


What The Soul Knows

by AmanuensisOfTheVoices



Series: WTSK AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, All love is good love, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BBW and Super Soldier, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Braking Beds, Dirty Talk, Eating Nutella off Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Fuck your Beauty Standards, Gen, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, I swear too much Sorry, Kinky Captain America, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mixed Size Couples, Mixed race couples, Multi, NaNoWriMo, No Skinny Bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Panty Kink, Plus Size Leading Lady, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Stuffing, Super Soldier Sex, all bodies are beautiful, feeder, feederism, same sex couples, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 181,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanuensisOfTheVoices/pseuds/AmanuensisOfTheVoices
Summary: Sophia Drake is picking up Coffee for a friend when she is taken hostage!  But no worries, Captain America Is there to save her...  And did he just say her soulmark words?I'm bad at this but basically its a fic from the perspective of an OFC who is a feisty plus size darling who happens to be Captain America's soulmate and honey supersoldiers where made for carrying big girls around (among other things)... But it's not all sunshine and roses since you know he has a girlfriend and Tony Stark is a mouthy dunce.





	1. Hot Coffee and Hotter Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was my NaNoWriMo 2017 project so I have finished writing this story and am just working on the editing to get it posted so there will be updates! I have it broken into about 30 chapters maybe more depending on the breakdown and maybe some one-shots to go with it to show other perspectives, and events after the official end. Also, this is very much just a first draft so it need's work...
> 
> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> In my Soulmate Universe Soulmates cluster, kind of like some reincarnation theories that say souls run together in different lives. 
> 
> My Marvel Universe is a complete jumble so the timeline is irrelevant because I don't know, it's like up to date but I took out a bunch of stuff and mixed stuff, but you will work it out as we go along I'm sure, you seem like a smart one.
> 
> I will be pairing almost all the Avengers with OFC and OMC characters in this story because I can.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> This chapter has no smut. Sorry but I have to pretend to be classy for a couple chapters or no one will want to buy my farm or milk or something, IDK, just no smut! Yet!
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

I was picking up coffee. Not glamorous, hell the coffee wasn't even for me but rather for a doctor at the hospital where I volunteer every Wednesday. He texted that it was a bad one in the children's ward so I decided to grab him his favorite kind of caffeine to help him out. But as they say no good deed goes unpunished and that's how I ended up a hostage in a terrorist vs Captain freaking America showdown. Now don't get me wrong, I mean who wouldn't want Cap there when they find themselves in a pickle, but the fact that an avenger is required to put this bady down just doesn't bode well for me… 

Fortunately, I’m not 100% helpless, it's more 74 %. But here in this moment, I’m holding a hellishly hot grandee beverage and the asswhole is distracted talking to star spangles sexy over there. I’m about to raise my hand when sanity comes back to me. This is a shit idea, I mean ok it seemed good a second ago but then I felt the cold metal of a blade digging further into my neck… I mean how fast could this guy slit my throat… I should let cap handle it, he’s a freaking superhero for god's sake…. But well why isn’t he doing anything? Shit, why did I tune out the freaking hostage negotiations to consider rather suicidally throwing coffee on this guy, I’m tuning back in now. 

“Let the lady go she has nothing to do with this, Rumlow.” Caps eyes are as hard as his voice is soft. 

“Maybe I just like fucking up pretty faces, you ever consider that Cap? That I just like my job? Unlike you running around all tortured about putting down marks, fucking pussy.” This Rumlow guys blade pushes harder and harder into me as he talks until I feel the skin splitting as he finishes speaking. The blades cold edge begins to burn as the skin of my neck fishers pulling open slightly. 

As a single drop of blood runs down towards my favorite top I lose my shit. Like fuck it this guy is nuts and is going to kill me anyways kind of lose it. Before I can think about it the coffee is thrown in the guy's face and I’m dropping all my weight to the floor like a sack a pissed of potatoes! 

Ow that hurt my tailbone, but I’ll be damned if I die without a fight before even meeting my soulmate! As the thought runs through my head the soul mark on my back right shoulder burns hot for a moment stunning me more than the impact on the floor did. Luckily for me, Cap isn't stunned and is on the other man before he has the coffee out of his eyes.  
I crawl forward towards a grouping of tables with other patrons of the coffeehouse taking cover beneath them. I see the emergency exit close to the left and check behind me to make sure the bad guys still occupied before starting to shout at everyone to get out of the building. People start running out and I looked back on the fight once again. Cap is either not as good as the hype or he’s playing with this guy because they are going hit for hit with no clear winner emerging. 

In my exasperation at the overblown superheroes seeming lack of ability to shut this guy down I nearly miss Annie peeking out from behind the counter across the room and very near the fight. Annie is a nice college student who sometimes helps at the hospital with me, which is why I came here for the docs coffee because she knows just how he takes it. I can’t just leave her in here I think sadly as I eye the exit that everyone else has already made it out of. Don’t fucking judge me for thinking about it because hello I’m not a superhero! I wanna live too! But I can’t just leave her I mean what if the bad guy does win? He could take her hostage in my place or do worse! Shit shit shit! Stupid Jiminy Cricket ass saving mother fuckers instead of myself shit! I berate myself as I try and figure out how I’m going to save my ‘kinda’ friend barista. The knife that the guy had on me is on the floor, more a machete than just a knife. Fuck, I had that on my neck? 

Sweet baby Jesus thank you so much for not letting him kill me and ps can you please keep that up because I’m about to pull some very you shit, like you know saving mother fuckers. Yeah so if you had my back now that would be dope. Thanks, Amen. 

Well, now I’m closer to the fight standing and holding a machete… I’m an idiot. 

The bad guy sees me but his brief distraction is rewarded with a mean left hook and he is no longer concerned with me. I run to Annie and then turn my back on her shouting for her to run and I’ll cover her. We’re lucky that Annie is not that bright because she runs while I try and figure out how the hell I’m going to ‘cover her’ with a fucking machete? What’s that even mean? How good’s the suppressing fire thing work with a knife? 

Oh thank god! Annie is out! So I’m just gonna get while the gettin's good. Hallelujah! Thank you Jesus--- Whoops I wasn’t watching the fight, to busy being happy that I’m not dead yet and not paying attention to the fact that the bad guy just swept caps legs out from under him but I sure as hell felt it when what feels like a ton of super soldier hits my left hip sending me flying into and over a table and sending my machete god knows where. 

Great now I’m unarmed facing the wrong way and my superhero rescuer is on his ass! I turn as fast as I can and Oh shit that hurts, my wrist is super sprained, fuck, thankfully it’s the left and I’m a righty, but still ouch. Woah, Caps still down, with the bad guy is standing over him with a gun pointed at him. Shit. Ok, so I am dead if Cap dies because I’m the only one still here and no way am I this guy’s favorite person right now, hell his hair is still steaming from the coffee I threw in his face! Right, time to lose it again, or be dead. 

There are four mugs and some saucers on the table to my right. Without thinking it through I’m throwing them at the bad guys head, in quick succession I miss three times and then boom mug to the head! Ha, take that motherfu- oh shit he’s looking at me now! Run! Aw holy shit he’s shooting at me! Serpentine, serpentine! Ha, serpentine this is a fucking Starbucks not a field! The hell am I gonna zig zag too? I flip the table my projectiles were on and drop down only to miss Captain America get up and tase the bad guy. I peek over my table as Cap is putting zip tie cuffs on the unconscious jerk… 

“Did you have that taser on you the whole damned time? Why didn’t you use it sooner?” I shout at Cap as I jump to my feet, I mean not to seem ungrateful for not being dead (thanks again baby Jesus), but he was practically just a distraction! I mean I had to pretty much save myself and Annie and he didn’t even tell the others to run! 

Cap is looking really shocked at me before saying.  
“It’s not a Taser” Who the fuck cares what weapon it i--- wait what did he just say? 

“Come again?” The soulmark words on my shoulder sizzle to life as Captain freaking America say's them again! 

“It’s not a Taser”... Those wouldn’t happen to be your soulmark words would they miss, because you said mine.” He says standing, then tapping his ear and saying  
“Shut up Stark and mind your own business... Come pick up Rumlow before he wakes up.” Cap taps his ear again and smiles a little bashfully reaching up to undo the chin strap on his helmet mask, helmask, masket? 

Oh sweet potato pie he is pretty. Oh shit um, I’m fat. Like I didn’t mention this earlier because well it’s none of your damn business but I’m a big girl like not model fat or I’m going to bitch about being fat because my thighs sometimes touch but like size 26 large and in charge, fat. And don't get me wrong, I’m awesome and pretty and funny and well I like me but I’m fat and this is a perfect looking superhero telling me I’m his soulmate... and Oh god did I do my hair this morning, dear baby Jesus please let my messy bun be on point right now. Amen. again.

“Miss are you ok? Are you in shock?” Cap's saying taking my elbow because apparently, I didn't notice him getting closer to me. 

“Definitely shock” I let him lead me to what may be the only two undestroyed chairs left in the place. 

“It will be ok I prom-” And Oh he taste salty after a fight, and oh shit I’m kissing him, damn it brain you gotta tell me when we are gonna do shit because I was not part of this call, at all. Whoa, how am I on his lap, good god my body has gone completely rogue, brain help me get it back in chec- what is he doing with his tongue right now? Oh ok that’s not bad oh, oh yes, good… 

“Well this isn’t what I was expecting” 

What? I whip around to see ironman walking into the shop. I look back at Cap who looks super dazed and confused and blushes like crazy. On the bright side his arms are wrapped all the way around me and he isn’t trying to push me away. Nevertheless, I push at his chest slightly and slide off his lap and back onto my own chair. 

My body still feels hot and well I seem to be taking the almost dying a few times today really, really well, and the meeting my soul mate part. Wait what's wrong with my eyes oh shit am I going blind? Oh shi- 

______________________________________________________________________  
Lord please tell me I didn’t just pass out like a damned damsel in distress in front of my soulmate after not passing out the whole time I was being super badass while he was fighting that other guy and couldn't see my awesomeness!!! 

My eyes flutter open and I groan. It can’t have been more than a minute that I was out because I’m in Caps arms and Iron Man is standing next to my chair.

“Sorry” I’m moving to pull away from Cap but he tightens his hold. 

“Are you ok, were you hurt?” I start to say no but then my left wrist throbs and I wince. 

“My wrist is sprained, I think and well I’m a bit overwhelmed but alive, so I have that going for me. ” Ironman laughs at me and Cap smirks and sweet lord is that ever nice to look at. 

“So you just fainted at the sight of me, like any healthy red blooded woman should” Ironman clicks something on the side of his mask that makes it pull back to reveal Tony Stark's handsome face, but not as handsome as Caps, I totally scored.

“I can see how women could easily be smothered by your ego soon after you enter a room if that’s what you mean but I was just swooning over my hunky soulmate, sorry” I quip smiling at Cap as I finish. I’m rewarded with a sweet blush on his cheeks and a blinding grin. 

“Sassy, Cap, I approve, but I’m not sure what Sharon will think of her.” Stark moves to the unconscious bad guy and unceremoniously tossing him over his shoulder. 

At the mention of Sharon, Caps body goes completely still and his hold on me is easily broken as I sit up completely. 

“Sharon?!” I say higher and more frantic than usual. Didn’t I read something about a Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers being seen together at a gala in New York last month? Oh god please don’t let my super hunky soulmate have a tall blonde supermodel looking girlfriend!

“I, ah she, we, ah-” Stammering half frantic looking Captain America is still insanely pretty, damn him! 

I bolt out of the building and am being swaddled by EMT’s before even superheroes can react. 

“Are you alright miss?” Someone is asking, and I start to cry as I tell them my wrist is hurt, but I’m not crying about the wrist. I mean I just thought for one second there that I was about to get my happily ever after with a superhero and instead I'm going to get a ride to the hospital to think about all the ways Sharon Carter is better than me.  
1\. ) She is so tall… or well ok we are the same height but tall thin looks taller than tall fat, that's just a fact so she looks taller… but well some men like short women… which gets me nowhere because I’m still 5’9…  
2.) She has a banging bod… I have a bod that is unconventional but I bet if we were on a long car ride Cap would rather sleep on me than her boney ass… ugg no skinny bashing, it’s not her fault! She seems nice, and-- Oh shut up Jiminy Cricket brain I can hate the woman who is snupping my soulmate if I want too! Yeah but it’s not her fault and it’s a waste of time. I hate you and I’m not listing!  
3.) She is really beautiful. Well ok so she has the better bod but actually, I’m totally prettier, I mean if you’re into the inflated version of Adriana Lima. And you know what, I’m great and if Cap can’t see that then this soulmate thing is a fluke, so fuck him! Oh great so now we’re mad at our soulmate for having a life before today, good call Soph way to be reasonable. Grrrrr fine he and Sharon and I will just have to talk like grown-ups... happy?... Stupid unhelpful voice in my head that is just me playing my own devil's advocate because I’m clearly fucking nuts. 

Wow, are we at the hospital already? “What’s that?” I ask as the EMT prepares a shot for me.

“Sedative miss, your heart is going crazy” he replies sticking me in the arm as I think I couldn’t agree with his assessment more. I drift off to sleep to hopefully dream of a less complicated meeting with a less complicated soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those reading are enjoying the story so far. :)


	2. Hospital (Not So) Blue’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wakes up in the hospital after her meeting with Captain America... But things may not be as hopeless as she originally thought. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> This chapter has no smut...
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

Waking up in a hospital always makes me feel like I know just what the battery people in the matrix feel like. I mean, I mines well be powering some of this equipment that’s hooked to me. 

Thank god I don’t mind needles because I could make a pretty convincing pincushion at this point, oh hey look a doctor. 

“Awake? Good, how are you feeling?” The polite middle-aged woman says smiling kindly at me before grabbing my chart. 

“Good” I reply looking at my wrapped wrist.

“What all was wrong with me? I mean all this can’t be just for a sprained wrist?” I point to all the tubes. 

“Shock, a badly sprained wrist, and heart palpitations that the EMT thought could be the start of a heart attack but turned out to be some kind of panic attack, which after the situation you just survived is understandable.” She puts the chart down and moves to shine a light in my eyes. 

“Oh, ok, so can I go then?” 

“I’d like to keep you overnight just to make sure that the stress doesn't have any lingering negative effects” The doctor is nice and all but if it’s not mandatory I’m out of here, who likes hospitals? 

“Oh well I think I’ll head home and just call the hospital tomorrow to let you know I’m still kicking, how’s that?” I smile trying to look cheeky and charming instead of petulant.

“She’ll stay overnight, and as long as you want to keep her, doctor.” A woman's voice says from the door as my parents come bustling in, my mother looking frantic and determined and my father looking weirdly pleased and calm... And behind him, oh oh oh my god oh shit I forgot, Captain America is my fucking soulmate and well he isn’t headed back to New York yet but is instead standing next to my dad, lingering near the door. 

My mother is now talking to the doctor and I know that I’m staying the night because it will frankly be less stressful than convincing my mother that I’m ok. 

“Hey, dad.” I say putting out my arms and giving Cap a look and waving him in as I hug my dad.  
I can’t avoid dealing with Cap forever, minds well get it over with. Dad hugs me fiercely, the only real sign I’ll get from him that he was worried about me. 

“Your soulmates a national hero, that’s my girl.” Dad whispers before pulling back and giving me a wink and a grin.

I guess Cap told them, so at least he doesn’t want to keep it a secret, that’s another plus for me. The doctor heads out of the room with my meal choice card that has been filled out by my mother because I’m apparently too bad off to pick what flavor Jell-O I will be having tonight. 

“Hey momma.” I say opening my arms to hug her too and she bursts into sobs as she hugs me, emotional dramatic and completely devoted to her family, I would expect nothing less from my mother.

“I was so worried about you! You can’t do that to me!” she says after a few minutes as her sobs quieted and she moves from my arms to my dad’s.

“Well, it wasn’t a plan mom, just one of those things that happens” I shrug noticing that Cap is still by the door even after my ‘you can come in’ signal.

“You can come all the way in star spangles stud, I’m in no condition to bite, at the moment.” I tell him, motioning to the IV in my arm. He looks a little startled but recovers quickly and comes into the room fully

“I didn’t want to intrude on a family moment.” He says a little bashfully. Well that’s sweet, is Captain America shy? How cute it that, oh man I wanna keep him… I might have to murder Sharon Carter… I’ll come back to that once my parents aren't in earshot…

“I’m Sophia Delaney Drake, Your soulmate, you lucky son of a gun!” I say cheekily reaching out my hand to shake his but pulling it back quickly as the IV pulls in my vein. Ouch! Think before you move, damn it!

“Steven Grant Rogers, your, ah, lucky son of a gun.” He moves forward and takes my right hand in his before leaning down to kiss it. Holy shit! That has to mean I have a shot! Right? RIGHT?

“Ahhhh, that’s so sweet, aren’t you just the cutest. You know when Steve here introduced himself to us in the waiting room earlier I thought that such a calm polite gentleman was just what you needed and looking at you two now it’s clear I was right, oh and won't the babies be so cute, you know grandbabies, the clock's ticking, I want to be young enough to run around with them.” My mom says without taking a breath, or at least it seems that way. 

My dad just smiles unhelpfully when I give him the ‘please shut mom up because she is humiliating me’ look. 

“Oh well, umm...” Steve’s floundering, poor lamb. 

“No grandbabies if you run off my soulmate, Or give him an aneurysm, mom...” I deadpan squeezing Steve’s hand reassuringly. Dad chuckles as mom gives me a dirty look, followed by an evil smile. 

“Well your father and I will be back to see you in the morning, you two get to know each other and work on those grandbabies.” She says whisking my father out of the room laughing as I sit open-mouthed and Steve turns red to the tips of his ears... I recover first.

“So those are my parents, they are mostly great but sometimes evil, I also have a sister, she’s cool, her husband/soulmate is kind of a weirdo but I like him.” I ramble, slightly putting off the Sharron conversation. Steve doesn't seem as content to avoid the issue.

“Sharon and I have been dating for a few weeks, we were friends before that but I, ah, never made a move...” he’s moving to the foot of my bed looking nervous. Well hell, I guess we are in it now, no need to wait.

“Do ah, do you love her?” I ask not looking at him and desperately hoping the answer is no, I mean no offense to Sharon but I only have one soulmark for a reason, I don’t share. 

“No, in fact I only started dating her to get some of my friends off my back about my rusty dating abilities, She knows there isn’t a future. I made that very clear from the get go, when I woke up from the Ice with your mark on me, I knew I wouldn't settle for less than my soulmate.” I’m looking at him by the end grinning like the cat who got the cream. Give the man a medal he is just too damn perfect. But um, well…

“One more question, um does my size bother you?” I ask hating that it matters to me, Then getting upset that it does and not shutting up when I’m ahead. “Because I’m not going to turn into a model or drop myself into a vat of radioactive perfection anytime soon so this is what you get, just so you know Cap.” I say defensively and wince again when I try and cross my arms over my chest. Stupid fucking IV!

Steve looks a little taken aback again and I find myself thinking that should this work out he will be wearing that look allot. But then he starts grinning at me. So hot. 

“Call me Steve please, and um, I prefer the very full, soft figure. Always have even back in the 40s. I mean the first thing I go for is a ladies mind and personality but as far as looks go, well you’re just my type.” Fuck yeah, thank you GOD! You’re so awesome! This is dope! Amen...

“You're my type too, so much.” I’m smiling and practically bouncing in my hospital bed. Steve moves closer to me again on the right side of the hospital bed and smiles goofily at me and my heart melts. I mean am I dreaming? This has to be a dream but dear god don’t wake me up! 

“Hello Steve.” Steve’s body tenses and my head whips towards the door where Sharon Carter is standing casually looking like a fucking goddess. 

“How did you get here from New York so fast? Wait how long was I unconscious?” I say only just realizing that if my parents were here when I woke I must have been out an hour minimum. 

“A little over 7hrs.” Steve tells me stroking my wrist as he turns to Sharon. And well at least I know it’s not a dream because Sharon ‘I should have been a model’ Carter would not be making an appearance right now if it was up to me.

“Hello Sharon, how was your flight? Stark loaned you his jet, I assume.” Steve says politely but he is still possessively stroking my wrist in a reassuring way that lets me know that I'm still his main focus.

“As a matter of fact he did Steve it was interesting having to hear the good news about my boyfriend's soulmate from Tony Stark well interesting isn't really the right word the right word is probably humiliating.” Steve looks abashed but I'm just furious. I mean it’s not like Steve and I were doing anything wrong or were about to jump into bed together! Stark should have let Steve tell her in person! 

”What the hell is wrong with Tony Stark is it just because he has money that he thinks he can do whatever he wants! What a horrible way to get that kind of news! Oh my God Sharon! Hi, I know you don't know me but I'm so sorry! What kind of asshole would do that to somebody?” I rant trying to keep my voice soothing for Sharon but not really succeeding because of the fury bubbling in my veins. 

And that's when Sharon Carter breaks down crying in my hospital room and my soulmate rushes to her to offer comfort and care. I'm really trying not to be upset by the mental image but they make such a beautiful couple and well… Nope, nope, I'm not going to do this, Sharon Carter's just had her heart broken by an arrogant ass who needs to mind his own business, I'm not going to be jealous of her... mostly. 

Steve gently moves her away from the doorway and towards the seats by the window in my room. I find a little remote on my bed and sit up properly so we can all talk like adults... Adults who are wrapping their arms around my soulmate and resting their head on his chest. I'm totally fine with it, totally fine…

OK well, I'm really not a bigger person... This is bugging the shit out of me. 

“Sharon it wasn’t planned and you know as well as I do that we agreed this was temporary we both have soulmarks, you'll find your soulmate soon, I’m sure of it and when you do you’ll understand why no matter how much hurting you hurts me, it doesn’t hurt half as much as the mere idea of leaving my soulmate.” Steve puts it so eloquently and all I can think is I'm going to marry that man. Sharon raises her head from Steve’s chest and sniffles nodding her head in understanding and the agony in her eyes is enough to make me actually not mind when Steve gives her a tight hug. 

“Yo Soph, you awake? Your mom called and said you were taken hostage and found your soulmate. So way to make the rest of us look unproductive today” The familiar bass of my cousin Joe’s voice calls as he’s walking into the room with his eyes only momentarily on me before snapping to Sharon and Captain America.

“Woah, your mom said Captain America was your soulmate but I thought she was kidding… Hey wait just a damn minute.” Joe is assessing the tight embrace between Steve and Sharon with angry eyes.

“I don't care If you are a superhero you're not about to sit here and make out with some other chick in front of my cousin, your fuckin’ soulmate, asswhole!” Uh oh I think briefly as Joe makes his way towards Steve and Sharon.

“It's not like that Joey they're breaking up, it's hard for everybody, I swear! Steve has been great, honest.” I tell him quickly as he makes it around to the sofa where they are sitting looking a bit like deer caught in the headlights. 

“Oh well, in that case, I'm sorry.” Joe says to Steve then looks at Sharon.  
“I'm sure you'll find someone miss, a girl as beautiful as you doesn't stay on the market long.” Joe smiles at her a charmingly while tucking his hands into his back jean pockets. Sharon's head swings up to him so fast I think Steve gets whiplash from the impact of her hair slapping his face.

“I w-w-what you, y-you said my words.” Sharon says looking right at Joe and I gasped knowing that the words on his lower stomach say ‘I w-w-what you, y-you said my words’ and then I burst into hysterical giggles when Joe blurts out.

“You don't have a stutter? I always wondered about that, I mean don't get me wrong it would be fine you're my soulmate it's just the way the words are, I wasn't sure.” Joe is now blabbering nervously which is not like him but it makes Sharon smile for the first time since she got to my room so that's a good sign, I think. She unwinds herself from Steve and stands up to shake Joe's hand. Steve during this time has gone from looking awestruck to not sure if he should give my cousin a shovel talk or if he should be expecting one from him, the situation is complicated but on the bright side, I definitely don't have to share Captain America! So there's that. 

“Joe I'm actually really hungry could you go and get me some Jell-O or something from the cafeteria and I'm sure Sharon needs a coffee she's just gotten off of flight...” I say to Joe trying to give him an out to run off to a more private setting with his soulmate with only a little bit of ulterior motive of wanting to be alone with my own soulmate, okay a lot of ulterior motive but I'm still doing him a favor so don't judge me. Joe trips over his own feet and in his haste to turn around and look at me as I speak but he recovers quickly and smiles. 

“Sure thing Soph … I'm Joe by the way and if you're interested in that coffee I can show you where the cafeteria is.” Joe says with his best country boy charm and extends a hand to her. Sharon bashfully takes it and nods as the pair of them make their way out of the room. I wonder briefly if Steve will be hurt by how quickly Sharon's gone from pining over him to forgetting anything in the room except Joe but when I look back at him on the sofa he's just looking at me smiling like I just solved world hunger or something by sending the new couple out of the room. The smile I send him back must look ridiculous because it's stretching from ear to ear hurting my cheeks with its force but I can't make it stop and I wouldn't even if I could.

“So it looks like we're both single.” Steve says mildly standing from the sofa and moving back to my bedside.

“Actually, I never said I was single.” I tease him trying for a serious face but grinning too much for him to believe me although he does blink rapidly for a moment.

“Well I suppose I will have to fight this other fellow for your affections then.” Steve teases back and I swoon blushing at him.

“You've already won them.” I tell him not being able to look him completely in the eyes but meaning every word. I always imagined meeting my soul-mate would be like being struck by lightning. It would suddenly happen and be bliss. That's what you hear from parents and teachers but that’s pale and colorless compared to this feeling. It’s so much more than lightning, it’s like rebirth, being made whole for the first time. I'm not describing it right. Grrr. it's just Indescribable and it’s everything. 

That's why even my parents couldn't tell me what this would be, not exactly. All I want now is to stare at this man for the rest of my life and have him smile that goofy smile at me the one he's giving me right now and holy shit I think I love him! What's it been like 45 minutes of actual conscious time since I found out he's my soulmate? That seems reasonable I laughed to myself and Steve looks slightly perplexed but I just motion him to move closer and when he gets within reach I reach out to Pull him in for a kiss which goes terribly wrong when I rip out my IV and scream in his face instead.  
“Fuck! Ouch! Blood!” Steve grabs my arm where the IV was and applies immediate pressure as a nurse rushes into the room having heard my shouts. She takes a moment to put the IV back in and scolds me for moving around so much while shamelessly flirting with her eyes and cleavage with my soulmate. 

Steve very satisfactorily doesn't notice at all, seeming very distraught over my small injury asking me 7 times if I'm okay as I try and reassure him that despite my foolishness and the overly dramatic scream I'm actually totally fine and will be attempting the kiss again just maybe with less drama, well less blood anyways. The flirty nurse finally leaves, my IV is back in place and I'm going to try this again. 

“Would you mind coming a little closer so I can kiss you without injuring myself’ I say bashfully but practically bursting with anticipation and Steve smiles moving closer and kissing my forehead. Something about my expression after the forehead kiss must be really funny because Captain America chuckles right there in my face.

“If you don't kiss me properly in the next 5 Seconds, Chuckles, I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the evening!” I bluff scowling at him playfully.

“Well we can't have that” Steve replies leaning in and finally kissing me again, it's sweeter this time, not like when I attacked him at the coffee shop, it’s not so frantic or forceful just soft and sweet and lingering. This kiss isn't ‘I want you’ it's ‘you're mine’ and it is the single most spectacular Kiss Of My Life! It seems like hours that the kiss last but it's probably only minutes before something beeps and Steve pulls back looking at something on his watch and speaking into it as I try and recover from all the promises that still linger on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!!! Sharon found her Soulmate too!!! 
> 
> Remember in the notes from chapter one I said  
> "In my Soulmate Universe Soulmates cluster, kind of like some reincarnation theories that say souls run together in different lives." and "I will be pairing almost all the Avengers with OFC and OMC characters in this story because I can." Well, Joe and Sharon are the first examples of that :)
> 
> Next Chapter will be up really soon, I hope...
> 
> Also, Joe looks Like Jon Kortajarena. Soph Looks Like Tess Holiday, but taller and without Tattoos... I'll try and find some pics to rep them :)


	3. All Good Things Must Come To A Syringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hospital Fluff... More Soul mates and a dash of kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> This chapter has no smut. It's coming, give me a damn minute!
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

“My friend Natasha is bringing a change of clothes and a few things for me. Is it alright if she comes to your room or should I meet her in the lobby.” Steve asks once he's finished his conversation with his watch. I momentarily freak out at the prospect of meeting the Black Widow and pray that I'm not about to get the most terrifying shovel talk Of All Time but even scarier than those things is the idea of Steve leaving me right now, like it would break some kind of spell or burst a bubble and that I can't allow.

“Stay, she can come here. I'd like to meet her” I know the last part is not that convincing from the smirk on Steve's face.

“That’s great, you'll like her and I promise she won't be too rough with you I wouldn't allow it.” he kisses my forehead again and squeezing my right hand gently. Now that I've been properly kissed I find that I don't mind the forehead kisses they’re sort of comforting actually. 

It seems like only moments later Natasha Romanov his walking into the room clad in a black catsuit, clearly black widow’s on the clock. I see that she's carrying a simple brown leather duffle that she throws at Steve and he catches in one hand never letting go of my hand with his and making it look easy and I realize yet another difference between us is his level of hand-eye coordination mine is poor for a normal human and his is well, super, but I suppose I don't mind falling so much if he's there to catch me so it balances out. 

Natasha looks me over quickly clearly, assessing me. She looks surprised for a millisecond and I wonder if she is genuinely surprised and just can't keep it in or if she let me see the surprise deliberately to figure out how I’d react but I mean of course you'd be surprised Captain America’s soulmate being a big girl like me, even I wouldn't believe it if he hadn't said my words. 

“Hello Miss Romanov, it's nice to meet you.” I say trying to be polite. She smirks at me for a long unnerving moment before finally replying.

“Nice to meet you as well miss Drake... You know Sharon Carter's a friend of mine” Her smirk disappearing and eyes lingering on Steve's hand on mine his thumb stroking my wrist. 

I realize that for once and probably the only time for the rest of my life I have more Intel than the Black Widow and I smile just a little smugly back at her.

“That's wonderful I'm sure she and I are going to be fast friends since she's soulmates with my cousin.” I relish the look of genuine surprise on Natasha's face before continuing.  
“The pair of them are in the cafeteria getting coffee right this second. I’m looking up at Steve who grins, I'm clearly not the only one enjoying having one up on Natasha Romanov. 

“Well, congratulations to all four of you then.” She says smoothly as if the shock on her face was never there, but it was and I will treasure the mental image, always.

“You don't have any other eligible cousins do you?” Natasha says half-jokingly half serious. 

“Not that could handle you miss Romanov.” I say not sure if I’m teasing.

“Oh they needn't do the handling, I'll take care of that.” She replies in a friendlier tone than I would have expected her capable of but it seems since I'm not wrecking her friends love life completely I'm kind of a possible friend, maybe? I don't know how her head works but it's better than being a possible enemy I suppose.

“I volunteer” We all hear from the hallway and I have to laugh as my other cousin Seth comes walking into the room grinning down at the Black Widow with a look on his face that says he is completely willing to let her do all the handling that she wants.

“Took you long enough.” Natasha says to him looking up and putting her hands on her hips.

“ Holy Hell” I shout as Seth looks like he might pass out and Natasha grabs him by the arm pulling him out of the room throwing the words ‘getting coffee’ over her shoulder as they round the corner where Steve and I can no longer see them. Steve looks a little confused so I just say ‘Soulmates’, and his eyes widen as he nods. I laugh for a moment longer before asking Steve if he thinks Natasha will be gentle with Seth to which he says ‘No’ and we both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“I'm going to change into some civvies in the restroom but I'll be right here if you need me and it should only take a moment” Steve says once we recover from our giggles and he releases my hand walking towards the bathroom and I know it's silly but I miss the contact immediately and try very hard not to count the seconds that it takes him to change from his Captain America suit to jeans and a t-shirt... 

It was 43 seconds and I didn't see a zipper on that suit so we'll work on how that works later. I was however mildly productive while counting and managed to move myself as far over to one side of the hospital bed as I could so that I could invite Steve into it with me and okay these beds aren’t big and I'm not a little girl and well he's not a little guy just in a different way and it's going to be a tight squeeze but I feel like we can make it work. 

I pat the bed as Steve emerges from the bathroom and he doesn't hesitate to slide in next to me lifting me easily to put himself partially under me to accommodate the small space, and honey I'm not easy to lift. It occurs to me with super strength he can carry me anywhere without trouble. He probably wouldn't even get winded just carrying me up a mountain not that I'm going to make him carry me up a mountain but if we need too, he totally could! Best soulmate ever. I turn slightly so I’m looking at Steve’s face.

“You know I was supposed to be volunteering at this hospital today." I tell Steve casually as I wonder if anyone let the children know why I didn't make it, hoping they left out any details that might frighten them.

“I did know that actually, one of the nurses recognized you and told me that the children will be very disappointed not to have their favorite person read to them today.” He’s smiling sweetly at me and raising one hand to stroke the side of my face tenderly.

“Oh I'm not really their favorite person but they do really like the Harry Potter series and we're on the sixth book, and well I do do the best voices.” I’m blushing just a little under his appraisal.

“Such a strange thing being soulmates.” Steve says still stroking my face and looking at my blush as he continues “I've been waiting my whole life to find the person I'm supposed to be with but I wasn't prepared for this. For it to feel like the whole world just disappeared and you're the only thing that matters. I really cared about Sharon but it was nothing compared to this... I just didn't know it. I know it's much too early to say I love you or anything like that but there's something here the beginnings of love maybe, it's so powerful. I, do you feel it? Steve rambles a little and then goes wide-eyed as if he’s just realizing he’s said it all out loud. I rush to reassure him.

“I know exactly what you mean, yesterday if someone told me I would find my soulmate today, I would have said that's great, but it was so much more than great. It’s like being completed like despite my own insecurities and the fact that you're, well, Captain America, I know that there's something in me that completes something in you. And, there’s a certainty that we belong together, that would be crazy under any other circumstances... Maybe it is too soon to say I love you but I'm definitely on my way to loving you Steve Rogers.” I’m cupping Steve's hand in mine thankful that it's on my face so I don't have to reach out and dislodge the IV once more. 

Steve flushes a little and smiles blindingly at me, then looks at my lips hesitantly as if considering kissing me but not quite sure if he should so I make the decision for us both and lean in kissing the tip of his chin, moving along his jaw and finally to his lips taking a moment to observe that his eyes have closed in expectation of my lips on his and everything feels just right. So, of course, that's when Sharon and Joe come back into the room trailed by Natasha and Seth. 

“We got you cherry Jell-O. Joe says wiggling a cup at me. “And coffee for you Cap, I'm sure you need it.” Natasha walks towards the bed with a large steaming cup of java with Seth on her heels like a lovesick puppy. Steve's looking warily at Sharon, I assume because of us laying together with me practically on top of him in the bed. She seems just fine with everything as she's too busy looking affectionately at her own soulmate as he offers me Jello. Maybe this relationship won't have so much drama after all! 

As soon as that thought crosses my mind beeping starts from Steve and Natasha's watches and Sharon's cell phone. Sharon’s the first to speak after they all look at their devices

“It looks like we have to get to a briefing.” Sharon says and she doesn't sound like she's lying but something tells me that that's not the whole truth, that something might be how tense Steve’s body went as he read his watch. I don't think he gets that stressed over a briefing. I look at him gently pulling his face towards mine with my hands so his eyes are focused on mine.

“Is everything okay?” I ask a little afraid and I realize for the first time that as soulmate to Captain America I'll often have to watch him run off into terrible and terrifying situations without all the information and just pray that he comes home safe. My respect for soldiers partners goes up about a million percent as I realize how much less fragile Steve is than the average soldier and still my stomach's in absolute knots at just the thought of him going into danger.

“It's going to be fine.” Steve says convincingly as he kisses me softly one last time and moves me gently to extract himself from the bed.

“I'll be back as soon as I can, it shouldn't be more than three hours at the most.” Steve says and the fact that he doesn't go back to the bathroom to retrieve his Captain America suit is immensely reassuring. I mean if he doesn't need his suit then maybe it really is just a briefing, maybe about something he doesn't want to be briefed on or maybe he doesn't want to leave me which is a nice thought. 

Natasha is whispering something to Seth that makes him go a little bit pale and then blush and then go paler before she walks out of the room with a wink in his direction and a wave at the room in general. Seth tells me ‘he'll call to check in later’ and makes a hasty exit barely acknowledging everyone else in the room. Clearly, Natasha has given him some kind of mission and he is very eager to please. 

I vaguely hear Joseph telling Sharon she can debrief him later and the way he says it indicates that the briefs he's talking about are in his pants. Sharon blushes so hard that, well, let's just say I'm worried about her because people shouldn't turn that shade of red, but even as much as she's blushing the grin that spreads across her face says that she shares my cousins wicked sense of humor and probably wouldn't mind obliging him later that evening. 

I laugh to myself then look back at Steve who's blushing like Sharon and trying to pretend he didn't just hear that comment, I laugh a little harder because of his adorable face and can't help but wave him over for one more kiss.

“Please be safe.” I say with as much honesty in my voice and eyes as I can muster needing him to understand that although we really just met, the idea of a world without him now is unbearable.

“I will be, and I'll come back with you soon.” He says softly giving me an Eskimo kiss that warms my heart and I decide that it should be a tradition, such a sweet gesture suits Steve.

“Can you give me a lift Sharon? I rode here in the front of an ambulance.” Steve says once he stands again and Sharon nods and they leave the room.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hell of a day, huh Soph.” Joe says sitting on the seat by the window with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Scariest and best day of my life.” I tell him wearing a similarly blissed out grin. 

“Not that I'm glad that something terrible happened to you today, cuz, but well I think we both always knew that when you found your soulmate I was going to find mine.” He says with a shrug and I nod. 

It’s true, everyone knows that soulmates tend to cluster, like we are drawn to each other in groups or in mine and Joe and Seth’s cases born that way. It's always likely that when you find your soulmate your soulmate will introduce you to 2 or 3 people who end up mated to 2 or 3 people that you know and so on and so forth… Nature's way of making the finding your one-in-a-billion a little easier.

Joe and I have always been close and always thought that we would find our soul mates around the same time but we had not planned for them to be dating. I try to run that thought out of my head as soon as it pops in. No need to think about Steve and Sharon together like that anymore, they are with us now, not each other.

“I wonder if any of the other Avengers are supposed to be soulmated with anyone else we know…”

“I'm not sure but I guess we'll find out... Speaking of soul mated to Avengers where the hell did my little brother go?” Joe says referring to Seth's hasty exit.

“I have no idea but it looked like he was on a mission, a mission that Natasha gave him... So yeah, he always did need a firm hand. I guess now he's got one.” I tell Joe not quite sure if I think the situation is hilarious or a little bit terrifying. Joe laughs out loud. 

“Oh, he'll get a firm hand all right... hell if he steps out of line he might get a whip instead of a hand.” I roll my eyes at him.  
“I really don't think she would whip her soulmate.”

“You never know Seth might be into it.” Joe’s still grinning. I shake my head at him and pretend that that's not a reasonable assessment.

“Is Sharon coming back to see you or did you guys exchange numbers or something.” I change the subject wondering whether Sharon was going to be heading back to New York this evening or staying here in Washington to get to know her soulmate a little better.

“We're having dinner tonight. I’m going to take her to that little Italian place by the mall you know the one with the Juliet balcony, all romantic and fancy. The place costs an arm and a leg but my girls worth it.” Joe says and as he says ‘my girl’ his whole posture changes as he puffs his chest, sitting a little straighter and I can practically feel the pride radiating off of him. 

I know exactly how he feels knowing the same thing will happen to me when I say Captain America is my soulmate... to know that your soulmate is a hero, someone who always does their best it's amazing and it makes you want to do better too.

“I'll be honest with you Soph, I don't know why the hell the universe set me up with a girl like her. She's smart, feisty, kind, and drop dead gorgeous I mean I'm not all bad but a girl like that she's out of my league and yet even if the universe has made some kind of mistake... I'm calling no take backs.” Joe says with a smirk as he stands and walks over to my hospital bed.

“I know exactly what you mean, I mean Captain America for God sake, you don't really get much better than that and oh my God is he ever so sexy and I'm just me there's got to be a glitch in the matrix or something but I'm sure as hell not giving him up!” I say returning my cousin smile. Joe pats my hand before asking if I need anything before he heads out to make plans for his big date tonight.

“Just the details on how it goes tonight, that's all I need... Oh and find out where your little brother has gone just to make sure he's okay.” I say as an afterthought. Joe rolls his eyes at me. 

“I'm sure he's fine, she wouldn't send him into danger, she probably just has him doing chores or something so she can come over later to spank him or some other kinky shit.” Joe says as he walks backward out of the room wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

“I did not need that mental image! After everything I've been through today, you couldn't just leave my brain alone! You suck man... Good luck tonight, love you.” I’m shaking my head as he finally exits the room with a final love you too. 

And now I'm all alone in a hospital room that is at least 20 degrees colder without a super soldier to lay next to me! Has it been 3 hours yet? I wonder looking for a clock and knowing it's been less than 20 minutes since Steve left but wanting time to go faster all the same. I try the solution of going to sleep to make time go faster but my brain just won't stop playing the events of the day wondering what happened to the guy who had me hostage in the coffee shop. Wondering if Steve was really in a briefing and okay, wondering if any of the Avengers are mated to any of my other friends or family members. 

I decide since I can't sleep and have some time to kill that a shower would be nice so I page the nurse to see if it's okay. She checks a few things and removes my IV telling me that I no longer need it unless something changes which is great because I'm really sick of that stupid needle in my arm and now I'll be able to pull Steve close without injuring myself. 

I wait till the nurse leaves the room to walk to the bathroom not wanting to flash my ass in the hospital gown. As I move into the bathroom I see my favorite carpet bag on the floor by the sink. It takes me a moment to realize that my mother must have brought it for me and I didn't notice because I was too distracted by Steve. 

I hurry over and rifle through the bag finding my favorite pajamas and thanking God that I purged all the worst of my pajamas only a month before and that these weren't too ugly to actually wear in front of Steve. I picked out my long red v-neck t-shirt dress, navy knee socks, and white cardigan sweater, plain white cotton panties, and no bra. Then I get in the shower. I take a lot longer in the shower then I probably need to, it’s just so calming and warm and my thoughts are still a bit unsettled in the hospital, still cold without Steve. 

After a good 45 minutes, I finally comb through my hair and throw on the pajamas heading back out to the room. There’s a male nurse waiting in the room when I walk in and I shriek startled. He smiles a little forced at me and apologizes, showing me that he’s carrying a tray. It’s my hospital dinner and I apologize for shrieking at him making my way over to the bed and climbing up so that he can put the tray on the table in front of me.

“Don't worry about it, miss.” He says with another forced smile as he sets the tray in front of me. I smile back and look at the tray to figure out what fresh horrors have been prepared. It's not that all hospital food is bad it's just that it's all so plain it doesn't even really taste like food, it all tastes ‘beige’ but I do still have that cherry Jell-O that Joe brought that I forgot about until now. It’s sitting on the table next to me, and I turn to grab the jello. As I looked away I feel a sharp prick in my neck and turn back quickly to see the nurse pulling a syringe out of me. 

“What the hell was that? Don’t you have to get my consent before you give me shots! I didn't sign any forms, I'm up to date on my tetanus! I cover my neck with my hand as the smile on the nurse's face gets a little bit bigger and it's no longer forced and that's when everything starts to go just a little bit fuzzy. I squint against the lights in the room that suddenly seems too bright and Da da da dats all folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Seth! :) Seth Looks Like Liam Hemsworth. 
> 
> Soph was just kidnapped! Gah! Come on, all I wanted was to have hospital room sex when Steve gets back from the briefing and then voices took over and shit is going to get crazy! O_o But as the sweet baby Jesus is my witness there will be Captain America Sexing! It will Happen!


	4. Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when Saving you will put your soul mate in danger? You save your damn self, or well at least you try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> This chapter has no smut. We are getting there, I swear...
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

I wake up and am definitely not in a hospital that's about all I've worked out so far, it's cold like I can see my breath cold and my breaths almost the only thing I can see, just the shadows and that’s it really. The floor under me is concrete making me regret the decision to only wear a nightshirt and not flannel pajamas as the cold gritty stone chafes against my legs as I struggle to move. 

I don't seem to be restrained only the effects of the drug haven't worn off completely and I feel even heavier than usual like there's more gravity than there should be or something. The reason that the room is hazy is a light coming through a doorway in the distance, I try to look around and notice what I can see some cars, tarps, barrels and a couple of tool chests. 

Maybe a body shop or really big storage container, I think, my brain not making much sense. I'll be honest with you it hadn't occurred to me until just now that there was a downside to being Steve Rogers soulmate and that downside is that I just became a target and a weakness. 

My mind seems to be recovering from the drug much faster than my body and it just started berating itself for potentially putting Steve in danger. I mean if he comes for me and I’m just laying here like a bump on a log and this is a trap I won't be able to do anything and for the second time today my soulmate would be in danger trying to protect me! It’s such bullshit! Alright, that's it if I survive this I'm taking karate classes or something. 

I see shadows coming towards the doorway and instantly stop trying to wiggle, I close my eyes almost completely hoping that they’ll look completely closed and I’ll be able to see a little of what’s going on. Three unfamiliar looking men walk into the room each carrying a prone body two of the bodies I recognize as Joe and Seth and the third I recognize as well as my best friend Shelby how the hell did they get to Shelby she doesn't even live in this state she lives in Montana, 8 hours away!

I mean taking Joe, Seth, and I make sense we're Avengers soulmates perfect bait but Shelby she... And then it hits me I think of the words I saw on her at the beach I had to ask her what they meant because they were written in Romanian luckily Shelby's mother was from Romania so she's always known what her words said but they never made any sense to me until now. 

‘It's okay Angel, I'm here for you and Steve's girl, we'll get you out safe.” Shelby's words didn't make sense until today until I became ‘Steve's girl’ and I know that one James Buchanan Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier speaks Romanian and will likely be coming for Steve's girl once they've all figured out we're gone. But how the hell would the bad guys know about it? 

Once the henchmen are out of the room I redouble my efforts to get my lethargic body to move praying to find some way to get us all out of here and safe before the Avengers show up to a trap. I finally started to get a good wiggle when shadows came towards the door again this time I recognize the male nurse from the hospital, he too is carrying someone, and then my friend Jamie is right in front of me on the floor. 

She lives all the way in Texas! But I remember that she happens to be visiting family in Seattle this week, I know because we were supposed to have coffee in two days, meeting halfway across the state to catch up. Her words are on her palms easy for anyone to see they say 

“It's okay, I'm not angry.” and I wonder if her soulmate could be Bruce Banner. So these guys just kidnapped the soulmates of the Black Widow, Agent 13, and Captain America, and the potentials Soulmates of the Hulk and the Winter Soldier?! They are either the dumbest criminals on the planet or this is a really well-orchestrated trap. 

Now if there's one thing I know it's that people are pretty dumb but if there's something else I know it's that you can’t always count on them to be dumb when you need them to be. So as far as I'm concerned this is a great big trap set for my soulmate and his friends the soulmates of those I hold dear. 

Using me and my loved ones as pawns, as bait! Well, now I'm pissed! I redouble my wiggling efforts and managed to get my legs moving kicking over to my back so I can start wiggling my fingers. it's another 15 minutes before I feel like I can sit up, just before I do ‘I hear a what the fuck’ come for my left and looking over I see Joe's eyes wide open.

“You're awake! Just stay calm you won't be able to move right away because of the drugs they gave us but just keep working on it. This is a trap and it's set for our soulmates the only entrance I can see is where the lights coming from so keep an eye on that and if you see anyone coming through stop trying to move and close your eyes we don't want them to know that we can move around, okay. I tell Joe moving over in front of him so that he can see that it's me speaking. 

His eyes look around frantically and he sees his little brother, Jamie, and Shelby to his right what are they doing here he asks confused. I explain briefly about their soul mark words and whose potential mates they are.

“These guys are either dumb or super smart. Joe says starting to look angry.

“My sentiments exactly this is a trap that's why you really need to work on moving so I'm not trying to save us all on my own.” I tell him trying to smile reassuringly but it probably looks much more like a grimace at this point. I can move completely around now if a little slowly and I start to stand.

“I'm going to look for weapons, I need you to be my eyes tell me if you see Shadows coming our way so I can get back over here and pretend to be unconscious okay?” I ask Joe as I try and figure out where to look first. 

“Okay Soph, but be careful. He says and focuses on the doorway.

“I know.” I’m moving over towards the cars I saw when I first woke up. Tire irons would be good, I think as I open the car door to look for the trunk pop. I move around the back to look in the trunk and I don't see a tire iron I do see three black cases and one silver. The black ones seem to just pop open but the silver one is smaller and seems to have some kind of digital scanner on the front. 

I decide to avoid that one afraid to set off any kind of alarm and pop open the first black one; it's full of guns I have never been so happy to see weapons in my life thankfully Jamie ’s from Texas Shelby is ex-military and me, Joe, and Seth all know how to shoot too. I'm not saying we could beat trained operatives but it doesn't hurt that we know which end to point at the bad guys. 

I check the other cases to see what else is there, one is filled with C4 so that's terrifying, another one has more guns and a couple of grenades. Okay, I can do this, I can do this! I reopen the first black case and retrieve a Glock with its magazine and flip off the safety so it's ready to use. I look back over at my friends and family and see Joe wiggling like a worm on the floor so he's getting at least a little movement back, that's good. then I look back at the room trying to see what else I can find when I hear Joe hiss ‘Shadows’. 

I look towards the doorway to see that there’s vague movement in the distance indicating that someone's coming back. I push the trunk of the car closed as quietly as possible and run back to my place laying down on the floor the gun tucked in my underwear with the safety turned back on so I don't shoot myself in the ass. 

The bad nurse and one of the henchmen come walking towards us and I'm relieved to see that they're at least not carrying anyone else in.

“Once they start to wake up which should be in the next thirty or so minutes... We'll drag them to different parts of the building so that the Avengers have to split up to find them and then record their messages and send them to the Avengers so that they know we have them and they'll come for sure. 

We’ll beat them up pretty good before we do the recordings just to make sure that they know we're serious.” The male nurse is telling the other guy. Clearly, he's the ringleader of this little operation and he's looking over all of us with an evil maniacal smile. What kind of asswhole smiles in a situation like this, honestly?

“Yes sir, but are you sure we have enough security? I mean it is the Avengers.” The bigger henchmen says and the smile on the Nurses face gets bigger. 

“When they wake up and we separate them will be setting them up on chairs with enough C-4 each to take down the whole building, once they all think they're saving their soulmates we blow the place and kill them all even if we don't get all the Avengers their soul mates are only human they'll be killed for sure and it won't be long after that before the Avengers are picked off real easy.” The nurse pats the other henchmen on the back and they both turn to leave the room after grabbing a few tools from a box a few feet from where we are all lying.

“We’ll send Patty back in to guard them so we know when they wake up.” I hear them say before they finally exit the room. My mind is racing their plan is brilliant everyone knows that once you find your soulmate losing them changes you fundamentally if you lose your soulmate before you find them there's hope you can recover you don't know what you're missing so you don't miss it so much it still has an effect but it's not the same. Once you've met your soulmate losing them results in suicide 80% of the time and the other 20% is broken up into complete mental break, people who are old enough to just die from natural causes and/or grief, even those people that go so crazy that they hurt others!

The thought of any of those outcomes for Steve has my pulse pounding in my ears louder than a train whistle. As soon as the Shadows fade completely from the doorway I'm back on my feet.

“Joe can you move yet? I really need you to work on it buddy. I say coming around to look at him and his wiggling has resumed his legs are kicking and he's on his back trying to get his arms going We have to get the fuck out of here!” I whisper yell, running back over to the car I was looking for weapons in earlier. Now I'm looking for keys, they drove this thing in here which means there's a way out and if I can get it started and get everyone inside we can at least get away from the prospect of blowing up are soulmates. 

I can tell Joe is so angry he’s neglecting to speak for fear of yelling, he just keeps wiggling. I see that his arms are swinging now and he slaps his brother in the head accidentally. Seth groans. Oh good someone else's waking up. Joe is still wiggling but now I tell him to tell Seth whose eyes are fluttering open, what's going on, while I search for the keys.

There aren't any in the car but the SUV that I hadn’t searched yet has the keys in the driver side visor and I keep myself from squealing in delight when they fall into the seat. I check the back of the SUV and find more black cases. I open them quickly to find more guns, bombs, and one that's full of paperwork. I decide that the paperwork's important and move it to the front seat passenger side floorboard. Before I go back to the car and open the trunk to retrieve the C4 the silver case and the gun case with the grenades and move them over to the SUVs trunk.

Then I’m running back over to the group, Joe is able to stand now. 

“Do you think you can drive?” I asked him. 

“Hell yes.” I toss him the SUV keys and he puts them in his pocket thank goodness some of us are in more than our pajamas. 

“Help me drag everyone over to the SUV. Once we get these three put in there, then you can drive and I'll shoot and maybe we can get the hell out of here!” Joe nods approving of my plan and we start dragging people to the SUV first putting Seth in the passenger side back seat with one of the gun cases in the floorboard in front of him. I tell him to focus on moving his arms, he won’t need to walk in the car right now but another shooter would be great. 

As we drag Jamie and Shelby to the SUV they begin to moan and groan seeming to come around slightly. I wish they'd just stay asleep there isn't time to explain to them what's going on so I tell Seth that that's his job as we Buckle all them in. Joe gets in the driver's seat but I make a detour to the back of the SUV before going to the passenger seat deciding I'd rather not take C4 with us. 

I'm not exactly sure how it works but I'd hate for it to get shot through the back of the car and blow us all up just as we're trying to escape being blown up. I hide it instead under one of the tarps by the dumpsters that I saw before and I run back to the car closing the doors quietly. I look to Joe for guidance still not having seen a way in or out of this place. 

“Do you see an exit.” I ask him hopefully, he points to a section of the wall to our left that isn't smooth and doesn't quite fit with the rest of the walls but is instead metal looking with lines down it. 

“Garage door.” He says and I sag in relief.

“How do we open it?” Seth says from the back seat and I see that he at least has his right arm moving which is his dominant arm so he should be good for at least some of the shooting. 

“There's no time for that if they hear the garage door opening they're going to come running we need to just go through it.” Joe says. 

“We don't know what's on the other side, what if it's really hard metal? We don't want to damage the car and then not be able to get away!” Seth says logically. 

Okay look here's what we'll do… Seth, give me one of the knives from the black case back there. I'm going to go find the garage door opener and open it right after I slit the tires on the car over there, so they can't follow us. Then you're going to drive over there and I'm going to jump in and we're going to get the hell out of here okay…” I say looking between the two boys they look skeptical like they'd rather I didn't but I point out that Seth still can't move his legs and Joe is the best driver so they concede and I get out of the SUV heading back to the car and stabbing the tires on the right and left side as quickly as possible before running to the area in the wall that Joe thinks is the garage door. 

I don't see any kind of switch or button near it. I look around the rest of the room and see something on the far side of room. It’s hard to see because of the hazy lighting but there’s a button that looks like a normal garage door button at a house right by the door that the goons come through and pretty much as far as possible from a good place for Joe to pick me up so we can all get out of here. 

I run back to the SUV. “The garage door openers by the door.” I say sadly and Joe shakes his head at me. 

“We'll just ram the damn thing!” Seth whisper shouts. 

“We don't know what it's made out of Joey, could do more damage to us than anything else and we will be right back where we started. if you guys all get out of here and they think the C4 is gone, that's a win.” I tell him and he's shaking his head profusely. 

“No way in hell I'm leaving you here Soph.” Joe growls. 

“Look we could all lose our lives and our soulmates today, the same day we found them! Or, you guys could go get help and come back for me... My soulmate is Captain America for God sake, I'm going to be fine!” I say not as convincingly as I'd like but my points are valid.  
Joe starts to argue with me when I see Shadows coming towards the door again... 

“No time to argue, Love you guys. I say taking off running in the direction of the door. I hit the garage door button and kick the door closed at the same time. There's a deadbolt on it and I turn that as quickly as I can. I look back at the garage door opening, it only takes a second for Joe to start the car I see him hesitate a moment looking at me hoping I make the run back but the shots are already coming through the door and I'm yelling for him to go. 

He takes off and they speed out of the garage and out of sight I don't know what's on the other side of the walls, I don’t know if they’ll even make it out of this place but they've got a chance and that's what matters. That’s all that matters now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just hope that everyone else gets away and that the self-sacrifice play wasn't for no reason... Things will get lighter, and darker, and smuttier, stay tuned. 
> 
> What Jamie Looks Like -Tanesha Awasthi
> 
> What Shelby Looks like- Sarah Gadon


	5. Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When saving yourself doesn't quite work out, then you have to hope that your superhero soulmate will do it, or at least send his best friend...

The door to the garage swings open, someone clearly having shot the deadbolt out of the way and I do the smartest thing I can think of… I throw down my gun and knife and get on the ground. I'm not a soldier there's no way I'm going to outgun 5 bad guys on my own with 1 pistol and a small knife. The best thing I can do right now is survive. 

The henchmen are not gentle with me when they detain me this time. I'm tied to a chair in a different part of the building In a matter of minutes my face is bloody and bruised from the few potshots that the nurse guy got in once I was tied to the chair and the radio on his hip reported that my friends have gotten away and all the pain in my face is completely fucking worth it!

Knowing that his rage is do to the fact that the people I love are safe is worth a few good shots to the face, although I could have done without the body shots when he found out that the C4 was missing. Like I hoped he assumes that it was in the SUV and when he asked I told him as much and then he really went to town on my ribs never thought I'd be so grateful to be fat but I'm pretty sure that the layer of fat in my midsection protected the hell out of me. I’ll be bruised but I'm pretty sure he didn't manage to break anything. 

“You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill Steve Rogers slow, I was just going to blow him up before but because of you because you're such a stupid bitch! I'm going to kill him real slow and real painful.” The nurse guy says once I assume he's become tired of beating me if my face was working properly I'd smirk sarcastically at the bastards. Their plan before was pretty good but now without the C4, without being able to split the Avengers up there is no chance he is getting his hands on Steve and now all I really need to do is to survive just survive. 

I will recover from this and be okay, Steve will be here soon. That's what I tell myself over and over as every part of me throbs and aches and unconsciousness beckons me but I refuse to go. I know help has finally arrived what seemed like forever later but may have just been an hour when the power in the building goes completely out and I can hear the henchmen around me shuffling nervously. 

Most of the men wanted to leave this plan behind and just kill me after the C-4 and the others went missing but the nurse he wouldn't let it go, he had to have Steve Rogers he had to kill at least one Avenger. I don't know who he is trying to prove something too but I’m kind of glad he is because it kept me alive and it’s going to get him killed. 

Steve is my soulmate and he's beautiful and wonderful and all I ever need in life but I'm going to be real honest here the Winter Soldier is wicked hot especially when he comes charging into the room deflecting gunshots with his metal arm and rescuing me.  
“Hey there gorgeous, I know I'm not the hero you were hoping for but I'll take you to him, as soon as I take care of this guy.” Bucky says punching the nurse repeatedly in the face of his Metal Arm after four punches it didn't even look like a face anymore and that shouldn’t make me happy, probably should make me throw up, but it still kind of makes me happy. 

“Meets Shelbees?” I managed to gargle out my voice sounding absolutely terrible probably because my lips still aren't working properly so it’s hard to form words but Bucky understood, somehow.  
“Sure did, She's a beautiful girl.” He replies undoing the chains and cuffs on me and carrying me out of the building, over all the Carnage and filth. 

“Shesgreat…. ya guys gunna be bear hapsy.” I slur trying to stay alert and positive even though now that I know I'm going to be safe all I wanted to do is pass out again, but first, first, I need to see Steve. As soon as we were outside the building Bucky puts me in the back of a car and starts driving at an outrageous speed towards (I assume) the hospital. 

"Where Stevesss?" 

“Waiting for you, he's at the hospital... I wouldn't let him get any closer than that. I made him stay behind, he wouldn’t have been thinking strait on the mission.” Bucky tells me looking me over in the rearview mirror his eyes looking a little worried which I assume means I looked even worse than I feel. 

“Why don't you try to get some rest, gorgeous..” He says making a sharp turn that somehow doesn’t jostle me at all. 

“Wants Stevesss.” I repeat even as my eyelids get heavier. 

“He's going to be there, I promise. But You should rest.” Bucky says kindly but firmly. I only repeat that I want to see Steve and try my hardest to keep my eyes open. I do manage to keep them open all the way to the hospital even though I'm not sure the rest of me is completely conscious. As soon as we pulled up to the emergency doors Steve is at my door throwing it open and I’m in his arms. 

“Stevesss.” I try to smile as I say his name but it hurts too much and Steve sure isn't smiling. His face is set in absolute rage but there’s also wetness in his eyes and that's all I remember before I finally let unconsciousness take me. 

When I wake up again I'm in another hospital room, or well, kind of... It's set up like a hospital room but it's a lot nicer. I look around the room and see that I'm alone and hit the button to call the nurse trying not to be too disappointed that Steve isn't here. He probably had to do a mission or eat or sleep or shower or something. I try and tell myself but it still feels empty waking up in my hospital room without him. But it's only a few seconds after I call for the nurse that Captain America comes running into the room. I call him Captain America because he's in uniform, looking every bit the superhero that he is. The nurse is on his heels and she looks like she wants to ask me what I need but Steve swoops in and starts speaking first. 

“You're awake, thank God! Are you okay? What hurts? Do you need anything? I'm so sorry, I should have been there! I should never have left you, this is my fault! We thought we got them all I don't know how I can ever make it up to you!” Steve's rambling apologies and gripping my hand. He looks nearly on the verge of tears and my heart clenches with the need to soothe him. 

“I look at the nurse can I have some water please?” My voice is scratchy and hoarse but my words are no longer slurred. The nurse nods and leaves the room then I turn back to Steve. 

“This wasn't your fault Steve, there are bad people in this world and you help protect people from them but you can't protect everybody all the time... I'm okay, I'll be fine.” I tell him squeezing his hand in mine trying for reassuring but his eyes are still so sad. 

“I just found you and the briefing could have waited or the least I could have done is put a guard on your room, something, anything to protect you! You are all that matters now.” Steve's voice holds such conviction that it warms my heart, knowing that this man will cherish me, cherish this bond with everything he has his whole life. It’s a wonderful balm to soothe hurts that my body and mind have been put through. I know he's going to keep blaming himself no matter what I say, so I say the only thing that might help. 

“I forgive you, Steve, I forgive you for not knowing this would happen, for not being there when it did, for not being the one to rescue me, I forgive you and… and I love you. I say it as earnestly as I can meaning every word and hoping that Steve will accept my forgiveness so that we can move forward. A small part of me also hopes he doesn't freak out because I just said I love him when it hasn't even been 24 hours of conscious time since we met? 

Steve's eyes widen as I say I love him, and his expression shifts to a little bit of a smile even though the pain in his eyes isn't completely gone. 

“Thank you, I love you too... he says leaning down and kissing my forehead I want very badly for him to kiss my lips but even with the pain meds I can still feel how bruised my mouth and jaw are. 

“Did Jamie, Shelby, Seth, and Joe get out okay? I ask needing to reassure myself that they are all safe.

”Yes, they all got away. That's how we knew where you were, your cousin did very well under pressure and knew exactly how to get back to the compound where they were holding you. They told us how you saved them, getting them out of there and sacrificing yourself.” Steve says and I expect him to look kind of proud of me you know playing the hero like he does but that's not at all the look that’s on his face. He looks kind of well, pissed actually. 

“I don't ever want you to do that again, sacrifice yourself, I mean... It's not your job to protect everyone!” Steves tone is firm almost fatherly not unkind but deadly serious about what he’s saying and the irony of his statement is not lost on me. I suppose it's time that Steve Rogers learns that his soulmate has a little bit of a temper. 

You spend every day risking your life to save strangers and you are giving me the third degree for saving my best friends and my family? Even if I had to go through hell, even if I'd had to die to do it, you can't tell me not to do it. That's who I am, just like it's who you are. We protect the people around us, and you're just going to have to understand that, Steve.” I'm very proud of myself for the calm and matter-of-fact way that I tell him that I basically do what I want when I want and won’t asked permission for it. Steve looks a little chastised but not quite ready to give up the fight. 

The difference is that I'm superhuman, people can shoot me, stab me, beat me, drop me in the ocean for 50 years and freeze me, and I come back... You, you're so fragile, a few more good hits and you might not even be here now! Steve's eyes are beseeching his voice plaintiff. I want to give him the easy victory, tell him that I'll never do anything like this again and that he doesn't have to worry. I don't want to fight with him, after all, we've been through, just meeting and telling him I love him a couple of minutes ago, but I guess I'm just not that good at putting down the shovel. 

“Steve, I understand all that, which is why unlike you I don't have a job that puts me in danger every single day... All I'm saying is that when I am in danger or when those I love are in danger I'm not going to just sit there and wait for a rescue, if I can do something about it, I will.” Steve's shaking his head and leans back down so our foreheads are touching. 

“That's just another reason to love you and one that's going to drive me absolutely insane for the rest of our lives.” Steve says and I can hear both the affection and exasperation in his voice. I feel similarly realizing fully that we're going to have this argument many, many, more times over the years. The nurse walks back in with my water and hands it to me asking if I need anything else. 

“I'm starving actually, the guy who kidnapped me pretended to be bringing me my dinner when he stuck me with something so I never actually got to eat, is there anything around here to munch on?” 

“I'm sorry, the kitchen is closed down until breakfast,” She replies and I try not to pout looking at a clock on the wall and seeing that it's four in the morning. 

“Oh okay, well, thanks anyways...” I say sipping my water and trying not to acknowledge the gurgling sounds my stomach's making. The nurse leaves again and I see Steve clicking buttons on a cell phone smirking when I look at him. 

“What do you like on your pizza? He asks with a grin. 

“Everything except black olives and anchovies.” I say smiling briefly but it hurts so I go for a more demure grin which probably looks ridiculous with whatever injuries I have since I haven't actually seen my face yet. Steve nods and types a little more on his phone. 

“So, where am I? This doesn't look like my local hospital or at least not part of it that I've ever been too.” I look around at the fancy room again for clues. Steve looks a little guilty and scratches the back of his head before telling me that I'm actually in Stark Tower in the medical area. 

“Wait, how the hell did I get to New York? Does my family know I'm here?” I go a little wide-eyed. 

“Your family is here too, we brought them with us on Stark's jet... This is the safest place for all of you until we are sure that we’ve taken out that Hydra cell that’s after mares. Steve says moving his hands around wildly as he speaks as if he's nervous and really trying to explain why we're here. 

“Okay cool.” I say with a shrug as long as my family is here and we're all safe I don't really give a damn what state we're in and being close to Steve's home will be nice. Steve tilts his head sideways smiling. 

“I thought I was going to have a little bit of a fight on my hands after how feisty you got earlier.” He tells me as he crawls into the bed with me the way we were the day before my kidnapping. Being in his arms again feels like exactly the right place to be and I snuggle in closer Wiggling and Jiggling until my body is almost completely on top of his. We just lay there staring into each other's eyes and touching gently while we wait for the pizza to arrive. 

Once the pizza gets there Steve begrudgingly extracts himself from the bed again to retrieve it gets us both slices promising me it'll be the best pizza I've ever had apparently it's from someplace in Brooklyn that's been around for 100 years. it's pretty freaking good pizza I'll give him that and the way Steve describes how the little restaurant hasn't changed and how it's one of the only familiar havens from his old life, that he can return to makes me love the pizza even more.  
Halfway through my second slice of pizza, I realize I still need to ask Steve something. 

“Is Shelby mates with Bucky Barnes and did Jamie meet Bruce Banner yet?” I asked my eyes going a little wide and anticipation. I vaguely remember asking bucky about it but the whole exchange is pretty fuzzy. Steve's face mirrors mine as he shakes his head yes and then no still chewing on his pizza and I frown at his unhelpful response. he holds up one finger to indicate that I need to hold on while he takes a drink to wash down is pizza before he FINALLY replies. 

“Bucky met Shelby She’s his soulmate but I'm guessing you already thought that since you're asking, but Jamie hasn't met Bruce yet, that I know of... Do you think they could be soulmates too? Steve asks me taking another bite of his pizza he's on his 6th slice of the two large pizzas that he got and I briefly Wonder how the hell he stays so fit then I remember he runs around all day doing crazy acrobatic shit and it all pretty much evens out. 

“Yeah maybe, Her soulmarks on her hands it says ‘it's alright, I'm not angry’ I just thought maybe that was Bruce.” I say with the shrug. 

“I'll make sure to introduce them tomorrow…” Steve nods before continuing. “Bruce’s words are on his hands too, I can't remember just what they say but it's something like 

‘I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over.’ Steve tells me with a little chuckle and I laugh along. 

"That sounds like Jamie." I really hope Bruce is her soulmate, it would be great to have my two best friends and my two best cousins all mated to Avengers! We’d already have our own little support group set up for dealing with high maintenance superhero soulmates. I smiled to myself at the thought. 

After we finish our pizza me eating 4 slices and Steve eating the rest of the two whole, pizzas. Steve goes to climb back in bed with me but I stopped him. He looks like a kicked puppy for a moment and I feel terrible and rush to explain. 

“Can you change out of your super suit? I love cuddling with you but that thing's got some pretty hard edges, it's kind of pokey.” I look at him apologetically. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't mind so much but my whole body is so bruised right now that the idea of pushing and squishing against harm material is just more than I can handle. 

“Of course, I thought of that, I even have my bag with me, I'm sorry! Steve says looking regretful again and kind of like he wants to facepalm but he'll wait until I'm not looking to actually do it. He goes into the bathroom, this time taking 52 seconds to change out of his super suit and into pajama bottoms with a tank top before returning to my room and moving to get in the bed with me. 

I really try not to be affected by bare arms as he comes out of the bathroom but I'm clearly not doing a good job if the grin on Steve's faces Is any indication. I briefly consider apologizing for ogling him but well he's mine and I will ogle him if I damn well please. I smiled to myself at the thought then make grabby hands at him like a toddler so he knows that he should be making his way to the bed a little faster. He chuckles and climbs in putting a blanket over the two of us and circling me in his arms. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” I ask groggily as I doze off my body still needing much more sleep to heal itself. 

“Yes, always.” Steve says gently as I fall asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mated Bucky.... And Maybe Bruce :) And Back with Steve!


	6. Good Morning New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in NYC feeling better Sophie see's her friends and family are safe... and then she puts her foot in her mouth, But hey no one said shit about super hearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> This chapter has no smut, yet. You have like two more chapters before you get your porn so just hang in there...
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

“Look how cute they are, all cuddled up!” My eyes flutter open to see my parents staring at me and Steve adoring looks on their faces. I feel Steve shift behind me and know he's awake now too. 

“Good morning.” I say snuggling a little deeper into Steve's hold as I address my parents. 

“Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling? My mother asks walking over to the bed and putting her hand on my forehead as if to check me for a fever. 

“I'm fine guys, really, I'm feeling a lot better this morning this stark tech and meds work wonders.” I tell her one of my hands stroking Steve's arm that's around me under the blanket. 

“I imagine you are feeling after having such an exceptional teddy bear to help you sleep.” My father jokes walking over to the bed and laughing at his own joke as I roll my eyes. I hear Steve laugh behind me... Good Lord, he likes dad jokes. 

“Been called a lot of things in my day sir a teddy bear is not one of them.” Steve teases back. 

“Well, you have now my boy.” My father says padding Steve on the shoulder with another little grin and my heart warms at the thought of Steven my father having a good relationship since Dad only has two girls he's always wanted a son in law to do things with and my sister lives a little too far away for him to hang out with her husband Art regularly, so it'll be nice to see him and Steve together. 

“I brought you some clothes, honey." My mom waves my carpetbag in front of my face. 

“Do you want me to help you in the shower and then we can get you dressed, I'm sure you're going to have visitors soon.” My mother says and I realize she's right. 

“I'll be right back.” I tell Steve turning my head back slightly the kiss his chin. He nods and sits up in the hospital bed as I leave it, thankful that this time someone had the foresight to put two hospital gowns on me in opposite directions so I don't have to flash my soulmate my ass for the first time in front of my parents. 

As we go into the bathroom and mother helps me into the shower then stands outside just making sure that I'm alright I expect her to start talking about how surprised she is, how impressed that Captain America is my soulmate, how she never saw it coming in a million years just like me but she doesn't she doesn’t say anything which is very uncharacteristic from my mother. So I peek out around the shower curtain and see her just sitting on the toilet with the lid down smiling softly. 

“Well don't you have anything to say?” I ask uneasy with my mother being so quiet.

”No, not really, I'm just happy.” She’s smiling wider. 

“Happy about what?” 

“Well, that you're safe of course sweetheart and that the universe gave you the soulmate that you deserve.” She tells me very matter-of-factly. Tears spring to my eyes it's not that I wasn't aware that my mother wanted good things for me but having your mom basically tell you that you deserve a superhero who like a God as a soulmate is pretty cool. 

“Thanks, Mama…” I say smiling back at her and ducking back into the shower to finish shampooing and conditioning my hair. 

“Of course sweetie, but if he hurts you superpowers or not I'll find a way to take care of it, and your father will gid rid of the body!” She says in her most serious tone and I laugh a little hysterically at the idea of my parents plotting Captain America's demise should he hurt their baby girl. 

“Love you too Mom.” I’m smiling and shaking my head as I turn off the water in the shower. Once out of the shower and dressed I look at myself in the mirror wiping the steam off of it and seeing my face for the first time today. It's not swollen at all which is good, but my lips split in two places top left and bottom right and my cheeks and jaw are pretty purple, as well as my left eye and I noticed while in the shower that my ribs and stomach are bruised up too. I don't look my prettiest but at least I feel very much alive. 

Coming out of the bathroom and back into the room I see that breakfast has been delivered and that Steve is removing himself from the bed to sit on a chair across from my father as they talk about, I'm not sure, it sounds like maybe football? Does Captain America watch football? Steve assesses me as I walk out and I smile gently at him and his returning smile is blinding. 

When I'm only about part way across the room to Steve Shelby walks into the room with Bucky on her heels and I can feel the tension between them. it's unfortunately not sexual but fear-based tension. I play it cool but I know I will need to find a way to talk to Shelby privately very soon.

As soon as she and I make eye contact we're both crying. Steve and Bucky look alarmed but stand back as Shelby and I run to each other and embrace. To see her ok and conscious in one piece is all I could have asked for I think holding her tightly. I pull back to look her over she has some bruising on her arms but nothing else I can see. 

“Are you okay, I asked trying to control my sobs for some reason the things that happened to me are much easier to deal with than the thought of my loved ones having been hurt too. 

“I'm fine but look at you! What did they do to you! Soph!” Her hands gently tilting my head to see the bruises on my face from every side. 

“I'm fine really nothing that won't heal up in a couple weeks, max.” I promise her taking her hands in mine and squeezing them before turning towards my parents and Steve 

“And look, I got the best constellation prize ever!... Shelby Jane Bovery, I would like you to meet my soulmate, Steven Grant Rogers. Steve this is my best friend Shelby.” I say slipping over towards Bucky who is standing off by himself. 

I walk over and just think 'fuck it' throwing my arms around him, this guy needs a hug, clearly. He freezes for a second then hugs me. 

“Thank you for saving me Bucky, I’m sure we are going to be great friends since we're soulmates to each other's best friends.” I tell him pulling back and grinning hugely at him. He tries to smile but his face drops a little as he looks at Shelby who is speaking animatedly with Steve and my parents. 

"Look, if she is holding you at arm's length, just know It’s not about you, I promise." I say to Bucky knowing just why Shelby is probably afraid to give him a chance. 

“Come on in, I am sure my parents want to meet the man who saved me.” Bucky doesn’t seem completely convinced but he lets me pull him along anyways. I was right about my parents wanting to meet you. My mother practically leaps into his arms when I tell her he's the one who rescued me causing the stone-faced Soldier to look slightly terrified and then properly pleased with the motherly affection he receives. 

Not wanting him to feel left out my mother also starts fawning over Steve telling them both how proud she is for them to be part of our family now because apparently somehow she already knows that Bucky is Shelby’s soulmate. My heads spinning with a rate of speed that she speaks but I'm pretty sure I heard her say double wedding in there somewhere and now it's time for me and Shelby's turn to look a little terrified... 

Luckily, before Mom can go too far Jamie walks into the room. I have a similar reaction seeing Jamie that I did seeing Shelby, we make eye contact and then burst into the tears running over to each other and hugging Shelby joins in on the group hug cry session as we all confirm that we're fine and no permanent damage has been done. 

I tell Jamie that I want to introduce her to Steve and Bucky and she jumps from one foot to the other before saying she has to go pee first and rushing into my bathroom as if she's just remembered that she had to pee all day and has been putting it off which might actually be the case. 

With her up and about she's probably just been exploring the Avengers tower all day. Shelby and I smile at each other knowingly it's just like Jamie to lose herself exploring a new area and forget her bodily functions shaking our heads we turn back towards the group and begin to walk towards them but I look around quickly when I hear someone tapping on the wall as if to knock. Turning I see none other than Dr. Bruce Banner standing at the door of my hospital room. 

“May I come in?” He says kindly and I smile waving him in enthusiastically. 

“Please do.” I smile my stomach fluttering as I realize that he and Jamie are about to meet for the first time! As Bruce walks further into the room the bathroom door swings open and Jamie comes barreling out bumping directly into the Doctor with enough force to knock him sideways into the breakfast tray and send my morning meal cascading to the floor. Jamie is wide-eyed and gaping for a moment before she bursts into her apology. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you okay please don't be mad, I’m so sorry!” She says I'm so sorry like two more times before Bruce can steady himself and get a word in edgewise when she finishes saying the words his eyes are a little wide and he puts his hands up as if in surrender saying 

“it's alright I'm not angry.” Now it's Jamies turn to look a little shocked and then she smiles almost immediately throwing herself into Bruce's arms with a huge smile. I'm not sure that he could have caught her without his alter ego but since he's also the hulk he doesn't have any trouble catching Jamie bridal style. She seemed to have full confidence that he would as she didn't miss a beat when he caught her before planting her lips on his. 

I laugh wholeheartedly and clap my hands enthusiastically, now that is a soulmate meeting to tell your grandkids about! The couple is now making out next to my hospital bed. Arms wrap around my waist from behind and I’m pulled into Steve's lap and he kisses my cheek. 

“I wish ours could have been as sweet, but I'm just glad that I found you.” He says nuzzling my neck. I turn my head and kiss him properly. 

“I'm just glad I found you too.” I pull away with a smirk. I look over and see that we’re being watched by my parents, Shelby, and Bucky and blush a little my parents look ecstatic... But Shelby and Bucky both look a little green, seeing all the newly mated couples must be really hard when their situation isn't going as smoothly. I think to myself and I momentarily feel bad about my cozy place on Steve's lap, but not bad enough to get up. 

I look back over at Jamie and Bruce to see that she's pulled away from the kiss and they're grinning at each other. Bruce is blushing a little and Jamie is just looking pleased. 

“I've been waiting for you my whole life.” Jamie says her happiness written all over her face. 

“I've been waiting on you, your whole life too.” Bruce teases since he's older and would have had Jamie’s soulmark since the day she was born. 

“Here I am!” Jamie gets down from his arms and does a little pirouette and curtsy at him. Bruce laughs wholeheartedly before saying “You certainly are…” and taking one of Jamie 's hands in his. The two of them finally seem to notice their audience and Bruce blushes again, Jamie still just looks happy and completely unashamed of herself. 

This time it's Steve's turn to start the introductions, standing and taking me with him he reaches out to Jamie saying “Hello I'm Steve Rogers, Sophia’s soulmate... And Sophie, this is Bruce Banner, my good friend, and coworker.” Steve is so adorably polite, but I can't help but think ‘coworker’ is about the lamest way he could have said that he works with the Hulk and I smirk a little at Bruce as I shake his hand. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Bruce, and Steve this is Jamie one of my best friends and apparently soulmate to one Bruce Banner!” I say my smirk getting bigger as I try not to jump in place. My mother notices my excitement and asks me why. 

“What do you mean why, I found my soulmate!” I reply indignantly as if it should be completely obvious why I'm so happy and well that's one of the reasons but not the one I was jumping up and down about and knowing me too well my mother just raises an eyebrow and I have to confess.(Damn magic mom face...) 

“Okay, okay, so I'm super excited because we can totally start a 'my soul-mates a superhero' support group! You know when they go on long missions and stuff we can get together and whine about it, drink tea, cocoa, wine, and watch chick flicks it's going to be awesome! And we will all be closer together since our soulmates live in the same building!” I say now officially jumping up and down clapping my hands Jamie seems just as excited and high fives me, and even Shelby is smiling. Mom just rolls her eyes as the men in the room chuckle before my father throws in. 

“I suppose we'll have to get a place here so we don't have to commute back and forth, honey, then we can keep all our favorite girls. I have no doubt that Joe and Seth will be relocating this way as well. I'm sure Addy and Art will visit. He says very matter-of-factly as if it's the most logical thing in the world that he and my mother would follow us across the country and really for a family as close as we are, it is. Especially if I plan on having tiny Captain America's running around, no way my parents are going to stay across the country if grandbabies are involved. I smile at my parents before looking up at Steve to catch him looking at me a little adoringly. 

“What?” I ask wondering why he's looking at me that way. 

“You're just so cute bouncing around and getting excited, it's it's good to see. He replies with a slightly self-deprecating shrug and looks away. 

“Oh, well get used to it... Bouncy an excited are two things I do very well.” I tease with a shrug. We stare at each other locked in a look of mutual affection for a moment before someone else knocks on the door and I look over to see a nurse coming in to clean up the spilled breakfast and asking me if I'm hungry for anything else. 

“Just to get out of the hospital or medical wing or whatever this is as soon as possible... Is it possible for me to go? I feel pretty good just some bruising and what not.”

“Yes, dr. Cho said you can leave as soon as you feel ready, none of your injuries are serious at this time and you won't need to fill out any discharge papers or anything like that. The nurse says nicely walking out of the room with the tray.

”Great looks like I'm out of here guys! Who wants to Stroll through New York? I ask looking around the room and immediately feeling the tension rise as Steve, and Bucky go a little stiff, Bruce doesn't notice because he and Jamie are making out again instead of paying attention. 

“You can't leave the tower.” Steve says and I look at him with a raised eyebrow letting him know that he really needs to reframe how he said that. He gets the picture because he throws his hands up immediately in surrender. 

“Until we figure out what sect of hydras is after you all, it isn't safe for you or your friends and family to go out... That's why we brought you to the Tower so we can protect you better.” Steve says beseechingly. I understand everything and I'm going to be reasonable about it, for now. 

“Okay then, does this place have a roof? 

“Yes.” A very confused Bucky says.

”I like to go there then, I want to at least see New York. Even if I can't walk around it right now. I've never been here... Also, I need Chinese food like pronto. I say with a smile and grab Steves arm. 

“Chinese food sounds amazing Joe says as he walks in the room Seth on his heels. 

“I think Italian sounds better.” Seth throws in. I walk over and hug the boys and do all the introductions over, just when I finish introductions Natasha and Sharon walk in and I have to start again and now I'm getting really hungry for that Chinese food introducing a bunch of strangers who are now going to be pretty integral to each other's lives now, is a lot of work. 

“I think your father and I are going to go lay down for a nap. We didn't get much sleep last night worrying about you.” My mom says coming over to hug me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Okay, Mom, but be sure to eat something and come find me when you wake up, okay?” I hug my father and kiss his cheek sending them both off. 

“Now then, The roof and Chinese food. I say taking Steve's hand and trying to walk out of the room. 

“How about the common Lounge it has even better views than the roof and Thai instead of Chinese.” Natasha recommends. 

“Are there places to cuddle in this lounge? I ask with a grin. 

“Many places.” Natasha smiles back. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” We all head towards the exit only to get bottlenecked and have to leave two at a time, we managed to all cram ourselves into the elevator in one go but halfway up Joe starts stage whispering ‘don't fart’ which makes us all laugh heartily causing us to bump into each other since there is almost no room between us to start with, but it doesn't seem terrible or awkward as so many of us already know each other or will soon know each other very well. 

We make it to the Penthouse Lounge and I see the view Natasha was talking about it’s spectacular the whole front of the building is a huge Bank of windows and the whole cities in front of us as if it's at our feet. If she's half as right about the Thai food as she was this view it's going to be the best meal of my life.

All of us out of towners are walking around ooing and Awwing at the view While the soul mates who live here just look at us with different degrees of adoration on their faces... What I'm trying to say is this place is a total love fest right now, except of course, for Shelby and Bucky, who still seem twitchy and awkward. I walk over to Shelby and take her hand pulling her a little away from the group and speaking gently to her. 

“Bucky is not Rick... Rick was not your soulmate, Bucky would never do the things to you that Rick did, and if he did I'd kill him myself. Just give him a chance, okay?” I say to Shelby in a whisper voice hoping she will take my advice and lower her shields a bit, she and Bucky both deserve happiness in spite of their pasts. 

I thought I quite enough so just the two of us could hear, But suddenly there are two super soldiers right next to me asking who the hell Rick is! My eyes go huge as I realize that they must have super hearing! FUCK!


	7. A Past That Won’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soph tries to take her foot out of her mouth... Dates are planned, Bruce Banner practically gets molested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> This chapter has no smut, yet. One more chapter before it gets smutty up in here!
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

Oh God, I'm so sorry Shelby! I didn't realize they could hear us…” I say feeling really terrible for outing her past issues in front of Steve and Bucky. I only meant to encourage her to give her soulmate a chance. 

“It's okay.” Shelby says straightening her spine as if readying for a fight and turning towards her soulmate. 

“Rick is my ex-husband... My mark, it was always fading and then coming back. I wasn't born with it and it came when I was 2 then it went away again when I was six didn't come back again until I was 13 went away when I was 14 and didn't come back again until two years ago after I'd already been married and divorced.” Shelby says in a strong clear voice but I can see her hands shaking just a little so I take one and stand next to her making sure she knows she’s supported.

“Rick was your, husband?” Bucky is clearly trying to keep his tone gentle but there's still murder in his eyes. 

“Yes we met when we were in the military together and everything seemed great, he was the perfect gentleman until after we got married... Then he changed completely, he became mentally abusive first and then it escalated and things got physical. I left, but I'm not sure I can do it again, the whole relationship thing, I'm not who I used to be. Shelby says and she's looking down at the floor as she finishes. I can tell that Bucky desperately wants to wrap his arms around her and comfort her but he's not sure what's the best way to do it. 

“I have past issues too, maybe that's why the universe put us together because we both know what it's like... Abuse both mental and physical, we don't have to be lovebirds right away but if you give me a chance I think at the very least we could help each other heal a little.” Bucky's earnestness is heartbreaking and I squeezed Shelby's hand hoping that she will give him a shot. 

“I… Ok… Just um friends, for now?” Shelby says reaching her hand out to shake on it and Bucky's face stays serious as he shakes her hand. 

“We will be whatever you want and need.” Bucky says and Shelby smiles a little more confidently at him. I release her other hand and take a step back towards Steve smiling contentedly as his arms automatically wrapped around me. I feel Steve lean down to whisper in my ear. “Any ex’s I should know about?” He asks and although his voice is charming there is steel beneath it. 

“No, I um, I was waiting for my soulmate, old fashioned I know but I just never wanted to settle for less than, um you…” I say blushing ridiculously as I say the words aloud. Most people just date casually until they find their soulmate and have fun these days but for me the idea of letting someone else touch me while my other half is out there somewhere doesn't make any sense but I don’t begrudge anyone else there fun, after all some people have to wait a lot longer than others to find their soulmate. Steve turns me in his arms to look at my red face and smiles brightly at me kissing my forehead. 

“You’re a gift I don’t deserve.” He says pulling me in for a proper kiss. I’m sure glad he thinks so! 

“Get a room love birds! Plus the foods here... Joe says from across the room and Steve and I break apart blushing, only to realize that it was Jamie and Bruce getting reprimanded for dry humping on the sofa and not us for our little kiss. Jamie comes up for air after another few seconds. 

“Food? That was fast. I’m starved. Are you hungry, honey?” Jamie asks looking down at Bruce from her place straddling his lap. He’s blushing and grinning again and nods his head to affirm his hunger. 

“I was working late in the lab and missed dinner and then slept through breakfast.” Bruce says as Jamie crawls off his lap and offers him a hand up. 

“Well, I was kidnapped and drugged yesterday and then flown here and all I had was a bag of peanuts so I’m starved too.” Jamie tells him nonchalantly. Bruce's eyes flash a terrifying green and he grabs Jamie’s arm turning her towards him fully. 

“Did they hurt you?” Bruce asks looking her over with a doctor’s eye. There is a little bruising near her collarbone and on her wrists but nothing else. 

“Well they sure weren't nice about it, breaking into my hotel room and tying me up, then giving me some kind of shot, but that's really the worst of it.” Jamie tells him and as she speaks she starts rubbing his shoulders and neck soothingly. Bruce leans into her touch and nods. 

“Ok, Go grab some food I wanna talk to Steve for a moment.” Bruce tells her, giving her a sweet kiss and heading towards Steve and I. 

“Looks like you have to talk shop, I’ll go grab some food and come find you in a few.” I tell Steve giving him a quick peck before heading over to the kitchen space where a bunch of food containers are being put out. I go over and make a plate and then grab another.  
“What’s Steve like as far as Thai food goes?” I ask the others in the kitchen area, Natasha says spicy duck salad and Bucky says egg rolls with peanut sauce at the same time so I fill his plate with both, and extra peanut sauce. I then grab bottles of water and head back towards where I left Steve. My timing is good because Bruce passes me halfway there. 

“Hey Handsome, I got you some food.” I tell Steve as I get closer, he’s typing on his watch again so he doesn’t see my offering yet. Looking up he grins and takes his plate. 

“My favorites.?” he says smiling and moving towards an empty loveseat. I follow him and give him one of the waters from my pocket, once we are sitting I speak. 

“I know, Nat and Bucky told me what you like.” I tell him happily taking a bite of my own food. 

“You didn’t have to, I could have gotten it myself, but thank you.” 

“I wanted to get it for you, I like taking care of my people, and you’re now my number one person.” My reply makes him grin and blush a just a little. So fucking cute! 

“What movie are we watching? Seth asks from his seat on the loveseat opposite me and Steve's. Natasha is running her hands through his hair like he’s her favorite pet and he seems to be eating it up. 

“Let's watch a classic.” 

“Oh Soph, you always want to watch a classic, you really need to join the 21st century.” Joe tells me shaking his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the classics, they are classic because they are so good!” I say petulantly sticking my tongue out at Joe. 

“How about a new rule, we don’t watch any movies that came out before your soulmate was a popsicle! Joe teases. Steve snorts next to me and I look over and grin before I reply. 

“That’s a dumb rule, but we can watch something newer, this time... How about dirty dancing?” I wiggle my eyebrows as I suggest it. All the women agree with me as most of the men groan, except Seth who seems fine with my pick as he is to busy curled up in Nat's lap being fed egg rolls. Steve just asks what it's about. 

“It’s a damn chick flick, about a world without soul marks where a boy and girl fall in love anyways and there is dancing and shit, you don't wanna see it, man, trust me.” Joe tells Steve before I can get a word in. 

“How about the original Jurassic Park.” Joe throws in, and after Bucky and Steve confirm they haven’t seen it, Jamie and Nat switch their votes and we end up watching a dinosaur movie. I can’t be disappointed though because after finishing the fantastic Thai food I follow Seth’s lead and curl up like a kitten around my soulmate, completely in his lap with my head on his chest and his arms holding me in place as I doze off part way through the film. 

When I wake up the movie is almost over and I look around the room. Steve is watching the movie intently, Joe and Sharon are cuddling but both are focused on the movie as well, Seth and Nat are gone, Shelby has fallen asleep with her head on Bucky's shoulder and he is just watching her sleep with a look of contentment on his face. Bruce and Jamie are making out again and now Bruce isn’t wearing a shirt, and I’m pretty sure that if we don’t all leave soon we are going to be voyeurs to Bruce and Jamie’s sexcapades! 

“I extract myself from Steve’s arms to get up and he looks confusedly at me. I mouth the word ‘bathroom’ and point to the open door I can see near the kitchen. Steve just nods and goes back to watching the movie. I tap Jamie on the shoulder as I pass and when she looks up at me I just ask Bruce if he has his own quarters in the tower and as soon as he says ‘yes’ Jamie is dragging him towards the elevator. 

When I come out of the bathroom the credits are rolling and now Sharon and Joe have taken off as well. So it’s just the super soldiers and their girls. Do we all have our own rooms here? I ask Steve and he tries not to look a little hurt as he replies that there are many guest quarters that can be made available to us. I want to tell Steve that I’m asking for Shelby so she doesn't have too but I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable so I just nod. 

“Are there any that Shelby and I could share? Like some with two beds, or rooms?” I ask sitting back down next to Steve and looking over at Shelby and Bucky. She is still sleeping but Bucky is paying attention to our conversation. 

“Yes, but you don’t need to do that, I won't hurt her.” Bucky tells me and I believe him, hell I knew that before he spoke but that’s not the point. 

“I know, and deep down Shelby probably does too, but I want her to feel as safe as possible, and knowing she isn’t alone will help.” I say as kindly as I can. Bucky nods before speaking. 

“How bad was this, Rick?” He asks stroking Shelby’s hair gently. 

“That’s not mine to tell Bucky, when she’s ready, you’ll know more than I do, I’m sure… All I will say is if he had an unfortunate accident, I wouldn’t be sorry.” I reply trying not to think of all the ways I myself would like to fuck up Shelby’s ex. Bucky just nods continuing to stroke Shelby’s hair. I turn to Steve. 

“I would rather have you for a roommate, but I can’t leave my friend hanging.” I say to Steve hoping he will understand. 

“Of course, it’s fine... I need to court you properly anyways, I mean the whole nine, flowers, chocolates, movies dinner. Gotta make sure my girl feels special.” Steve says with the sweetest grin on his face and I’m melting. Really could he be any cuter, and ok it’s not that I don’t want to jump Steve’s bones, but well I do watch a lot of old movies and well, I like the idea of being courted. 

“I would really like that, Steve.” I say looking down and blushing a little. What are the chances that I could get him into a Mr. Darcy get up??? Then I think of something for Bucky. 

“Hey Buck, She um, her favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly, she likes that very old fashion kind of courting, it might help things if you know that.” Bucky smiles gently and nods at me before returning his focus to Shelby. When I look back at Steve he has his adoring smile on again. 

“Thank you for helping Bucky, it means a lot to me.” 

“I’m helping him and Shelby, she means a lot to me, our best friends are soulmates Steve we have to do what we can for them.” I shrug. 

“Not everyone thinks like that, but I guess that’s why you’re mine. Steve says pecking me on the lips. I try to deepen the kiss but Steve pulls back. 

“Not so fast young lady, we agreed to court, that means chaste kisses, at least until we have had a proper date. Steve tells me and I wonder where the hell that fine print is written! Probably somewhere I can’t look until after the third date! I humph at Steve but he just grins back and it infectious, so soon I’m grinning too. 

We sit there like that for sometime before Steve starts to ask me questions.  
“What's your favorite flower?” 

“Red Poppies.” 

“Your favorite sweet?” 

“Chocolate!” 

“Favorite song?” 

“Heard it through the grapevine, is my all time favorite but I like a lot of music. I tell him and he starts to ask another. 

“Nope, my turn, I want to know about you too, Steve!” I say wagging a finger at him. 

“What’s your favorite time of day? 

“Sunset.” He says and then we take turns going back and forth with questions for half an hour before Shelby wakes up. I learn that Steve likes, sunset, baseball, cherry pie, green, Switzerland, and that he is glad he slept through Disco, among other things. 

Once Shelby’s fully awake Steve asks someone named 'Friday' to make up a double room for us. I hear Bucky ask Shelby if she will join him for dinner in the common area later this evening and she says ‘yes’. I smile happy for them and hopeful that they really can help each other heal. 

“Can I interest you in a home cooked meal at my place this evening?” Steve asks as he too hears that I will be alone later. 

“You cook?” I ask surprised. 

“Yeah, I’ve always been a... ‘foodie’ is it? My um, mom, was a great cook and taught me a lot.” Steve says rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

“I would love to have dinner with you Steve, but um.” 

“What?” 

“Well, my parents are here too and they will probably be looking for me around dinner time, I don't want them to worry.” I say feeling a little guilty knowing that my parents have been trying to give me time with Steve but will be worried from the past few days and want to check on me more in private. 

“Oh, yeah. Um... How about I make us all dinner and we get to know each other better, then after dinner you can go off with your folks? Steve says sweetly and I’m a bit shocked. 

“It wouldn't be weird for you, having my folks there? 

“Doll, back in my day it was common for a lady to have a chaperone and that was sometimes her folks. Plus I like your dad and I am going to need to win them over too if I’m going to keep my girl happy.” Steve tells me with a cheeky little grin and I throw myself into his arms and kiss him super not ‘chastly’ before he can react. I pull back grinning and Steve looks a little dazed. Score one for me! I have melted the super hunks brains! Steve sets me on my feet and tries to give me a reprimanding look but fails completely. And we are back to grinning like idiots as he and Bucky show Shelby and me to our room so we have time to relax and get ready before our dates... And oh my god, what am I supposed to wear on a first date with Captain America, that my parents will be at…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me briefly explain why Soph was born with her soul mark and it never faded but Shelby's would come and go... 
> 
> The way I imagined it is that basically even frozen Steve was alive and he was always Steve, and so Soph's mark was always there because Steve was always there to complete Sophie, whereas Bucky's mark on Shelby would only come back when he was remembering himself and was put in cryosleep in that state of remembering, and it would fade when he was scrambled working as the winter soldier and was essentially no longer 'Bucky' and therefore no longer able to complete Shelby.... Hope that kind of makes sense!


	8. Thank God It’s Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making AI friends, loving Stark Tech and Dinner with the Star Spangled Stud Muffin. Sophie's life is in a good place right now. :) 
> 
> It will get wetter...I mean better, in the next chapter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> In the next Chapter, the smut begins...
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

Like the rest of the rooms in Stark tower mine and Shelby’s is spectacular, clean and modern with great views. But it was instantly colder as the guys left after showing us where everything is and how to access ‘friday’ if we need anything who is not a real person but rather an AI virtual assistant thingy! How freaking cool is that! 

“So, Bucky Barnes, super soldier… Wanna talk about it? I say turning to Shelby as soon as the door closes and we are alone. 

“He is great, really, and I want to give him a chance, it’s just going to take time, you know.” She says putting her hands over her eyes and sagging a little. 

“Hey, Bucky understands that, and really I’m sure he needs time to adjust too, you know he has been through a lot too.” I say reassuringly, walking over and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Do you really think that or are you just treating me with kid gloves?” 

“I am not treating you with kid gloves, Bucky has just gotten his own mind back after decades of being controlled, taking it slow will be good for the both of you.” 

“Yeah, Maybe.” Shelby says smiling slightly. 

“I think I’m going to go take a shower.” She tells me before moving towards one of the bedrooms with connecting bathrooms. I suddenly realize that I to need to get ready for a date and I probably have nothing to wear since I'm not allowed to leave the tower and I doubt my mother brought all my sexiest clothing to the hospital for me. Oh, and I also need to go and find my parents and invite them to dinner with Steve and me... So they can be our chaperones, yeah, totally not weird. First problem first, clothes. 

“Friday?” I say to the room at large. 

“Yes Miss Drake.” the lovely Irish accented voice replies. 

“Do I have any clothes here.” 

“I believe all of your clothes are in the duffle bag in your room is. I walk to the room that Shelby didn't take and find that she's right my duffles on the bed I unceremoniously pour it out on the bed rifling through it. Nothing, pretty much all pajamas and lounge close but really what else would you wear at the hospital? I try Friday again. 

“Friday is there any way I can get clothes here? I know I'm not supposed to leave the tower but if I maybe ordered something in town, could it be brought here quickly?” I ask hopefully. 

“I'm not sure about that miss but Mr start has been working on a prototype fabric printer that can make whatever clothing you desire in whatever size you need.” Friday tells me matter-of-factly as if she didn't just tell me that the greatest invention ever is in the building with me! I ask a few questions just to clarify. 

“Friday are you saying that if I found … I don’t know, a couture gown from the 1950s that I really wanted, I could give it to you with my measurements and have it made just for me before dinner tonight?” 

“Yes, that would be achievable.” Friday tells me and I'm quickly realizing that if Steve was not my soulmate I would marry the voice in this building. 

“Okay Friday, I'm going to find a dress and is there a way that you can take my measurements or at least find me a measuring tape? Friday replies that if I'll Stand in the living room in just my underwear for a moment she can scan me and get my exact measurements. I run to check the front door is locked and then tell Friday not to let anyone in until I'm redressed and strip down to my skivvies right then and there. A moment later Friday says she has my measurements and I throw my clothes back on. 

“Okay, now that you have my measurements, Friday, I'm going to go online and find the right dress. Do you have an email address where I can just send it to you?” 

“Actually miss, there's a courtesy laptop sitting on the desk in the living room. If you use that I have a direct link so you can just let me know which dress you choose.” Seriously Friday is the freaking greatest. I wander over to the desk and open up the laptop going immediately to Pinterest. 

First I search for gowns because there is a fabricator here that can make them but about 10 minutes in I realize that a dinner with Steve and my parents at his place probably doesn't call for Couture, but I definitely don't want to be casual either so it's going to be a dress. It needs to be perfect, accentuate my better bits and camouflage some of the less desirable parts although fingers crossed Steve likes them all. 

After another 20 minutes, Shelby comes out of her bedroom having showered and dressed. I ask her what she thinks of the dress that might be the one. 

It’s a light beige organza tea-length dress, A-line and it's got a high v neck, very modest but well fitted. Something that my parents would certainly approve of since they’re chaperoning but also sexy in its own right, mysterious in a way that makes you wonder what’s going on underneath instead of just showing it. It also looks comfortable wich I love since the last thing I want is to be uncomfortable and fidgety on my first official date with my soulmate. 

Shelby likes the dress, she thinks it should be in baby pink because that's her favorite color, but I like the beige, not true beige almost golden glaze on it just the right amount of shimmer. I asked Friday if she can make it and she says it'll be done in half an hour, and she will have it delivered to my room. I completely love Friday! 

Shelby asks what I'm talking about with Friday and I explained about the outfit manufacturing device. Then I spend the next half an hour helping decide what she's going to have manufactured and wear on her date, because well, there's an outfit manufacturing machine in the building! So Freaking awesome. 

We choose a conservative, elegant pantsuit, in a blush pink chiffon for Shelby. I make sure to ask Friday to let Jamie know about the device as well and my mom and basically any other female in the building who doesn't know about it already. Friday agrees to tell Jamie and my mom, at least. 

I ask Friday to check where my parents are and if they're awake. Friday tells me that my parents are up in the main lounge, and that they will be meeting me up at Steve's place at 6 this evening since she's already invited them upon Steve's request. I smiled to myself thinking about what a gentleman he is. 

After that I go to my bathroom to try and figure out what I'm going to do with my hair and makeup, luckily my mother did pack my curling iron and a small makeup bag. Knowing that even in the hospital I'd want to try and look my best, in case any hot doctors are around, well that was before I met my soulmate, so in case my soulmates around. 

I keep my makeup very light and natural with some blush pink shades to keep it romantic but not overdone. I have Small diamond studs, a single bangle and a very thin gold chain with a very small oval locket attached that I was wearing when Steve and I first met. I look Fucking fantastic except for the clothes at this point and the shoes. Oh shit! I forgot shoes! 

“Friday, Friday!” I yell a couple of times frantically then I hear her in my room outside the bathroom door and run in there. 

“Yes Miss?” she asks 

“Can this fabricator make shoes?” 

“No Miss.” She tells me and I panic until she continues. 

“We have another machine for that.” Oh my god, okay, fantastic. I run back out to the living room laptop and find a pair of strappy kitten heels as fast as I can and then tell Friday my size and to make them match the dress. She says it won't be a problem and she’ll have them sent down with the dress within the next 15 minutes! 

I really, really, do love Friday! A nondescript young woman knocks on the door 13 minutes later and drops off both the shoes and the dress leaving as soon as I've collected them and said thank you. As soon as the door closes I rushed to my room to try them on then I rush back out of the room still holding the clothes when I remember I didn't tell Shelby about the shoes yet and she's probably going to need shoes too. I bang on her door and she swings it open with her hair half done and her makeup on, in just a robe. 

“Hey! They have a shoe manufacturing thing too... See, it just made these!” I show her the gorgeous strappy little heels and she says they're cute but she actually has shoes that will go with her outfit already but she'll definitely use the machine some other time. I nod and we both get back to our primping. 

Once I make it back to my room and put on the dress and shoes and then look at the finished picture in the mirror... I mean I don't want to sound conceited here but I might be the most glorious creature on God's green earth. Okay, that did sound conceited a little bit. Maybe I'm not the most glorious creature on God's green earth but I look really nice and I'm pretty excited about it. 

I mean Steve already looks at me kind of adoringly the same way I suppose I look at him, just because we're soulmates so the fact that he's uber hot is icing on the cake and he did say I'm just his type so if he likes me in my pajamas then he's going to love me in this dress! 

Once I'm completely done and ready it's 5:45. 15 minutes before I'm supposed to be at Steve's. I go and check on Shelby having heard the knock on the door and knowing that her clothes are here. She opens the door with her long blonde hair in loose curls her makeup similar to mine light and simple except for her eyes which she's lined fairly heavily to accentuate the lovely blue. her jewelry is all little chunkier than mine and white and so are her shoes but they go very well with the pink pantsuit. We jump up and down for a moment in acknowledgment of how fantastic we both look. 

“You look amazing Shelby! That Winter Soldier is one lucky guy.” I tell her grinning as she walks around me looking at every angle of the dress. 

“Almost as lucky as Captain America!” We smile and giggle ridiculously striking poses in our new digs. Then there's another knock at the door. 

“Did you decide to order shoes after all?” I ask as I make my way to the door. 

“No.” She replies with a look of confusion on her pretty face. I open the door to find Steve on the other side. He’s wearing slacks and a button-down and holding a bouquet of red poppies. he's looking at me a little stunned for a moment probably the same way I'm looking at him before he recovers. 

“I know I'm a little early but I was hoping I could walk you to my room, like a proper date he says with a grin and holds his hand out to pass me the flowers. I take them with a big smile and grab his hand to pull them into the room. 

“Friday, are there any vases in the kitchen?” 

“Yes Miss, under the left cabinet nearest the refrigerator. The kitchen is fully stocked.” She tells me and I grab the vase putting the flowers in it happily, Steve just walks around watching me.

“You look stunning.” Steve tells me once the flowers are in the vase and I set them prominently on the counter. 

“Thank you.” I look away, feeling a little bashful for some reason.  
“You look wonderful as well.” I tell him walking over and wrapping my arms around him, he leans down and gives me kiss on the forehead. I really, really, want to break the chaste kiss courting rule but the kiss on the forehead is just so sweet that I guess I won't be greedy right this second. Later, I make no damn promises.

Shelby is watching the entire exchange like the busy buddy that she is from her doorway so I turn to her and tell her that I'll be home later and to just have Friday let me know if she needs anything at all. She smiles and waves hello and goodbye to Steve as we head for the door.

Steve takes my hand as we leave the apartment to lead me to the elevators and I know in this day and time holding hands is not a big deal but it's kind of a big deal it's not the actual hand-holding... Anyone could do that, it's the fact that when Steve holds my hand, I feel exactly like I did when I was five and my parents took me to the zoo; They each held one of my hands and I would swing haphazard and reckless between them knowing with absolute certainty that they wouldn’t let me fall. This simple hand-holding radiates with that same absolute trust, trust that Steve won't let me fall and that is a big deal. 

Once in the elevator, Steve puts his palm on a screen and it scans his hand then just starts moving as if it knows right where to go. I assume that means he has a private floor or at least his rooms on a private floor where you have to be an Avenger to get in. The doors open and I see it's a short hallway, sort of a entry way with four doors spaced out quite far apart. Steve and I walk him leading me to the second door on the left and then into his apartment. 

“Will my parents be able to get here?” I ask after seeing the whole hand scan thing. 

“Yes, I've told Friday to bring them right up as soon as they're ready.” He reassures me squeezing my hip gently which sends goosebumps all over my body. I look around his apartment, it's got the same giant glass window as the lounge upstairs with beautiful views of the city. Like the guest suites, it's very clean and modern but there are little details where you can see that Steve lives here, a couple of pictures on the entrance table a cozy looking quilt thrown over the sofa and the smell... The smell is definitely, definitely, Italian food. 

“It smells amazing in here.” I grin and Steve smiles back at me leading me towards the kitchen. 

“Lasagna.” He says with the little smile. I love lasagna! I love all Italian food, actually, but when he says lasagna I think you know just ‘lasagna’ but as we come into the kitchen I can see his small dining room table with four places set. There are breadsticks and salad already on the table! From the corner of my eye, I can see cheesecake and some kind of tomato basil on a cracker thing that I assume is supposed to be an appetizer! 

The boy has gone all out and I love it. So I really can't be held responsible for the fact that I totally break the chastity rule again and attack him with kisses, but to be fair as a super soldier he definitely has the reflexes to stop me and he doesn't, just saying. It’s probably three minutes of me mauling his face when there's a knock on the door, and Friday announces that my parents have arrived. 

I pull back and we blush at each other, Steve turns like he's going to go answer the door but I stop him quickly to wipe the pink lipstick off of his face and he blushes when he sees what I'm doing. Then I asked if my lipsticks okay, he tells me it's all gone. Oh well, I guess I'm going for an even more natural look than I anticipated since I didn't bring it with me. But there's lasagna and super soldiers in my future so I’m not mad about it. 

Steve goes to the door and my parents come in, my dad's wearing his regular work clothes slacks and a button-down but my mom has clearly used the fabricator She's wearing a lovely navy blue pant romper. At only five foot two my mother can never find rompers that actually fit without being tailored, so the fact that romper's what she would go for when she has a fabricator is really no surprise. 

As my parents come in my mom hugs Steve and hands him something then my father shakes his hand patting him on the back and the three of them whisper for a moment until I decide that I should make my way over to break it up and hope that my parents haven't said anything too embarrassing in my absence.

”Hey guys, you look amazing mom, you look pretty darn good too, Dad.” As I get closer and I'm within arm's reach Steve wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close as if we've been doing it for 50 years and I can't help but smile goofily. My parents see both the gesture and my face and wear their own delighted smiles. 

“We were just telling Steve how happy we are that you finally found your soulmate and I was giving him a present for inviting us to dinner.” My mother says and the way she says ‘present’ just doesn't sit right, so I look over to see what's in Steve’s arm that isn't around me and find what she brought with her is a photo album... 

Of course, it is, because my mother would have the foresight to bring an embarrassing book of photos with her to New York, when we're being protected against being kidnapped again, just because she knows that I met my soulmate and the humiliation can't start soon enough for her...  
Awesome. I give my mother a dirty look and then turn to Steve. 

“I want no judgment, soldier boy.” I poke him in the chest gently. Steve and my parents laugh at me but I'm super serious! Steve runs around in a star-spangled costume at work to this day! The fact that I was a little too into Beauty and the Beast as a child is not something that we need to talk about! 

My father smells the lasagna and suggest that we head to wherever that smells coming from. We all make our way to the kitchen and Steve starts doing the host thing, he offers us wine, my dad accepts mom and I go for water, Steve also goes for water, indicating that the wine was just for us which is sweet. Then he offers a variety of salad dressings and brings the appetizers to the table. It’s some kind of feta bruschetta tomato basil cracker and they taste like heaven! 

My man can cook y'all! He can cook! Which is great because although I like to bake I'm not really the most enthusiastic in the world. I tell Steve as much and he chuckles telling me that he loves to cook but is less of a baker and then we smile at eat other because the whole universe gets you and soulmates thing’s pretty amazing.

We all spend a few minutes talking before Steve and my father get back into football talk and we find out that Steve is a Patriots fan which makes perfect sense since they're the Patriots and he's Captain America their colors are red white and blue his colors are red white and blue so yeah that logic works out. 

My mother and I smile to ourselves as we watch Dad and Steve interact it's not that my dad doesn't like my sister's soulmate it's just that they haven't had a chance to spend much time together so getting to see Dad so excited over a potential son-in-law is nice. After a few minutes a timer goes off and Steve excuses himself for a moment to go and get the lasagna out of the oven. He comes back saying it needs a few minutes to cool which is fine since we're all happily still munching on the appetizer and salad.

I expect things to go completely smooth once we all start speaking again but after a terrifying moment realize that my parents have decided to give Steve a shovel talk. Right, giving Captain America a shovel talk, that makes perfect sense, plus he's my soulmate. it's not like he's just somebody I'm dating, he's the other half of my soul! He's not going to do anything so terrible that he needs a shovel talk. I look apologetically at Steve as my mother starts to speak. 

“Now look Captain Rogers... We really like you, you seem like a good kid, and you’re Soph’s soulmate, but we want to make it perfectly clear that if you hurt our daughter, I'm going to kill you and bury you in our backyard.” My Dad's just eating and nodding along with this madness until he finishes chewing and throws in that he'll ‘bury Steve in lime, so that his body disintegrates faster’. 

I'm just shaking my head in disbelief and Steve's nodding politely but clearly trying to hold back laughter. I think he finds my parent's Insanity endearing, which is good for me since he doesn't just find their Insanity, you know, insane. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Drake, I swear to you from the moment your daughter said my words and I said hers until the day I die, I will never willingly hurt her.” Steve tells my parents with a complete earnestness that has my heart in my throat, my mother balling and my father welling up with happy tears. 

“I'll never purposefully hurt you either, Steve.” I promise and try to match his earnestness, although I probably fail because who could be as earnest as Captain America. He smiles at me sweetly and takes my hand kissing my knuckles and placing our entwined hands back on the table. We talked for a couple of more minutes about nothing quite as heavy before Steve goes to get the lasagna and we eat. It's the best lasagna I've ever had in my life! 

Thank you, baby Jesus for Steve Rogers… I will hug him and love him and call him squishy and he will be my squishy...Amen. 

My parents start sharing embarrassing stories left and right but I don't mind Steve’s just eating them up and I can see by the way he looks at my parents that he misses being part of a family. Not that the Avengers aren't his family because they definitely are but it's been a long time I think, since he's just sat around at dinner table and told funny stories. 

Once we finish the lasagna we move into the living room area and my mother has Steve break out the photo album. She sits next to Steve on the sofa so she can point out all the pictures and I sit by my dad the two of us smiling and shaking our heads at my mother's enthusiasm and having a silent conversation with our eyebrows about how Steve has no idea what he's just gotten himself into, being soulmated to me. 

Once they finished going through the photo album and my mother has promised Steve more photos at a later date, which he seems a little too excited about and I make a note to have Bucky share all of Steve's embarrassing childhood stories with me, quid pro quo after all. Steve gets up to go make coffee and get the cheesecake. 

I offer to help and follow him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Steve starts the coffee and I get the cheesecake putting it on small plates. We work around each other but in unison in such a seamless way that I can't help but again feel overjoyed with the wonder of soulmates. We really do complete each other even in these small ways. 

I finish getting the silverware for the cheesecake. turning to Steve I see he’s putting the coffee's on a tray to carry to the living room, I motion for him to lean down as if I'm going to tell him something and peck him on the lips instead because I simply can't resist him when he's looking so domestic or when he's looking non-domestic or when he's breathing. He smiles and I put the cheesecakes on the tray and follow him back to the living room. 

My parents are strangely silent during dessert but that means Steve and I carry the conversation while we have our cheesecake just talking amongst ourselves about little things. Him bringing up some of the stories my mother's just told and asking for my perspective or what I was thinking when I did certain things, I try to not be too indignant about my justifications most of them go something like ‘well I was 4, what do you expect’ to which Steve just Smiles as do my parents. 

By the time desserts over its 10:30 and my parents claim to be exhausted and need to retire to their room even though they had a huge nap today and I know that even if they're a little tired they're mostly just trying to give me alone time with Steve which is nice but they could be a little bit more inconspicuous about it, like Mom doesn't need to mumble ‘lots of grandbabies’ on the way out the door...

“Well, that went well.” I smile at Steve when he turns from the door. 

“Yeah, I think it did… I should probably walk you back to your room.” He’s looking a little sad but resolved, still trying to court me and be ‘chaste’ which I'm both loving and hating, but I have other reasons for staying. 

“There's no way I'm letting you cook and clean, Rogers. I'm on dish duty.” I tell him picking up the tray full of dessert remnants and heading for the kitchen, Steve on my heels. 

“What, no... I'll do the dishes, it's not a problem.” I make it into the kitchen and put the tray on the counter.  
“Are we going to be a team, Steve? 

“Of course, absolutely!” He replies quickly and I smile cheekily. 

“Then get me an apron, please. So I don't ruin my pretty dress while I help clean up this mess.” I say moving over to the dishwasher to make sure it's unloaded. The dishwasher is empty so that's good. 

I start rinsing plates to put in the dishwasher as soon as Steve gets me an apron it's an apron that he clearly usually wears because it's pretty big on me which is an odd feeling for me but Steve helps me tighten it up before he moves to the other side of the kitchen to put the leftovers away. Again we work in a perfect unison and have the kitchen clean within 15 minutes. When we've finished I take off the apron and hand it back to Steve who he turns to go put it away. 

Now he'll probably want to walk me home again, which is super sweet, but for the last 15 minutes while we've been doing dishes I've just been plotting how to get into Captain America's pants... See the thing is I want us to ‘court’, to do sweet date nights like this forever. Like when we're both 90 something, well, I guess when I'm 90 something and Steve's like 190 but anyways, I don't want this to be something we do now and then it falls away. I want romancing and wooing each other to be part of who we are, minus the ‘chaste’ part. 

As soulmates, we know that we're supposed to be together and as people talking for the last day it's clear that there's a real connection here. There's certainly a spark and I don't want to leave here tonight with our bond incomplete and the bond won't really be complete until Steve's soulmark and mine are touching, while we're touching, ummm...intimately.

Mine’s on my upper right shoulder blade and depending on where Steve's is, getting them to touch could be very, interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be next week before the next chapter is up because I am going out of town in the morning so just a heads up. I will try and get it put up sooner but no promises.


	9. Welcome To My Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smutt Has Arrived...
> 
> This whole chapter is one big sex scene, so if you don't like that then just skip to the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

When Steve returns he says ‘well I guess it's time to walk you home’ as predicted. Clearly, he's trying to be a gentleman and I want to respect that, but I decide to be myself instead. Tilting my head up and looking as dejected and pouty as possible I reply.

”If you want me to go, Steve.” His body language completely changes and he looks a little panicky. 

“No! What, no... I don't want you to go, I don't ever want you to go.” “ Steve sweeps me up into his arms and carry’s me to the sofa in the living room, carrying me like I weigh nothing. God, I love this guy. He sits us down on the sofa with me still in his arms so that now I'm resting on his lap. I look up at Steve making my eyes as big an innocent as possible and ask a very simple question. 

Steve, where's your soulmark? Steve blushes a little. 

“On my right upper abdomen just under my peck’s.” He tells me and I have a mental image of my back to his front our marks pressed together tightly and I have to bite my lips against the onslaught of desire that hits me in my gut. After a moment of silence, Steve gets up the nerve to ask me where mine is. 

“Upper right shoulder blade.” My voice has gone very husky with lust that I can’t control. I can tell by Steve's face that he's having a similar mental image the one I did just a moment ago and his eyes closed as he groans torturedly. I am definitely getting somewhere here... 

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” I say suggestively and his eyes snap open to examine my face and sincerity. I can only hope that what he sees there is satisfactory because I am 150% sincere. 

“What about courting?” Steve asks and I realize that I need to be careful to work around this without hurting Steve’s pride as a gentleman. 

“We don't have to do anything other than showing our marks, they're not in particularly revealing locations.” I shrug as if it’s no big deal and Steve nods looking dazed. 

“So you don't want to touch them?” Oh, I want to touch them, even if we're not having sex tonight I definitely want to feel our bond at least partly completed. So, I try to come up with another compromise. 

“Well, we could just touch them. What if we watch a movie, and I'll have my dress unzipped and you have your shirt off then I'll lay on your chest my back to your front... The marks would be touching partly completing the bond but that's all. I suggest after thinking for a moment. I'm not really trying to dupe steve, I do want to respect his chaste thing, but I've quickly realized that no matter how much I like old movies I'm really a very modern girl, a modern girl with NEEDS! 

“Okay but how about instead of a movie we just talk. Steve says after a moment and I can tell he's a little nervous. 

“Okay, that sounds good too.” Probably a good idea, it’s going to be hard to focus on a movie anyway. I get off Steve's lap and we stand up and face each other. Steve starts untucking his shirt. His eyes on me and my eyes on his fingers undoing buttons. Button after button his shirt pulls apart, revealing more and more of his gorgeous chiseled skin, until the buttons are all open and he slides the garment off his shoulders. 

As his arms go back to let the sleeves fall his chest puffs out showing off his soulmark perfectly and I can't help but step forward and trace my own handwriting of the first words I ever said to him. They look so glorious on his torso. Steve hisses at my touch and I'm afraid that my hands are too cold, I instantly pull away but he grabs my hands with his and puts it back on his skin smiling down at me reassuringly. 

I trace the words over and over with the tip of my index finger and Steve's making little noises as I go. When I look up at his face again his head is laid-back slightly and his eyes are closed, so I decide to be a little bit braver and lean down to kiss my words on his abdomen. 

Steve lets out an obscene moan and his right-hand tangles in my hair holding me gently to him as I begin to trace the words with my tongue. After a couple more moments I start sucking a little and Steve snaps. Pulling gently pulls my head back and kisses me passionately not stopping until I'm panting like I just ran a marathon. 

“I want to see yours, please?” I Nod my head frantically, turning around and putting my back to him. 

“Unzip me, please.” I look over my shoulder slightly Steve's hands on the dress are hyper gentle as if he's afraid he'll shred it. He pulls the zipper down torturously slowly I can feel my heart beating in my chest so hard that I'm sure Steve's picking it up with his super hearing. Steve unzips the dress all the way down to the base of my back and then gently slides the dress off my right shoulder blade, moving my bra strap along with it so that he can see his words on me. 

Steve doesn't even bother tracing it with his fingers first, his lips are almost immediately on my flesh. First licking and kissing and then nipping... I was not expecting nipping from Captain America! Steve begins to put more force behind the snips and they’re becoming full-fledged bites.  
My breathing just keeps getting faster and faster until I'm afraid I might pass out before Steve stops biting my shoulder and moves his lips up to my neck kissing and sucking there too, then making his way up to my ear. 

“Lay with me?” Steve growls and I'm not sure if he means ‘lay’ with him on the sofa like we discussed or ‘lay’ with him like biblically but I answer 'yes' to both. Steve lays on the sofa and pulls me down with him keeping our marks separate until he's got us comfortably position and asking me if I'm ‘ready’ … as soon as the word ‘yes’ leaves my lips Steve's pulling me into him and the marks connect. 

It's like fireworks made of ice exploding in my veins I'm too hot and cold and there are goosebumps all over my body and I'm filled with need and desire and all I want to do is wiggle even closer into Steve and the amazing feeling of being this connected. It's having a similar effect on Steve because even with his super soldier strength and agility he's breathing as hard as I am and I can feel his desire pushing into my bottom. As I try to wiggle closer Steve holds me a little tighter clearly trying to stop me from moving and when it doesn't work he actually says the words.

“Please hold still, you deserve better but I won't be able to control myself if you keep moving like that.” In this moment I really, really, have to make a choice of how far this is going to go right here right now. Another wave of pleasure moves through me from our bond and my decision is made. I stop wiggling and start moving much more purposefully grinding myself into Steve and moaning desperately. 

“Please Steve, please!” And then Steve is sitting up on the sofa and taking me with him, roughly pulling my dress over my head and unstrapping my bra in a matter of seconds. His left-hand slides around low on my waist as his right snakes up around my neck and he forcefully turns my head. 

“I wanted to court you but you just had to push it, had to tempt me...” Steve says and for a moment I think he might actually be upset but the look in his eyes although dark is darkly sensual and tinged with excitement. Then Steve is kissing and nipping at my lips, applying the barest bit of pressure to my throat and his other hand is snaking down into my panties. 

“Oh, please”. I’m whining and moaning and completely shamelessly grinding into Steve’s massive hard on. His hand in my panties finds my clit first momentarily scissoring it between two fingers before moving to cup my cunt with his whole hand and leaving me whimpering in need. His mouth moves off mine and down to sucking and biting my neck almost to roughly and I love it. 

“You’ve been bad.” Steve tells me his grip on my throat getting a little tighter and his hand on my pussy forcing me to stop grinding. Damn super strength. And then I’m begging, because fuck pride I need orgasms.  
“I’ll be good, be so good Steve, promise, please.” Steve doesn't reply he just moves to the other side of my neck to bite and suck until my pussy is dripping on his hand in my panties. After torturing me for a little longer he finally speaks. 

“You can make it up to me.” He says and we are facing each other in the next moment. 

“Strip.” Steve orders and it’s not hard since I’m only wearing panties and heels. I push off the panties and the move to the shoes but Steve stops me. “Keep those.” He grins a little but there is still a darkness in his baby blues that I wasn't expecting, but I am sure not complaining about.  
Steve points to the bedroom door across the room. 

“Crawl there.” He points and the look in his eyes is a clear challenge. I am fucking gushing wet, I love his dominance but I make a mental note to have a talk about how the bossy shit will only fly in the bedroom. Nonetheless, I get on all fours and start crawling. Steve just sits back on the sofa to watch his show. 

Once I get to the closed door I look back for instruction. Steve has removed the rest of his clothes and is masturbating on the couch. Holy Mother fucking shit. My eyes go wide and my mouth forms a surprised oh. Steves grin is positively wicked when he says. 

“I’ve changed my mind, crawl back.” I’m panting like a bitch in heat and honey is that ever an apt description of my current state. I crawl back slowly watching Steve watch me and stroke himself. When I get close enough to him he takes his hands off himself and eyes me for a moment. 

“Make it up to me.” He gestures to his beautiful cock, it's not abnormally long, seven inches at the most, but it's extremely thick and I wonder for a moment if it will even fit in my mouth... Oh, to hell with it, I move forward and swallow as much of his cock as I can, no slow start or foreplay for Steve, not this time, this time he gets raw dirty no holds barred because that's the mood that dom Steve puts me in. I don’t hear any complaining. 

Steves' hands move to my hair and his hips start jerking as I learn that his cock does fit in my mouth, with a just a little effort it also fits in my throat. Steves moaning so loud that I worry Friday will think he’s in distress, but I don’t relent. I bob up and down swirling my tongue as I come up and using just a hint of teeth as I go back down. 

I can feel Steve tensing, getting ready to let go so I redouble my efforts and am rewarded with a sexy growl as Steve comes down my throat, wave after wave of his come in my mouth and even as I try to swallow some dribbles out the sides. I pull my mouth off Steve and look up at him, his eyes are even more ferocious than before and even though he just came a ton, he’s still hard. 

He grabs me by the throat with his left hand pulling me up towards him and with his right hand he smears his come that escaped my mouth all over my lips before kissing me hard for a moment and then pushing me back. 

“Go to the room and lay on the bed,” Steve says and his voice is damn near unrecognizable with lust. 

“Do I have to crawl?” I hope the answer is no, I mean I am loving our little game but a big girl shouldn't spend this much time on her knees. 

“Yes.” I wait until I’m turned away from him to pout. 

“I’m going to have rug burn.” I whine under my breath halfway to the room. I will need to get more used to his super hearing because the next thing I know Steve slaps my ass roughly. 

“I didn’t ask for lip.” He says and I gasp and look up at him standing next to me. 

“You sure as hell did a minute ago.” I retort like the smart ass I am and get another swat for it. 

“So much sass, and just when you’d been such a good girl, I was going to reward you. Steve clicks his tongue at me. Well shit... 

“I’m awfully sorry Steve, but my knees really do hurt. I say looking up at him with my best pout and puppy dog eyes. Please let this work, please let this work, because if he doesn't fuck me because I’m a smart ass then I am never getting fucked and I will die of sexual frustration! 

The pout is working and Steve's face shifts from hard and teasing to concerned in a moment. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me the rest of the way to the room opening the door and laying me on the bed in just a few seconds. 

“Did I hurt you, baby? Steve asks, I assume rhetorically, because he's talking to my red knees, which he starts kissing and massaging before working his way up to my thighs. 

‘Not too bad, just a little rug burn. I say trying to keep a clear head as I stare down at Steve Rogers naked and between my thighs looking up at me as he peppers kisses closer and closer to my aching pussy. 

This is probably an inappropriate time to pray, but thank you GOD, for Steve Rogers and sex, those were both really great calls. Amen. 

"OH OH OH PLEASE!" I cry as Steve makes it to my pussy and starts sucking my labia and then clit. I start grinding into steves mouth frantically but he pins my hips with his big hands. 

“Hold still or you won't get your reward." He tells me before releasing my hips and going back to sucking my clit. And oh fucking shit, oh I hate him, why can't he just hold me down if he wants me still! He is making me hold myself still so I have to obey him and it's such a dick move and it makes me wetter. Fuck I’m glad Steve is a bit sexually deviant because although I adore clean cut all American Steve, dominant dirty Steve being reserved just for me is fucking fantastic.

Steve is licking from my entrance to my clit slowly over and over like he is enjoying his favorite ice cream and I’m shaking with the need to move but I stay still moaning and crying. 

“Please, Steve, please let me come, please. 

“Call me Captain.” He turns his head slightly biting my left thigh hard. I scream ‘Captain’ and start sobbing. 

“Captain, Please I cant, Cant take anymore, please.” I beg between sobs as Steve goes back to focusing on my clit with his mouth his mouth. He moves one of his hands to my entrance and starts teasing me with two fingers just barely inside me. 

“Don’t come until I tell you that it’s ok.” Steve tells me raising his head and I nod frantically as he grins evilly and pushes his fingers all the way inside me and starts pounding them in and out. His mouth on my clit is nipping then soothing with his tongue and it's too much. God, it’s good and I didn’t know that I was a screamer but I am tonight. I’m still trying to hold still and now I’m trying not to come while Captain America is giving me the best fuck of my life and his Cock isn’t even involved yet! 

Please! I scream and Steve smirks looking up at me and shakes his head ‘No’. Then he curls the fingers inside me hitting my G-spot and I don’t fucking care what kind of punishments in store for me I’m coming. Like sitting straight up in bed grabbing Steves head to hold him in place, screaming ‘Captain’ and shaking for a solid minute before collapsing back on the bed, COMING. 

Steve just licks me a little more until I whimper, then he moves up my body kissing as he goes and pulling me into a spooning position that connects our soulmarks and I almost come again as the marks buzz between us. Steve is kissing my neck sweetly now and running a hand up and down my side. 

He is still hard behind me and I know we aren't done but I just absorb the sweet moment a little longer before steve moves a hand around to my breasts and starts needing them as he grinds his erection against my ass. I rock back into him and he leans his upper body up over mine disconnecting our marks and tilts my head towards his. 

“Ready” His eyes aren't quite out of dark Steve mode but they are earnest.  
“Yes...” He leans in kissing me deeply and pushing himself into me. It's a tight fit but he takes it slow matching his tempo to that of our slow searingly sensual kiss. Once he is all the way inside me he pulls back from the kiss moving so our marks are touching again and starts a steady building pace. 

Everything we did before this was amazing but this is really and truly soul satisfying. I can feel myself molding into Steve from the inside out, feel all the pieces falling together to complete us both. Neither of us last long this time. Steve says my name as he comes and I let out a wordless scream as our soul link is completed in every way. 

Steve pulls out of me and I’m so spent that I don’t even attempt to help him clean us up. But luckily my soulmates a super soldier so he manages to get it done without me. He lays back on the bed with me and puts us back in the spooning position so our marks are touching and I start to drift off to sleep contentedly. 

“I’ve never slept in the same bed with someone before.” Steve says just as I’m nearly asleep and I feel myself freeze. 

“Should I go?” I say trying not to sound as devastated as I feel as I start to sit up. Steve pulls me back practically yelling ‘No’ as he does. 

“I just meant that it's nice, and I’m glad it's you, I don’t want you to go, ever, if I can keep you here.” He nuzzles my neck sweetly and I know sweet Steve is back for now. Farewell dark Steve, hope I see you soon… I turn in Steve's arms so I can look him in the eyes and kiss him gently. 

“I love you, Steve.” I kiss him pouring all my feelings into it. Pulling back he smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. 

“I love you too Soph, but don’t think I’ve forgotten about your coming without permission, you’ll need to be punished later. Steve tells me and I giggle into his chest. 

“I was totally hoping that you’d say that.” I wheeze through giggles, just completely punch drunk with the joy of having my soulmate and being in his arms. 

“But in the morning, after breakfast… We aren't all super soldiers. I continue once my giggles stop and I cuddle closer to Steve who strokes his hands up and down my back soothingly as I drift off to sleep safe and content in his strong arms.


	10. The Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTSD is a bitch but Bacon is Awesome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

It feels like Steve and I’ve only been sleeping a few minutes when Friday wakes us up…

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers, miss Drake, but miss Shelby Bovery is trying to get ahold of Miss Drake. There seems to be some kind of incident that is taking place in the main lounge.” My brain is groggy at first but once I realize that Friday is saying something's wrong with Shelby I'm jumping out of bed, a slightly confused Captain America sitting up with me. 

“Where is my underwear, do you know?” I turn to Steve looking frantically around the room. 

“Are they in here or in the living room, my bra is definitely in the living room, right?” I run into the living room asking Friday to turn the lights on and she does. I see my dress and my bra but still no underwear. Putting the bra on quickly, I climb into the dress and then run back to the room passing Steve who is just getting up. Steve is putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while I continue the pantie search. 

“What's wrong?” Steve asks once dressed. 

“Shelby has PTSD from her abusive ex-husband, if there was an incident it could mean a lot of things, Steve... I don't know, I just I need to get to her and make sure she's okay. My voice frantic with worry about Shelby, and about Bucky's reaction to Shelby's reaction to whatever is happening. I mean there's no way he doesn't also have some kind of PTSD. Steve just nods and I turn around showing steve my back. 

“Please zip me up.” He doesn't move to comply. “Steve please we really need to get going!” I look over my shoulder at him and he's looking kind of bashful?... 

“it's ripped, I can't zip it. He finally tells me. I shrug it off my shoulders and drop it to the floor stepping out of it so I can look at the zipper. What I didn't notice when I frantically threw it on in the living room is that it was pulled off me with such force that it tore another six inches past the zipper line, permanently separating the two sides of the zipper. Whoops... I try not to be pleased with how desperate Steve was to strip me. Even though this is a brand new dress but I can have the fabricator make another, I supposed. 

“I have to get Shelby and I can't really go there naked...” Steve gets me a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that I'm very sure will not fit but Steve insists that I try them and to my surprise, the shorts fit and the top does too, although it is a little tight. The whole thing’s a little tight but I can't be concerned with how I look right this second as long as I'm covered up I need to get to Shelby. 

“Okay well, I look ridiculous… Time to go.” I say to Steve but he's not looking at me like I look ridiculous in fact he looks a little too pleased with himself. Trying to figure out why I look down and realize the shirt he's giving me is a jersey that says ‘Rogers’ on it. I look at him and wrinkle my nose, rolling my eyes but I smile as soon as I've turned away from him.

From there it only takes us three minutes to get to the common space. As the elevator door opens I run into the room looking around for Shelby. I see Bucky sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room with his head in his hands. 

“Where is she?” I call and his head snapped up. 

“She's locked herself in the bathroom…” Bucky says looking extremely upset, a mixture of sadness and anger fighting like a tempest in his grey-blue eyes. I go to the bathroom door and start knocking with vigor. 

“Shelby it's me, it's safe, can I come in, sweetie?” I'm listening closely and I can hear little sniffles on the other side of the door. I look behind me to see Steve standing directly to my left. 

“Go make sure Bucky's okay, while I check on Shelby.” I say taking his hand and squeezing it quickly as the bathroom door unlocks and I release Steve’s hand to step in. On the other side of the door, I find Shelby disheveled, puffy faced, and shaking. 

“Honey what happened, what's wrong? I take her hands walking her over so she can sit on the toilet with the lid down. 

“Nothing and everything It was going great, we had dinner and we talked... It was wonderful and then, I kissed him. He didn't force anything, he didn't expect anything, it was perfect Soph and then... She pauses and I'm trying to figure out how ‘perfect’ got to me jumping out of Captain America's bad to run up here to figure out why she's crying. 

“First while we were kissing he had his hands around my waist, then his metal hand moved up to my cheek…. It was the metal hand when the cold metal touched my temple, I just.” Shelby starts sobbing again and my head drops as I hear what she’s saying, I know exactly what incident it brought her back to. God damn it, somebody really needs to kill her ex! 

“Oh honey, honey, I'm so sorry... It's okay Bucky will understand. I wrap my arms around her consoling her as fresh sobs rack her body.

”I'm so messed up Soph, Bucky deserves somebody whose whole and I don't know if I'll ever be that…” Shelby’s voice is both heartbroken and heartbreaking. 

“Honey you’re soulmates, you're exactly what each other needs, okay... If you're broken he'll be the person who helps fix you and you’ll always be exactly what he needs and he'll be that for you. That's what it means to be a soulmate, you know that. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. What you went through with Rick it's always going to be a part of who you are now and Bucky will help you deal with that.” I’m trying to be soothing but firm so she knows that I'm not going to let her just wiggle out of this relationship because she's afraid, I love her too much to let her isolate herself from the one person who really might be able to make the difference. 

“Why don’t you go back down to our room and have a nice hot bath? I'll have Friday get us some ice cream and some chick flicks and I'll meet you down there in half an hour, okay? I tell her holding her hands in mine and making her look at my eyes, focus on me and the present and not wear her head was moments ago, lost in the darkness of the past. 

“What about Bucky? 

“I’ll invite him and Steve to breakfast, it'll be like a little double date. I say confidently knowing that despite her fears bucky will come if she calls. She smiles weekly back at me and I held her get up to walk out of the bathroom. When we come out of the bathroom I see Steve sitting next to Bucky, they're talking quietly but their heads snap up as the door opens. 

“Steve would you please walk Shelby back to our room and then come back here so you can walk me back? I say with a forced smile. 

“Of course…” He stands immediately and Shelby looks a little surprised. 

“I just want to make sure you get there, okay sweetheart, while I get things together for our girls night, bear with me.” I’m playing up the whole Mama Bear routine, really I just want a couple of moments alone with Bucky to share a few things with him that I wouldn't share with Steve, not because I don't trust him because I do with any and everything... but because they're not my secrets to tell. But they are things that Bucky needs to know, to understand. Steve forces a smile, walking over an offering his arm to Shelby gallantly. She takes it a little hesitantly and they had towards the elevators. As soon as the elevator door closes I walk over to Bucky. 

“Hey Bucky, rough night, huh.” I say conversationally not quite sure how to start this off. 

“it's my arm, isn't it…? Because I'm not whole? Steve, and I could hear you guys in the bathroom, super hearing and all that. It was when my metal hand touched her face that she freaked out. He says his hands cupping his head once more his voice desolate and thick with unshed tears. And I realize that like Shelby, Bucky usually jumps to conclusions and beats himself up.  
“No Bucky. It’s not because you aren't whole, you are whole! I need you to look at me and understand what I'm telling you... Only because you need to know it and I expect you to honor my confidence and Shelby's completely, and to not actually murder her ex... Not right this second at least." I say sitting on the coffee table in front of him so that we're closer to eye level, his head tilts up from his hands so he’s looking at me and I can see the dawning realization that I'm about to tell him something horrific about Shelby's past, and he's going to have to try to control his temper. Bucky nods after a moment and I continue. 

“I won’t tell you everything just what's most relevant to this situation. You and Shelby need to sit down and talk about the rest of it before any more dates or kissing or anything and there are probably things and triggers from your past that you'll need to share with her too, if you guys are going to make this work... Right before Shelby left Rick he was at his most violent and unpredictable he told her he was suicidal to try to get her to stay, she offered to try and get him help but she still wasn't willing to stay... He, he pulled a gun on her, he held it to her head. She was trapped like that for 4 hours, with his gun to her head and him telling her how he was going to kill her and then himself and why it was all her fault.” I try not to break down as I retell the story there are many more details that only Shelby could share with him but that was the gist of it. 

“With her eyes closed kissing you when the cold metal of your hand touched her temple where he been holding a gun it physically triggered the memory, it's not about the metal hand making you not whole Bucky it was just a trigger she wasn't expecting. It sent her back to a horrible place but it wasn’t about you, that's how PTSD works it's not you, not even your metal hand, it could have been anything metal and cold touching her face in just that spot. If you heard us in the bathroom then you heard Shelby saying that everything was perfect right up until that moment. She likes you, Buck, so much... but just like you're afraid that your metal arm will make her not want you, she's afraid that her PTSD and past will make you not want her.” I tell Bucky and the elevator doors reopen just as I finish. Steve comes walking into the room again.  
I'm still focused on Bucky because there is definitely murder in his eyes now. 

“Is he in jail?” Bucky he asks me and I shake my head no. 

“He came from a wealthy family, Shelby could never get anything to stick and it just became easier to just divorce him and get away, leave it in the past.” I tell Bucky wiping the tears from my eyes as I try to regain my composure it's always hard to talk about the horrors that people you love have been through you never stop hoping or wishing that you could have helped in some way.

”What's his last name?” Bucky’s angry voice is terrifying and I decide it's not for the best to tell him right now. 

“Bucky, I really don't like this guy either okay and if later on, you want to go and scare the bejesus out of him or whatever I'm all for it but right now I need you to focus on Shelby. You guys working out what's between you two. Hurting Rick won't change what's already happened, even if it makes you feel better, it won't help Shelby. I say putting my hands on his gently and squeezing, hoping the comforting gesture helps. Bucky doesn’t look entirely convinced... 

“I suppose you also heard that we are hoping you and Steve will have breakfast with us.” I say trying to lighten the conversation. He nods 

“That would be nice.” Bucky says very quietly seeming somehow deflated his anger having faded back to pain and confusion. Steve's now standing next to us. 

“It's going to be okay Bucky you guys just really need to talk about your triggers so you're both aware when something like this happens. It's not going to be the easiest relationship in the world but I promise you that Shelby is one of the most wonderful people on the planet and that despite all of this you are one of the luckiest men in history. I say with absolute conviction. Bucky looks up at me and smiles ruefully. 

“You’re a good friend, I'm glad she has you.” He says patting my hand still on his with his metal one. 

“I'm glad she has you too, Bucky Barnes.” I’m smiling at him genuinely for the first time since I came to check on Shelby. I release his hand to stand up next to Steve. 

“Looks like it’s time to leave, Oh Captain My Captain.” I say teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows and Steve blushes. No doubt thinking about how he made me call him Captain earlier that evening. ‘My room?’ I asked putting my hand out for his. Steve take my hand telling Bucky that he'll be back shortly, with beer, and we walk towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, I get a little more serious. 

“Don't let Bucky look up Shelby’s ex, okay? Not right now, I understand he has every right to be upset and I really wouldn't mind seeing someone beat the shit out of Rick but I don't think it would be good for Shelby right now... or for Bucky, for that matter.” I plead with Steve honestly hoping he understands. He nods. 

“I agree and I'll talk to him, it'll be okay.” He says wrapping me in his arms clearly reading that although I'm trying to navigate the situation as best I can it's very stressful and has me pretty frazzled. 

“When you come to breakfast in the morning would you please bring my shoes?” I say to Steve as the elevator dings on the right floor and he releases me. 

“I can I bring the dress too.” He nods getting out of the elevator and leading me by the hand.  
“No, you can throw the dress away, I’m not going to fix it. I'll just have Friday make me another one but if you find my underwear, I would like those back.” I reply after a moment. 

“Oh, these underwear?” Steve says pulling my panties out of his pocket. What the hell, bastard! I lunch for the undies. 

“Nope, not a chance... These are mine. Steve tells me quickly sticking them back in a pocket grinning wickedly. 

“But I might be willing to trade them, for my shorts and t-shirt tomorrow…”

“Just come into my room, I’ll change and you can give me my underwear.” 

“Oh no, I want you to wear them and only them to my room and then I'll trade you for your underwear.” 

“Then how am I supposed to get back to my room?” I raise my eyebrows like he's pretty but maybe a little dumb. 

“You can bring clothes with you to change into after, don't forget I still owe you swats too.” Steve says backing me into the door his right hand going around my neck firmly, his left hand on my hip. The kiss is all dark Steve, he's nipping and sucking and completely mouth fucking me against the door until I'm ready to say ‘to hell with it’ and invite in but I know that Shelby needs me. 

Steve pulls back and says a quick goodnight, kissing my forehead and turning towards the elevators. I smack his ass, cheeky bastard was trying to tease me... He looks back at me with a look that says I just earned myself extra swats and continues to the elevators. I take a moment to cool my jets before heading into my and Shelby's room. 

Shelby is sitting on the sofa, big tub of cookie dough ice cream in her lap and Pride and Prejudice already playing. Well, I guess I don't need to remember to get ice cream from Friday or find a chick flicks Shelby has been more productive than I have in the last 20 minutes. 

“Hey girl.” I walk over to sit next to her noticing that she already has another spoon sitting on the coffee table, I pick it up and dip it into the ice cream taking a bite. 

“Hey.” She says tilting her head so it's resting on my shoulder. 

“The guys will be here for breakfast in the morning, although I didn't tell them when... I hope super soldiers don't get up too early, actually you know what... Friday can you tell Steve and Bucky that when I said breakfast I meant 9:30 in the morning not like stupid military early?”  
“Of course miss, letting them know now.” Friday says and again I consider asking Steve if we can have her as a third. 

“Thank you, Friday” I return to munching on the ice cream and watching The Slow Burn between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy I don't say anything else to Shelby and she doesn't say anything to me we both know what happened and what needs to happen and if she wants to talk more she will but for now just being here safe and enjoying two of our favorite things is enough.

The PTSD episode must have been incredibly stressful and tiring on her body because she's falling asleep on the sofa with her head still laying on me before Elizabeth even makes it to Pemberley, which is very unlike Shelby. I get up gently and take the rest of the ice cream (which isn't that much) to the freezer and put it away and then turn off the TV and gently wake Shelby taking her into her room and laying her down, tucking her in like a child and then going to turn off the light. 

“Stay please.?” I turn off the light, it was already my intention to stay knowing that the nights are particularly hard for Shelby after she has an episode. I walk back over to the bed then realize that it's too dark and go to turn on the bathroom light with the door tilted open slightly. 

“Thanks.” Shelby says when she sees what I'm doing knowing that it's her and not me who's frightened of the dark. I just smile and get into the bed cuddling close like I used to do with my sister when we were little girls, arms, and foreheads touching facing each other on the bed. 

“It's going to be okay, Shelby we both found our Mr. Darcy's, and if it was too perfect right at first it wouldn't make for a good story.” I tell her jokingly and squeeze one of her hands as she smiles back at me with a nod as her eyes flutter shut again and soon we’re both asleep. 

Shelby tosses and turns all through the night but she manages to sleep through it, she even sleeps through a crying fit at 4 a.m. During which I just cuddle her closer and stroke her hair soothingly hoping that her current state is not a reflection of her dreams. 

I get a total of maybe 4 hours of sleep before 8 when I need to get up, have a shower get dressed and figure out what I'm making for breakfast. Just how much do super soldiers eat? I mean Steve didn’t eat to much more than anyone else last night but he could have been just being modest not wanting to look like a pig in front of my parents, I mean those guys have to burn a lot of calories right? 

I shower and change into some of my own clothes before folding Steve's clothes and putting them on the bed to put back on later. Then I go back into Shelby's room to wake her up knowing she wants to have time to get ready before Bucky shows up. 

“How’d you sleep, sweetie.” I ask as her big blue eyes open.  
“Pretty well actually.” She sounds a little surprised. 

“I slept through the whole night.” 

“Did you dream?” I asked still a little concerned about that crying fit at 4 AM. 

“Yeah but they were good dreams.” she says with a shy smile and I can feel most of the tension leaving my body. 

“That's great sweetie.” I hug her as she gets out of bed. 

“I'm going to go start some breakfast, any requests? I start backing out of a room awaiting her reply. 

“Bacon!” I laugh completely unsurprised at her shout, Shelby doesn't eat much meat not liking the texture but bacon she will devour like she's starving. 

“Extra bacon it is.” I say heading into the kitchen. Friday wasn't lying about the kitchen being fully stocked when I open the fridge there are plenty of ingredients to make breakfast lunch dinner whatever we want the cabinets are stocked as well and there are pots and pans the likes of which I can't afford it my own house that I bet you are stocked in every single one of the guest quarters! 

I decide to keep breakfast simple scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, Fried potatoes and onions, biscuits and sausage gravy, and for the slightly more health-conscious a fruit salad. I've got the bacon in the oven and I'm working on the home fries when Shelby comes out from her room dress simply in jeans and a hoodie with her hair pulled up in a deliberately messy bun and a little makeup on her face she looks very young and innocent. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” 

“If you could chop up some fruit for a fruit salad and put the biscuits in the oven that would be great.” I look back at what I'm doing on the stove as I reply. Shelby makes quick work of the tasks I've given her then moves on from assisting me to creating the perfect ambiance in the dining area decorating is one of Shelby's favorite things so putting a little tablescape together with what she can find makes her absurdly happy. 

“Friday, do Bucky and Steve drink coffee in the mornings?” I realize that I haven't put any on because I don't drink it and neither does Shelby. 

“Yes, Miss.” Freddy replies and I thank her, then ask Shelby if she can look through the cabinets and find the coffee while I finish up the scrambled eggs and sausage gravy. Shelby has the coffee brewing and the table set when there is a knock on the door. I look at the clock on the microwave and see that it's 9:25.  
“They’re early.” I smile taking it as a good sign that they're eager to see us. I expect Shelby to go to the door but she looks a little hesitant. 

“Do you want to finish putting this gravy in a gravy bowl and have me answer the door, hun? I asked confused by her lack of movement she takes a big breath in and then lets it out shaking her head no and moving towards the door, finally. 

“Please come in.” I hear Shelby say right after the door opens and Steve and Bucky walk in single file Steve first with Bucky behind him looking a little bashful and is carrying pink and white daisies, Shelby’s favorite flower. I smile adoringly at the couple as they awkwardly say good morning end exchange rushed apologies and I know that they're going to be okay because they both want it so much and if Bucky is anything like Shelby he's going to work his ass off to make it work. 

I turn my attention to Steve who is also not coming in empty-handed but is carrying a half a gallon of chocolate milk. My face lights up with the grin that I give him. 

“How did you know?” I say happily wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. 

“I saw your parents this morning as I was coming out of the gym from training. They invited me to breakfast and I took a raincheck and told them we were having breakfast, your dad gave me the heads up.” Steve grins back at me kissing my forehead before giving me a proper kiss, crowding me up against the fridge for a moment. Chocolate milk is my all-time favorite breakfast drink since I was well like two and the fact that just because my dad mentioned it to him he took the time to track down chocolate milk for breakfast makes me love him even more. 

I pull back from our kiss and ask Steve to help me put the food on the table. Shelby and Bucky are done being awkward (for now) and come to help too. I get coffee for the guys, chocolate milk for myself, and hot tea for Shelby. Shelby puts her new flowers in a cute mason jar and makes them the focal point of her centerpiece, smiling proudly at her handiwork and making Bucky look ridiculously pleased with how much she likes her gift. We sit down to eat I point out what everything is even though I doubt that anyone needs me to tell them that the bacon is, in fact, bacon... 

“I assume you made all this.?” Steve says to Shelby and I look at him wide-eyed and appalled. 

“What in the world makes you think that?" I say completely indignant. Steve looks surprised and then cornered and then surprised again. 

“Last night you said you don't cook…?” He says now looking very confusedly at me and like he just hopes that he's not in too much trouble.  
“Oh!” I laugh. “I don't think I said I don't cook, or even that I couldn't cook... Just that I don't enjoy it particularly, I prefer baking. I cooked most of this.” I say giving him a sideways look and he nods shoveling a forkful of potato and onion into his mouth. I roll my eyes at him trying to get out of the conversation by stuffing his face and proceeded to take a bite of my bacon looking around the table Bucky and Shelby are having a private conversation and snickering at me and Steve. 

“The food is all really delicious Soph.” Bucky tells me with a grin then giving Steve a smug look Steve gives him a glare back. 

“Thanks, Shelby's a great cook too, Bucky. She mostly makes Eastern European food Romanian Hungarian and whatnot but it's all super good.” I say smiling at my friend as she blushes. 

“Really?” Bucky's face lights up and then Steve decides to throw in again. 

“Eastern European food’s Bucks favorite kind.” Steve smiles at the table at Large. Just the universe doing its thing again matching soulmates perfectly I think to myself. 

“Can you make green bean soup?” Bucky asks ecstatically and Shelby nods just as enthusiastically. 

“Yes, it's one of my favorites.” The two gaze at each other looking bashful and smitten and it's just too stinking cute. I look back at Steve and he's looking at the couple just like I was before turning to smile at me tentatively clearly hoping the ‘shelby cooked everything’ slip up has passed. He’s so adorable...

I lean in and kiss him sweetly stealing a piece of bacon off of his plate as I retreat and he looks completely shocked at me as I eat his bacon while Shelby and Bucky laugh at us again as Steve tells me I'll pay for that later and retrieves more bacon from the plate full of it in the middle of the table and I just smile knowing that I'm stacking up swats left and right and not minding one bit. Operation breakfast club is going well, I think. 

We all talk to each other sharing embarrassing stories about our best friends back and forth and grinning at our prospective partners. It's a wonderful breakfast, not just because my soulmate’s here but because I get to be apart of watching my best friend connect with the person that she should have been with all along and I know with absolute certainty that I'll never have to pick up the pieces with Bucky around that he'll never hurt her the way Rick did. 

I'm glad I made a lot of food because the super soldiers really can eat or maybe they're just trying to be polite but either way, there are no leftovers to worry about putting away by the time the guys are done. 

“We can do the dishes.” Steve tells me as I get up to clear the table and I smile at him very glad that he's not afraid of domestic work. I have worried slightly that being from the forties he might think a woman's place is in the house and old-fashioned things like that, not that I mind sharing the domestic responsibilities or that I don't want to take care of Steve in some ways, but I'm certainly not a woman to be told to go and make you a sandwich. 

“Thanks.” I lean forward pecking Steve on the lips.

“I'll take you up on that.” I carry some of the dishes to the sink, Steve follows me into the kitchen with almost all the rest of the dishes balanced and stacked in his arms I have no doubt that had I attempted such a feat every single one of the pieces would be shattered and I'd be lying on the floor crying, but Steve does it with an agility and grace that will always be lost to me but I'm not mad about it since he's mine now all of his wonderful skills just benefit me. 

Bucky and Shelby still talking at the table not seeming to have realized that Bucky’s been volunteered for dishes, it looks for a moment like Steve might call out to him but I put my hand on his and shake my head. I'd rather the two of them talk, Steve and I can do the dishes. 

“I'll help you, just let them talk it's good for them.” I give his hand a little squeeze and he nods smiling down at me. 

“I'll wash you dry. He says walking to the sink again. Actually, there's this cool thing called a dishwasher in this century and it works pretty well. I sass and he rolls his eyes at me. 

“I know what a dishwasher is Sophia, but you're not supposed to put the good pots and pans in there.” He tells me and I realize that he really and truly is a foodie, who knows not to put his knives and good pots into the dishwasher and I smirk back at him. He's just so fucking cute. 

“Oh okay, well, we can still load the plates and cups and things like that even the gravy bowl.” I open the dishwasher and lean down to pull out the bottom rack. I shouldn't be surprised by the smack on my ass but I very much am and pop up turning around blushing, looking through the opening from the kitchen to the dining area hoping that Bucky and Shelby weren't watching! They’re luckily engrossed in each other when I look back at Steve not sure if I'm exhilarated or horrified. Steve’s grinning at me and it's a little sweet and a little dark and I know that I'm definitely not mad, but... 

“None of the fun stuff until we’re back to your room!” I whisper poking him in the chest for emphasis. He grabs my hand that poked him pulling me in closer and leaning down to kiss me senseless. 

“I'm the Captain, I make the rules.” Steve tells me as he pulls back from the kiss. I'm trying to catch my breath, his face in full dark Steve mode and it makes me horny.  
I'm torn between completely agree with him when it comes to the sexual side of things or telling him off because we're in the kitchen doing dishes so he's so not in charge of the situation, but then he kind of made it sexual... So is he in charge? Damn, I'm confused, why did he stop kissing me? 

“Did you just call yourself ‘The Captain’?” Bucky calls from the dining room and me and Steve's heads both whip towards the opening to the dining area to see Bucky staring at us a look of complete shock on his face. I look back at Steve and see he's blushing like a tomato and I can't help but start giggling, then Buck starts laughing and Shelby’s not even sure exactly what's happening but the laughter seems contagious so she joins in. But when I look up I see Steve is really and truly embarrassed and not sure what to do with himself, so I cut my giggles short to respond to Bucky. 

“I asked him to let me call in ‘The Captain’ a little kink of mine.” I squeeze Steve's hand behind my back as I turned to face Bucky fully. Bucky seems to by my story and sobers a little nodding at me as I continue. 

“And you might not want to laugh too hard, there's no telling what Shelby might want to call you!” I tease back lightly wiggling my eyebrows. Shelby's face goes a red and Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline before he too starts to blush. I feel Steve try to hold his own laugh behind me, as he squeezes my hand in thanks and I turn back to him. I reach up with my arms and wrap them around his neck pulling his lips down to mine as he pulls back I mouth out ‘you owe me’ at him and his eyes go a little dark again but he nods. We go back to the dishes now and Bucky and Shelby go back to their conversation. 

Steve and I once more work in perfect synchronicity finishing the kitchen in no time and moving back out of the kitchen towards the living room where Shelby and Bucky have moved.

“Any big plans for today?” I ask Steve and he leers at me with this dark Steve face on again. “Oh yes, lots of plans…” He tells me and I know he means specifically plans that have to do with him and me and naked. I giggle and shake my head at him. 

“I meant work plans, you know so that at some point we can have a date outside this tower.” I gesture around the room. He immediately sobers to respond. 

“The intel is still being collected and algorithms are being run to pinpoint everyone connected with the cell that kidnapped you, and the others.” His hand gently touches my face where I'm still bruised and I think how amazing it is that I haven't felt self-conscious once showing my bruised and imperfect body to Steve (Greek god) Rogers, just another sign that we belong together.

“Once there's any intel that's solid enough we'll go and take care of it and then I'll take you anywhere you want to go, doll.” He smiles. 

“Portland.” Steve looks surprised. 

“Portland Oregon?” 

“Yeah, that's where my sister lives, I'd like you to meet her.” I say smiling excitedly wondering about my sister's reaction to this whole situation and then I realize to my horror that I haven't called her since this all began... I mean to be fair, it's been very quick and a lot happened but I'm about a thousand percent sure that my mom's told her everything by now and she's going to be super pissed that I haven't called yet, in fact where is my cell phone? 

“I'd love to meet your sister.” Steve smiles back at me and then I think of something else. 

“Actually maybe she and Art should come here, I mean are we sure it's safe for them?” I’m considering that whoever took me and all my friends might go after them too. 

This cell seems to be only targeting people mated to Avengers or suspected to be mated to someone associated with us. Your sister and Art are already mated, so they should be okay. We only brought your parents because your mother said you couldn't go without her. He says with a little-lopsided grin and I roll my eyes just imagining my tiny mother telling a ton of Shield agents and superheroes that they can't take me anywhere without her.” 

“Art and Adelaide are part of a quartet they haven't found the other two partners yet." I tell him sure that he wasn't aware of it. It’s not really something that Adelaide and Art advertise, having more than one soulmate is fairly rare but about 30% of the population has two, only about 5% of the population has more than that, six being the most ever recorded. 

Steves eyes go very wide and Bucky jumps up from the sofa, I assume that he heard the conversation as he calls out to Friday. 

“Friday, get Stark down here, immediately!” I start to panic... 

“What is it, what's wrong? Are they in more danger?” I grab at Steve's hands looking frantically into his face. he shakes his head but doesn't look at entirely sure. 

“Almost nobody knows this, but Tony and Pepper are part of a quartet they haven't found their other two either.” Steve says and my mind is practically blown, because of the whole soulmates clustering thing and the rarity of quartets, it’s likely that Tony Stark is about to become my brother-in-law… Damn it, I'm still pissed at him about the Sharon thing! Fuck… At least Pepper seems cool.


	11. Superhero Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

Tony Stark comes running into the room wearing his Iron Man suit... 

“What is it! What's wrong, where's the threat? He says looking around for an enemy to fight. 

“The threats not here, it’s the Hydra cell we’re looking for. We didn't think we needed to bring Sophia's sister and brother-in-law here because they were mated already but she just told us... Steve pauses as if he's trying to figure out how to tell Tony Stark that his other two soulmates might be in Portland when I jump in impatiently. 

“They're part of a quartet, they haven't found their other two yet.” I pick up Steve slack. Tony's eyes get huge and he looks really pale for a moment before he starts yelling orders at Friday.

“Where're the closest Shield agents to Portland Oregon? I need them stat! ... What's your sister's address? He looks at me frantically and I tell Friday where she lives. 

“Looks like the nearest Shield agents are going to be about 2 hours away, boss. Most of our resources have been in the eastern Washington area, where the cell was concentrated.” Friday replies and Tony looks immensely frustrated. 

“It's okay, Tony… Just let me call Adelaide, she and Art can grab a domestic flight and be here by tonight.” I say trying to be reassuring but he looks absolutely appalled at my suggestion. 

“A commercial domestic flight! You clearly don't understand how severe our situation is, how many Hydra operatives were after you and your friends just because you're mated to some of the Avengers what they're willing to do to you guys!” Tony yells as if I don't understand the threat after yesterday having been kidnapped and tied up and beaten or was it the day before I can't remember how long I was asleep, anyways... I get mad back. 

“Yes, I know how serious it is Tony, but if we don't have anyone there right now and they can get a flight right now, doesn't it seem like a better option to have them headed towards safety than just waiting around for someone to pick them up. I take a step forward with my hands on my hips remembering that I was already frustrated with his arrogant ass for upsetting Sharon. 

“And FYI, I'm completely pissed at you for telling Sharon Carter about me and Steve before he had a chance too, that wasn't your place or your business!” I tell him stomping my foot indignantly, I probably look like a toddler but it's a habit I've never been able to shake. 

Tony's face screws up and he looks like he's about to reply with some smart-ass comment when I hear... 

“She's right, Tony.” Come from behind him and I look over to the doorway to see Pepper Potts entering the room. “You shouldn't have said anything to Sharon you know Steve would have done the right thing.” Tony doesn't reply just pouts for a second then looks very excited and turns to Pepper. 

“We may have found our 3rd and 4th! Her sister and sisters husband are part of a quartet!”He looks like a kid in a candy store and Pepper just rolls her eyes then looks at him fondly after doing so. 

“I know Tony, that's why I'm here. Friday alerted me and I believe ‘her’ name is Sophia.” Pepper says looking at me and reaching out her hand to introduce herself. 

“Please call me pepper she say with a smile and I like her even more immediately then I did from just reading about her in the news. Tony is pouting again not liking that Friday already told Pepper his good news and I roll my own eyes at him, looking at Pepper. 

“We were just discussing what would be the best way to get Addie and Art here, there aren't Shield agents close to them right now... At least not within a few hours, so I was suggesting that they just take a domestic flight. That way they are at least headed this way but Tony thought that was a terrible idea.” I tell Pepper conversationally and she just nods going deep in thought for a moment. 

“I can make a couple of phone calls and have one of our private planes out of the California office pick them up out of Portland in half an hour or 45 minutes, it would get them here a lot faster and with lowered security risks… If they’re willing to come here, that is. Pepper says after a moment and Tony looks pleased and then irritated that he didn't come up with this plan himself. 

“That sounds great! Let me call Adelaide and talk to her, should I tell her about you guys or just that they need to come here for their safety? I don't want to mess with the whole first words thing.” I say not quite sure how to approach the situation Pepper smiles kindly at me. 

“If they are our soulmates it doesn't really matter what you say they'll say our words and we’ll say theirs, so just be sure to stress that it's very dangerous for them to stay out there... Anything really, that you need to say to make sure that they get on that plane and get here safely.” She tells me and for the first time, I see the worry in her eyes. I instinctively grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly and she squeezes back smiling at me again before I release her and turn to a side table in the living room where there is a phone, picking it up I dial my sister's number. It rings straight through to voicemail. When I hang up without saying anything the tension in the room ratchets up about a million degrees but I say nothing just dialing Art's number. It too rings through to voicemail, no answer. I hang up and turn frightened eyes on the room they're not answering. Steve's the first reply... 

“Are they usually good about answering their phones? 

“Yes, very good. My sister in particular.” I say walking over to the other side of the living room and grabbing the laptop and opening up to get on Facebook so I can message them. I send them both messages telling them that it's urgent that they get in touch with me immediately giving them the number for the tower so they can call me directly and sending it. Once I do that I asked Shelby if I can borrow her cell phone since I still don't know where mine is, and send them both texts with similar messages after I do that we're all just standing there for a second not sure what else to do... It takes all of 3 seconds for Tony to start freaking out. 

“We can't just stand here! It's time to get to work! Then he’s storming out of the room. Pepper nods before bidding us goodbye and going after Tony. I forgive him for being a little bit of an ass right now because I know that he's just afraid that something's going to happen to his soulmates even if he's not considering the fact that she's my sister and one of Shelby's best friends as well. I turned scared eyes towards Steve who looks deep in contemplation and I can't help but ask. 

“Tell me they'll be okay?” I’m trying to hold back tears afraid that the people who had me have already got Addie and Art and if they know about Tony and Pepper they could be in real Danger. Steve snaps out of his contemplation to look at me wrapping his arms around me reassuringly. 

“I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that they are.” he says and I lean into his chest sniffling a little. 

“Is there anything I can do?” I asked looking up into his ridiculously blue eyes hoping that there's some way to at least make myself useful. 

“Just keep trying to get ahold of them any way you can, friends who live close to them, people they know at work, maybe they're just out somewhere without any reception... If we can track them down then that's going to be the most helpful thing right now.” Steve tells me and I'm immensely grateful that he didn't just say ‘don't worry your pretty little head about it, I'll be the hero I'll save the day’. Just giving me somewhere to concentrate my energy and focus is helpful and I lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him passionately but quickly before pulling back and nuzzling his neck.

“I'm on it.” I walk over to the laptop again. 

“We’re on it.” I hear Shelby say from behind me as she walks across the room and grabs the phone. 

Bucky and I should go find Tony and work on our game plan Steve says and I look up at him. 

“Okay, but don't leave without saying goodbye, please. I say beseechingly, worried that he's going to have to go on a mission to save Addie and Art and although I want him to help my sister and brother in law if they really are in danger, the idea of him leaving me to go towards danger is still a terrifying one. 

“I will, I promise.” He tells me earnestly before looking over and telling Bucky that they need to leave. Bucky looks a little unsure of what to do until Shelby speaks up. 

“Can you... If you go, would you let me know too? She asks her voice is uncertain but her concern is clear on her face and Bucky tries to not look pleased about her concern for his well-being. 

“Of course angel.” Bucky says with a charming grin making Shelby blush before he and Steve finally exit. Thirty seconds later I'm frantically on Facebook contacting all of Adelaide's friends, seeing if any of them have seen her today, then I start on Art's friends who I don't know as well but nobody’s seen them since Art got off work the day before! If it was a weekend I'd say they're probably out camping, one of their favorite pastimes but not midweek, not when he should have been at work today and she had class. 

My mind starts to wander to all the terrible possibilities my heart racing. Shelby's been calling the local police and hospitals to make sure that they haven't been seen there either but no luck, an hour and fifteen minutes into the search my mother and father come bursting into the room. 

“They found them! They found them...” My mother shouts and I feel relieved for a moment until she continues. “The hydra cell has them at a facility near Everett.” She says and then promptly burst into tears my father wrapping his arms around her and leading her over to the sofa to sit her down. 

“This is all too much! First you, now your sister, your cousins, and all your friends! Steve's a great soulmate sweetheart, but there's so much danger in this life.” My mother tells me through her sobs and I understand what she’s saying. If I was just soulmates with a butcher or a teacher or a postman I probably wouldn't need to be worried about Hydra right now or a kidnapped sister but still even with everything that's happened over the last few days, even not knowing what's going to happen to Art and Adelaide, I can't be sorry that Steve's my soulmate. 

No one else would be right, no one else would complete me, that's why he’s my soulmate but I don't say anything out loud, knowing that my mother is just scared. I wrap my arms around my mother, my father's arm still wrapped around her so it turns into a bit of a group hug and we just told her there for a moment as I reassuringly tell her that the entire Avengers crew and a billion Shield agents are going to make sure that Addie and Art are just fine. I'm praying as hard as I can that it's true. Shelby comes over to sit on the floor in front of my mother and wrap her arms around her as well adding to the group hug and reminding my mother that Art and Adelaide both have military backgrounds and are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves as well. 

My mother finally starts to calm then seems exhausted so I tell my father to take her into the room that I'm using and they can lay down. He nods and takes her there and Shelby goes to the kitchen to make some tea (her solution to almost any stressful situation). Friday comes over the speakers in the living room to tell me and Shelby that Bucky and Steve are preparing to leave on a mission and wanted to let us know and my body immediately tenses with fear. 

“Where are they, Friday?” I ask.

“In the main hangar, getting ready to board the quinjet, Miss Drake.” 

“How do I get to the main hangar? I asked her and she gives me fairly simple directions Shelby’s standing at the edge of the kitchen listening to. 

“How long until they leave?” 

“Scheduled ETD is in 15 minutes, miss.” I go into my room where my mother is sleeping but dads awake. He looks up at me as I walk in. 

“Steve and Bucky are about to go on a mission, Shelby and I are going to go say goodbye to them. we’ll be back soon. I tell him softly and he just nods at me. I noticed how sad his face is and how puffy his eyes are… He’s been quietly crying while mom's asleep, letting his own worry show while she can't see. I thank the baby Jesus for such good parents, such caring ones. 

I leave the room and Shelby's on my heels as we follow Friday's directions to the main hangar. Once there we see Bucky immediately near a big black plane with the belly of it sort of open and we walk over. 

“where’s Steve?” I ask as we get over to Buck. He looks up at us surprised like he didn't expect us to show up. Clearly, the guys did not understand what we meant when we said not to leave without saying goodbye, we definitely did not mean just tell Friday that you're heading out... Men! Bucky points to a doorway and then just says ‘he's changing’ and I tell buck to be safe, hugging him before turning and heading towards the door he pointed out, leaving Shelby to say her own goodbye. 

I consider knocking on the door before going in but it's a locker room door so it’s not really a place you knock. Pulling it open I walk in and start looking around for Steve, about 15 feet into the locker room on my left, obscured from the view of the door by a bank of lockers, is Steve in his full Captain America suit except for the helmet which he hasn't yet put on. I’ve not encountered anyone else in the locker room and hope that means that he and I are the only ones in here... 

“Hey.” My voice is slightly weak and I’m unable to come up with anything else as the fear of letting him go on a mission chokes me. Steve's head whips around to look at me and like Bucky, he was clearly not expecting me. Men! 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asks and he says it in such a way that it's clear he doesn't mean like ‘what are you doing here, why would you be here’ but just like he's surprised so I don't take offense. 

“You didn't really think that when I said ‘say goodbye’ or ‘let me know you're leaving’ that I meant have Friday tell me, did you?” I ask genuinely curious. Steve’s brows knit together and he scratches the back of his neck not answering my question but his body language ‘yes’ he totally did... Seriously, Man! 

“Well, that's definitely not what I meant.” I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. I don't want it to be a goodbye kiss but the fear that was choking me when I came in the room won't let it be anything else. All of my fear and my passion and my want, all of my hope, it all pours into the kiss, into Steve, between the two of us. The kiss is a plea for him to come home safe, to rescue people that I love and not leave me even, though I know he has to go. When I finally pulled back from the kiss I'm crying and Steve's eyes are a little wet too I take his face in my hands. 

“Please come home, please be safe. I just found you and I love you Steve Rogers come back to me.” Steve whispers something I can't make out and kisses me again. This kiss, his kiss is his promise, it's all of his want and his hope and his dreams of what we can be and have it's our entire future coursing in between us. Steve pulls back and I just rest my head on his chest holding him there, not saying anything. He holds me back, whispering he’ll be home soon and that he loves me too, for a couple of minutes before he finally says he has to go. 

I take a step back drying my tears and nod at him. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the locker room and all the way over to where he has to get on the plane. I see Shelby in a similarly tearful embrace with Bucky before Steve kisses my forehead and whispers ‘I love you’ one more time as he boards the plane. Bucky following close behind him and my arms go around Shelby as she gets close to me. We waved goodbye to our men, the complicated mix of horror and Love and Hope dancing inside us all. 

Someone off to the side tells Shelby and I that we have to be further from the plane so it can take off and we wave once more before turning to leave. Walking in the opposite direction of someone has never been so hard in all my life! It's like something between Steve and me is physically connected and the further and further I get from him the more it pulls and aches and unravels something inside me and I wonder if watching him leave for a mission will always be this hard. 

On the elevator ride back down to our floor the elevator stops to pick up Bruce and I ask if he's going on the mission. 

“No, not a code green. This Mission needs a little more finesse than the big guy can offer.” Bruce tells with a little self-deprecating grin. I grin back and try to tease him, hoping it'll make me feel better. 

“How's Jamie, still sleeping off what I imagined was a very long night?” I’m wiggling my eyebrows suggestively Shelby stifles a snort next to me. Bruce blushes like a beet but replies.

“Actually, she got up really early this morning and said she wanted to explore. I assume she's around the tower checking things out.” He shrugs and I hope he doesn't notice me go a little stiff. Although he's her soulmate Bruce doesn't know Jamie that well yet, but she's not the kind of girl who’s going to go exploring the tower my money is on New York City being the thing she wants to explore, even though we're not supposed to leave the tower... did anybody explicitly tell her that? 

“Bruce, did anyone tell Jamie that we're not supposed to leave the tower yet? I asked hoping that my voice doesn't sound as concerned as I actually am. I mean, I know she was technically in the room when Shelby and I were told but she was cleaning Bruce's tonsils at the time so I don't think she got the memo... Bruce’s eyes get very wide and he starts talking to Friday. 

“Friday, did anybody tell Jamie not to leave the tower?” 

“Tony said yesterday that he'd prefer that she not leave the tower at this time but no one gave her explicit reasons.” Friday replies and we're all feeling a little panicky now. 

“Friday is Jamie in the building?” I asked as the elevator doors open on me and Shelby's floor but I don't get out and neither does Shelby. 

“Yes Miss Drake, it looks like she's just arrived back at the tower, she's on the ground floor.” Before anyone can do anything Bruce is already hitting the lobby button and we're all headed down to the ground floor. When the doors open again Jamie’s standing in front of us with a couple of bags. She’s smiling at us all enthusiastically. 

“Hi, guys!” Still grinning she gets into the elevator and stands next to Bruce and leans over to kiss his cheek, he seems to be kind of frozen so I decide to jump in. 

“Jamie, hun, we are not supposed to leave the tower…” I say after a moment of awkward silence. 

“What do you mean?... I mean Tony said he prefer if we didn't, but he's not my boss.” She says rolling her eyes and I can understand that reaction to Tony. 

“Not just because of Tony. They haven't caught everybody who was after us, yet, they want us to stay here until they do because they can't protect us if we scatter all over the city. That's why they brought us all here.” I try to explain and Jamie's eyes go wide. 

“Oh...crap.” She turns their head to look at Bruce and noticing how tense and clearly upset he is. She shakes the bags at me a little frantically and I realize that she's indicating that she'd like me to take them so I lean across the elevator and grab them out of her hands and she throws herself at Bruce. 

“I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to leave like it was a safety issue... I just wanted to get some brunch and see the city. Did I scare you, are you okay?” She says running her hands down his face and his arms and back to his face clearly concerned that she's upset him which is understandable when your soulmate does turn into an enormous green monster when upset. Bruce has been quiet and still since Jamie got on the elevator but slowly his arms move up to wrap around her. 

“You're safe he says after another moment and I realize he's trying to keep his cool and that we're all standing in an elevator that isn't moving because no one’s selected a floor since getting to the lobby… A tiny elevator is really not where you want to be with an upset Hulk. 

“Friday can you take us to Bruce and Jamie’s floor please?” Shelby says obviously thinking along the same lines as me. The elevator immediately starts moving and I add another check to the reasons to love Friday list. Once we get to their floor Jamie and Bruce just walk out of the elevator forcing Shelby and me to follow them since we're carrying all of Jamie’s things. 

Once we get to their room Bruce opens the door and walks through Jamie whispering something in his ear and shoving him further in before turning to me and Shelby and taking her bags. She smiles at us and says ‘I'll talk to you later girls, I have some making up to do’ before walking into the room and closing the door practically in our faces. I can't help but chuckle. 

“You know of all the weird relationships that have been formed over the last few days, I think their's might be the weirdest.” I say to Shelby as we head back to the elevator. 

“I don't know, Seth in the Black Widow is wigging me out.” Shelby says with a little chuckle of her own. 

“You know the weirdest thing about both of the relationships though is how much sense they actually make if I think about it. Like they really are perfect, you know?” I say to Shelby and she nods enthusiastically as we hit the elevator buttons to finally get back to our own damn room. 

“It's true. They really have that whole ‘Opposites Attract’ thing going on... like your parents” Shelby says happily and I smile because it's true. My father is cool as a cucumber under almost any circumstance and my mother is a total firecracker ready to go off at the drop of a hat but they balance each other, they always have. 

“Do you think it says something weird about us that we don't have opposite partners? I mean neither of us is exactly like our partners, but I don't think were as odd of couples as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, or Jamie and Bruce, or Seth and Natasha, or even Joe and Sharon for that matter.” I say as we walk down the hall to our door. 

“Actually, I think you're wrong about that. I mean on the surface we have more similarities with our guys but underneath I think there are a lot of opposite traits between all of us and it's probably the opposite of that with the other couples, on the surface there are a lot of things that are in opposition but the underlined things are probably more in line.” She says as we walk into our room and I consider what she’s saying, thinking again of my parents although their reaction time on things is very different the things that cause them to react and how they react once they have reacted can be very similar so maybe Shelby has a point.

Although Steve and I are both a little old-fashioned and polite we have other underline things that are opposite like his liking for cooking and my preferring to bake or his being dominant in my being submissive in the bedroom, if we were too similar on those things we wouldn't work with such synchronicity although maybe sometimes he'll let me hand out the swats that could be fun too....

Back in our room, I see that my parents are sitting on the sofa and we walk over to them. 

“Hey Mama, how are you feeling? 

“Nervous, tired, angry, happy, hell I don't know how I'm feeling... It's been an interesting few days. I just want your sister and Art here safe.” she says shaking her head. 

“What about you Daddy are you okay? Can I get you guys anything?” 

I'm okay honey, but some coffee would be good.” My dad replies 

“And hot chocolate…” Mom throws in and I go to retrieve it but Shelby says for me to stay and heads to the kitchen. 

“We just said goodbye to the guys so they're headed to get Addy and Art, there's no better team in the whole world mom.” I try and reassure her. 

“That must have been hard.” She’s looking at me sympathetically. 

“I remember when your dad was in the Navy and he’d go out on the subs for months at a time leaving him that first day and not knowing when or if I'd see him again was the worst thing.” She says patting dads hand lovingly as she speaks and I try not to tear up again, unsuccessfully. 

“It wasn't easy but he'll be home soon.” I try to say confidently and my parents just not at me understandingly and we don't say anything else until Shelby returns with the coffee and Coco. She also made Coco for herself and me and we all thank her before sitting in silence once again. 

There's nothing to say and all we can do now is wait. As the day progresses Joe, Seth, and Jamie all show up in the room. Natasha and Sharon have gone on the mission and Jamie tells us that Bruce is going to the lab to assist in any way he can. Jamie apologizes for not having come sooner but Bruce didn't mention what was going on until after they ‘made up’ but I assure her that there was nothing she could have done, so it's fine. 

it's absolute torture, just quiet... We all try to talk a couple of times but none of us can keep a conversation from turning into worried speculation for too long. I try watching a movie but the action ones just remind us what kind of danger our soulmates could be in and the comedies just seem inappropriate, nobody really seems to have an appetite either... finally, after a good 5 hours, Friday comes over the living room speaker. 

“Dr. Branner would like me to inform you all that Art and Adelaide have been successfully extracted from the Hydra facility and are safe, and the whole team's headed home.” The rooms filled with ruckus shouts, clapping, tears, and hugs going around the room you'd think that someone in the family just won gold for USA. 

“Friday is everyone else okay?” I asked after we all calm down and everyone holds their breath once again. 

“Agent Carter required stitches in her arm due to a knife wound but it wasn't serious, no other injuries required medical attention.” Friday tells us and the whole room sags in relief. 

“When will they be home?” Joe asks, his concern for Sharon written all over his face, even though Friday said the injury wasn't very serious knowing that she was injured at all is clearly affecting him. 

“Approximately two and a half hours.” 

“Let's do a big dinner tomorrow night. Tonight everybody will be too tired, but it would be really nice to just get everybody together, you know? Mom says to the group at large as we pull ourselves together. ‘Yeah sounds good’ and nods go around the room and then I'm headed for the door. 

“Shelby if you need me, have Friday call me but I'm going to go to Steve's room and get it ready for him, okay? She looks up at me and puts up one finger and then walks towards me leaning in to whisper. 

“Do you mind if Bucky stays here, maybe?” She asks shyly 

“I don't mind, if you're comfortable with it, then I’m happy.” I say giving her a tight squeeze. She smiles and heads back into the room as everyone else is now walking towards the door behind me, headed to their prospective rooms probably to prepare for their loved ones return. As everybody goes to get in the elevator I realize I forgot something back in the room and head back saying goodnight to everybody pretty sure I won't see them till the morning at the earliest. 

when I bust through the door Shelby startles. 

“Is everything okay?” She sounds panicked and I rush to reassure her.

”It’s great, I just forgot something…” Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to smuggle Steve's clothes out of my room without Shelby asking questions. I decided to just make myself an overnight bag and although she doesn't ask questions as I leave with my duffle she does give me some seriously suggestive eyebrows to which I just stick out my tongue and keep walking. I hear her laugh as I closed the door behind me and then I'm headed to Steve’s room. 

I have about two hours to get everything together, what everything is I haven't quite decided yet but it definitely involves his clothes and swats, probably food and hopefully cuddles.


	12. Welcome Home Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Be Smut Ahead, Bitches...
> 
> I am adding a Smutt warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own, but if you see one please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> There will be bad language, violence, and smut, in this story. There will also be unprotected sex, in real life make better choices because in real life hitting the backspace won't erase herpes.
> 
> I Own None of the Marvel stuff, the story bits and OC's are mine but the Marvel stuff belongs to a bunch of smarter more talented folks.

Once I get to Steve's door I feel a little apprehensive, I mean should I just go in? It is his private space. I decide to ask my favorite AI. 

“Hey, Friday do you think Steve would mind me going in his room when he isn't here?” I question. 

“Captain Rogers told me to make sure that you have access to his room any time day or night whether he's there or not miss.” Feeling fully reassured I walk confidently into Steve's apartment. Inside I continue to talk to Friday. 

“Friday, what's Steve's favorite dinner and what does he usually do after a mission when he gets back to his room?” 

“Captain Rogers favorite food is ‘The Monster Supreme’ from Donatello's pie shop in Brooklyn which he usually has accompanied by a 6 pack of Dos Equis beer. When comes home from a mission he showers, eats, and tries to catch up on facts about modern times and then sleeps, Miss.” Friday replies and I smile because Captain America's favorite food being pizza and beer is adorable but then I frown a little thinking of his life before me, much like my life before him it was full of time spent in solitude. 

“Can you please order Steve's favorite from Donatello's but double the order and have a six pack of Dos Equis brought to the room, please? 

“Yes Miss, anything else?” 

“Does Steve have all the ingredients for apple pie in his kitchen?” 

“No Miss, Captain Rogers doesn't have apples or cinnamon but otherwise he has the supplies to make a traditional apple pie.” 

“Then can you please have apples and cinnamon brought up as well?” 

“Yes, Miss.” Friday replies and I'm finally done with that conversation for a little while although I briefly consider girl talk with her but decide to try it another time as I need to start on the crust for the apple pie. 

2 hours and 15 minutes later the apple pie is cooling on top of the oven, the pizzas that have arrived are sitting in the oven on low staying warm, and the beer is chilling in the freezer. I've done my hair and makeup, I'm wearing Steve's clothes underneath a wrap dress that I had the fabricator make so it just looks like I'm wearing the dress and no one not even Steve will know what's underneath not until later…

Then I'm headed towards the tarmac where Friday assures me they'll be arriving in the next 10 or so minutes. When I get to the tarmac pretty much everybody else is already there, my parents, Joe, Shelby, even Bruce and Jamie are waiting. I give out hugs and hellos to everyone and notice that all of us who are newly mated are looking particularly put together this evening(Except Jamie and Bruce who look like they just tumbled in a coat closet). 

We're all standing far enough back according to Bruce, that the quinjet shouldn't have any problem pulling in and since he's one of the smartest guys on the planet I'll take his word for it. The entire bank of windows on the far side of the building opens like some futuristic massive garage door and the quinjet comes in. I'm not sure who's piloting it but they're amazing like I can't get my car in my garage as well as they just put a plane in the middle of a building. 

When the engines finally turn off and the belly starts to open again revealing the ramp I do my very best not to jump up and down in place, I'm only mildly successful. The ramp opens up but no one's there and we're all just waiting. Sharon and Natasha come into view, Joe and Seth are rushing forward to greet them. Sharon and Natasha's eyes both go a little wide and then they start to smile and I remember that for our Avengers it's their first homecoming to soulmates. 

After Sharon and Natasha, Art, Adelaide, Pepper, and Tony, walk forward and my parents and I run towards them. I have longer legs than mom so I beat her to Adelaide and get the first hug but clearly, I'm taking too long because she starts poking me in the side to get me to let go. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you, how long did they have you?” I say releasing Addy and letting mom hug her and I see Dad give Art a brief manly hug before they nod at each other and I move over to Art giving him a tight squeeze he and Adelaide both look perfectly fine and I realiz I'm still the most injured looking person in the group. 

“We're fine.” Adelaide says hugging dad now. 

“They didn't even really want us.” She says looking at me pointedly and my eyes bug out.

“ What do you mean?” 

“They didn't know we were part of a quartet so they didn't know about Pepper and Tony.” I grin as she confirms that she's found her other two soul mates and she smiles back at them, Pepper looks a little shy and Tony looks over the moon. Art continues for her. 

“They thought you might trade yourself for your sister and lure Captain America out, they seem to think he's the heart of the team or something and if they can throw him off, The Avengers will be easier to deal with.” Art says with a fairly nonchalant shrug but I'm horrified! Whoever this is isn't just targeting the Avengers in general but they're specifically after my soulmate! 

Do you ever have a moment where you just wonder if maybe you are a psychopath? Because as Art gives me the news I just want to tear all the Hydra agents apart limb by limb with my bare hands until all their facilities look like meat grinders with no indication that the meat on the floor was ever even human. 

“They’re trying to hurt Steve!” I say and I know I must look a little scary at this point because everybody's eyes are wide on me. 

“Don't worry Soph, your soulmate is Captain America, I think he can take care of himself.” My sister reassures me as if that was even the issue. 

“Not the point Adelaide, someone is trying to hurt my soulmate, specifically targeting my soulmate! I'm going to rip them into tiny little pieces and eat their livers!” I say crossing my arms and stomping my foot.” Those around me have the audacity to laugh as if I was kidding! 

“Where’s Steve anyways?” I’m looking up into the plane and still not seeing him.

“He and Bucky were piloting the quinjet, they're just doing all the shutdown stuff before they come out.” Pepper tells me and that's just another reason that my soulmate so hot I remember how impressed I was with the quintets landing and smile smugly, yeah that's right, that’s my man landing planes and like a boss! 

The rest of the group has made it over to us now, Adelaide and Art are giving hugs and greeting to the family and friends before getting and making introductions to new soulmates. It's an overall joyous meeting but it's clear that everybody's a little bit tired and ready to just be alone with their perspective soulmates. 

As I think that, I look up and finally, finally, see Steve and Bucky coming down the walkway and for some reason like an enormous baby I just burst into tears... I take off running towards Steve and just throw myself into his arms. 

He catches me easily and start asking what's wrong and I'm not sure how he understands me through my mumbling sobs but somehow he does as I say ‘you're back and you're safe and I love you, and someone’s trying to hurt you and I'm going to murder them and eat their livers!’ 

Then I nuzzle further into his arms kissing his neck and he chuckles softly. ‘Oh’ is all he says jostling me slightly in his arms teasingly and I look up at him kissing his chin and then his lips. Pulling away from the kiss I hike the skirt of my dress up a tiny bit to reveal his basketball shorts beneath and although no one else would think this action was sexy and it would probably look strange if anyone was paying attention to us, Steve's eyes go full dark Steve and I grin wickedly to myself. 

“I have other surprises for you in your room.” I run my fingers through his hair glad that he's not wearing the helmet right now. He makes some sort of groaning sound before asking me ‘what surprises?’. 

“They wouldn't be surprises if I told you! You'll just have to wait and see.” I say excitedly drying the tears still on my cheeks as we make it back over to the group. My sister asks if I've lost the ability to walk and I nod enthusiastically informing her that Steve is my new favorite form of transportation and everybody laughs (because I’m hilarious) and we are so relieved that everyone is safely home. 

“Well now that we're all home and not being needled by Hydra, I want to be alone with my mother fucking soulmates! Go, be gone all of you I need a bed, booze and these three beautiful people to myself.” Tony says after a moment and everyone laughs again mostly in agreement with him, except for my mother who tells him to watch his language and that she expects to be invited to breakfast in the morning, to get to know him and Pepper better. 

Steve chortles as mom scolds Tony and I try to hold in my giggles. Tony looks like he is about to reply but Pepper takes over for him and very cordially invites mom and dad to breakfast the day after tomorrow and I can tell immediately that my mother's taken with Peppers good manners and grace. We all move towards the elevator and realize quickly that it's going to take a couple of trips to get all of us on it. 

Steve, ever the gentleman volunteers to stay back for the second trip, I don’t mind since he is still carrying me around. Jamie and Bruce decide to take the stairs as the floor they're on isn't very far down and that makes it so everyone else can fit on one trip. Steve and I wave at everyone as the doors close, once they close I inform Steve that he can put me down. 

“I'm sure you've had a long night and even for a super soldier I'm probably a little bit heavy.” I say feeling a little self-conscious and not wanting him to strain himself, I mean I know he’s super strong but how embarrassing would it be if he actually got tired, holding me? Steve bundles me closer and shakes his head. 

“Not a chance.” He kisses my forehead. 

“You know when I got the serum that gave me super strength and made me the soldier that I am today, I didn't realize that my favorite gift, that the greatest thing that it would ever give me, is the ability to hold my girl and carrier her wherever she wants for as long as she wants and keep her close always.” Steve says in the most ridiculously romantic adorable voice ever and I'm sucking his face because really who could resist him after a speech like that!

I pull back from Steve when the elevator dings and I look into see that it's empty. Steve walks in still carrying me and I rest my head on his chest one of my arms still around his neck and the other drawing little shapes on his chest. 

“I'm so glad you're home.” I say as he hits the button to go to our floor. 

“It's nice to have someone to come home to.” He gives me a little squeeze and I let him carry me all the way to the door but finally tell him he has to put me down before we go in, so I can point out all of his surprises. Steve grins at me as he does finally put me down, clearly excited to see what's on the other side of the door. I just hope he's not disappointed. 

Opening the door and walking in you can definitely smell the pizza and apple pie, it's an interesting combination, not bad but just confusing. I lead Steve to the kitchen and open the oven to pull out the two pizzas that have been warming in there and his face lights up. I just smile at him going over to the freezer and pulling out the beer to set it on the counter and then pointing at the pie on the cooling rack across the room. 

“Dinner’s ready.” I say cheekily grinning at him and he just continues to smile back at me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

”Why don't you go shower and change while I serve up the pizza and beer.” I move to get plates out of the cabinet as Steve nods at me. 

“I'll be back in 5 minutes.” He takes off towards his room. It's nice having Steve and everyone else home safe and being able to have such a calm domestic evening in, with my soulmate. I just hope it's the first of many post-mission reunion dinners. 

I've got the pizza, forks, and napkins all on the table along with my glass of water but I can't find a bottle opener for the beer and I'm still looking when Steve comes walking into the kitchen still steamed up from the shower and wearing only basketball shorts. Sweet Lord, if I wasn't sure that Steve’s hungry after his mission I would skip the pizza and go straight to the Captain America on a stick.Yummy. I shake myself out of my ogling before it becomes too embarrassing and ask Steve where his bottle opener is. 

“I don't have one.” He says casually walking over to me, taking the beer out of my hand and easily pulling the cap off with his bare hands. 

“Oh well, I guess you don't need one.” I say with a shrug turning to lead him to the dining area. I wonder how many other things that he can just do that I have to use some kind of tool or instrument to achieve? 

“Friday told me this was your favorite pizza and how much you usually get so I doubled it since I'm eating with you and it's after a mission so you might be a little extra hungry,” I say taking my seat. Steve sits nodding his head at me as I speak and saying ‘thank you’ for taking a huge bite out of his pizza and making some fantastic moaning sounds... I pick up my pizza speculatively. 

It's from the same pizza place that he fed me when I was in the hospital room so I know it's good pizza but this one has everything, like everything, the thing has ingredients I've never seen on pizza before! I'm just not quite sure about it but I take a bite anyway, then start making similar moaning sounds to Steve. It's really good and the sauce is amazing I don't know what extra they add to it on this Mega Monster Pizza that they don't on their regular pizzas but it's got to be something close to crack. 

“My God this is amazing!” I say after chewing and swallowing my first bite, Steve just smiles going for his second slice as I go for my second bite! Holy shit Steve can eat fast. After a couple more bites I look up at Steve to see him working on his third slice and looking speculatively at me. 

“What?” I ask after a second and Steve says nothing just curling a finger at me to indicate I should come closer. As I lean my body over, Steve sets down his pizza and grabs me under my arms, lifting me like a child and pulling me into his lap, startling me with sudden movement.

 

“Better.” Steve grunts and goes back to smashing the pizzas. I just shake my head but have to agree with him as I continue to munch on my slice cuddled in his lap. I wonder if the need for physical contact is a byproduct of how new our bond is or something that we're always going to feel and I asked Steve as much. 

“I can't imagine there'll ever come a time when I don't want to be touching you or have you touching me.” He says with a shrug and I nod my agreement finishing my pizza. I have one more slice and Steve finishes off one whole pizza before I try to extract myself from his lap. His arms tightening and he nuzzles my neck. 

“I'm just getting the pie, Steve.” I say running my hands through his hair affectionately. 

“Nope.” Steve says making the p pop. 

“Pie later.” He tells me standing with me still in his arms and walking towards the bedroom Halfway to the bedroom his nuzzles turn to nips and I know it's time to play.  
“I owe you for telling Buck the ‘Captain’ thing was your idea, so if you don’t want your swats that’s fine, just this once.” Steve tells me and I want to scream ‘No!’ but manage to refrain. 

“I’ll take my punishment, please, Captain, and you can keep owing me.” I say wiggling in his arms as he looks at me surprised but pleased and kisses the crap out of me. Somehow when he pulls back I’m laying in his bed with him over me. Steve sits back and just looks at me in his bed, lips swollen hair mussed and clearly frazzled waiting for what he will do next. 

***SMUT***

“Strip, slowly, then lay over my lap.” Steve tells me after a moment and I start to get out of the bed to obey him but he shakes his head. 

“Strip right there.” I toe off my shoes and I have no idea how to make that sexy so I get it out of the way and then sit up on the bed on my knees unwrapping the dress and exposing steves too tight tee and shorts underneath and I hear Steve groan. I can’t be sure if he is turned on just seeing me in his clothes or if it’s because they’re so damn tight but either way it's working to my advantage. 

Next I pull Steve’s ‘Rogers’ jersey top over my head slowly, throwing it off to the side of the bed and reaching back to unclasp my bra, putting an arm over my breast as I slide it down, still hiding my breasts from Steve’s view as I watch him palm himself through his basketball shorts. 

I turn around so my back is facing him and lean down so that my head is on the bed and my ass is in the air as high as possible, reaching back and slipping his shorts and my panties slowly over my blatantly displayed ass, I can hear Steve’s breath getting harder and he whimpers. Score one more for me. 

I smile to myself and roll over once the shorts are to my knees pushing them the rest of the way down as Steve sees my breast fully exposed for the first time this evening. I’m now completely nude and incredibly horny. Steve moves to the edge of the bed to sit and pats his lap gently. I crawl over and lay across him, letting him adjust me slightly before I feel his hand massaging my ass and he speaks. 

“You came without permission, you were sassy, and you stole my bacon, so you’re getting 15 swats, and hopefully you will learn your lesson,” Steve says in his dark Steve growl and I’m already so wet I feel it running down my thighs. 

“Do you understand?” Steve asks and I nod. 

“If, you want me to stop, just say stop.” Steve tells me and I nod again whispering ‘ok’. As soon as I do the first swat hits me, on my left cheek. I know he is using almost no force for him but it still smarts and my eyes immediately water. I wiggle as if it will make the sting stop but Steve stops my wiggles with his left hand on my back and then swats me again and this time I whimper. It’s on the other cheek and fuck I love it. It stings and tingles and makes me desperate for release.

The only issue is him not letting me wiggle because these swats are making my clit throb like crazy and I need friction, now! Steve starts a steady pace with the swats and he is evenly distributing them, making me whimper and moan and cry in frustration as he continues to keep me still. Steve doesn't stop to rub or soothe me as he swats but I don’t care because what he is doing is setting my body on fire. He finally rubs my bottom once he is done with all 15 swats. 

“Good girl... Now move to the middle of the bed and get in the position you took my shorts off in.” Steve waits until I move off him to get off the bed. I really feel the sting in my ass as I move around. Once I’m laying on the bed with my upper body down and ass up I feel Steve get on the bed. 

“Spread your legs a little more baby.” I do and the cold air of the room on the wetness of my pussy is startlingly good. I feel Steve start to rub my ass again and then I feel his lips on my ass. Licking and kissing, sucking but not nipping since its still a little sore. He continues this for a minute or so before moving a hand to my entrance and tracing it with a finger. 

Without warning, he pushes two fingers inside me and I practically scream, it’s so good but my clit is still neglected and I’m moving my hips frantically looking for more friction. I’m crying again out of frustration a minute later. 

“Please, Captain... My clit, please!” Instead of touching me where I need it most he removes his fingers from me completely and I let out a wonton howl. 

“Move to the top of the bed, sit up on your knees and hold the headboard,” Steve says and I do as I’m told, wondering if I have somehow earned another, stranger, punishment. As I move up the bed Steve moves with me. Once I’m in place I feel Steve move so he is laying on his back facing up and he slides his head between my thighs so that he is looking up at me grinning evilly as I look wide-eyed back at him. 

I have never done any face sitting but I am totally willing to try. Steve wraps his arms around my thighs and pulls me down onto his mouth and Its fucking bliss, I’m grinding and wiggling and using the headboard as leverage and Steve is helping with his arms on my thighs pulling me even closer as his dextrous tongue moves between my clit and entrance. He is nipping again and it’s all too much! 

“Captain! PLease can I come! PLease, please, please…” I’m begging, so close to the edge that I feel myself tightening. Steve moves us both ridiculously fast and now I’m under him on the bed and he’s kissing me hard with my juices all over his face and mouth and it’s so fucking filthy and I'm gushing more and more, dark dirty Steve is just too fucking good. When he pulls back he says not yet and I pout at him but he just smiles all wicked and bossy at me and I eat it up. 

Steve removes his basketball shorts, finally, and I see he’s commando and then he’s inside me, so much faster and harder than last night and all I can do is scream as steve pummels me mercilessly into the mattress. 

In and out and in and out almost all the way out, every time. The slapping of flesh is loud and obscene. I’ve devolved to an animal, clutching and scratching Steve, kissing and biting his neck and chest, screaming and crying and he is just looking at me with dark possessive satisfaction as he absolutely has his way with me. I look up at him frantically, about to beg for my release again. 

“Come.” Steve growls at me and then I'm screaming even louder than before like I’m honestly worried the other Avengers are going to come running in to make sure I’m not being murdered, kind of loud. The orgasm is all consuming and just keeps going because Steve isn’t slowing at all if anything his thrusts get faster and harder. 

He moves slightly so he can take my left nipple into his mouth and suck it, moving his right hand to my right nipple and pitching hard and my orgasm just keeps fucking going! How long can these things last? Do they have to end at all? I’m starting to doubt it! But finally Steve is coming inside me which just makes my orgasm get more intense but as his orgasm subsides mine starts to slow until I’m just convulsing with aftershocks around him. 

Steve leaves my breasts to kiss me deeply and a bit more tenderly as he pulls out. I wince a little as he does because that was a hell of a fucking and I begin to genuinely wonder if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, if not the family dinner is going to be awkward as a mother fucker… Seeing my wince Steve immediately goes from ‘Captain Dark Steve’ to the big old teddy bear version. 

***SMUT***

“Are you ok?” He asks looking concerned and cupping my face so that I can’t avoid eye contact when I answer. 

“I’m wonderful, baby, just going to be a little sore, but it’s a good sore.” My voice is raw as I cup his face as he’s doing mine and pull him in for another tender kiss. We pull apart and he looks satisfied with my answer. Flipping himself off me to the side he lays on his back next to me, and that’s when the bed frame gives out and the mattress hits the floor with the pair of us on it. 

Parts are flying all over the place, including the headboard which would have for sure given me a concussion if Steve hadn’t been there to catch it with his super strength and lift it off us. Steve leans it gingerly on the wall as I burst into hysterical giggles. 

“We broke the bed!! I laugh unable to control myself. 

“We will never live this down!” Steve is laughing too and pulling me close to kiss my forehead and rest me practically on top of him. We lay there like that for a few moments before I excuse myself to the bathroom to clean up, only to find that in fact, I can’t walk. 

“Holy shit, Steve... I think you broke me, too!” I tease and Steve blushes like a cherry before rolling his eyes and scooping me up to carry me to the bathroom. I notice his very large bathtub and get a spectacular idea. 

“Hey babe, remember how you still owe me for the Bucky save?” I say in an overly sweet singsong voice to Steve as he sets me on the counter. He looks at me suspiciously but nods. 

“Well, I want to collect…” I smile hugely. 

“I want you and me in a bubble bath, with pie!” I clap my hands excitedly as I reveal my big plan to Steve. He smiles at me adoringly. 

“That sounds like a great idea, doll.” Steve walks over to the bath and turns it on. Coming back over to me he scoops me up again, and i really don't think i will ever get used to the ease with which he carries me around(But it’s so awesome). He puts me in the tub and retrieves a basket of goodies from under the sink telling me that they came with the room and to pick what I want while he gets us pie. 

The basket has bath bombs, salts, oils, bubbles, you name it. I choose the lavender Epsom salt to help my sore muscles relax and to calm my brain a little as well so that I can actually sleep tonight after this scary, tense, wonderful, day. I’m laying in an almost full tub when Steve comes back in carrying a tray with pie, and tea on it. I’m surprised at the tea and look at Steve questioningly. 

“For your throat…” He tells me setting the tray down on the side of the tub and I smile at him, he is such a sweetie. Steve, who's still nude, tells me to move forward and climbs into the bath behind me, lifting me a little so I’m partly in his lap and our soulmarks touch, making us both moan. I lean as far into Steve as possible as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. 

“I love you.” I tell him putting my arms around his and lacing our fingers. 

“I love you, more.” Steve tells me giving me a little squeeze. I tilt my head so I can kiss him properly. We sit there like that for a few minutes soaking everything in. Resting on Steve's warm bare chest feels like the safest place I’ll ever be and I feel tears of joy welling in my eyes as I think about the fact that I have a lifetime to share with this wonderful man, the other half of my soul. 

“Pie?” Steve says into the silence and I pull myself together nodding my head enthusiastically. Steve untangles his hands from mine and reaches over to the tray, handing me a plate and setting a cup of tea on the bathtub edge next to me before grabbing his own pie. 

“I made it from scratch, so I hope you like it, but if not you don't have to eat it... We can have Friday send you up a different dessert.” I tell Steve a little self consciously, knowing that I’m a pretty good baker but not sure how it will compare to the homemade confections of the 1940’s when homemade might have involved maybe milking your own cow or some shit… 

Steve says nothing and just takes a bite of pie. I’m twisting around to look at Steve’s face in anticipation of his reaction. He moans and his eyes close for a moment and I smile because that’s gotta be a good sign and then his eyes open and he smiles at me. 

“It tastes like my moms.” He tells me, the surprise in his eyes tells me that he is being completely honest and I’m overjoyed. Turning back to lay against him again taking a bite of my own pie and humming happily as the flavors hit my taste buds as our marks meet again. I take a sip of my tea and it’s really soothing on my throat which only makes me smile more at Steve's thoughtfulness. 

“I wish we could watch a movie in here.” I tell Steve as we enjoy our dessert. Steve reaches over and hits a few buttons on a side panel and a tv pops up at the end of the tub. I squeal in delight. 

“This place is so cool!” I feel Steve chuckle behind me. 

“What shall we watch?” Steve asks and I think for a moment. 

“His girl Friday?” 

“I know that one!” Steve says a little excitedly and then tells Friday to put the film on as I snigger at the irony of that. The pie is eaten and the movie watched... Somehow the water doesn't get cold and I assume that has something to do with Stark tech or just rich people tech but it's pretty awesome either way. As the credits roll on the movie Steve peaks around at me to see, I assume, if I’m sleeping and I smile up at him stretching and wiggling a little from my sedentary position in the tub. 

“I’m all pruny.” I tell Steve as I stand up gingerly and lean over to reach for a towel almost knocking my teacup into the floor but luckily Steve grabs it and sets it back on the tray with our pie plates. Steve lets out the water and stands up behind me and I hand him a towel. The water has helped a lot and I feel like I can actually walk again so that should make tomorrow's dinner a little less awkward. 

Walking carefully over to the sink I realize I forgot to bring a toothbrush and frown at my reflection and then smile when I see naked Steve drying off behind me, still nude and turned away so I can oogle his amazing ass. I mentally make a note to bite that later. 

“Do you have a spare toothbrush?” Steve looks over his shoulder at me and nods. 

“Top left drawer.” He picks up the tray and walks out of the room with it. I open the drawer he indicated and see a pack of two unopened toothbrushes and pick them up, but as I do I notice everything else in the drawer. A woman's hairbrush with some blonde hairs in it, and some cosmetic products, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. 

The air is knocked out of me and I really try not to feel an overwhelming sense of despair as my brain unwelcomely starts measuring me against Sharon once again. I know it makes no sense because I’m Steve’s soulmate, not her, and they could never have what we do. Sharon is Joe’s and they seem happy, but still, I wonder when Sharon left these things, was it the day before I met Steve? Why was she here? The best bet is not something I want to even think about, of course, that doesn't stop my brain from going there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's sister "Adelaide 'Addie'"- looks like Charlize Theron from Mighty Joe young
> 
> Addie's husband/soulmate "Art" -Looks like Brad Pitt from fight club.
> 
> Sophie's Mom "Rachel Drake" Looks like sally field from Steel Magnolias
> 
> and her Dad "Addicuss 'Addy' Drake" looks like Jack Nickleson from the Witches of Eastwick.


	13. You Don’t Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Paradice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get heavy ya'll, I never promised you a rose garden...

Steve walks back into the room and I’m still looking at the drawer trying not to feel shitty but it’s an impossible feat. He walks up behind me looking over my shoulder into the drawer. 

“Did you find one?” He asks casually before his body tenses as he too sees what else is in the drawer. I stand up fully and force a smile. 

“Yep.” I wave the toothbrush pack at him, but my forced mood is belayed by the force with which I close the drawer, and Steve and I both wince at the booming sound. I drop my head embarrassed and upset. Steve turns me too face him, putting a hand under my chin to make me look up at him but I still avoid eye contact the best I can while half whispering... 

“It’s fine, no big deal, it’s from before we even met.” I try to turn away from him again, but Steve doesn’t allow it. 

“No... If this was the other way around and I found a bunch of men's things in your bathroom I would be feeling confused and hurt, and I’m sure you are too, even if you don't want too and that’s ok... Please baby I just need you to talk to me, I don't want us to leave things, raw. Sharon left her things here last week when she slept over here.” Steve says and I want to slap my hands over my ears before he can tell me about their time together but Steve continues. 

“I was on a mission and her place was having some repairs done so I offered mine. Sharron and I had only been dating three weeks when I met you, and never slept together, we only kissed three times and those were chaste and forced. We were both trying to force something that just couldn’t be.” I’m looking into his eyes hopefully. 

“Really?” I’m trying not to tear up as my emotions and insecurities choke me. 

“Yes, and even if it had been more with Sharon, you’re all I want or need. You are my soulmate! He leans in and kisses me sweetly and deeply. I pull back and wipe my eyes from a few escaping tears and smile at him. 

“Sorry for being emotional.” I say a little self-deprecating but Steve shakes his head. 

“So much has happened in changed in this last week, I’m surprised you're not way more emotional and upset than you are. You’re taking it in your stride, doll.” Steve rubs my shoulders soothingly. 

“Well it’s all changed for you too, and you’re not crying in the bathroom.” I roll my eyes at him trying to let me off the hook. 

“Are you kidding, the whole time you were in the hospital sleeping I was a mess! Ask Buck, he walked in on me crying like a baby at least four times!” Steve tells me and I laugh at him shaking my head and turning back to the sink and he lets me this time. 

“No, it’s true just ask Bucky I’m sure he wouldn’t mind giving you all the embarrassing details.” Steve grabs his own toothbrush and we start naked tooth brushing... I’m watching all of Steve’s fantastic muscles pull and flex and he is watching my softer body bounce and jiggle. The tension just keeps mounting as we clean our teeth and it's perhaps the strangest kind of turned on I have ever been but it's happening... 

Once I finish and move to stick the toothbrush back in the drawer Steve grabs it in a flash and puts it with his in the holder by the sink. I’m ridiculously pleased with that small thing and smile giddily up at him. Then Steve’s kissing me again and backing me towards the room and laying me down on the bed, that's now on the floor. He moves over me kissing down my neck slowly before moving to my chest and back up to my lips. 

This is sweet Steve, and he is whispering things to me about how I’m his everything and how I’m all that matters, how he wants everything with me, to share everything for the rest of our lives. We move together achingly slowly and I feel myself trembling from the force of the emotions between us. The pace stays slow but the fire inside is building and bubbles over for the both of us at the same time. 

Steve rests his head in the crook of my neck and I can feel his tears falling on my skin, my own tears slice down the sides of my face. This coupling more than anything we have done so far is a love letter, and a promise and we both know it. After a few moments of slowing our breathing we pull apart. Steve cleans us up again and then tucks us into bed and we drift off to sleep in a state of complete contentment and love.  
______________________________________________________________________________

I can’t move again, and I’m tied to a chair. Steve’s across from me, running towards me to help and then boom, the gunshot is so loud it’s deafening, but Steve deflects it with his shield!.. But then another and another and now the shots are coming from every direction all at once and Steve can't deflect them all. I watch him fall to the ground still trying to crawl to me and I’m screaming, and struggling to free myself but I still can't move. I’m helpless and Steve is about to die because of it.

“Soph! Sophie wake up!” Steve’s shaking me awake and when I see him I burst into tears and cling desperately to him. 

“It was just a bad dream baby, it's ok, you're ok.” Steve tells me but I don't give a damn if I’m ok because he is. The dream was all too real, with what Adelaide told me about how the group went after her to get to me because I’m Steve's weakness, that’s still true that wasn't just a dream. I’m still what makes Steve most vulnerable. I cry a little more into Steve’s chest as he strokes my hair and back. 

“It was you, they were hurting you, I was just the bait, again!” I tell Steve in a desolate whisper and he hugs me closer. 

“They won't have the chance to get ahold of you again, I swear.” Steve Tells me and I try and feel reassured but we both know that even once this group goes down there will be others that see me as an easy way to get to Captain America. 

“I just need you safe, Steve. I don’t ever want to be the reason you’re not.” I say worming even closer to him desperate to reassure myself that he’s real and safe with me now. He tightens his hold but doesn't reply and after a while we drift back to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________

In the morning I wake as Steve drags himself from the bed and I get the wonderful view or his naked ass walking to the bathroom to wake up to. I sit up and stretch looking around the room in the light of day to see that it looks a little like a disaster zone because of the debris from the bed and all the clothes thrown around the room, the larger pieces of the demolished bed Steve has laid in a pile against the far wall and I have to shake my head again with a snort. There is no way to smuggle all this out and get a new bed in without someone seeing, and then the jokes will never stop. I see my discarded wrap dress on the floor next to the bed and grab it up, putting it on as Steve comes back into the room. 

“Morning.” He smiles coming over to kiss me, I briefly think about morning breath but let that thought go as soon as his lips touch mine. 

“Morning.” I reply as he lets me free of the kiss, and I move towards the bathroom. I look a mess when I see my reflection, going to sleep with wet hair is always a bad idea, but having sex with wet hair and then going to bed has achieved a look that's so messy there will be no taming it and so I decide instead to just wet my hair down once again so it can dry properly. After taking care of the rest of my morning needs I head to the kitchen where I find Steve with coffee and pie. 

“Pie is not breakfast food, Mr Rogers.” I tease waving a finger at him, his only reply is to take a huge bite of pie and smile at me with his mouth full. It’s too cute, but I roll my eyes at him and move to get some juice and something to eat... I can't find anything I want to make and instead grab a piece of pizza and nuke it walking into the dining area again with my juice and pizza. 

Steve gives me an eyebrow that clearly says ‘how is pizza and juice better than pie and coffee?’ and I should concede the point but opt instead to stick out my tongue at him to which he only chuckles back knowing he’s won. 

“So do you have avenger-y things to do today? 

“Yes, we have to do a debrief of yesterday's mission and check some intel but I should be finished around four so I will be at the dinner tonight. He says and I nod wondering what I’ll do while he is gone, I mean I guess I can work too since I’m a stock analyst and can do my work remotely. 

“OK, I should probably get some work done too.” I say absently. Steve looks at me strangely. 

“What is it that you do? He asks and I realize that despite the intensity of our soulmate bond we don't actually know much about each other, well I know about him from history class and the news but not the real stuff. 

“I’m a stock analyst, I run analysis on stocks to try and establish when they are ready to buy or sell. I tell him hoping that’s a basic enough description that he will understand even though I’m not sure my job existed back in the 40s. 

“So you’re smart.” He says matter of factly and I smile at him. 

“Yes, I am. Maybe not Tony Stark smart, but smart.” 

“Tony isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.” Steve says not bothering to explain the statement as he rises from his seat to take his dishes to the kitchen. I follow him with my own dishes and we wash them up together before he heads to the room and so do I to collect my things. Steve is getting dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt as I’m looking for my bra and panties. And again suspiciously, my panties are missing! 

“Steve… Where are my panties?” I ask looking around the room, still. 

“I have no idea, but if I did then I would say that those are my panties now by the rules of finders keepers.” Steve tells me walking nonchalantly out of the room. I follow close behind him slapping his ass. 

“You can’t take all my panties, Steve! I have to have some to wear!” I tell him laughingly exasperated. Steve just turns to me swiftly and lifts me up into his arms so that I have to wrap my arms and legs around him to steady myself. 

“Surely you have more than two pairs, doll.” 

“Yes, at home, here I only have like three! And you stole two!” 

“Well then you still have one left, seems like plenty to me.” Steve says backing me against the wall and when I think he is going to kiss me he instead begins tickling me. I am super ticklish and start squirming and letting out peels of laughter. I retaliate by going for Steve’s ribs. He’s ticklish too and we somehow end up on the floor. I’m on top so I decide to go for Steve’s pockets looking for my underwear! There in his left pocket are my undies! I pull them out triumphantly waving them in the air and steve makes a grab for them. But I tuck them close to my chest and try and keep them away from him. Both of us still laughing Steve flips us over and pins my hands above me in one of his taking my panties again in his other! I wiggle and huph. 

“Give me those right now, Steve! 

“No.” 

“You can’t actually mean to keep my panties in your pocket all day!” I half shout at him still trying to wiggle free and chuckling. 

“Oh but I can, and all day I’ll know they’re there and I’ll be thinking of you and how wet you were for me and how you begged to come.” Steve says and now he’s grinding into me as he says the salacious words and I’m wiggling still but definitely not trying to get away. We’re kissing again and I don't give a fuck what he does with my panties at this point because it's so good and oh… 

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark would like to remind you that the debriefing started two minutes ago.” Friday says to the room at large and Steve stiffens above me, and not in the fun way. We look at each other like we have just been caught doing something naughty, which we have. 

“I guess I should go.” Steve says moving to get off me but I grab him and shake my head. 

“Friday please inform Mr. Stark that Captain Rogers is helping me with my physical therapy, and will be there in 20 minutes.” I say to Friday and Steve is blushing red but not saying anything to contradict me. 

“Yes, Miss.” Friday replies and then goes silent again.

”No one's going to believe that.” Steve says shaking his head at me. 

“Yeah well, they’ll forget about it entirely once we carry the bed out of here.” I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively and he blushes again to which I only grind my hips up into his to remind him of what we were doing before being so rudely interrupted. And then Steve’s kissing me again and releasing my wrists, as he does I move to push him over so that I'm on top and he lets me. I'm about to pull my dress off when Friday starts to speak again. 

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark says stop having sex with your soulmate and come to the briefing... He hasn't got time for this, he has his own soul mates to get back to and Miss Drake he says if you don't let Captain Rogers leave then he'll send your mother to the room to get him.” Friday tells us and I decide that at some point during dinner I will stab Tony Stark with something sharp and pointy.

“I hate Tony Stark.” I pout at Steve and he nods his agreement as I move to get off of him and he jumps up off the floor tucking my panties back into his pocket. 

“You're going to have to get rid of the hard-on before you go to the meeting, I guess.” I say casually looking at the tent in his jeans.

“It'll work itself out the further I get from you, doll.” Steve tells me with a shrug and I smirk at him. 

“I suppose we should get going.” I say walking towards him, headed for the door. 

“You can just stay in my room to do your work if you like, I mean… My room is your room as far as I'm concerned. If you wanted to bring any of your things here that would be okay with me.” Steve says a little awkwardly, clearly wanting me to pretty much move in but not wanting to seem too pushy.

“I'll come back I promise, I just need to get some clothes, maybe order some more underwear.” I’m giving him a look as we head towards the door together. We get into the elevator and push our perspective buttons mine's closer so the elevator starts heading down first stopping on the next floor down and a random Shield agent in full battle attire gets into the elevator with us. He’s a tall handsome dark-haired male who salutes Steve and then gives me a once-over causing me to blush a little because I'm clearly wearing walk of shame attire, messy damp hair, slightly gaping at the chest wrap dress with nothing underneath and barefoot carrying a bra in one of my hands. 

I quickly cross my arms and tuck the bra under one arm to try and hide it, which only helps to press my breast further up and on display which the agent notices and he looks a little too long and too appreciatively before turning around and hitting the floor that he wants to go to. 

When we get to my floor and I'm preparing to say goodbye to Steve, he grabs my hand and walks me out of the elevator pulling me close and putting a possessive arm around my waist before turning back to shoot a glare at the shield agent who goes pale at the site as the doors close and I look up at Steve surprised. 

“Steve you need to get to your briefing and I can walk myself to my room.” I tell him trying to move forward but his grip is solid as a rock. 

“After that, I'm not entirely sure you should be allowed to walk around anywhere by yourself.” Steve says looking back at me, the jealousy and possession in his eyes catching me off guard. 

“What? Oh Steve, they're just boobs, men don't look at me like that for the most part... You have nothing to worry about anyways, you're my soulmate! I shrug once again trying to pull him towards the door but Steve shakes his head at me looking both surprised and exasperated. 

“You're completely wrong about men, they do look at you like ‘that’ all the time because you're gorgeous and soft and supple and full and they want you but they can't have you because you're mine!” Steve growls and he's managed to back me up to the wall in the hallway so he's leaning over me menacingly but the look on his face is pure lust not actual anger although the jealousy is lingering in his eyes.

“I'm glad you think I'm so sexy baby but really you don't need to be jealous, I only have eyes for you.” I reach up stroking his face gently trying to soothe him. 

“It's not your eyes or hands I’m concerned with, doll.” 

“Look Steve, as much as I'd like to let you go all caveman and have your way with me right here and now, you're already late for the debriefing and Iron Man is going to fly down here any minute with my mother in tow to break up the fun, again… So you go to your debriefing and do your work and I will go change and do mine. Then later this evening you can play possessive caveman.” I tell him both turned on and exasperated. 

Steve closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine for a moment before letting out a long exhale and taking a step back. 

“You're right... I love you, I'll see you later but if you do go out of your room much just maybe wear a turtleneck.” Steve’s backing away from me slowly and I give him the eyebrow as if to say ‘excuse you, I don't think so’ he puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, you're right, wear whatever you want, just maybe try to be a little less sexy.” 

“Steve, I'm not even being sexy right now!” I tell him exasperatedly stomping one of my feet. 

“Oh yes you are, you just don't know when you're doing it like that little foot stomp. Not only is it adorable but it sends lots of things jiggling.” Steve manages to make ‘jiggling’ and sound like a very dirty word. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, get to your debriefing! I'll stay in my room until you come to pick me up for dinner at 7:30 this evening okay?” I roll my eyes. 

“Okay, see you at 7:30. Love you…” Steve says before turning to head for the elevators, finally. 

“Love you too.” I call after him before heading towards my room and finally making it inside. Inside the room I find Bucky and Shelby making out on the sofa and I clear my throat very loudly. 

“Bucky aren't you supposed to be at a debriefing? The same one Steve's headed to now?” I say when they break apart and notice me and then Bucky's jumping up and looking around the room mumbling things in Romanian and I assume some of them are swear words because Shelby gives him a look and he apologizes then grins and kisses her one more time before saying hello and goodbye to me in the same breath and being out the door. 

“Well he's fast, but thorough, I hope…” I give Shelby a lecherous look to which she surprisingly doesn't even blush. 

“Very thorough.” She‘s standing from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen and I follow her wanting to know more, like specifically how they made it from ‘take it slow, PTSD issues’ to ‘very thorough’. 

“Well?” I prompt. 

“Actually, Soph, it's so fresh I kind of just want to keep it all to myself for a little while if that's okay.” Shelby says surprising me a little but I smile at her reassuringly and nod. 

“Of course honey, soulmates are a different kind of thing.” I tell her understanding that she's not quite ready to give up the details of their intimacy. 

“What about you, sexy?” Shelby wiggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh. 

“Oh God, not you too! I was just telling Steve that I'm not sexy and now you're starting!” I move to the fridge and get out the chocolate milk from yesterday's breakfast pouring myself a glass.

“You do look sexy or something, it's kind of different, I don't know it’s something in the way you’re moving it's more sultry maybe? And your hair is all mussed, your lips are swollen, your dress is clinging in all the right places. I gotta side with Steve on this.” She’s looking me up and down. 

“Clearly whatever Steve’s doing he's doing real well…” She teases and it's my turn to flush before grinning wickedly, unlike Shelby I don’t mind sharing some details.  
“Let me tell you girl if they gave gold medals for giving orgasms Steve would be the Michael Phelps at the sex Olympics! I sip my chocolate milk and Shelby doubles over with her laughter as if I'm kidding which I'm so not.

”That good, huh…” She’s still giggling and I nod as she makes herself a bowl of cereal and we head into the dining room.

”What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone... not even Bucky!” I tell Shelby in all seriousness and her impossibly large blue eyes go even wider.

“Okay, I won't tell anyone... Now dish!” Shelby crosses her heart enthusiastically. 

"You know how everybody's always speculating about Captain America's ‘dark side’ and how he's so perfect all the time?” I ask and she nods. 

“Well I found his ‘dark side’ and it's in the bedroom!” Shelby’s mouth falls open. 

“What do you mean, exactly?” 

“He's dominant and possessive and dark and sexy and filthy, God its so good Shel, like mind-blowingly good.” I can't help smiling about the whole thing as Shelby pretends to fan yourself. 

“Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I saw him as more of a straight-up missionary kind of guy.” The look on her face says that she's still not sure if she believes it. 

“More like a fuck to me so hard last night he broke the bed like literally broke the bed, kind of a guy.” Shelby just sits there with her mouth popping open and closed like a suffocating trout for a good 30 seconds. 

“He actually broke the bed.” She finally asks. 

“Yeah we’ll have to clear it out of the room at some point and then everybody will know that part but I'm still trusting you to keep the rest to yourself.” I tell her finishing off my chocolate milk.

”Well, I guess I'm glad you like it... Bucky's really gentle and communicative and makes me feel safe.” She says looking down and blushing. I just pat her hand smiling at her reassuringly. 

“That's great sweetheart, I'm happy for you.” 

“I'm happy for your kinky ass too.” She gives a snort putting her other hand over the top of mine and patting it, in a slightly mocking way and then we dissolve into giggles. 

“Soulmates.” I shrug. 

“Soulmates.” She nods. 

“Well, I'm going to get dressed, then I’ll try to get some work done since we have internet here.” I get up from the table planning to head to my room. 

“Okay, I'm going to head down to the gym floor and have a swim.” Shelby tells me. 

“Sounds good sweetie, have fun.” I tell her before closing my door to change. When I come out of my room again Shelby's gone and I move into the living room opening the laptop and getting to work. It only takes me until lunch to catch up on work and by then Shelby's long since come back from her swim. I'm trying to figure out what I want to eat for lunch I’m about to see if Shelby has any ideas when Friday comes over the coms. 

“Miss Bovery, Miss Drake, Pepper Potts would like to invite you to lunch on her and Mr. Starks private floor.” Friday tells us and we look at each other surprised. 

“Okay, we'll be right there.” I say uncertainly with a shrug to Shelby, she just shrugs back.

“Looks like we're going to the penthouse.” I go back to my room to make sure my hair and makeup are good and grab my shoes. I come out and Shelby is already waiting at the door we head out. Once in the elevator, I'm not really sure what button to hit so I just asked Friday to take us to Pepper’s and the elevator starts to move. 

When the doors open I expect there to be a hallway or something but instead, it opens into a foyer and I hear Friday announcing me and Shelby as soon as we step out of the elevator. Pepper comes walking around a corner smiling at us and opening her arms in welcome. 

“Hello ladies, so glad you could make it to our little lunch. I know it was impromptu but with the debrief and everything going on I figured a lot of us would have free time around lunch and I wanted to get to know everybody better since it seems like we're all pretty much family now.”  
Pepper says elegantly but I can tell she's a little nervous and I wonder why before I realize that she's basically about to meet all the in-laws. 

“I'm sure you'll fit right in, Pepper, you seem really lovely.” I say trying to reassure her as we walk further into the room and Pepper smiles at me gratefully. 

“Are we the first to arrive?” Shelby asks. 

“No, Jamie is already here as well as Mrs.Drake and Adelaide, of course,” Pepper tells us just as we walk into a formal looking dining room where we see the other ladies. The table is set up for a formal tea and I can practically feel the happy energy coming off of Shelby since tea parties are her absolute favorite thing. 

“What a beautiful setup.” I compliment Pepper on the room and she smiles again, thanking me politely. I see my sister and my mother on one side of the table and walk over to hug them both squeezing my sister a little extra tightly, glad that she's here safe with the rest of us, before walking around to hug Jamie as well. 

“Hello ladies, is it all girls today at the lunch or are some of the fellas going to be joining? Surely Dad, Art, Joe, and Seth aren’t at the briefing…” I casually take a seat next to Jamie. 

“Actually, Art insisted on going to the briefing with Tony and when Mr. Drake found out that Art was going, he decided to go too.” Pepper replies as she takes her own seat. 

“Wait so we could have gone to the briefing to, Bruce didn't let me know that was an option…” Jamie says sounding a little frustrated and I understand the feeling. 

“Well actually it wasn't supposed to be an option but Tony didn't want to say no to Art and then Mr.Drake is basically our new father-in-law so Tony couldn't say no to him either. I'm pretty sure he just smuggled them in. Joe and Seth said they already had plans, something to do with some of Tony’s VR tech.” Pepper says rolling her eyes and shrugging. 

“I would have liked to have been smuggled in, maybe Steve will help me get in next time.” I half mumble. 

“Speaking of Steve, your father and I came by your room last night to see if you wanted to go and see a movie with us and you weren't there.” My mother says casually but her intentions are anything but casual. I look at Shelby quickly my eyes going a little wide. 

“Shelby said that you were out but she wasn't sure where.” Mom continues and I am having a conversation with Shelby via eyebrows that goes something like...  
(WTF?)  
{Shit, I forgot to tell you...}  
(WTF!)  
{Sorry, I love you!}  
(W-T-F. Love you too...). 

“I was having dinner with Steve, Pizza and apple pie... I hope you and dad enjoyed the movie.” I say turning back towards my mom and ending the eyebrow convo while trying to end all talk on the subject… and I know the perfect way to change the subject.

“I just have to ask, Pepper, who said it?” I say turning to Pep as I address her. Pepper knows exactly what I'm talking about and blushes profusely Addie tries to kick me under the table but I just have to know, I assume it's Tony but it would be kind of hilarious if it was Pepper and from the way she's blushing it might be... you see the words on my sister that belonged to Art are ‘Would you like some ice cream’ the two other sets of words say different things, one says "I hope you like disco’ and the other one says ‘Holy fuck, you're gorgeous’. It's also the reason that Addie’s first word was 'Fuck'…

“I, um well, Tony’s secretly a big fan of disco…” Pepper says tapping her fingers on the table rhythmically and I can't help but chortle. It was straitlaced ladylike Pepper Potts who put the F-bomb on my sister's body, that's fantastic. 

“Pepper I think we're going to be great friends.” I tell her with an enormous grin and she grins back, my mother just snorts at us, not acknowledging the conversation and then Jamie asks what the hell we're talking about and I tell her not to worry about it, as people start coming into the room with tea and plates for lunch. The table is already set for tea with little sandwiches and pastries, finger food type things they look amazing but the servers bring more substantial sandwiches and food out too which I'm very grateful for because as much as I enjoy a good tea cake, I’m actually hungry and would rather not eat like 15 mini cupcakes. 

“So now that you've all found your soulmates, who's going to start popping out the grandkids? And Jamie, Shelby, I’m talking to you both too. Just because I'm not technically your mother doesn't mean I won't spoil your children rotten.” Mom says succeeding in making the entire table choke on our food all at once! 

“Jesus Christ, ma!” 

“Mama Drake!” 

“I'm not having kids!” 

“What the fuck, mom!.” 

“Oh Well Ummm…”

We all respond simultaneously, that is once we've all managed to stop choking on god damn tea sandwiches and shit! 

“Look, mom, we just met our soulmates a few days ago, can we just, I don't know you get to know each other before you decide we need to pop out some babies! Get another dog or something…” I’m shaking my head in exasperation but not disbelief. 

“Yeah Mom, Pepper and I just met yesterday evening, it hasn't even been 24 hours! Adelaide says less exasperated than I am although she's been hearing the ‘you should have me some grandbabies’ stuff longer since she and Art have been married for five years but they agreed before marrying that they wouldn't have children before meeting their other two soulmates because incomplete soul groups can be more volatile than complete ones and it's not as good and environment for children as a completed Soul Bond group. 

“Fine fine fine…” Mom says in an amiable tone but I see her shooting dirty looks at Addie and I and just roll my eyes. Then it occurs to me that Steve and I haven't used any kind of protection at all and I'm not on the pill or anything. We haven't even talked about kids. Fuck Shit Fucking Shit! Well I know one thing for sure, I'm a Fucking idiot... How soon can you tell if you're knocked up? 

Son of a bitch, well, there's nothing I can really do now, except maybe take a Plan B pill but if I am pregnant with Steve's baby I don't want to get rid of it... But for sure, from now on, we're using condoms! At least until we've talked about kids. 

So, Jamie, I haven't seen you much, how are things with Bruce? Shelby asked and I try and pay attention. 

“Oh wonderful, he's just the cutest thing and he's so shy but he secretly loves it when I make him do bad things in public.” Jamie giggles and we all join in, except for my mother who decides to throw in. 

“You know Addicuss likes to pretend to be all straight and narrow but he's got a side to him that people just don't see…” Mom says and I pray that she's not talking about sex things because, eeeeew! 

“What about you and Steve, Soph?” Jamie asks popping a macaroon in her mouth.

“He's pretty much perfect, it's kind of ridiculous. I assume you're all having the same experience with your soulmate's. It's like nothing else, even all his weird little things and my weird little things somehow matchup. Like my whole life I thought I was a complete puzzle and I just suddenly found out that half of the picture was missing and now that it's together everything's so much more beautiful.” I gush, happy to rave about my soulmate. 

“Well, she's for sure bonded completely…” Adelaide says from across the table and I look at her wide-eyed because she's just said that in front of our mother and everybody knows that to complete the bond you have to have sex with your soulmate while the marks touch! 

“What?” Adelaide says because of the face I'm giving her. 

“It was obvious when you walked in here Soph, everybody can tell you've got that all sexed up glow thing happening, it’s probably why mom's asking about grandbabies.” My sister says totally throwing me under the bus so mom focuses the grandbaby attention on me and not her own ass! I continue to glare at my sister until mom speaks up. 

“She's right dear, everyone can tell, it's just one of those things nothing to be ashamed of.” As if I’m ashamed of having sex with Steve, instead of just not wanting to talk about it in front of my mom who's obsessed with grandbabies! I just groan and take another bite of my sandwich ignoring the conversation. So Adelaide turns to Shelby. 

“How are things going with you Shel? Addie and Shelby were friends before Shelby and I were, they met back when they were in the military together so Addie also knows about Shelby's past. 

“Bucky's wonderful, he gives me the space that I need and he completely understands my PTSD... I just don’t feel like I deserved him.” Shelby says picking at the corner of her food as she says the last bit. 

“Shelby Jane Bovery, you absolutely deserve him, you deserve good things! You just stop thinking like that this instant young lady! Mom tells Shelby firmly and now I'm back in the conversation. 

“Mom's right Shel, you are a great person and you deserve a wonderful soulmate and you have one... You guys are going to be happy and you deserve that happiness!” I tell her earnestly. And then Adelaide throws in. 

“Yeah and now I have someone willing to help me chop off your ex's balls.” Addie says nonchalantly and Shelby snorts a little as mom gives Addie a reprimanding look and I give her a ‘you know that I so would have been down for that if you'd asked’ look before Jamie changes the subject to here quick tour of NYC the day before. 

The conversation continues while we all eat and we get to see a little bit of Pepper and Adelaide's dynamic. Pepper is very elegant and Addie is a little bit crasser and more aggressive but ridiculously gentle with Pepper when she speaks to her or offers her a bite of her food and I imagine that Art's similar although he can be kind of a crass guy as a partner to Adelaide he's always been very generous with his time and his care, It’s Tony I just don’t get. 

When lunch is beginning to wind down and I think the drama is over Friday makes an announcement. 

“Miss Potts, Captain's Rogers bed appears to be broken so I've gone ahead and ordered a new one to his specifications and I have a crew coming to clear the pieces of the current one out. I'm informing you as per Mr. Stark's request.” Friday says to the room at large and I nearly fall out of my chair as all heads whip to me. Well fuck... Even Shelby, who already knew about it looks to me to see how I'll react to everyone else finding out. 

I knew it was going to happen eventually I just didn't know I'd be in the room with all of these ladies when it did, like, I could be humiliated one person at a time and joke about it, not in front of my mother. I really am going to have to kill Tony Stark. 

“Wow, crazy, I wonder what happened to that.” I say as if I have no idea and go back to picking at my food. 

“Oh, please!” Jamie says as Adelaide snorts. 

“I want the details.” Jamie commands and I give her a ‘what the hell’ look before eyeing my mother. 

“Oh it's fine dear, I don't mind you sharing.” My mother says as if her comfort is the issue here! 

“Steve's very private..” I say grumpily looking around to see they're all still staring at me and no one's buying it. 

“Okay fine! Whatever, we broke the bed. The bed broke... Steve’s got super strength and stuff, it happens! We'll get a sturdier bed, it is not a big deal, and we don't need to talk about it! I say considering crawling under the table as a real option at this point. 

“Wait you said ‘we’ broke the bed, you guys were actually in it, like going at it, when it broke? How are you walking right now?! Jamie asks with big shocked eyes and again although I love her, I considered choking her out. Why does she keep asking these questions in front of everyone, we can talk later in private! God damn it. I decide to just give up the goods on the bed incident and maybe they'll leave me alone... 

“I couldn't actually walk for a little bit but we took a hot bath and you know relaxed and, and then I was fine. I'm walking totally fine, I wasn't hurt Steve wouldn't do that. So that happened, can we just not talk about this ever again, anymore, for any reason, ever, please…” I'm practically begging and Pepper reaches over patting my hand. 

“It's okay sweetie, we're all soulmates here, we understand what it's like but we can't help but be a little curious. I mean Steve’s so straight-laced, such a nice guy it's hard to imagine him…” Pepper struggles to find a ladylike way to say it, Jamie doesn't struggle at all. 

“It’s hard to imagine him fucking you so hard that he destroys an entire bed!” My a mother gives Jamie a slightly reprimanding look but then grins evilly at my obvious discomfort. There is no way out of this, these bitches want blood, nosy fuckers…

“Okay but none of you can tell your partners any of this do you understand? Steve would be embarrassed and I will cut you!” I tell them looking each and every one of them in the eyes to make sure they understand me before continuing, except my mother, I can't make eye contact with her right now. 

“Just so we’re clear I hate you all…” I take a deep breath before continuing. “Steve is more dominant in the bedroom, not so sweet.” I tell them and even amidst the humiliation I can't help but grin, remembering all the things we've done. 

“So you're telling me that Steve Rogers, Captain freaking America, is kinky?” Jamie asks and she's clearly excited at the prospect. 

“Yep.” I reply and now I'm blushing as they all start whispering amongst themselves, back and forth before I decide to turn the tables. 

“Now it's the rest of your turns, Adelaide what's it like boinking three people at once? I asked putting her on the spot, unfortunately, my sister has no qualms at all talking about her sex life, actually, usually I have to ask her not too, so she just goes right into it. 

“Oh it's fantastic, nobody's left out, there are lots of options. Everybody has their own style but they incorporate so nicely, hell I'm surprised we didn't break our bed.” Adelaide says and Pepper blushes as does our mother and I gave her a dirty look because why the hell would that make her blush but not everything I've just been put through?! whatever, parents! 

“Jamie?” I turned to her next everybody at the table is getting this treatment until I feel that at least somebody is as embarrassed as I am. 

“Bruce is great, it's kind of a coin toss what mood he’s going to be in, sometimes he's all sweet, shy, and gentle he needs a little coaxing to really gets into things and then other times he's a little more ‘hulk’ and then he doesn't take any coaxing at all. My new goal is to break a bed…” She says wiggling her eyebrows at me and I shoot her a dirty look but I can't help but chuckle a little.

I look at Shelby next but then decided against it, her and Bucky's relationship is at the moment the most complicated and I don't want to add stress to it. The only other person at the table is my mother and I decided not to ask her either but she volunteered some information because she's evil. 

“Addicus likes sex a lot, all the time, we do it all over the place… When the girls were kids it was like bunnies now it's just a little harder to get into smaller tight positions when we're out in public, but we still managed.” Even Adelaide’s shocked at mom as we both look at her in horror. 

“Wait you and Dad have sex in public?” Addie asks and I wish she hadn't because now mom's going to answer. 

“Oh yeah, it really keeps things spicy!” Mom says with an evil little grin. 

“Okay, I'm out! That's enough!” I finish making a gagging sound and stand from the table. 

“Pepper, this was a beautiful, wonderful, lunch and I appreciate the invitation. I will see you all tonight at dinner... And like I said before if any of you say anything about Steve and my love life, I will cut you! So yeah, see you later bitches, bye.” I turned and practically run out of the room hearing my mother call me a wuss and saying something about it all being natural as I leave, Shelby's on my heels. 

“I think I'm going to head out too. You guys have a good day, see you at dinner.” When Shelby and I make it to the elevator Jamie comes jogging towards us and tells us to hold the door, so it’s clear that she was ready to go as well. We all get in the elevator to head down. 

“You headed to do your room? Shelby asks Jamie. 

“No, I think I'm going to go check out the gym, see what kind of cool futuristic Tech Starks got in there.” Jamie says excitedly and I nod. 

“I hadn't considered checking out the rest of the tower yet, I've been so focused on Steve and kidnappings and family and getting everything together, but I guess it would be cool to see what else is going on… Do you mind if I come with you?” I asked. 

“No, that sounds great. What about you Shelby? Jamie asks. 

“I was just down there earlier, I went for a swim, it's pretty neat though… I think I'm going to go to our room and have a nap.” She says yawning as if on cue. Our floor comes first so we bid farewell to Shelby as she goes to rest and then heads further down making our way to the gym floor. 

Stark Towers gym takes up an entire floor in and of itself with an enormous Olympic-size Pool, Spa rooms, locker rooms, and any number of other things that I don't even recognize. There are lots of people in here, I suppose it’s that way almost any time of day with the agents and employees all having different work schedules they just work out when they can. 

Jamie sees a very futuristic looking virtual reality set up where the people are hooked up on harnesses and set up with full virtual reality gear and seem to be battling each other without actually touching. It looks pretty cool and impressive and Jamie asks me if I want to go try it but it doesn't really look my speed, plus I get motion sick so I wave her on and decide to continue looking at some of the more ‘normal’ looking equipment. Maybe I'll take a page out of Shelby’s book and go for a swim. 

“Friday could you please have the clothes simulator make me a swimsuit?” I ask in a quiet corner of the gym hoping the AI can hear me, luckily Friday is bomb, so she does. 

“What style do you prefer? She replies, her voice seeming to come from a wall panel near me.  
I can't really think of what style I prefer in a swimsuit so I decide to wing it... 

“You know what, Friday, why don't you just pick what you think Steve would like.” I say feeling like it's a good move to pick something that my soulmate would like to see me in. 

“All right Miss, should I have it sent down to the gym level or to your room?” 

“The gym level, please.” I say and then continue to peruse the enormous gym. After looking around I find that there are a couple of different kinds of fields inside and a track around the whole perimeter, among the other workout rooms and fighting arenas, battle simulation Tech. It's all really interesting but I still just kind of want to go for a swim for now, My luck I’d brake some billion dollar VR with my clumsiness. 

“Miss Drake, if you go to the main woman’s locker room you'll find your new swimsuit in locker 134.” Friday tells me from another side panel I’m passing and I thank her, heading for the ladies locker room. Once inside I find the locker and open it revealing a fire engine red swimsuit with white trim. I think it's a one piece and grab it out to look at it but I only get the top and the bottom slips to the floor, it’s two pieces! 

Okay, I've had two pieces before, tankinis with little skirts and whatnot but for this is definitely not a tankini. It's a structured bikini top with a sweetheart neckline and halter tie that's white trimmed with the red being the main cup, luckily it's built much like a good supportive bra. 

I pick up the bottoms, high-waisted and red with the old-fashioned cut of pseudo shorts with a frilly white trim around the thigh holes and all the way up the sides is the little white trim with holes in the middle like the little pieces of white trim are holding the front and back of the suit together with flesh revealing gaps. 

I'm really not sure about it, it's a lot more skin than I usually show, even at the beach and I start realizing the error of saying something that ‘Steve would like to see me in’ because it's apparent he'd like to see me in, not much. But still I want to swim and the swimsuits already here, I also have this strange feeling that I don't want to make Friday feel bad about her decision... I know she's just an AI but I feel like we're becoming friends. 

I put on the swimsuit and then look at myself in the mirror and well, actually, I look pretty good the suit has enough structure that it pulls in and holds things so that my figure looks surprisingly nice and the cutouts are small enough that the skin they reveal is cheeky without being overdone the bra style top and sweetheart neck make my boobs look amazing and the halter keeps the whole thing from sliding down embarrassingly.

I decide that Friday is a genius and I look fucking fantastic. I grab a towel and moved to head out to the pool area pretty much sashaying because I look to good to just ‘walk’, when Friday makes another announcement. 

“Captain Rogers is done with his work for the day and is wondering where you are Miss Drake?” Oh shit! I promised I wouldn't leave the room...Oh well no big, I had to leave the room because Pepper invited me to lunch and then I forgot that I said I wouldn’t leave the room when I was already out of it, no big deal. 

“Friday can you let him know that I'm in the gym about to go for a swim and that he can join me if he likes.” As I tell her the last part I go back over to the mirror to make sure that I look extra good since Steve's about to be here, well it's very likely that he will be.

“Captain Rogers is on his way.” Friday replies after a moment and I thank her, going out to the pool area there are surprisingly few people in the pool area. Only a handful and they all seem to be paying attention to themselves so I walk over to the closest ladder and start climbing down into the water. 

The water is the perfect temperature not hot but definitely not cold either and I let myself fall backward completely submerging and laying under the water for a moment before coming back up and smoothing in my hair back and getting the water out of my eyes, when I do I see Steve coming into the room. Jesus, he’s fast. 

“Steve!” I call, waving at him and then waving him over as he follows my voice and heads my way. I decide to meet him part way so I pull myself up on the ladder and out of the pool to stand in front of him as he makes it to me. He stopped short a few feet away when he sees my swimsuit and I stand a little taller and push up my chest out a little to show the suit and myself off in all our glory. Steve just keeps staring for a second so I decide to speak. 

“It's a cute swimsuit right! Friday picked it for me, I told her to make something that you'd like to see me in and this is what she came up with.” I say happily doing a little twirl so he can get the whole effect when I turn back I’m smiling brightly at him but his face isn't happy like I was expecting. 

“Is everything okay, Steve?” I ask tentatively worried that he has some kind of bad news about the hydra cell that's after us all. 

“No it isn't, ‘Okay’... I thought you were going to stay in your room until I came to get you?!” Steve says giving me a disapproving raised eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, I totally forgot. Pepper invited all of us girls up to her room for lunch and so, of course, I had to go and then on the way back down Jamie wanted to come to the gym and I realized I hadn't really seen any of the Tower so I decided to come with her. It didn't even occur to me that I'd said I'd stay in the room until Friday told me that you were looking for me. I mean, I had every intention of staying there before Pepper invited me out of the room, I didn't have anything else to do and I just kind of got distracted.” I say with a slightly apologetic shrug. 

“And you think that's a good excuse? That you just ‘forgot’ the promise you made to me?” Steve says and his face is going dark Steve and I definitely don't like it in this motherfucking context. 

“It isn't an excuse Steve, I don't have to justify my comings and goings, I forgot and I'm sorry but I just had lunch with girlfriends and now I'm going swimming, it's not like I was running around the city making myself at target for more kidnappers!” I say indignantly putting my hands on my hips.

“That's not what I'm worried about! I already had Friday program the entire building so you can't get outside even if you wanted too.” Steve says and then continues as if he didn't just say that he made the tower a prison for me because apparently, he didn't trust me to stay on my own! 

“This is about what we discussed earlier, about men looking at you and then I come here to find you parading around in this scrap of nothing!?” He says gesturing at my super cute swimsuit as if I’m in a g string and pasties! 

“Steve, you're really overreacting... I think we should maybe just calm down before one of us says something that we’ll regret. Okay?” I say trying to keep my head but struggling, I mean really, really all this for being on a different floor than he was expecting and being in a hella cute swimsuit! 

“I'm overreacting? I, need to calm down? You know maybe you're right…” Steve says but he’s still got dark Steve face on and I'm not quite sure where he's going with the statement. 

“I just always assumed my soulmate would be a lady.” Steve says, the clear implication being that I'm not a lady, that I'm something less... because I'm apparently parading around in a ‘scrap of nothing’ and it's a slap in the face to my sense of identity and pride. I feel the tears well in my eyes immediately and without replying to Steve I take off for the ladies locker room making it inside in just a few short strides and slamming the door behind me. 

I see my reflection in the mirror and although my swimsuit still cute my posture is clearly upset and slumped and tears are running down my cheeks. I quickly take off the swimsuit and jump in one of the showers to rinse off before changing back into my clothes. Friday start speaking to me again. 

“Captain Rogers would like to speak to you, he's outside the locker room.” She tells me. 

“Well, I don't want to speak to him! Could you let him know that, please Friday.” I tell her finishing getting dressed and towel drying my hair. 

“Captain Rogers is insisting Miss Drake.” Friday tells me and I groan in frustration. 

“Friday is there a way for me to get out of this locker room and back up to my room without Steve seeing me?” I asked in exasperation Just not even wanting to see his stupid pretty face right now. 

“Yes Miss, there's a service elevator to the left of the sauna if you walk to the other side of the locker room. I can unlock it for you and it'll take you to the correct floor.” Friday tells me and I thank her following her directions to the small service elevator. I'm still carrying my wet swimsuit wrapped in a towel because it's really cute and I don't want to just throw it away even if Steve did make me feel a little bit dirty in it. 

When I get to my floor I have to ask Friday for directions from the service elevator to where my room actually is and it takes me a couple of minutes to find my way there, still crying as I go. I'm just a few turns away from my room when Friday informs me that ‘Captain Rogers’ is on his way up. I start running to my room hoping to beat him and I've almost made it to the door when the elevator closest to my room dings open and I see Steve standing there. 

I bolt into my room quickly locking the door behind me and tell Friday not to let him in! When I turn around from the door I see a startled looking Bucky Barnes and Shelby peeking around from the kitchen area at me looking concerned. Shelby immediately asks what's wrong seeing the tears on my face before I can answer there's banging on the door that makes me jump. 

“Sophia, just let me in so we can talk.” Steve says through the door and I turn around shouting back. 

“Go away Steve, I don't want to talk to you!” I kick of the door once in frustration and only succeeded in hurting my own toes. I turned back to the room at large to answer Shelby’s question. 

“My soulmate’s a jerk!” I say with a little sniffle wiping my eyes and then heading past them to my room. They're still looking confused but I can’t make myself care. Once in my room I shut and lock door then I throw the swimsuit in the bathtub and myself on the bed to cry it out some more. 

I mean, not only did he trap me in the tower like I'm a god damned child who can't be trusted to not run into danger but then he's mad at me because I forgot that, I wasn't going to leave the room and treats me like I was trying to whore myself out by going swimming! Captain America doesn't seem so perfect after all… 

I sob harder and crawl under the covers. Is that really what Steve thinks of me? That I'm brainless, that I will put myself and everybody else in danger so he needs to lock me in here? Or that I want other men looking at me and I'm trying to get their attention? I lay there sobbing trying to figure out how I could have possibly given him those impressions wondering what percentage of this is my fault and then getting super pissed for even thinking that way! This shit show is on Steve, not me! I didn't do anything wrong. 

I hear commotion in the living room and sit up to listen just to make sure that Shelby is okay and it's not a PTSD episode. I can't quite make out what's being said but I can tell that Steve's now out there and he and Bucky are exchanging what don't seem to be friendly words. Great, now I'm making it so super old friends are fighting! As things sound like they're getting a little more heated I crawl out of bed walk over to the door unlocking it. 

Paying no attention to how I must look, puffy face, tears still coming down, nose runny and red, and hair a mess, but it doesn't matter. I just want the noise and the drama to stop. When I pull the door open everyone looks over at me and I see that Shelby's sitting on the sofa looking pissed, while Bucky's jabbing a finger into Steve's chest clearly telling him something and Steve still looks self-righteous and arrogant with his hands crossed over his chest standing up very straight with dark Steve face still on. 

They all went quiet as my door opened and their heads snapped over to me. Shelby looks sympathetic, Bucky looks even more pissed, and Steve well his arrogant angry face slips a little before sliding back into place. I walk further into the room. 

“Please leave, Steve.” My voice is scratchy and weak but audible. 

“Not until we talk this out, like adults, instead of you just running off like a spoiled child.” Steve says and I try to hold back more tears and anger just wanting to calm the situation as Bucky grab Steve shirt in two fistfuls and announces to me that he can make him leave if I want. The look Steve gives him is clearly a challenge and I glance quickly at Shelby to see her face getting pale knowing that an altercation between the two would likely set off an episode for her. 

“No, please, that's okay Bucky. I'll go with Steve, I can go to his room and talk, it will be okay.” I say wiping my eyes and walking forward Bucky looks very uncertain but releases Steve’s shirt. 

“You need me, you let Friday now.” Bucky says to me and Steve gives him a scathing look but I just nod heading towards the door not waiting for Steve. I walk out and towards the elevator assuming he's following me and get in, shoulders still slumped just wanting this to be over with but knowing that it's going to get worse before it hopefully, gets better. Steve hits the button on the elevator and we ascend still not speaking. When the doors open I just walked to his room but pointedly wait for him to open his door instead of walking right in. 

Steve gives me a look for this although I'm not sure what the look means and then I follow him inside. I head for the living room and sit on the sofa curling in on myself with my back to the armrest and my arms around my legs holding them to me. Steve comes in and looks at me and starts pacing the floor saying nothing so I decide to start. 

“Friday said you wanted to talk to me?” I tilt my head slightly to look at him. 

“Well yes, you took off in the middle of our conversation.” He says stopping and looking at me self-righteous again. 

“I'm sorry Steve, I thought telling me I wasn't a lady was the finale of your little speech. I didn't realize you had more to say.” I tell him and I wanted it to come out angry but it comes out more tired and hurt than anything else because as pissed as I am I'm 100 times that devastated.  
Steve blinks a couple times before continuing. 

“I, I shouldn't have said it like that.” Steve says sitting next to me on the sofa and moving to put a hand on my knee but he stops short as I visibly flinch away from him. 

“What should you have said?” I asked still unimpressed with this if it's even an apology. Steve doesn't reply, his back straightens and I know for sure he's not going to admit he was wrong any more than to say he shouldn’t have said it ‘like that’. So I continue on to the other issue. 

“When did you set up the tower so that I can't leave?” 

“When I went on the mission to get your sister.” Steve tells me and I look at him in surprise because it's worse than I thought. I thought maybe it was when we first arrived while I was still unconscious in the hospital area but he's talking about yesterday after we'd already completed the soul bond! 

“Why?” I choke out and the hurt is clear in my voice. 

“Because I didn't know how the mission was going to go. If we didn't get to your sister and Art in time or if you were somehow contacted by the kidnappers and they tried to use your sister to lure you out so they could take you instead, which was their plan!” He emphasizes. 

“I needed to make sure that you were safe and wouldn’t make an emotional decision.” Steve says matter-of-factly. 

“And you didn't trust me to not put myself in danger, to not put you in more danger?” I ask and I'm bawling again but quietly. How can he think this is ok, that he is being reasonable? 

“In the coffee shop you got everybody else out and then you came back for the barista, and even me, when I was playing possum on the floor.” Steve says throwing his hands up dramatically and then continues. 

“And then when you were taken from the hospital, you got everybody else out and sacrificed yourself so that they could escape! So, no, I don't think you can be trusted to make a decision that doesn't put you in danger when it comes down to you or someone else!” Steve says and it may as well be a knife in the gut. 

“You’re saying that because I've tried to protect people that I care about that I can't be trusted?” The raw pain in my voice has Steve's angry face slipping a little again as he looks over at me turning his body so he's facing me fully. 

“I'm sorry, but no, I don't trust you not to put yourself In harm's way for someone else and that's unacceptable…” Steve says and the motherfucking irony of the statement is not lost on me! 

“You don't trust me because twice I've done what you would have done? What you do! At least I knew the people I helped, you run into danger all the time for people you don't even know!” I exclaim but Steve shakes his head at me. 

“I'm not as breakable as you are.” He explains as if that makes it all okay. 

“Who did you think you were getting for a soulmate, Steve? Did you think you were going to get someone who ran away from a fight? Someone who left the people they care about behind? Who didn't fight to survive, to protect? In what universe is it possible that you would get a soulmate who would only be concerned with their own well-being?” I asked pointing out the clear issue there, that soulmates need to be different in some ways but have the same core values and beliefs towards most things. Steve looks stumped at this one but his face is still so damn stubborn so I continue. 

“Do you think I'm a whore? I ask Steve and his eyes go wide as saucers.

“What? He asks in shock.

“Do you think, I'm a whore? Do you think I'm trying to seduce other men? That I’m trying to get other men's attention? I ask Steve again. 

“No, of course not, that's not…” I cut him off before he can continue. 

“Really, because that's how you're treating me... When we were in the elevator together, I was coming from YOUR room, walking with YOU and just because somebody looked at me, you were jealous! I told you there was no reason for it because I don't want him, I want you, you're mine and I'm yours and still, you were jealous! There's no reason for you to be jealous if you don't think that I'm going to be screwing around on you!” Steve tries to jump in but I’m feeling more energized now and talk right over him. 

“Or when you saw my swimsuit, a swimsuit I had made specifically for you, with you and mind! You acted like I was trying to seduce the entire gym! I mean what does ‘not a lady’ mean Steve!?” By the end I'm shouting and Steve looks shocked and a little shamefaced. 

“I, I’m not sure what I meant... I just, seeing you and all the other people... Of course, I don't think you're a whore, or that you're going to cheat on me... look I…” And he doesn't seem to be able to finish but at least he doesn't look like he thinks he's right anymore. unfortunately, that's not quite enough. 

“Look Steve, things have been going really fast. I think maybe, we should just take a little break.” I say getting up from my position on the sofa to stand wiping my eyes as I do and trying not to choke on the words as they burn all the way out of my mouth. Steve jump up. 

“What! No! What? Are are you leaving me?” Steve says and it's his turn to look hurt. I close my eyes and exhaling loudly, tired and frustrated and just fuck my motherfucking life right now! 

“No Steve, I’m not leaving you... We're soulmates, that isn't how this works, but it's clear that we don't know each other very well and we have some things to work through. You really hurt me and I just need some time to think everything through and figure out a way that we can move forward…” I say opening my eyes and trying to convey my feelings to him. He's looking more and more devastated by the minute but as pretty as he is and as much as I want him, I'm not going to put up with this kind of behavior or being made to feel the way that he made me feel. Soulmate or not, I deserve better than that and I straighten my spine at the thought. 

“Look, I'll see you at dinner, Steve.” I turn walking out of his apartment and back to the elevator leaving him still standing there in his living room to deal with his own feelings while I wrestle with mine. The trip back to my room seems long and lonely but I feel a little better knowing that at least Steve is thinking and that even with my soulmate I still have the strength in myself and the respect for myself to stand up when I've been wronged. 

Back in my room Bucky and Shelby are still on the sofa cuddled up together watching a movie. Bucky gets up as soon as I walk in and comes over to me. 

“You okay?” He asks and I nod. 

“Yeah, Steve and I are just going to take a little break.” I say and my voice cracks a little when I say break but I try to give Bucky a smile and then I tell him I'm going to go lay down before dinner tonight. He looks at me hesitantly for a moment and then wraps me in a bear hug and I hug him back tightly letting a couple of tears fall on his chest before pulling back and thanking him and heading towards my room. I give a wave to Shelby on my way through and then I lay down on my bed to rest. The exhaustion from the emotions of what I've just been going through consuming me and I give into unconsciousness almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, This one gave me fits, I blame the fucking voices because I wanted sunshine and daisies and then they came in all hellfire and angst... It will come Back around, Steve just needs to deal with his shit, and he will in the next chapter.


	14. The Little Guy From Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Soulmate relationships are perfect, they take honesty and trust too...

When I wake up a couple of hours later it's because Shelby's walking into my room. I look over at her and she gives me a sad smile walking further in. 

“It's only about an hour and a half until the dinner, I thought you'd want some time to get ready.” She tells me sitting on the bed by my feet. I nodded her and sit up and we just sit there for a moment in silence. 

“Bucky said he's going to talk to Steve.” Shelby tells me and I shake my head. 

“That's nice Shel, and maybe it'll help but Steve needs to understand for himself that what he did is wrong and what he said is wrong and we can't move forward in our relationship without trust.” I need to be strong even though I want to cry again but I'm not going to let myself. Steve and I will work this out, crying isn't going to help us do it. 

“Do you know if we decided the dinner would be casual or formal?” I climb out of bed and stretch my tense muscles. 

“Semi casual or semi-formal... You should probably wear a dress.” Shelby says looking a little confused. 

“But not like an evening gown.” She throws in and I just smile and roll my eyes. 

“Okay, I'll wear a non-evening gown, dress.” Shelby hugs me and heads to her own room to get ready. Once Shelby is gone I ask Friday to have the fabricator machine make me a dress for dinner. Knee-length Navy chiffon, tube top with the heart neck, bodycon and a long white chiffon scarf to wear around my neck to fall down a little on my shoulders... I don't want to make Steve jealous again, but I do want to look stunning because I can and I shouldn't feel like that's a problem. 

I go in the bathroom and do a 50s pin-up style mock bob that suits my face very well. Then my makeup, I go natural for the most part with a little extra mascara and a bright red lip. By the time I finish all that someone's at the door and I go out to collect my fabricated dress. Putting it on and finishing off the ensemble with the strappy heels I had made the first night I was here and the most basic of jewelry. 

When I'm finished I come out of my room and see Shelby’s not quite ready yet, so I go into her room to check on her. She looks lovely in a soft pink champagne toned wrap dress with rose gold accessories and strappy heels, her long blonde hair piled into a sweet high ponytail with strategically-placed flyaways framing her face in a ‘I just woke up this way’ manner that always takes forever but when you get it right looks amazing. I wolf whistle at her and she blushes but grins. 

“Thanks... You look phenomenal.” she gives me a once-over and I do a little twirl for her.

“it's what I do.” I say cheekily and she snorts at me. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Almost…” She runs into her bathroom and comes back out carrying a necklace. The thin simple chain with a locket at the end of it. 

“That's pretty.” I haven't seen the piece before but it really is nice and suits Shelby well. 

“Bucky gave it to me, today.” Shelby grins moving her arms towards me to indicate that I should take the necklace and put it on her, so I do. I turn it around to look inside the locket and see that Bucky has put a picture of himself from before the war on one side and a picture of him more recently on the other. He looks wonderful in both and it's a very cute locket. 

“Nice.” I smile up at Shelby and she preens back. 

“I know, he's pretty adorable.” She tells me and I just nod before I put the necklace on her. There's a knock on the door a moment later and I look at it in surprise, Shelby looks back at the door too. 

“Oh, that must be Bucky. He's coming to take me to the dinner.” I just nodded her turning to go and get the door. It hadn't really occurred to me that she and I wouldn't be walking up together but we'd all probably be showing up to dinner with our prospective soulmates. if I don't show up with Steve everyone will ask questions and that would ruin the whole night not just for me and Steve but for everybody else who isn't getting to talk about the glory of their new relationship but is rather trying to figure out what was wrong with ours. 

Opening the door I see Bucky standing there in gray suit pants and a white button-down ,his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and looking very handsome, he's carrying a small box in his hands and I look down to see that it’s chocolates. I smile at him, he never seems to show up to see Shelby empty-handed. 

“Hi Bucky, please come in.” I usher him in as Shelby comes walking out of her room carrying her little clutch bag. 

“I'll see you guys at dinner.” I say leaving the room and heading for the elevators since I'm already ready I might as well go and see if Steve’s started getting ready. Once in the elevators, I asked Friday.

“Is Steve still in his room?” Friday confirms that he is so I head on up. When I get there I stand outside his door for a good 3 minutes. I'm trying to think of the best way to word this conversation so that I don't start crying and no one else gets upset either, then I finally knock. After about 30 seconds the door pulls open to reveal Steve dressed in navy slacks and an off-white formal sweater looking perfect, and clearly surprised to see me. 

“Hey, umm, Steve... I know this is probably a little awkward but I just realized that if we don't show up together everyone's going to ask questions…” I fidget nervously hoping that he doesn’t just tell me off. 

Steve just nods at me looking sad and waves for me to come into the room, so I do, hesitantly, but since he isn't even wearing shoes yet I figured it would be rude and silly to wait outside the room for him to finish getting ready. 

“You look beautiful.” Steve tells me and I smile awkwardly shuffling my feet and looking down. Damn it why am I being so fucking shy and awkward? I look amazing in this dress, the whole point of this dress is to look and feel like a boss ass bitch and I’m acting like a suffocating flounder! Fuck, how did things go from so blissed out to so shitty in just a few hours? 

“I'm almost ready, just give me two minutes. Make yourself at home.” Steve says turning to head back in his room and I assume get his shoes. I don't take Steve's advice and ‘make myself at home’ no longer feeling at home in his apartment. I just stay by the door waiting for him to be ready to go. About five minutes later, Steve comes walking out of his room completely dressed carrying red poppies and candies over towards me. 

“I was going to come to your room and bring you these.” He says handing me the items and I look at them blankly. 

“Thank you... Do you mind if I leave them here and pick them up after dinner?” I ask and he says it's fine so I just put them on the counter in the kitchen and ask if he's ready. He's clearly disappointed in my reaction to his gifts but it isn't like when Bucky just give Shelby gifts every time he sees her, this is Steve trying to make everything better with a few presents, or at least it is in my mind and it isn't enough by far. I don't want band-aid sulutions, not with my soulmate, I want the Cure. 

xx

We get in the elevator and head up, the elevator stops to pick up Bruce and Jamie on their way up too. She's wearing a canary yellow floral flared halter dress and Bruce is in khakis and a navy turtleneck and I'm struck again how even visually opposite the pair of them are. 

“Jamie, you look ravishing, Bruce you're also looking very dapper this evening.” I say as they board the elevator and greet us. Steve moves closer to my side to make room for them and I make an effort not to pull away when he wraps a hand around my waist knowing that if I do it will be as good as not showing up together. 

“Thanks, you both look fantastic too.” Bruce says and Jamie nods her agreement. I can tell something's up with her because she's practically jumping up and down and trying to keep her mouth shut. The jumping up and down is not that unusual but the trying to keep her mouth shut, that's just not normal. 

“Everything okay, Jamie?” She looks at Bruce pleadingly and he just rolls his eyes then a giant grin pops across her face and she does start jumping up and down. 

“We’re engaged! She shouts in the elevator almost deafening all of us but I smile back at her anyways. 

“That's wonderful, Jamie! When did you propose Bruce?” I ask and Jamie snorts. 

“He didn't, I did, but he was smart enough to say yes!” Jamie giggles and I can't help but laugh along, even Steve and Bruce chuckle. 

“You guys are going to be so happy!” I hug them both. It's wonderful to see things working out so well for the pair of them and I do my very best not to be jealous. Steve gets his congratulations in as well and then Jamie starts babbling about how ‘we’ll be next’ and if we get engaged soon enough we could have a double wedding. I do my best to keep up with the conversation and nod but I'm eternally grateful when we arrive at our floor and can separate.

We say hello to the rest of the guests. My father’s in khakis and a button-down, Seth’s in an electric blue suit with a white T-shirt under the jacket and Joe’s in dark jeans a black T-shirt and a black blazer, Arts in brown Tweed pants a white button-down with a khaki vest and Tony is in jeans and a tuxedo t-shirt... As for the ladies, Pepper is wearing a silky Violet sheath dress, Adelaide's in a bright red bodycon with cutouts, my mother's in an elegant houndstooth A-line dress, Natasha is in a little black dress with spaghetti straps that's incredibly simple but looks amazing on her, and Sharon's in a green Peasant dress with white embroidery flowers and a brown belt. 

We're a pretty mishmash group but I think it works. As we make it to the table the elevator dings again and Shelby and Bucky walk into the room. Pleasantries and hellos go around the table, everyone shaking hands or hugging and complimenting each other's outfits. Making little jokes and tossing out one-liners to make people blush, it's not altogether unpleasant and were my own relationship on better standing I'm sure it would even be enjoyable. 

Once we all finally sit down and it's almost time to eat, Natasha says that she and Seth need to make an announcement and then Jamie throws out that she and Bruce do as well, and then Tony jumps up saying ‘me first, me first’ so clearly there's a lot going on... Tony gets his way and gets to make his announcement first. 

“Now that Pepper and I have met our other fourths” he’s liking an affectionately Art and Addie. “We think it's time to start a family, so all of us discussed it we decided to start trying for a baby.” Tony says and my mother practically squeals then looks like she might pass out. Congratulations go around the table and I'm relieved that my mother will at least be off my back about grandchildren for a while. Then she looks at me and says ‘you’re next’ and I realize there will be no reprieve. 

It's Jamie and Bruce’s turn to make their announcement and even though Steve and I already knew, we cheer raucously with the rest of the group. Then it's Natasha and Seth’s turn. 

“We got married today, so this kind of counts as our reception... Hope there's cake.” Seth says and the whole table goes dead quiet and then erupts with people asking ‘when’ ‘how’ ‘why wasn't I invited?’. Natasha explains that it was at City Hall that afternoon. She took Seth personally and they had it witnessed by two strangers they pulled off the streets, wanting to keep it as small and minimal as possible, but bind themselves to each other in every conceivable way as soon as possible Nat explains nonchalantly. 

Although she is the black widow I know she still won't be getting off the hook for my mother's ire over not having been invited to her nephew's wedding, nevertheless I just congratulate them and smile. I don't mind that they kept such an intimate occasion to themselves even if I would have liked to have been there. 

As the dinner continues it starts to become clear who in the group is going to end up being best friends Joe and Tony, my dad and Bruce, all hit it off. As do Natasha and Jamie, everyone else seems to be getting along but those few it's clear are forming special bonds and I just smile happy to have such a big ruckus mismatch family. I do my best to enjoy the dinner just being as bright and positive as I possibly can but despite my best acting and the fact that Bucky and Shelby have remained silent about Steve and my issues, those who know me around the table start to notice. 

“You've been uncharacteristically quiet Soph.” My sister eyes me speculatively. I scramble for a quick answer. 

“I felt a little under the weather today after lunch, I don't think the lemon curd agreed with me.” I lie and my sister just gives me a look as does Jamie but it looks like they are going to let it go... But then my mother pipes up. 

“Maybe you're knocked up, already.” She says looking very excited at the prospect and then I remember earlier when I realized that it's possible that I'm pregnant because Steve and I hadn't been using protection and my heart drops at the idea. We can’t not have our issues worked out before we bring a baby into the world! My eyes immediately well with tears. 

“I... Excuse me, I think I need to lie down.” I bolt for the elevators trying to escape but Steve runs up chasing after me. 

“I'll go with you and make sure you're alright.” He says looking back at the startled dinner party. 

“We’ll see you all later.” Steve calls over his shoulder and then we're standing in the elevator together, alone, headed down to his room. I'm trying not to let the tears fall but I can't be pregnant I just can't be... Not until we work these things out between us, it’s not that I don't want Steve's baby at some point but the way things are right now, I just can't! 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks tentatively and I just shake my head ‘No’ waiting till we get to his floor and head to his room to speak for fear that I’ll have a complete meltdown in the elevator. Once inside his room with the doors closed, I blurt it all out like projectile word vomit. 

“We haven't been using protection!” Steve looks super confused and startled since I sort of screamed it at him. 

“What?” 

“We haven't used protection! I could be pregnant!” I say less shouty and sadder this time. Steve's face is pale and shocked his eyes are huge and then... He smiles. Like this is good news! And I burst into tears again because Steve being excited about a baby is just not even something I can deal with right now! 

“This isn't good news, Steve! I say and Steve is instantly hurt and confused looking and I feel like a monster who kicks puppies but that doesn’t change the facts. 

“Not right now, Steve... We're on a break. I don't know where we stand, everything is really confused and it's so soon! I feel myself trembling and my knees feel like they might give and then Steve’s there scooping me up and sitting on the sofa with him kneeling in front of me. I want to reach out and have him wrap me in his arms and tell me it’s all going to be ok, I want him to be the safe place I thought he was yesterday but today I sit here looking at him with no fucking clue what to do. 

“Look ever since you left this afternoon, I've been thinking about what you said and about what I said and why I said it... And, I've only been Captain America for 5 years.” Steve says to me and I look at him very like WTF? He holds up a finger indicating that I should wait. 

“I was Captain America for two years before I was frozen and I've been awake again for three that's five years total... Before that, I was a sickly scrawny nobody from Brooklyn. I was always picked last, picked on, none of the girls wanted me or even to dance with me... One or two did as favors to Bucky, never because they liked me... When I see these guys looking at you, anyone looking at you, wanting you, I feel like that guy again, the one none of the dames wanted to dance with.” Steve looks so ashamed and hangs his head as a few tears slip down his cheeks but he manages to continue. 

“I'm scared that you'll see that too, and you won’t want me, you’ll see that you could do better, and I’ll lose you… I can’t lose you! Steve sobs out brokenly as he admits the last part and my heart breaks for him. I never really considered that Steve Rogers was actually a feisty misfit like myself that spent his life getting kicked around, that he might be as or more insecure than I am, I mean he looks like a Greek god, but that’s not ‘who’ he is...

“Steve you big moron! First of all, even if you were still that scrawny kid from Brooklyn you’d still be my soulmate, which means we have what each other needs, nobody else does! But you're not that guy anymore, your Captain America! You're a hero, you're handsome, you're tall, probably everything you ever dreamed of being, Steve.” I tell him leaning down and cupping his face, hoping he understands that now and back then he’s worth more than what he looks like, but he also needs to understand that being insecure isn't an excuse to behave badly. 

“Whereas I'm still fat, I mean you may like how I am but that doesn't mean all men do and even if 1 or 2 do, that doesn't mean they're all after me. Men don't usually, and I don't care what you say, Steve Rogers, because I have more experience as a plus size woman than you have observing men look at me, but they don't usually pay me that kind of attention because of my size. I have insecurities too but I haven't used any of them against you... Yet that's what you did Steve, you use your insecurities against me.” I tell him seriously and he nods up at me. 

“I know and it was stupid and wrong and I will never do it again! You can wear whatever you want, you can walk around the tower naked if you want!... And I told Friday to take the restrictions off of you. If you want to leave you can, I'd prefer that you didn't until we catch these guys but it's your choice.” Steve tells me rushing through his words and mirroring my face cupping gesture. 

“Really?” 

“Well I'd still prefer you didn't run around the tower naked but if you wanted to, sure…” Steve says with a shrug and I roll my eyes at him. 

“I mean about taking the restriction being off the tower, not running around naked, Steve, but I might run around in that swimsuit that was hella cute.” I tell him and he smirks a little at me. 

“Yes, the restriction is off... I do trust you and from now on anytime I'm feeling insecure I'm going to talk to you about it instead of lashing out, I swear.” Steve tells me and I nod at him hoping it's true and choosing to believe in him. 

“Thank you, Steve, I say leaning forward so that our foreheads are touching and I hold him there for a moment closing my eyes and just relaxing feeling truly better for the first time today like we might really be okay. 

“And, if we are expecting, we’ll make it work and I promise I’ll do everything that I possibly can to be a good father.” Steve tells me very earnestly and I pull back to look at him to see the hope and plea in his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Okay, but we use protection from now on... If I'm not already pregnant I want us to hold off until we've gotten to know each other better.” Steve nods in agreement. 

“Of course.” 

“I'm tired…” I tell him after a moment and he nods standing. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” I shake my head at him. 

“No, I'd like to stay... if that’s alright with you?” Steve’s face lights up. 

“I'd like that.” Steve says then he blushes a little. “The mattress is still on the floor, the new bed won't be here until tomorrow.” I just smile back at him not caring about that just wanting to feel close to him after feeling so distant all day.

“It's fine.” I stand and we head to Steve's room, I ask him to unzip my dress, he does gently and sweetly, stroking my shoulders and neck as he goes, removing the scarf and letting it fall to the floor but he doesn't push any further than that and I think we both know that things are still too fresh. I want to be with him and I need the contact but still need just a little distance in the level of intimacy that we share. 

“May I borrow something to sleep in?” Steve grabs me a t-shirt and goes to get shorts but I tell him the t-shirts enough. I take off my strapless bra and put on the T-shirt then look down at it and snort before looking back up at Steve's pleased face. It's a Captain America shield shirt. 

“Are you always going to put me in clothes that mark me as yours? I shake my head at him. 

“Yes.” He replies quickly and remorselessly and I just smile back because I'm okay with this level of possessiveness and with the slight teasing between us. I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth and while standing on the cold tile floor realize that I also need socks and a see if I can borrow some, of course, Steve obliges but his feet are enormous so his regular socks come all the way up to my knees even with my fat calves. 

I look mildly ridiculous in oversized socks, a Captain America t-shirt, and my blue satin boy shorts but I'm comfortable and for sleep, that's all that really matters. I head back to Steve's room or he's changed into basketball shorts and nothing else. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” I ask Steve as I climb into the bed and he's heading to the bathroom. 

“Yes, actually... We're heading out tomorrow, got some good Intel on another cell associated with the ones who took you and the others.” I feel my body tighten at the prospect of him leaving again and wonder if I'll ever get used to it. 

“Is it going to be very dangerous? I look at him through the open doorway as he takes the moment considering his answer and brushes his teeth. I'm practically holding my breath in anticipation of the answer wanting him to be honest but also not wanting to know if it's too terribly dangerous at the same time, I’m a complicated woman. Steve comes walking back into the room shutting off the bathroom light before responding. 

“it doesn't look like it's going to be easy, the place is well fortified but there don't appear to be any enhanced individuals there and since this affects everybody the entire Avengers team is going including Bruce and there isn't much the Hulk can't handle.” Steve crawls into bed and as he lays back I put myself partially on top of his chest listening to his heartbeat and holding him tightly. Steve wraps his arms around me and I feel the tension in both of our bodies releasing because of the contact. We lay like that for a few minutes just enjoying being together before I speak again. 

“I think I should start doing some basic training in weapons and fighting.” I say and Steve goes very tense. 

“Why?” 

“Because I'm your soulmate and even after you take out this sect of Hydra they probably won't be the only ones who ever think to take your soulmate to make you weak and vulnerable. if I at least have some basic training in self-defense and using weapons then I can better protect myself, so you don't have too.” Steve rolls us so that he's partially on top of me looking into my eyes in the dim light coming thru the window and cups my face. 

“I will protect you, I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry.” 

“I know that and I trust you 100% Steve but this is about me being able to protect you in some small way, when I had that dream last night and when I was really kidnapped they didn't care about me, they didn't want me, it was all about hurting you. If just knowing how to use a gun or a taser or how to punch really well will keep it from escalating to a situation that puts you in more danger, then I want to learn. It doesn't mean I'm going to put myself in more danger than I have to or that I'm going to run towards a fight but I need to feel like I'm not the weak link that's going to get you hurt.” I tell Steve hoping he understands what I'm trying to say. 

“Okay, but not yet, please, just give it a few weeks until after we have you tested to find out if you're pregnant... I, I don't know how the training might affect a baby.” Steve tells me and I’m reminded again that I might be pregnant, sending another wave of shock and mild panic through me but I manage to nod. 

“Okay, that's reasonable.” Steve leans down and kisses my forehead and then my lips sweetly before lying down next to me and pulling me into a spooning position in his arms and it feels nice but our marks aren't touching because of the T-shirt so I set up and pull the T-shirt over my head laying back down and spooning again against Steve. I look even more ridiculous in just knee socks and underwear but the feeling of the marks touching is completely worth it. 

Steve nuzzles my neck a little wrapping his arms around me so that one hand is on my stomach and the other is under my neck and he Strokes my stomach gently. 

“Do you ever want kids?” Steve asks tentatively. 

“Absolutely, loads of them actually... I just kind of hope that we get a little time to ourselves, although if I am pregnant now I'd be happy about it.” I tell Steve and it's the truth I'll be nervous and terrified but happy. I've always wanted to be a mom and the idea of having my soul mates baby is even more fantastic. 

“I want kids too.” Steve’s absently stroking my belly.  
“A bunch of them sounds good to me... I'd be happy if you're pregnant now but if we wait that's fine too. Just having you, is enough.” He squeezes me gently. I lay my hand over his on my stomach and squeeze back. 

“But if we are having a kid, I'm totally picking the names.” I tell him tapping my fingers on his hand on my stomach. 

“I don't get any say.” 

“Well you get a say but I've been figuring out baby names since I was 6... I've got a whole list on my computer right this second.” I turn in his arm so that we're facing each other as we talk. 

“Really?” 

“Yes really, why would I make that up, Steve. It's kind of a dorky thing to admit but well I've always wanted to be a mom so, I've always thought about what I'd name them and what kinds of things we’d do together and stuff like that.” Steve just smiles and leans in nuzzling me.

“So what are your favorite names, for a boy or a girl? 

“Well, I tend towards gender-neutral names so that the child can make their own decision about that when they're sure, without having to change their name or anything. I tell Steve and he just nods at me in understanding.

“My favorites are ‘Justice Emerson’ and ‘Brooklyn Dashiell’. ” Steve immediately repeats both names once seeing how they feel in his mouth and then repeating them again with the last name Rogers tacked on. ‘Justice Emerson Rogers’ ‘Brooklyn Dashiell Rogers’ Steve tries them out again. 

I'm thinking when they’re little we could call them Emmy or Dash depending on which one we went with…” Steve grins. 

“When did you come up with those names? He asks me and I think for a moment not sure what that has to do with anything but those two, in particular, I've been stuck on for a long time since I was probably 16 so... 

“About 12 years.” 

“It’s kind of funny that you'd want to name a child Justice or Brooklyn when your soulmate’s Captain America from Brooklyn, don’t you think…” Steve says and I understand why he was curious and it’s my turn to grin.

“I guess it's just fate.” I lean up and kiss him swiftly. 

“Destiny…” Steve says as I pull back and he follows my lips to kiss me deeper.

“So which of the names do you like?” I ask Steve as we finally pull apart from the kiss. 

“Well I like both but for the first baby, Justice Emerson seems perfect.” I grin thinking the same. 

“But who knows maybe we'll have twins and we can use both names at once.” Steve teases and I must look as terrified as I actually am by the idea... 

“Or not.” Steve practically shouts looking worried that he's pushed me too far and I snort at him. 

“Let's just take this one pregnancy scare at a time and not throw in extra babies until we're sure if I’m even pregnant, okay.” I tell Steve once I recover and he nods. 

“What time do you have to leave for the mission tomorrow? I look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, or look up, I should say since it's higher than we are at this point. 

“6:30 we head out.” Steve says which means he'll have to be up even earlier and I groan. 

“So early.” I pout. 

“Just means I'll be home all that much sooner.” Steve gives me an Eskimo kiss that instantly makes my pout disappear. 

“Do you expect to be home tomorrow?” 

“Not sure, Tony said 3 days max but if everything goes perfectly we could be back tomorrow night, pretty late though... “ I pout again. 

“Do you mind if I stay here while you're gone?” I ask knowing that I don't necessarily have to but things have been so strange today that I feel the need to confirm. 

“Of course, you'll even have a proper bed again, they're supposed to set it up around noon tomorrow.” 

“I hope it's a different kind of bed so you don't just break it all over again.” I look sideways at him but this time he doesn't blush but instead smirks a little wicked and a little dark. 

“Oh, it's a very special bed... I don't think it'll be falling apart anytime soon, no matter what I do to it or on it.” Steve says and his innuendo is not lost on me. 

“Well maybe if you come home early enough I'll let you test that theory.” I tell him cheekily wiggling my eyebrows and he laughs at me. 

“What if I come home late?” He lifts a brow at me. 

“Then I might just have to test it all by myself... I tell him giving him a look that clearly says I don't mean sleeping and his eyes widen his mouth popping open and then closing a couple of times. I just turn over so that our marks are touching again throwing a ‘good night’ over my shoulder before adjusting the covers and closing my eyes. 

“Teases, get punished…” Steve tells me with a growl in my ear. 

“Not until you get home they don't.” I tell him haughtily, he growls again and then pulls me in closer as we drift off to sleep just cuddling and I know that we are going to be ok, because I can see him now, not just the perfect hero but the little guy from Brooklyn too.


	15. Out of Sight, Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a Smutt warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.

Steve must have an internal alarm because I don't hear anything go off but I feel him climb out of bed and I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see that it's 5 a.m. I groan and Steve immediately apologizes for waking me. 

“No, it's okay, I want to say goodbye before you go, I wouldn't want to just wake up without you here.” Steve smiles at me and leans down to kiss my forehead. He heads to the bathroom and after a minute I hear the shower turn on. 

***SMUT***

I decide to get up and join Steve, sitting up in bed and I peel off my socks and underwear before padding to the bathroom. I see Steve through the large glass door of the enormous shower just leaned up against the tiles, the waterfall faucet splashing over his face to wake him up. I quickly brush my teeth while he's distracted and then pad over quietly to the shower and open the door. Steve’s eyes pop open and he looks at me and I just grin back. 

“Thought I'd wash your back for you.” Steve looks me up and down his expression becoming heated. I climb into the shower and he leans down to kiss me, I kiss him back pushing my body against his so that the water starts spraying me as well. I begin to lick at his mouth and push him further into the shower, I pull back after a moment and Steve's a little dazed. 

I have to be honest, with him getting up at 5 a.m. without an alarm I assumed he was a lot more of a morning person but I'm beginning to suspect that by nature he's really not... but I can try and fix that, this morning at least. Looking around the shower I see a bar of soap and a rag. I pick them up and tell Steve to turn around. He looks a little confused and maybe even a little disappointed but does as I ask. 

I start washing him just using the bar of soap to lather my hands rubbing them over Steve’s soft warm skin. The slickness helps me massage his neck then down his arm slightly and then all over his back giving him the best slippery wet massage that I can manage and he puts his hands against the wall in front of him to brace himself, making a little groaning noise. His happy noises let me know that I’d make a pretty good masseuse. 

I pick up the soap again and lather my hands a little more working my way down to his firm ass bending to get lower down to his left thigh, right thigh, calves all the way down lathering and massaging then I move back up peeking around I see that Steve's fully erect. I put more soap in my hands and wrap them around his waist, my body pressed against his. 

I slip and wiggle against him then wrap both soapy hands around his hard cock and begin to slowly massage there as well. Steve's making embarrassingly loud keening noises. I remove one of my hands from his shaft to squeeze his balls deciding they need a little attention as well. I continue until I feel Steve's body begin to tense. I immediately stop not ready for my fun to come to an end and Steve whimpers.

“Turn around I… I have to wash your front too.” It takes a moment to steady himself but Steve does as I ask and faces me. The look on his face is not altogether friendly, it's a little bit of dark Steve and it clearly says that I'm going to be punished for being a tease, which I already knew. I'm okay with it, I like the way Steve reprimands me, maybe a little too much... 

I lather my hands with soap again and rub it over his chest and abs, I decide to grab the rag and scrub a little harder around his chest and nipples making him tense when I do. I move down his body to the front of his thighs, knees, and calves the same way I did at the back. I’m specifically avoiding his cock this time until I'm on my knees in front of him just finishing washing his legs and massaging them.

When I look up at Steve he's staring down at me looking slightly unhinged, his pupils completely blown and looking like he's only going to take about 5 more seconds of this before he goes totally dark and pins me to the wall, but I was completely serious about my no more sex without protection thing and since I don't currently have any protection we aren’t doing the pin me to the wall thing, which makes me super sad, but well, I'll get some condoms later… For now, I’ll just help Steve out. 

I take Steve into my mouth more tentatively than last time, just the head then back out, kissing down the side on the left then the right and then moving under to suck his balls. As I put a hand back on his cock working it in long rough strokes I pay special attention to his testicles. Steve's moaning and groaning as I go but my knees are starting to get a little bit sore on the tile so I decide to speed things up a bit. Taking my mouth off of his balls and putting the whole length of him in my mouth and I swallow him down my throat moving my hands to his balls so they're not neglected and deepthroating him rapidly in and out. 

Steve isn't expecting the quick change and lets out a shout as it begins but quickly acclimates putting his hands in my hair not forcing but cupping and begins to buck his hips slightly. He doesn't last long after that, which was my plan but he does unexpectedly pull out of my throat. 

“Close your eyes.” He says quickly and I realize what's happening, obliging. I feel the warm spurts of what is definitely not water hitting my face, hair, and neck. 

“Take it all.” Steve groans long and loud. When he's finally done I open my eyes and he's looking down at me with a very pleased expression on his face. Steve quickly helps me up and starts rubbing his cum into my skin the way I rubbed soap into his. Such a fucking kinky Captain. He massages it all the way down my breasts and plays with my nipples briefly before finally turning me so the water can rinse off his handiwork. 

“Thank you, baby.” Steve suckles at my ear helping me rinse off and kissing my neck. 

“My pleasure.” 

“When I get home, I'll make sure you get what you need, doll.” He bites my ear running a hand over my body in a way that's both possessive and teasing. 

“I'll hold you to that, Captain.” I turn in his arms kissing him, it’s a needy filthy kiss because I’m horny as fuck and know that Steve doesn’t have time to help me out right now... Damn it. 

***SMUT***

“You should probably finish up, wouldn’t want you to be late again. Tony will be super pissed.” I can’t help but grin and Steve grins back. He quickly shampoos his hair kisses me again and steps out of the shower to dry off while I clean myself off properly without him here to distract me. Steve walks into the bedroom and comes back into the bathroom a minute later in his Captain America suit without the mask helmet part. 

“I'm heading out, doll. love you, I'll call you later.” I look over at him blowing a kiss. 

“Love you too, be safe.” I say feeling the now familiar tightness that comes with having to let him go. 

“I will be, promise, have a good day.” He walks back out. I'll try but I'm not sure it'll be possible, not until he's home safe, not really. Once I finish in the shower I go and put the Captain America t-shirt and my panties back on and head to the kitchen to find some food. 

I make a grilled cheese with a side of pickles for breakfast because it sounds good, then sit down to eat it there's a knock at the door. I look at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen and see that it's only 6:35. Who could it be? I ask Friday. 

“It's your sister Miss, Mrs. Adelaide Draper.” Friday tells me and I tell Friday to let her in since I don't want to get up from the table. Addie walks in and I call out to her to let her know I'm in the dining area. She comes walking in wearing her robe and house slippers. 

“Morning.” I take a bite of pickle. 

“Morning.” She eyes me and my pickle. We just stare at each other. 

“So, what the hell was last night about?” She says after a moment and I know I won't be getting around this and I don't really want too with her... 

“Steve and I were fighting.” 

“What about?” 

“He was being jealous and possessive and he said some stupid things, we just... It's complicated, you know, with soulmates everything seems so perfect and like it fits just right... But sometimes you realize you don't really know the other person that well.” I shrug.

“I understand, I've been through that a few times with Art. I'm sure it'll happen with Pepper and Tony too. Just because you're compatible, just because your soulmates, because you're meant to be, that doesn't mean there will never be issues, problems, or disagreements. But you can get through it.” she tells me and I smile at her in gratitude. 

“I know, we already worked it out, this particular issue anyways. Well, for the most part.” Addie smiles and pats my hand. 

“Good, now what about the whole pregnancy thing? She cocks an eyebrow and I almost choke on my grilled cheese I've just taken a bite of. 

What, what pregnancy thing? I say after I recover from my choking. 

“Oh come on, mom mentions that you'll be next having a baby and you burst into tears and run out of the room…? Something's up there, sis.” I groan and look at the table. 

“Steve and I haven't used any protection... It was all just so wonderful and new and fast and I didn't even consider the whole pregnancy thing until yesterday when mom brought it up. Then I started freaking out, I hadn't talked to Steve about it yet at dinner last night because we were fighting and I was trying to pretend I was fine, it was all just a little too much, okay…” I tell my sister trying to get it all out at once. Addie doesn't say anything for a moment so I look up to see her expression, it's not judgemental or disappointed but it is surprised. 

“I did the same thing with Art, we were lucky that we didn't wind up pregnant. I always kind of expected you to be a little bit more responsible, honestly, but I think it happens to almost everyone with their soulmate. You just lose your head a little, but well, if you are prego do you want it?” 

“Oh yeah, of course... I mean, I'd like to have more time with just me and Steve getting to know each other but if we are pregnant then we are okay with it. We talked about it last night and I think we'd be pretty good parents and we would have at least nine months to work on it.” I tell her unconsciously patting my stomach and she eyes the gesture suspiciously. 

“Interesting.” I give her a look. 

“We don't know anything yet, I'm just saying…” 

“Yeah, I hear you, although, it would be kind of nice to be pregnant together.” She says and it's my turn to ask questions. 

“I didn't quite get that last night, so is it you who's going to be pregnant or Pepper?” 

“Both actually, we decided to just not use any contraception between the four of us and let what happens happen.” She smiles. 

“Oh wow, so you guys could both end up pregnant?” 

“Yep.. She says popping the p happily. 

“That's great, I'm going to be an auntie!” I do a happy dance in my chair and Addie chuckles at me. 

“Yeah, it's so nice now, completing the bond... Not that I don't love Art or wasn't happy with just him but it's just harder, you feel more complete than before you met your soulmate but still not entirely whole... Like there are missing places on a map so it's impossible to find your way, now we found them I know just where we’re going.” She says dreamily. I lean forward and take her hand in mine squeezing it. 

“I'm so happy for you sis, for all of you, even if Tony is a dunce. 

“Tony’s great, he’ll grow on you… And I'm happy for you too but I think Mom's happier than both of us.” She says and we laugh together at the truth of that statement. 

“Oh before I forget, I'm going to need your list of baby names.” Addie tells me as our laughter calms. 

“No!” I half shout, we have had this argument a ton of times! She wants my baby name list instead of coming up with her own names, which is ridiculous! 

“Soph your baby name list has like 200 names on it! It's like the Encyclopedia of cool baby names! She’s looking exasperated and throws her arms in the air. 

“Well yeah, a lot of time and effort went into it, you can't just go stealing all my best baby names…” 

“How the hell are you possibly going to use 200 baby names, Sophia! Just take your top 10 out of it and give it to me!” I roll my eyes at her. 

Fine, I'll give you the list, you just can't use Justice Emerson or Brooklyn Dashiell.” Addie raises an eyebrow at me. 

“It's just something me and Steve were talking about last night, just in case... okay.” 

“Mmmmhhhmmm…” She eyes me again and I stick my tongue out at her. 

“So did you get up so early because Tony was going on the mission?” I ask as Addie steals one of my pickles. 

“Yeah, I wanted to give pepper and Art a little private time and I needed to talk to you anyways... I figured you'd be up too, what with Steve going on the mission.” 

“Are you terrified?” 

“Oh yeah, I think this will be the hardest part to deal with loving Tony, watching him going into danger.” 

“I know just what you mean, It’s so hard to let Steve go! Although, I'm not sure that'll be the hardest part about loving Tony.” I make a face at Addie. 

“He's not that bad!” She smacks the side of my leg reproachfully. 

“I'm not so sure about that…” I mumble taking another bite of pickle. 

“Yeah well, that's just because you're a goody-two-shoes whose mated to Captain goody-two-shoes and you’re going to have little Goody Two Shoe Star Spangled babies!" She tells me wrinkling her nose and wiggling her eyebrows and I flip her off. 

“And you’re going to have pervy little smart asses who blow up the tower!” I return and she just grins hugely. 

“Sounds about right.” We laugh again and I lean over to hug her. 

“I'm really glad you're safe, and here.” 

“I'm glad you're safe too, sissy.” Adelaide stands up from the table. 

“Are you leaving already?” 

“No, I'm just hungry, I’m going to see what Captain America keeps in his fridge.” She smiles walking into the kitchen as there's another knock on the door and I ask Friday who it is again. 

“Miss Jamie Hale is here to see you, and Miss Shelby Bovery is on her way up.” Friday informs me. 

“Just let them both in, please.” I say and realize I'm still not wearing any pants and then shrug it off, I don't actually care if they see my ass, it's all good. 

Jamie comes stomping into the room and throws herself into a chair dramatically crossing her arms and pouting. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask already knowing the answer just not the reason. 

“No! Bruce Banner is a stupid smart person and I want to punch him in his stupid smart person face... If it wasn't so cute.” Jamie tells me as she lays her head on her crossed arms on the table. 

“What exactly did he do?” Addie calls from the kitchen. 

“He went on the stupid mission!” 

“They all went on the mission.” I throw in and she gives me a look... 

“I wasn't finished... He went on the mission without me! I look at her still confused. She notices my look and says. “Let me start from the beginning.” 

“Hey, guys.” Shelby says as she walks in seeing Jamie and I sitting at the table. 

“Hey hun, grab a seat Jamie’s about to tell us why Bruce is a stupid smart man who needs to be punched, but maybe not in the face?...” I wave her over. Shelby looks as confused as I feel but we all know Jamie so she just sits down. Addie walks back into the room with leftover pizza and a beer.

“Adelaide it's not even 7 in the morning put the beer back!” I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me 

“It’s leftover pizza, what else am I supposed to drink with it?” She says with a duh look on her face. 

“Jesus Christ, you really are Tony Stark's soulmate aren't you!” I tell her and she just smiles sitting down, Jamie makes a loud throat-clearing noise and I turn back to her. 

“Sorry, please continue.” 

“So last night Bruce tells me that they're all going on this mission to get rid of the bad guys and everything and I was like great when do we leave, and he was like ‘we’ don't go anywhere, ‘I’ go you stay here and stay safe!” She gives us all a ‘can you believe this shit’ look and we nod obligingly. 

“Well then I told him that that was stupid and that I should go with him, and he said I’d be in too much danger... but I said I'd stay on the plane, but he said it would still be too much danger! So I said if he didn't take me with him then I would just figure out where he was going and get myself there anyway and then he finally agreed that I could go!” She says looking at us as if we should be completely following this and understanding her frustration. 

“Okay so why didn't you go?” Shelby asks. 

“Because he sexed me up and made me super tired so that I slept right through the alarm this morning and when I did wake up he was already gone and he told Friday not to let me out of the building! Jamie is shrieking at this point. 

“Well, as you can imagine I tried to get out and I really can't! She says throwing her arms up in exasperation then slamming them back on the table. Now I can see the frustration since Steve similarly locked me in the tower, although I wasn't threatening to try and find trouble, but still. 

“I think he’s just worried about you and is trying to keep you safe, you know since none of us are super and they all have different abilities... We’re more fragile.” Shelby says gently but Jamie just humphs. 

“Look I hear where you're coming from, Jamie, because actually, Steve had the building set up so I couldn't leave either, just last night, which is a whole other issue, and we had to talk a few things out because that’s not cool... But I can also see Bruce's side of it, I mean if I could reasonably lock Steve in this tower and keep him from going into danger, I think I might... Every time he has to leave it's terrifying and he's a super soldier, you know. I mean wouldn't you want Bruce to stay if you could make him?” I lean over and squeeze her shoulder. 

“Yes, exactly! That's why I should get to go too because if one of us is in danger we might as well be in it together, that's only fair…” 

“Jamie, Bruce is the Hulk pretty much nothing can kill him, you're totally normal you could die eating a peanut…” Adelaide says looking at Jamie like she's insane. And then Jamie bursts into tears Shelby and I both give Addie ‘what have you done’ looks and she puts her hands up in an ‘I have no idea gesture’ before any of us know what to do Jamie is talking again. 

“What if something happens to him!” Jamie cries. 

“Just because they haven't found anything that can hurt him so far, doesn't mean they won't ever find something! What if waiting for them right now is the one thing that can hurt him! She’s full out sobbing now and I wrap her in my arms. Shelby and Addie come around to do the same until we’re in a big hug pile. 

“We all know how you feel, we're all worried about our partners too and they're all even more breakable than yours but we can't change who they are, it's part of what makes them our soulmates and who they all are, is Heroes. We have to let them be that.” I tell her and she sniffles a little not responding. I see that Shelby is crying now too and even Adelaide looks a little affected my own eyes are welling with tears but I jerk them back, worrying won't get us anywhere. 

“Look we may not be able to go with them but maybe we can do something here.” I stand and Jamie looks up at me. 

“What can we possibly do locked in a tower?” Jamie says perplexed yet intrigued. 

“We're not just locked in ‘a’ tower, we're locked in ‘Stark’ Tower one of the most technologically-advanced places on the planet! If we can't figure out some way to make ourselves useful here, then we're not going to be able to help anywhere!” Addie exclaims looking very pleased with this newly forming idea.

“We could review the Intel that they've all been going through, see if we catch anything that they don't... Or we could start some kind of training so that we are better prepared to go with them someday. Either way it’s better than just waiting around.” Shelby supplies and Jamie’s looking less upset by the minute, Addie’s nodding and I’m just glad no one is crying anymore. 

“I guess we'll need to go up to the main control level where Bruce's lab is.” Jamie says standing and wiping her eyes. 

“Okay then let's go.” I clap my hands excited to help.

“You might want to put on pants, first… Nice shirt by the way.” Jamie gives me a once over and grins. I look down at myself and smile too. 

“Steve picked it.” I smile a little wider. 

“Never would've guessed. Adelaide says sarcastically making Shelby snort, I pout at them for a second. 

“Okay, just let me grab some pants and maybe finish my grilled cheese... do you guys want to grab food before we go up?” Adelaide walks background to the other side of the table to get back to eating her pizza. 

“Ooooo, What's in Captain America's fridge?” Jamie’s running to the kitchen like something really interesting is waiting for her and I wonder just what the hell she thinks Steve eats. Shelby follows close behind her. I head to Steve’s, our room?... only to realize that I once again don't have normal clothes here and I can either put back on my very nice dress from the night before or a pair of Steve sweatpants, I opt for the sweatpants...  
Back out in the dining room, I see Jamie found cheesecake for her breakfast and Shelby's grabbed some fruit and nuts. We all finish our breakfast rather quickly and head to the main control room. 

On the way, we ask Friday to let Joe, Seth, Art, and the others know our plan in case they want to participate. When we get to the command center we find that Sharon's there and she looks as surprised to see us as we do to see her. 

“I thought you'd be on the mission?” 

“Someone needed to stay behind with you guys to make sure that everyone's safe here and to run the command center in case anything else comes in that's relevant to the mission,” Sharon says looking us over… Addie’s still in a robe and house shoes, I’m in Steve's sweats and Captain America shirt, Jamie is in tie-dye onesie pj’s and Shelby is in hot pink workout clothes, We basically look like a 6th grade slumber party threw up on us, but fuck it, we are trying to be helpful! 

We just came up to see if there was anything we could help with, we thought maybe we could go over some of the intel that they've gotten in, to see if we spot anything or recognized anyone. Addie tell’s Sharon and she nods. 

‘Oh, okay... Well if you guys want to sit at the conference table over there, I can get some screens set up for you, and you guys can go through what we know and have so far. If you have any questions or see anything worth mentioning just let me know.” Sharon tells us and although she's trying to be helpful it seems a little bit like she doesn't think we're going to be able to do anything which I guess makes sense since professionals have already gone through this information but fresh eyes can't hurt. 

Friday comes over the coms to let us know that Seth Joe and Art have opted for combat training in the gym instead of scouring data. I thank Friday before going to sit at the conference table to get started. 

“You know guys, with my ADHD, it's going to be really hard for me to focus on all the stuff... I think I might just go down to the gym with the guys for combat training. I'm a little rusty from my military days and I'd like to brush up.” Shelby says eyeing the office like environment like it's the enemy. 

“Okay... We’ll let you know if we find anything.” I tell her giving her a little hug before she heads to the elevators. 

Sharon comes over and tells the rest of us basically what kind of Intel they have, breaking it into two categories, pictures and videos, and documentation. Then she sets us up with individual screens, also showing us how to use our hands to move information from our individual screens to one bid one in the middle of the table that we’ll be able to see, when we need to share information. 

“What is it you’re looking for?” Sharon says once we all have the basics down. 

“Well actually, I've been apart of a few research studies because I'm a ‘super recognizer’ so I'd like to focus on surveillance videos and photos of the known Hydra operatives or the kidnappers, all that stuff really, any visual information you guys have on the faces of anyone who might be associated with this sect of Hydra.” Sharon looks surprised again. 

“Joe didn't mention that you’re a super recognizer it’s a very useful skill to have.” She says looking a little impressed. I'm not sure why since it's not something you can train or hone, just something I was born with but I smile at her anyway. 

“So just click this button and it'll take you to the next picture, click it again and it'll take you to the next one and so on and so forth how to zoom in and out and things like that are pretty self-explanatory but if you need help just ask Friday.” Sharon tells me and then moves on to see what Jamie wants to look at and I tune them out as I start going through pictures. There are a couple videos as well. I go over each one painstakingly, trying to see if I recognize anyone or anything that could be helpful. 

By lunchtime, I haven't seen anything at all that'll help which isn't that surprising but is disappointing. At 12:30 Adelaide and Jamie decide to go meet up with everybody else for lunch in the main lounge but I still have a lot of pictures to go through. Sharon stays with me for another 15 minutes before she too heads off to lunch, promising to be back shortly. 

I continue to scan photo after photo, photo after video until I come to a strangely enoculouse looking one. It’s a video of Jamie walking to her rental car from Winco, just before she was kidnapped. I notice a man walking past her from his car into the store, I can't see his face just the back of his head and the way he moves, but something about it makes me feel twitchy. 

I asked Friday if there are any more angles that she can get me on the video, she says that she doesn't have them currently but she can get them within the hour so I request that she does so and continue looking through the other photos. 

Nothing else gives me that strange feeling for about half an hour and by then Sharon’s come back, going back over to the command center after dropping me a plate full of food that my mother apparently made and insisted she brings back to me as well as bottled water. I thank her and then roll my eyes about my mother but I am starting to get hungry so I'm also grateful. 

“Here, your mom also gave me this for you too.” Sharon says putting my cell phone and charger down next to me and I snatch it up clutching it to my chest lovingly and thanking Sharon profusely, she just smiles at me looking like she thinks I’m a little crazy but whatever. 

I continue to look through the photos ignoring the chicken caesar salad that's been delivered to me. I nearly scream when I see a familiar face, Sharon notices my excitement and heads over to me. This is a picture of a meeting of known and unknown hydra operatives it's dark and grainy, the face that I recognized is turned to the side and wearing a hood but I definitely know that face. 

“That's Shelby's ex, Rick Abernathy.” I’m pointing at the person in the photo who I know is Rick. 

“How sure are you?” 

“95%.” I say feeling a hundred percent sure but not wanting to seem overly confident. 

“Friday are there any more images of this person, please bring them all up on the big screen…” Sharon says and Friday pops 5 more photos from other angles, all similarly dark, hooded and fuzzy, but it's all Rick. 

“Still 95% sure?” Sharon says after a moment. 

“100%, now…” Sharon starts typing a few things in the computer hitting something on a program, a picture of Rick, full face, head on, that looks like maybe a mugshot pops up next to the other photos and a bar starts to load along the bottom of the screen. Facial recognition software. She's double-checking me, I'm not insulted, it makes sense but after a few tense minutes the software confirms what I already knew, but the software only confirms with 82% surety, so score one for the human brain. 

“Shit!” Sharon says going back over to the main command center and typing some other things she looks over at me. 

“Keep looking through the photos and good work, they definitely need to know this.” She gives me a reassuring smile and I nod going back to work the back of that other head still bothering me. I check in with Friday to see if she's gotten the other angles back yet. 

“Working on it miss, just another few minutes.” Friday tells me and I continue to go through the other photos. I come across one of Rumlow the man who held me hostage the first day I met Steve, he's talking to someone whose back is to the camera and I feel that twitching again as a super recognizer I recognize faces not the backs of heads but if I had to bet I bet this was the same back of the head as the other one that's bugging me and I have one thing facial recognition software doesn't, gut instincts. 

“Friday are there any more angles on this one?” 

“No ma'am, sorry that was taken by an agent in the field, that’s the best view they could get.” She tells me so I ask her to make a bookmark on the picture but then continues on… There are three more pictures of Rumlow in different situations and every time the back of the head is there and every time I ask there are no more angles on the shot. Whoever this is they're very aware of where Shields putting their cameras. I have Friday bookmark these all as well and I bring it to Sharon's attention but she says it's to inconclusive since it's just the back of the head, it could be several someone's short cropped black hair and a slightly above average male height with a strong build is not that hard to find in the world and I know, I know that she's right but I still can't shake the feeling that they're all the same person, and That somehow I know them. 

Finally, Friday gets back to me with the Winco footage, the parking lot has 3 more cameras and then there are some in the store she tells me. 

“Okay play the first one, please.” It begins to play and it's gritty at a distance and a side angle, one of the parking lot cameras, it's too far away to be sure but I'm becoming more and more certain that I've seen this person before, even the way he moves is oddly familiar not someone I'm close to but someone I've seen. 

The other side angle of the parking lot is even worse and gives me next to nothing, the one that's head on gives me absolutely nothing as the man keeps his head tilted downward with his neck tucked almost into his chest. He never went into the Winco just made it close to the entrance then walked behind one of the pillars and stood they're casually for a few minutes. The camera from inside catches this movement but he never gets quite close enough for his head to be in the shot, so aware of the cameras and I growl in frustration. 

After a few minutes of standing there, he starts walking back towards a vehicle in the parking lot, plain black GMC SUV and I ask Friday to check the plates but she says it was a rental, so I ask her to find out who rented it and she goes to work on that. 

“Friday, is there any way to follow his vehicle to see where it ended up? Maybe get other footage?”

“I can follow him on street light cameras for a little while but it depends on where he goes as to whether or not they'll be cameras when he gets there.” Friday informs me. 

“Okay let's do that too, please.” Friday tells me it'll be a few more hours to accumulate the information. 

“Alright, Friday, thanks… Sharon, I'm going to take a break and rest my eyes, and eat this lunch.” I tell her and she looks up briefly and just nods at me. My eyes are starting to get tired and fuzzy and that won't help when I get the footage on my mystery man back, so I focus on my lunch. While I eat I try to forget the mystery man, knowing that overthinking it will just keep the right answers from popping into my head. After I finish my lunch I get up and walk around the room just stretching and investigating the area.  
It’s a large space with lab offshoots from it. There’s one that's kind of a mess, not really dirty just cluttered with a lot of mechanical things, and I assume it’s Tony's. Next to it is a much cleaner and decluttered lab with soft little details to make it slightly warmer and it just screams Bruce. There are a few other rooms that look like office spaces for the other Avengers to use, I try and figure out if I can guess which ones Steve's but nothing feels like him so I asked Sharon. 

“Does Steve ever use these offices?” 

“No, he either sits at the conference table or takes his work to his room.” I’m a little too happy on the inside that I was right about none of the rooms feeling like Steve. I'm walking back over to my seat when the elevator dings in front of me and I look up to see Joe coming into the room as he walks out of the elevator something clicks into place in my mind and I must look as worried by the prospect that's just popped into my head as I feel because Joe asks ‘if I'm okay’ as I sprint back over to my chair. 

“Friday does the tower have surveillance?” 

“Yes, Miss.” 

“Yesterday morning when Steve and I were taking the elevator from his room to mine, someone else got on the elevator… A Shield agent I think?” Joe and Sharon are both trying to ask whats happening but I just don't have time to answer them right now!

“Yes Miss, agent Grant Ward.” 

“Bring up the video, please.” Friday does and I see me and Steve standing in the elevator and the man getting inside with us. The way he gets in his face is visible, but I need to see the other angle, see the back of his head.

Is there a video down the hallway from right before we showed up of that agent walking there?” I say my voice becoming frantic and Joe and Sharon are both standing close to me not quite sure what's happening. Friday pops the video up and the twitch turns into a tingle as my stomach rolls, every part of me is sure that the mystery hydra man in the parking lot right before Jamie was kidnapped and the agent who might still be in this building right now, are one and the same. Joe and Sharon are both still just standing next to me on either side but have given up on trying to ask me what's wrong and are just watching me work. I turned to Sharon. 

“It's the same man!” I blurt and she's looking but she just doesn't see it... 

“You can't be sure, That’s just the back of a head, there’s no way to confirm that... Ward is one of our best agents, one of our deadliest. I can't just call him a traitor because you think the back of his head looks familiar.” Sharon tells me and I try not to get angry because I understand that she's doing her job and being logical but I'm so sure it's him. 

“Friday, do you have those other videos of where the car went, yet?” I ask turning back to the screen. 

“No mess, it's going to take more time.” I slap the table in frustration, then I think of something else... 

“Where is Grant Ward, right now, Friday? Did he go on the mission?” 

“No Miss, he was scheduled too, but he wasn't feeling well this morning so he was replaced by agent Cordova.” Friday says and I look up wide-eyed at Sharon who finally looks slightly worried. 

“Friday, where is he right now, in the building, is he in his quarters?” Sharon asks Friday. 

“No ma'am, he's not in his quarters... I'm having trouble finding him on any of the cameras but his room is empty.” Friday tells us which really shouldn't be possible with the amount of tech in the tower. I turned to Sharon fully freaking the fuck out now. 

“He's so good at avoiding all of these pictures showing his face because he knows exactly where Shield is putting all the cameras! Just like he's not being seen right now because he knows where all the cameras are in Stark Towers! Please, Sharon, even if I'm wrong just having him detained for a while won't hurt anyone!” Sharon’s still hesitating and looking unsure so I give up on her for now. I will fucking do it myself and the rule followers can suck my dick! 

“Friday, where are Shelby, Jamie, Adelaide, Pepper, Art, Seth, and my parents, right now?” 

“Mr and Mrs Art and Adelaide Draper are with Miss Potts in the penthouse. Miss Bovery is in the pool. The Younger Mr Fraser appears to be having a nap in his in agent Romanovs room. I can't seem to locate Miss Hale. Your parents are still in the common Lounge.” Friday informs me. 

“What do you mean you can't find Jamie? Friday, didn't Bruce set it up so she couldn't leave the building, she has to be here!” I’m really getting frantic now. 

“Yes, miss, Dr Banner made it so that miss Hale no longer has a way to leave the building...However, she isn't showing up on any of my scans. I'm unsure what to do.” Friday says and I look over at Sharon again Joe is standing next to her now looking just as worried as I feel. 

“What are the chances that Jamie and Grant both aren't showing up in the building at all and it's unrelated?!” I almost shout at Sharon and she finally goes into action mode.Thank Fucking baby Jesus! 

“Friday locked down the building, Code Colossus.” She says and all the sudden metal plates are shooting over all the windows in sight and I assume it's happening all around the building. Sharon hits a couple buttons on a watch, seems to think about what she's going to say for a moment and then presses another button. 

“Jamie Hale is missing, I need all available agents to stop what you're doing and look for her immediately. I’m making Grant Ward and Harrison Shepherd team leaders, both of you please report to the command center immediately for further instruction. All Non-Shield personnel return to your quarters immediately and stay there until you receive further instructions. ” She hits more buttons on the watch turning off the communication device. 

“Who's Harrison Shepherd?” I question. 

“The only person currently in the building, that I've ever seen beat Grant Ward in a fight.” Sharon says cooley and I nod at her. Thankful that she is actually good at her job and thinks on her feet, making Ward a team leader won't tip him off that he’s a suspect. 

“Joe, Sophie, I need you to go back to your rooms and lock yourselves in, for your safety.” Sharon tells us as she walks over to a wall panel and types in a code that reveals several weapons and Sharon takes a gun as well as some funny looking sticks. 

“Like hell I’m leaving you.” Joe gives Sharon a ‘we are having a talk later’ look to which she grimaces and straighten her spine. 

“I won't be able to do my job effectively if I have to worry about the pair of you.” She says and I can see Joe's pride is a little wounded... Before any of us can say any more the elevator dings and a large African American man walks into the room. He's got to be 6’6 300 lbs, he looks like a mountain and I assume that this is Sheppard because it’s certainly not Grant Ward. 

“Shepherd, there’s not a lot of time to talk, I don't know when Ward will be here, but we believe he's the one who took Miss Hale. I need you to help me take him into custody when he arrives.” She says and Shepherd doesn't look the least bit surprised. 

“Always knew there was something off about that guy, he’s got dead eyes.” Shepherd says and I like him immediately, he relies on his instincts instead of just the facts, not that facts aren't great but sometimes not trusting your gut does more damage than anything. Sharon turns to Joe and me again. 

“Please go.” She says and Joe folds his arm stubbornly but I think of how I told Steve I wouldn't run towards a battle and there's no way that if this Shepherd guy can't take Ward down I'd be able too... Plus if I am pregnant I don't want to put the baby in danger, so it's time for me to go. It hurts my pride to do it but I start walking towards the elevator and I'm only a foot or so away when it dings open and Grant Ward is standing directly in front of me. 

Well shit, this plan just went to hell... I try not to look too terrified and I'm not sure if I succeed but Sharon starts talking behind me, distracting Grant from my bad acting. 

“Good, now that you're both here we aren't sure if Miss Hale left of her own free will or if somebody took her... If she did leave of her own free will, it wouldn't be the first time but I need this place search to make sure that she's not here first before we parade all over New York, looking for her. The Hulks not going to be unhappy if he finds out we lost his soulmate.” Sharon says in a very boss tone. 

Grant Ward nods and walks past me and I jump in the elevator as quickly as possible, I give Joe a look indicating he should follow me but when I see he isn't going to I shrug apologetically looking to Sharon. I hit the elevator button for my floor praying they’ll all be safe. Once the doors are closed I start talking to Friday again. 

“Friday, I need you're help.” 

“Yes Miss, I need you to think for me, okay, if you were trying to hide someone Jamie’s size from you, where are the places you'd go?” I think I've stopped the AI because she is silent for the rest of my elevator ride. When the doors begin to open and I’m walking out she still hasn't spoken but finally, as I'm almost to my room she responds. 

“There are three locations that I would use Miss.” I exhale loudly, only three, I can work with that! 

“Are they currently being searched by Shield agents?” I ask hopefully. 

“No miss.” Damn it, I am about to tell Friday to send in shield agents when I realize that I can’t be sure that Ward is the only Shield agent whose compromised, he is just the only one I saw in the pictures and in person! I know I told Steve I wouldn't go into danger but Grant Ward is being taken care of on another floor and it's only three places, so I can totally look there and get back with no trouble... right? 

“Can you give me directions to the closest of the three places, please Friday?” Friday guides me to the main stairwell and two floors down on the left there's a custodial storage room. Inside behind a rack that holds paper towels and toilet paper, there's a false wall. I slide things out of the way and push it, it pops out of place and opens up revealing a cubby hole just big enough for a couple of people to hide. 

I don't have time to wonder why the room’s there, I just see that it's empty and move to the next location Friday gives me. She leads me to an access elevator but has it stop between the main floor and the basement, it opens to an electrical maintenance crawl space. I go in, regretting not having grabbed a flashlight but I grab my phone out of the pocket of Steve’s sweats and flip it on trying to look around. 

I have to lean down because the space is so short but I don't quite have to crawl, it's also massive in width and depth. I tell Friday to turn off the elevator to anyone else's access until I'm finished searching and come back, not wanting to be left here while someone goes up and down in the elevator and I want to be able to get quick access to Friday if I find Jamie. 

I'm searching in the mostly dark, frequently bumping my head, for a good 15 minutes before I see a lump of something under a blanket on the far side of the room. I get fully on my knees deciding that I can crawl faster than trying to do this weird hunched walk all the way over there. I pull the blanket off to find Jamie laying on her side hogtied, gagged and clearly terrified, she squeals when I pull the blanket off and starts screaming more as I go to roll her so she can see me and I start speaking. 

“Jamie! It's me, it's me! I’ve got you, you’re okay! I'm going to untie you and we're going to get the Fuck out of here!” I tell her and she starts to sob and I pat her face gently. 

“I need you to calm down or you’re going to hyperventilate, okay. I’m going to take the gag off first so you can breathe a little easier and then I'm going to untie you.” Jamie nods as much as she can at me and I pull the gag off. 

“It's one of the shield agents!” She pants out. 

“I know, Sharon's taking care of it... You're safe now.” I’m attempting to untie her hands which is a son of a bitch, this guy knows how to tie knots but after some doing I at least get her arms untied so she can set up and help me work on the ones around her legs. It takes us another 15 minutes to get her completely untied and to start our crawl towards the elevator. 

“Did he bring you up in this elevator?” I say trying to figure out how no one would have noticed him carrying a hogtied Jamie to the elevator. 

“No. There was a tunnel from one of the men's restrooms on the main floor that brought us in here, a service elevator from one of the locker rooms on the gym floor that took us to that bathroom, before that he used a towel laundry bin to smuggle me down.” We’re almost to the elevator now. 

“I'm so sorry this happened to you honey.” I tell her as I finally crawl into the elevator and help her in.

”it's okay, you found me, I'm safe... Plus, I’m just going to sick my Hulk on that kidnapping bag of dicks…” I nod, giving her a hug now that there's room to do so. 

“Friday, inform everyone that I have Jamie and take us to the medical floor, please.” I say looking at the lesion marks around Jamie’s wrists and ankles as well as some bruising on her face and neck. We definitely need to make sure that Bruce doesn't find out about this in a confined space with other people around him... 

When the elevator opens on the correct floor Jamie and I are swarmed by Shield agents and doctors, as well as Sharon who comes running forward with tears in her eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” I say a little frantic not thinking that the tears would be for Jamie, Sharon is a compassionate person but the two of them barely know each other. 

“Ward was getting the best of Shepherd and me so Joe decided to help.” Sharon says and my heart starts to beat rapidly. 

“How bad?” I whisper out... 

“Two gunshots.” My heart drops and my knees struggle to keep me up. 

“Where is he?!” 

“In surgery… I don’t know if he's going to be okay!” Sharon sobs and I worry she may actually collapse. 

“Sharon, I'm sure it was only a few seconds before he managed to get to medical with it all being in the same building, we have the best and highest tech equipment here, and some of the best doctors in the world... He's going to be okay.” I tell Sharon trying to believe my own words... 

“Where's the psycho that took me?! You guys got him, right?” Jamie’s looking frantic as doctors try to pull her away to a room to treat her injuries. Sharon nods at Jamie. 

“When he was distracted with Joe, agent Shepherd manage to get him in a sleeper hold. He's in one of the holding cells on the basement level.” Sharon tells us and Jamie finally lets the doctors take her to a room for treatment. Some doctors come at me too but I tell them I'm fine just a little dirty from crawling around but uninjured. 

“How'd you know where to find her?” Sharon questions. 

“I asked Friday to tell me where she'd hide from herself... She gave me three options. I found Jamie in the 2nd one I searched.” Sharon’s eyes go a little wide. 

“You have an interesting way of seeing the world Sophie, it's different but in a good way.” 

“I've always known my brain works differently if that can somehow be an advantage mores the better... Have you told anybody else about Joe, yet? I'm sure they’re all going to want to be here.” Sharon shakes her head eyes going wide. 

“I'm sorry, I forgot.” She says apologetically but I shake my head at her. 

“Of course you're distracted honey, it's okay your soulmate is hurt.” I squeeze her hand and motion towards the surgical theater, holding her hand I start walking us towards a waiting area. 

“Friday can you please let my family and friends know that Jamie is safe and in the medical wing and that Joe has been severely injured and is in surgery.” I asked and Friday obliges and I decide that when Tony gets back I need to talk to him to figure out a way to get Friday a cyber bear hug and maybe the equivalent of chocolates and flowers in code. 

“The missions been scrapped, by the way, the Avengers are on their way home.” Sharon says as we sit down and I give her a surprised look. 

“Why?” 

“Some of the key intel points came from Grant Ward, they can no longer be trusted... It's more likely that this mission was a trap or at least a distraction so that he could kidnap one of you. Sharon says looking towards me but her eyes have gone very far away and I know that her real focus is her worry about Joe, so I pull her into my arm so she can rest your head on my shoulder. 

“It's going to be okay.” I rub her back. Jamie walks out of her hospital room a couple of minutes later and comes over to sit with us. Her wrists and ankles bandaged and she looks dog tired but otherwise ok. 

“You know they said they could put some kind of plastic skin on me?” Jamie tells me. 

“That's cool, you didn't want it?” 

“I wasn't sure they’d get the color right.” She shrugs and I chuckle at her I'm sure they have colors other than white Jamie.” 

“Yes, but I'm a unique blend of coffee and caramel and they might not get it just right... Then I’d just have weird skin bracelets and ankle bands for the rest of my life.” She makes a shivering gesture and I roll my eyes. I can tell that Jamie's trying to distract Sharon with her strange humor and I smile at her over Sharon's head gratefully, even though it doesn't seem to be working. 

Moments later the whole rest of the gang comes swarming out of the elevators. Seth's frantic and moms in tears. They're asking what we know and what happened, Sharon's too distraught so I start to relay the whole story from Grant being suspected of taking Jamie to finding her and Joe being hurt in the process of taking Grant down. 

I don't mention Shelby's ex, not sure I want her to know that tidbit or that anyone else needs to and I also don't mention that I'm the one that worked out that Grant was working with Hydra. It just seems kind of skeevy to try and take credit for something when everything is going to hell. I also tell them that the rest of the teams on their way back and there are a lot of relieved faces knowing that at least our soulmates are coming home. 

Two and a half hours later we're all still sitting around waiting when dr. Cho comes out of the operating room. Sharon who's falling asleep on my shoulder in complete exhaustion pop's awake when I tap her gently and jumps to her feet when she sees Dr. Cho, rushing forward to get answers. 

“He's okay, recovery is not going to be easy. We had to remove part of his liver and he lost a lot of blood, but he's going to make it.” I'm glad I followed Sharon over to get the news because she almost collapses and I catch her although not very gracefully and we both sort side down and end up on the floor buts it’s a softer impact than it could have been. 

Sharon's just sobbing ‘Thank you doctor’, and I look up and ask “Can we see him?” 

“He's asleep right now, we had to put him under for the surgery and he hasn't come out of it yet. It'll be a few more hours before he does, you should all just go and try and get some rest. He isn't going anywhere.” Dr. Coe says and I know she's trying to be kind but there's not really a chance in hell that any of us are leaving until we’ve seen for ourselves that Joe is alright or at least on his way to being all right. 

We all thank the doctor again and she wanders off, Seth and Art help me pick up Sharon and get her back over to the seats and everybody’s spirits are slightly lifted by the semi-good news. It's been such a long day already and the anticipation of waiting for the Avengers to get back to the Tower and for Joe to wake up is still high stress, but at least it seems like everyone is going to make it. 

Another hour later more of our group has fallen asleep, mom’s asleep on Dad and he's asleep leaning back on her. Adelaide, Art, and Pepper are all huddled together, Art in the middle with both women sleeping on him as he sits thoughtfully staring off into space. Seth clearly can't sleep, too worried about his brother, he alternates between pacing around the room and sitting deathly still in his chair. Shelby moves to Jamie's other side so that she too can rest with us. That's one good thing about being a big girl, you make a hell of a pillow... I’m awake, I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I've seen Joe... and Steve, in person alive and safe. 

It's two more hours before the elevator empties with another swarm of people only this time it's the Avengers. I try not to jump up and jostle Sharon, Jamie, and by proxy Shelby but I do wiggle enough for them to wake gently so that I can get up. It's clear that the Avengers have come straight from the plane as they're all still in their superhero attire and they're looking frantically around for us all, just like we're looking frantically around for them, trying to pick out our perspective soulmates. 

I see Steve get out of the elevator last and I immediately burst into tears running towards him and slinging myself into his arms, thanks to super strength he catches me easily and holds me close.

“I'm so glad you're safe.” I say into his neck hugging him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks frantically looking at me.

“Yeah, I'm completely fine, I'm not hurt or anything at all... A little dirty from crawling around but that's it.” Steve’s eyes are as frightened as mine must be and I pull him in for a kiss of reassurance. 

“How’s Joe? He asked pulling back and resting our foreheads together. 

He’s out of surgery, Dr. Cho said he's going to be okay, but they had to remove part of his liver and he lost a lot of blood… He’s still asleep, so we can't see him yet.” I cry a little more because all I want to do is look at him with my own eyes and hear the beep beep beep of the heart monitor to reassure me that I haven't lost anyone today. 

“That's good news, then…” Steve says rocking me like a child. 

“Do you want to go get some rest?” I look up at him shaking my head no. 

“I can't go until I’ve seen Joe, but if you're tired, that's okay, you can go.” I tell Steve making an attempt to climb down. I'm sure it's been a stressful day for him too and he's probably ready to change out of his super suit, as sexy it is it's practically armor and can't be that comfortable to wear for extended periods. Steve tightens his hold. 

“Not a chance, you stay, I stay, and I'm fine. All I did was take a really long plane ride, just about the time we were going to land we got the news that it might be a setup so we turn back. Never saw a single hydra operative.” Steve’s walking back over to the sitting area and taking a seat with me still in his arms. 

“Is it wrong that I'm glad that your mission was canceled and you’re home.” I ask clinging to him a little harder. 

“No, it's not. I like that you want me here with you and that you worry about me, it's nice to be worried about.” He tells me reassuringly and kisses my forehead. Everyone else does their hellos and welcome homes around us too. There's a moment when I see Bruce looking at Jamie's wrists gently and unwrapping them to see the damage beneath the gauze, and I think that we might have to deal with the Hulk but Jamie just gently puts her hands on his their marks are touching and he comes right back to himself, just pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. 

Everyone's mated up now except for Sharon and I feel my heart go out to her as she sits there in her chair surrounded by couples holding each other when she can't even see hers yet. I struggle in Steve's arms until he gets the message to let me go then I stand up and pull him over to Sharon making him sit on one side of her and me the other and then sandwiching her Into a cuddle hug between us and she starts to cry again softly and we take turns reassuring her that Joe is fine, and that everything will be alright and that we will see him soon and she begins to calm again. 

Finally! After what seems like another 8 hours but is really more like 4, one of the nurses comes out and tells us that Joe is awake and we all move to rush in and are sharply reprimanded. 

“No more than three at once!” The nurse says. She’s a utilitarian looking older woman with steely eyes, Tony looks at her with a ‘this is my building and I'll do what I want’ face but she stares back all no-nonsense and Tony blinks first... So it looks like we're only going in three at a time. Sharon, of course, goes first and we tell her we'll give her a few minutes before the first of us go in. 

We decide to go in as couples to check on Joe and then head out. Sharon goes in and we spend our time figuring out the next group to go in. My mother insisted that she go first but Natasha quickly jumps in and tells her that Seth’s going first since it's his brother. Mom tries to argue but Natasha is having none of it and simply walks into the room a few minutes later with Seth. I can tell that Mom and Natasha are going to be real fun at holidays. The problem is clearly that they're too much alike but I don't think either of them will ever admit that. 

Seth’s in there for a good half-hour and I hope everyone doesn't take so long but I do understand since this is his brother. When he finally comes out it's clear he's been crying but he looks a little more upbeat and he and Natasha lead to the elevator wishing us all a good night before they head off. 

Mom does get to go next and thankfully doesn't take as long only 10 or so minutes. Bruce asks if it's okay for him and Jamie to go next as he would like to get her to bed as soon as possible and everyone agrees. Then Bucky and Shelby go. Adelaide, Art, Pepper, and Tony let Steve and I go next since the quartet can’t all go in at once and will have to wait for each other anyway. 

When it's our turn to go in I take Steve’s hand and probably squeeze it with more force than necessary but I'm so afraid of what I'll see in this room how bad off Joe may look, I want to be brave and tell him he looks great, it's all going to be okay, but I'm afraid that as soon as I see him I'll lose it again so I squeezed Steve's hand even harder hoping that he can be my strength. 

Inside the room Sharon's holding Joe’s hand on the far side of the bed and he's looking at her clearly drugged up but pretty much looking like himself with a bunch of tubes attached. I expected him to be paler and for some reason I expected the hospital gown to be off so that I could see the surgical wounds, the lack of those two things helps me maintain my composure. 

“Hey bud, trying to get out of work.” I say softly and he smiles. 

“Yeah, well you know how it is, I needed a vacation.” Joe jokes back and I make my way over to the bed fully. I want a hug him but since his injury seems to be in his center body mass it seems like a terrible idea so I just run my fingers through his hair very softly and gently as if I'm petting my favorite cat. Joe just smiles up at me. 

“It's good to see you man, I'm glad you're okay. It was brave what you did up there, trying to help. When you're feeling better, Bucky and I were thinking that we might train you up. We could use someone with your guts to back us up.” Steve says and Joe lights up looking over at Sharon smiling and she smiles at him in return and squeezes his hand but as soon as he looks back over at me and Steve, Sharon give Steve a look and I'm not quite sure what it means but it doesn't look completely friendly. 

“I'm down.” Joe says goofy smile in place. “Sounds great.” 

“Well if you're going into superhero training, then you'll definitely need your rest so we'll get out of your hair.” I say leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“I love you, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow.” I tell Joe and he nods. 

“Bring me a Mountain Dew when you come back.” Joe yells after me as I turn to walk out and I shake my head. 

“I might but I'll check with the doctor first.” I'm still holding Steve's hand although my iron grip has loosened to a more comfortable one. We say goodnight to Tony, Pep, Addie, and Art before heading to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, Steve hits the button for his floor and I hit the button for mine Steve looks at me confusedly. 

“I don't have any clothes at your place, I need to at least pick up my pajamas or something for tomorrow.” Steve shakes his head. 

“I'll be here tomorrow and I'll run and get your clothes for you, I promise, let's just go home.” He says and at this point, it's an offer I can't refuse so I just nod up at him and kiss his chin. 

“Let's go home.” I repeat leaning into Steve and closing my eyes to wait for the elevator doors to open on our floor.


	16. Milk And Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Feels, Comfort, Smut, Smut, Cookies, and Smut...
> 
> I am adding a Smutt warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the "New Year" off right with lots of Steve Rogers, Smut...

When the doors finally do open on our floor I barely open my eyes following Steve to his room. 

“Have you had dinner?” Steve asks as he closes the door behind me and I shake my head. 

“I'm not hungry.” Steve looks at me for a moment before he nods and leads me to the bedroom. Once there he finally lets go of my hand so I can start changing and I just stand there not really sure what to do... It's been such a long day such a long week and everything's just so overwhelming. I just need, oh I don't know what I need! Time? Space? Rest? Cuddles? Something, all of it, none of it, and I can feel myself crying quietly but not wanting to alert Steve, I turn away and head for the bathroom. 

“I'm going to take a bath.” I tell Steve over my shoulder before going and climbing into the big tub. Stripping down and turning on the water almost too hot and letting it fill up around me. I'm sitting there just looking at my knees then resting my head on them and cry quietly. I'm not sure if I'm crying because I'm happy that Steve's home safe and that Joe is alive or because I'm scared about this Grant Ward person and Shelby's ex and everything else that could happen, nervous about maybe being pregnant or maybe worried for Jamie and what a second kidnapping in the same week is going to do to her sense of safety and well-being.

The rest of us to are more on edge now, I mean someone in the tower, where we thought we were safe, was working for the other side... I love Steve and I want to be with him but the danger that comes along with that is very real and that leads me to think the baby again... What if I am pregnant? We’ll be bringing a tiny or person into this world, someone even more vulnerable than me, they’ll have a target constantly painted on them from some lunatic or other. 

I begin to sob more at the thought of a baby. I'm not sure if I want it to be real or not... The idea is so scary and so exhilarating but the idea of someone hurting the baby of someone wanting to hurt ‘my’ baby, of them maybe being able too... Today was a perfect example that we're not as safe as we thought. Can we really protect a child? Steve must hear my crying now as he comes running into the room in his t-shirt and shorts. 

“What's wrong?” He runs over to the edge of the tub and then kneels down on the floor so he's on my level. I turn my head to look at him and he's a little fuzzy around the edges because of the water in my eyes but still so handsome, he’s everything I want in a partner and more and so, so much more than I bargained for. 

“I'm scared.” I tell Steve and he starts rubbing my back nodding in understanding. 

“How many other Shield agents might be working for Hydra? How many more times are we all going to get kidnapped or be targets… Is the tower really the safest place anymore? And what if I am pregnant, Steve, can we protect a baby or would we just be making a new target for Hydra to go after?” I blubber still crying and I wonder how much of what I said he actually understood through my sobs. Steve looks almost crushed at what I’ve just said it doesn't take long to figure out why. 

“I'm sorry, I failed you, again. I should have caught on to Ward, this never should have happened… I told you I'd protect you and I didn't, I didn't protect your friends and family or you and if we had a baby, I can understand why you’d think I couldn't protect them either... I’m sorry.” Steve says looking down and it looks like he might be on the verge of tears too and this isn't what I wanted! I didn't want Steve to think it was all his fault or his responsibility or that he has to take care of me that isn't it at all. 

“Steve it's not your job to take care of everybody all the time… You can't know everything, you're not psychic! I just, I've never been in a situation like this before, never been a target. I've gone from someone that Hydra never even heard of, to the person they want to take most in a matter of days... Long scary tiring days, but they've also been wonderful because of you Steve. I felt safe because of you and loved because of you and if I am pregnant we’ll figure out a way to protect this baby... It’s been such a long day and I was so afraid and I was trying to help but all I wanted to do was hide the whole time. I didn't know if I could find Jamie but I knew I had to try but I just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and pretend everything was okay... I'm just not used to this yet but you're my soulmate and I love you and I'll just have to get used to it, that's all.” I tell Steve taking his hand that's resting on the side of the tub and squeezing it trying to reassure him and I'm not sure how this turned from him reassuring me to the opposite but it's okay. 

I know that Steve will do everything he can to protect our child when we have one, always. We'll figure out how to take out these Hydra people... Maybe Grant Ward will give us some information that breaks the whole thing wide open or Shelby's ex will, maybe... I don't know but we'll figure it out. Steve doesn't look entirely convinced and I'm still feeling uneasy and unsettled inside myself but I need to believe that together we can do this. 

I turn off the water even though the tub is only half full and start letting water out, standing up and grabbing a towel. Steve stands when I do and after drying off slightly I step out and wrap my arms around him. We both need comfort and each other. I listen to his heart for a moment before sliding my hands down and beginning to pull his shirt up over his abdomen and chest and finally off. He leans down and kisses me softly and I run my hands up and down his torso and around his neck. 

***SMUT*** THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH SMUT***

Steve slides his hands under my bottom lifting me off the ground, I wrap my legs around him and he carries us to the bedroom. I pull back from the kiss expecting that I’ll be put down so I can lay on the bed on the floor but I look over to it and realize that I hadn't noticed the new bed has been delivered and I set up. 

It's all metal and square and I’m not quite sure what's so special about it but I assume Steve will show me at some point... Maybe it's just extra strong so he can't break it or something but right now I don't care about that. Steve continues to walk into the room until he can lay me on the bed his body over mine and he starts to slowly kiss down my neck and chest licking up little water droplets that I missed. 

His licks move down to my hips then to my navel and he licks inside it for a moment slowly and then moves back up to my nipples. Nipping, sucking, and blowing on them, going from one to the other before kissing back down to my apex. His hands go under my hips to lift me off the edge of the bed as he begins to kiss and tease my lower lips and then my clit, giving it the same treatment as my nipples. 

He’s licking and blowing and I shiver little from the coolness of it and from all the other wonderful sensations coursing through me. I'm tossing, turning and wiggling on the bed trying to get some kind of traction, something to hold onto and the blankets aren't enough. As I get closer and closer to my climax Steve pushes his face deeper and deeper between my thighs until I'm shaking and sobbing his name, releasing so much of the days' tension as I fall apart in Steve’s arms. 

As I recover Steve stands and pushes off his basketball shorts and boxer briefs crawling onto the bed he helps me sit up and then rolls me over so that I'm on all fours. Steve moves up behind me and I can feel his hard length pressing against my ass and he slides a few times against me. I realize I need to try to be responsible, Damn it! 

“Protection, we need protection.” I tell Steve and he just grunts moving away from me and over to the nightstand pulling open a drawer and retrieving a condom. The look I shoot him clearly says ‘those were there the whole time and you never thought to use them!’. Steve seems to understand and replies that he had them delivered with the bed. I nod and turn back to face away from him again as I hear the foil packet open. 

Steve moves back over to me grinding himself against me again, his hands trailing up my spine and down my sides a few times in a soothing way that releases a little more tension from my body. Slowly he begins to enter me as he leans down so his mark is over mine and they touch and it’s like a soothing balm, a reassurance that rushes through my whole body and it's a welcome feeling. Steve’s arms move under me as he lifts his torso so that we're both upright just on our knees on the bed. 

The movement changes the angle and pushes Steve further inside me. Our marks are still touching and Steve’s arms are strong and comforting around me. I turn my head putting my arms around Steve’s head behind me so I can kiss him.

Steve just holds us still for a moment as we both recover from how tight everything is in this position and how good it feels to be together this way. After a moment I start to get impatient and roll my hips swirling a little and Steve groans, steadying me with his arms around me and then he begins to slowly move, painstakingly pulling out almost all the way and sliding in just as slowly. 

I want him to go faster but I also don't want him to change a thing it’s so intense this way that it's almost uncomfortable the intimacy of it is smothering and yet I crave it, I need it. Steve moves a hand down so he can stroke my clit and my whole body tingles with all the sensations and all the need building up between us. 

I move my arms reaching them back above me turning my head to tilt it up a bit towards Steves, using my arms to pull his head towards mine so I can kiss him. I might end up with a crick in my neck tomorrow but right now I just need his mouth on mine. 

The pace is still so slow and so perfect. Steve continues to slowly fuck in and out of me for 15 or so minutes before I come again, it's long and slow and it hollows me out until I let out a cry into Steve’s mouth but he isn't done with me yet. He moves, his hands still around my waist so that I’m pulled back with him as he sits back against the headboard. The new position has me straddling him, still connected, him inside me as the aftershocks continue to move through me. But I want more... 

“Please.” I whisper like a prayer to Steve. 

“Take whatever you need.” Steve says and I lean forward so that I'm gripping just below his knees and I start to ride him a little faster and a little harder than before. His hands move to my hips to help the movement, he lifts and pulls me down, letting me control the speed and the rhythm. I swivel my hips as I move up and down so that every inch of him touches every inch of me with every thrust. It doesn't take long this time before I come again, shorter and more intense. Steve calls out soon after, pulling me back against his chest so I'm just sitting on him, our marks touching again. 

We sit there like that for a while, Steve’s stroking my body and kissing my neck. Both of us are just enjoying the contact for as long as possible. Finally, as I begin to get a little chilly I move off of Steve to crawl under the covers and he moves to dispose of the condom coming back to bed and crawling under the covers with me, after shutting off the light. We're facing each other curled up and holding hands just staring into each other's eyes and I leaned forward to give him an eskimo kiss and then a proper kiss. 

“I love you, Steve Rogers... You make me feel safe and all of this, all of the craziness, with everything going on, with you is the only time that I do feel safe.” I tell him earnestly because when Steve's around I know I'm okay it's when he's gone that I worry, for both of us. 

“I love you too, Sophie, so much, you're my whole world now and I will keep you safe... Even what I'm not physically here, I'll find a way to make sure that you still feel safe. That you still ‘are’ safe.” Steve promises and I nod at him not really thinking it's possible for me to feel entirely safe without him here but not wanting to burst his bubble either. I drift off to sleep, Steve still staring at me, still here to protect me.  
_______________________________________

 

When I wake up next, the clock on the nightstand says it’s 12:51 a.m. and Steve is sleeping soundly, still facing me, our hands intertwined. The thing that woke me up at this ridiculous hour is my stomach. I didn’t really eat lunch just picked at part of the caesar salad that had been brought to me and I skip dinner all together. My stomach’s telling me that I definitely needed a midnight snack and my heart seems to be set on snickerdoodles. 

Extracting myself from the bed carefully and quietly so as not to wake Steve I snag one of his button-downs from the closet an attempt to put it on thinking of all the adorable pictures I've seen of women in there honey’s button-downs... Being the size I am though, the plan doesn't quite work. The top four buttons of the blouse just won't come over my boobs and I'm forced to leave it gaping obscenely, my breast barely covered at all but I shrug it off not wanting to wake Steve trying to find something else to wear. 

I head to the kitchen to make my snickerdoodles. I try to be really quiet while I'm cooking so I don't wake Steve, I do a pretty good job since he doesn't appear in the kitchen until the snickerdoodles are about to come out of the oven. I'm facing away from him putting a mixing bowl in the sink when I hear him speak and I know he's awake. 

“Everything okay?” Steve ask his voice groggy with asleep. I turn around to face him a little startled before I reply. 

“Everything's fine, I’m just hungry. I didn't mean to wake you. I didn’t eat much for lunch and then skip dinner and for some reason, I'm really in the mood for snickerdoodles.” I tell Steve but he seems very preoccupied with the places where his shirt doesn't fit. Before I can make a comment about his blatant ogling the oven beeps once and I move to get the cookies. When I bend over to pull the cookies out of the oven it does not help the gaping situation, and in fact one of my boobs nearly falls out of the top. 

I look back at Steve and see that although he's wearing basketball shorts there's no hiding that he's a fan of this particular shirt, on me. I ignore him for now as I am genuinely hungry and I have no doubt that his erection isn't going anywhere. I begin to move the cookies onto the cooling rack and Steve walks up behind me wrapping his arms around me and grinding slightly into me, his lips attaching to my right ear and beginning to suck. 

“You smell good.” Steve tells me and I snort. 

“That's the cookies, Steve.” I tell him trying to finish my task although he isn't making it easy! 

“No, it's definitely you, you taste good too…” He says leaning down and nipping at my neck. “Mmmmhhh, you taste as good as these cookies look.” 

“If you behave and let me finish them, They will taste even better!” I say but there's no real reprimand in my voice. Steve doesn't reply this time just moves one of his hands inside the gaping section of the top picking up one of my breasts and needing it. I can't help but grind back into him slightly and he thrusts forward and I practically fling the last two cookies onto the cooling rack. 

I spin around so I can pull him down for a heated kiss. When we pull back from the kiss I get a good look at his face and see that even though he's being gentle at the moment it's all dark Steve in his eyes. Steve looks at the gaping shirt again then grins as if he's got a great idea. 

He moves the shirt off my shoulders pushing it down my arms so that it pops below my breast and my arms are trapped to my sides. Steve leans down as his hands move cupping my breast and pushing them up higher and he’s sucking a nipple into his mouth while pinching the other. I wiggle helplessly wanting to move my arms up and pull him closer but unable to do so because of the restraint the shirt provides. 

Steve moves his head away and turns back to the cooling rack picking up a cookie that's still quite warm. Breaking it in half he pops part of it in his mouth and starts drawing on the skin of my chest with the other half, it's almost uncomfortably warm and when he runs it over my nipples I cry out. 

“What are you doing, Steve?” I ask and he chuckles darkly. 

“Having milk and cookies.” he says diving back into suckle at my breast while holding the hot cookie to my other breast. Then going over to that nipple without moving the cookie and eats it right off of me before sucking my nipple painfully hard and pulling back to blow on it. The change from too hot to suddenly cool has me feeling over-stimulated and shaky. 

I forget all about the food, except my stomach doesn't have the same idea and it lets out a ruckus rumble that makes me blush but seems to snap Steve out of his sex haze slightly. He pulls back for my breasts standing up and pulling the shirt back over my shoulder so that I can move my arms again. 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away... You'll definitely have to wear this shirt around more often.” Steve smiles and I see that sweet concerned Steve is back. I grin up at him, still horny but I really am hungry maybe we can postpone the milk and cookies routine until after we've actually had milk and cookies. 

“Would you like some cookies?” I ask Steve and his eyes go a little dark again but he shakes it off quickly. 

“Sure, just one, I've never had a snickerdoodle before tonight.” 

“Oh well, I hope you like them.” I decide we can share a plate and just put a dozen of the two dozen cookies on it. 

“Milk?” 

“No thanks.” I get myself a glass of milk and then had to the living room instead of the dining room wanting to sit on the comfy sofa and curl up with my milk and cookies instead of the more formal setting of the table. Steve follows me and sits down at my feet since I'm sitting with my back to the armrest and my feet on the sofa, he lifts my legs so that they're over his lap and start rubbing my calves and feet gently. 

I take a bite of one of the cookies, finally, it's still warm and cinnamony and delicious and I let out a little moan. It's just what I needed. Steve is looking at me now so I lean forward holding a cookie out to him so he can take a bite. Taking it he eats the whole thing in one bite and he too lets out a moan. 

“That's a really good cookie.” Steve grins as I pull the hand that had offered him the cooky back and take another bite of my own. He forgets about my massage for a while, stealing one of the other cookies off the plate and I make a face at him but he just grins back. I'm glad I got a dozen cookies because I have 5 and Steve has the other 7 and he drinks most of the milk that he didn't want! But it's nice, just sitting there drinking milk and eating cookies. 

We talk about little things like how his favorite cookie is usually chocolate chip but he thinks snickerdoodles might be his new favorite and I tell him how I started baking because the process calms me down. He tells me that Bucky's mom was like that only for her it was scrubbing the sink ‘you never saw a cleaner sink in your whole life’ he tells me smiling fondly at the memory and then I have a slightly upsetting thought. 

“Is everything okay between you and Bucky, I know you guys were fighting when you and I were fighting, I'd hate to be the cause of trouble between you two.” I say seriously Steve takes the glass and cookie plate from me and sets it on the coffee table, pulling me fully into his lap. 

“Bucky was just mad because I was being an idiot, and told me as much... And he was right. As soon as I realized I was being a jerk, things went back to normal. That's what best friends do sometimes, They tell you when you make the wrong call.” Steve says with a shrug and I nod in understanding and hug him close to me. 

“I promise to tell you when you make the wrong call too.” I say a little teasing and he tickles my ribs making me squirm. 

“Will you now?...” He tickles a little more and I just smile up at him through my giggles and steady his hand on me turning myself so that I'm straddling him. With the gaping shirt on, my breasts are right in his face. 

“You can tell me when I've been bad too, Captain.” I say with my best come hither look and Steve waste absolutely zero time lifting the pair of us off the sofa and practically sprinting to the bedroom. I'm clinging to him for dear life not having expected the change. Three seconds later he lays me on the bed and he sees my look of surprise. 

“All the condoms are in here.” He says apologetically. Steve kisses me a few times and then moves down my neck pulling the shirt apart slightly and paying attention to my breasts again. I can't help but burst into a fit of giggles when he motorboats them. He looks up at me smiling excitedly until a wicked glint enters his eyes... 

“They'll be no giggling.” He tells me but I can't stop myself and his smile widens eyes going darker.

If you're not going to listen I'll have to teach you a lesson.” He says lifting off of me and removing his shorts. I sit up on the bed to start unbuttoning the shirt but he shakes his head at me. 

“Leave it.” He goes over to the bottom drawer of the nightstand, not the top one where the condoms were, and pulls out cuffs. There large velcro cuffs with chains on the ends leading to carabiner style ends that can, I assume, be hooked together or to other things. Then Steve smiles at me because I looked a little startled at him when he pulled freaking cuffs out of the drawer. 

“Time to show you why I picked this bed.” He says and my heart's racing, I'm extremely excited about where this is going but also a little nervous. I've never trusted anyone enough to let them tie me down before. Steve can see my apprehension and comes over kissing me. 

“Anytime you want to stop you just say stop and they come right off, I promise.” He says sweetly and I believe him nodding back ‘okay’. He pushes me up towards the headboard and wraps the cuffed side around both wrists then in the center of the headboard where there’s a little round disc detail that matches the two on either side of the headboard, he presses and it pops out... Lifting the carabiner side of the cuffs he hooks the ends into the hole that's just been revealed.

My arms are pulled together above my head making my breast push through the gaping top of the shirt being held up and push together by it and my lower half is completely exposed, showing that the shirt is, in fact, the only thing I'm wearing. Steve stacks a couple of pillows behind my back so that I'm at about a 30-degree angle and then he crawls off the bed to go to the end of it and looks at his handiwork. 

“Spread your legs.” Steve’s voice is hoarse and I do as I'm told opening them a little. 

“Further!” I open them as wide as I can without them being held. I see Steve at the end of the bed looking half mad and stroking himself and my need builds. Steve crawls up the bed and towards me, he starts fingering my entrance rubbing my clit with his thumb. 

“You're so wet already, baby.” He says as I try and wiggle my hips to get his finger to actually go inside me. it's true I’m still wet from earlier in the kitchen and then from being tied up and from watching Steve touch himself.

Steve doesn't waste too much time before grabbing a condom and pushing inside me with one solid thrust that makes me scream. Steve is on his knees with me partially in his lap and my legs wrapped around him, he leans over me with his hands on either side of where the cuffs are attached using the headboard for leverage.

He starts fucking me in hard and fast shallow thrusts that shake my whole body and make me want to hold on to something! I wrap my hands around the chains and grip them but it doesn't do any real good to stabilize me and I have no power over what my body is doing now. Steve seems to be enjoying that fact, just looking down at me with possession on his face. 

He brings his hands down from the headboard to put them on either side of my ribs so he can kiss me while he keeps up his punishing pace. Then he's wrapping his arms around me and lifting me slightly so that my arms are partially suspended from the cuffs with him holding my lower half and fucking into me over and over and over... I want to touch him so goddamn bad, want to wrap my arms around his neck, touch his abs, run my hands down his back, squeeze his ass, but I can't and it makes me hot that he has all the power, but it's also frustrating as hell! 

Steve puts me back down on the bed and pulls out, re-adjusting himself so that he's straddling one of my legs and re-enters me. My other leg is on his shoulder and the new angle is very strange but tight and he’s hitting a new spot inside of me that has me sobbing and screaming and in seconds I start begging.

“Fuck me please, wanna come…” Steve increases the pace even further.  
Need it, need it, need it, Captain please, I want to come let me, please! Captain! I'm yours please let me come!” Steve keeps thrusting and leans forward taking my leg with him, stretching me and hitting an even deeper angle causing me to scream out no longer able to form words.

As Steve’s lips meet mine he swallows the scream then he pulls away putting his head by my ear.  
“Come for me, baby.” I don't need to be asked twice. I scream louder turning and pooling on the restraints and absolutely fall the fuck apart as I convulse around him. Steve picks up his pace to an inhuman speed causing my orgasm to last longer until finally he too comes.

He pulls out collapsing next to me for a moment before moving to untie my wrists. My arms fall down to my sides I realize that they're actually pretty stiff and as the blood rushes back into them the tingling is uncomfortable and even a bit painful. I let out a little cry and Steve is immediately behind me holding me and massaging my shoulders and down my arms. 

“Doesn't always feel good when the blood rushes back.” Steve says... Something I am now totally aware of but his massage is nice. He keeps it up for a few minutes then says that he needs to clean us up. I lay back moving my arms around and wiggling my fingers waiting for him to return, he does soon after with a rag to help clean me up and then he leaves again... I'm not quite sure why since he didn't go back to the bathroom but rather towards the living room. 

All is revealed when he comes back through the door carrying the rest of the cookies on a plate and a big glass of milk. I give him a look and he just smiles setting the things on the nightstand. 

“I worked up an appetite.” Steve says cheekily as I roll my eyes and move to one side re-adjusting myself to lay on him as he gets in the bed. Steve smacks my ass making me yelp and I slap his chest playfully as he pulls me down into his arms and then feeds me a cookie that really is pretty good. He offers me another but I've had enough and I fall asleep on his chest as he polishes off the rest of the milk and cookies.

***SMUT***


	17. Oooo Baby Baby…

I wake up around 8 the next morning alone in the bed and I head to the bathroom a little grateful that Steve isn't in the room because he’d probably try to kiss me and since I ate cookies and fell asleep without brushing my teeth, I imagine my morning breath is pretty heinous.

Brushing my teeth quickly I opt for a quick shower since my bath was incomplete last night and well, I got up to other dirty things after that... I walk out to the living room looking for Steve with just a towel on, it's a regular size towel and I'm a plus-size girl so it doesn't go all the way around me, so I'm just holding it to my front with my back exposed but no ones there... Steve's not in the apartment, I frown. 

“Friday, where’s Steve?” I ask just as the front door opens and he comes walking in. 

“Right here.” Steve replies as Friday says ‘in his quarters’. Steve's carrying in my carpet bag so he must have gone to get my things like he promised last night. He walks right over to me and kisses me. I take the bag from his hand and while I'm distracted by that he grabs my towel yanking it off. I make a sad little grab at it but Captain America flat-out has faster reflexes and he just waves the towel over my head. 

I stick out my tongue at him throwing the carpet bag over my shoulder and do my best sachet out of the room so that he can watch my ass sway as I leave. I hear him chuckle at me as I make it to the room and I close the door so his free peep shows over. I put the bag on the bed and rifle through my things putting on my bra and panties, my last pair of panties that I brought with me that haven't been stolen by Steve Rogers and I decide that I need to order some more online or something because I doubt these will make it either. 

I throw on jeggings and a white off-the-shoulder tunic some socks and my white tennis shoes and head to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup and when I say makeup I mean a little concealer for the circles under my eyes and some chapstick and when I say hair I mean messy bun but hey I’m still cute AF. 

Walking back out to where Steve is in the main part of the apartment I find him in the kitchen making eggs and I definitely smell bacon coming from somewhere, he turns to me and smiles but then looks serious. 

“We have a problem…” He says making my heart hammer what kind of problem could this be?! 

“What's wrong?” I feel worried immediately… Is something's wrong with Joe? or someone else? God can’t we have peace for like a day!

“We're out of cookies.” Steve tells me motioning to the cooling rack that's empty from last night and I give him my ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look. 

“With everything going on you can't joke about things like that Steve! You can't tell me that something's really wrong when it's just cookies, I thought something was wrong with Joe or someone!” He looks immediately apologetic. 

“Sorry, it was just a joke…” He grimaces at how lame that sounds. 

“I know.. Just, things really have been a little crazy I’m still on edge. But I'll make you more cookies, later.” I walk over locking my arms around his waist from behind and laying my head on his back, squeezing him for a moment before pulling back. 

“Sounds good, doll. Later after breakfast, we all have to go to the debriefing about yesterday, to figure out what exactly happened.” Steve tells me while plating the eggs. 

“I'm going to this debriefing?” 

“Yeah, all of you who were here are participating in the briefing today. We need to know exactly what happened from all angles to figure out how to prevent it from ever happening again.” I nod asking him if he needs help making anything but he just shakes his head at me as I hear the toast pop up from the toaster and another alarm go off somewhere in the kitchen making Steve turn to pull a pan out of the oven a pan full of perfect looking bacon... 

“Have I mentioned how much I love a man who cooks? I grin at Steve eyeing the bacon. 

“You might have mentioned it…” He returns my grin. I grab some forks and pour some juice for us, trying to be at least a little helpful and then 3 minutes later we're sitting down to a delicious breakfast. We eat mostly in silence I’m not sure what Steve’s thinking of but I’m worrying over the debriefing. 

“Steve, what’s a debriefing, exactly? I ask finally having freaked myself out enough with mental images of good cop bad cop interrogations. 

“It’s just where we all get together and go over what happened from everyone's point of view and try and figure out what went right or wrong so we can plan better in the future.” Steve says and it doesn’t sound so bad, it actually just sounds like talking to my mother after any date I’ve ever been on... 

“Before we go to the debriefing, can we check on Joe?” I ask Steve and he nods at me finishing his breakfast. 

“Of course.” Steve leans over and kisses my forehead. After breakfast, we double team the dishes and I can see this becoming a morning routine for us. I head to the bathroom quickly needing to pee again before we go. Once I pee I tell Steve I’m ready and we head out to see Joe. 

Steve holds my hand walking to the elevator and getting in, and I begin to hope and think that today at least will be a less stressful and traumatic day. 

“Miss Drake, there has been an anomaly detected in your urine, protocol recommends you see a doctor.” Friday says as the elevator moves and I go stiff as a board. 

“What! How did you get a urine sample? What’s wrong with me?” I almost shout at the elevator and Steve is looking just as frantic as I feel. 

“All the bathrooms belonging to Avengers members have screening systems built into the toilets to ensure that they haven't come into contact with any hazardous materials, and don’t have any other health issues that need to be addressed.” Friday replies and I look up at Steve surprised. 

“I forgot, it has never found anything in my urine so I haven't thought about it since Stark set it up last year.” Steve says and I nod but repeat my other question to Friday. 

“Whats wrong with me?” 

“I’m not supposed to give medical details in shared spaces Miss Drake, you will need to see dr Cho.” She says again and I stomp in frustration as the elevator doors finally open on the medical floor. Steve whisks me up into his arms and I look at him in alarm. 

“You’re ill, we don’t know what it is, what if you collapse?” He says to me and I have to concede the point since I have no fucking clue what’s wrong with me, less stressful day my ass... Steve rushes to dr Cho’s office to find the woman on her computer looking ready to start her day off on a good foot, that was, however, before Captain America went all super protector mate on us all.

“Doctor Cho! Something’s wrong with Sophia and Friday says only you can tell us what!” Steve practically shouts at the woman causing her to spill the coffee that she was bringing to her lips. She frowns at the spot on her lab coat and looks up at us calmly. Narrowing her eyes slightly at Steve. 

“Please come in and close the door. Captain Rogers your mate is not in any danger.” Dr Cho says as it looks like Steve is going to protest and demand she tell us what’s up right now. Steve walks into the room fully, kicking the door shut and gently setting me in a seat before taking the one next to me and retaking my hand to stroke my wrist with his thumb reassuringly. 

“Miss Drake, the urine test seems to indicate that you’re expecting, now usually I would say it’s way too early to tell but Starks tech is very advanced so even at this early point we can say with 99.97% accuracy that you’re pregnant. Congratulations to you both.” She says casually but with a little smile at the end. 

Steve's hand on mine tightens and he turns to look at me. I’m freaking out again, this is so fast! I can’t be pregnant this fast! Holy mother of Jesus god fucking shit damn what can’t be huh… shit fuck.

“OK, thank you for letting us know.” I say to dr Cho blandly not letting my inner terror out and then get up releasing Steve's hand and walk numbly out of the room with Steve on my heels. 

“Sophie, baby... Doll, are you ok? Steve sounds concerned as I walk purposefully towards Joe’s room. I stop short and turn to face Steve, only his super reflexes keep him from running into me. I wrap my arms around him and I pull him close. 

“I want this baby, I love you, but this is too much right now, let’s just see Joe and do the debriefing, and deal with this later. I’m definitely not ready to tell anyone yet, please. I just need to, process this…” I say quickly and quietly but I know he can hear me. He’s hugging me back and I can feel him nodding. 

“Ok doll, whatever you need.” He says as we separate and move towards Joe's room. When we walk in we find Joe there watching tv with Sharon curled up next to him on the bed asleep in the same clothes she wore last night. Joe gives us the ‘shh’ signal pointing at Sharon. And I nod, trying to mouth “are you ok” at him and he nods but Steve is less subtle. 

“Sharon…” Steve says in a calm but loud tone and Sharon pops her head up looking startled. 

“What the fuck man!” Joe's giving Steve the stink eye. 

“Sorry.” Steve says with a shrug. “But the debriefing is in twenty minutes and you need to be there Sharon.” Steve says and I get what he’s saying. Sharon was pretty much in the thick of it all and we will all need to hear what she has to say. 

“OH!” Sharon exclaims looking at Joe. 

“You said you would wake me before 8am?!” Sharon says to Joe scrambling out of the bed. 

“I lied…” Joe says casually. “It was five In the morning when you finally went to sleep Sharon, you need more than 2 and a half hours rest.” He continues. 

“I'll take a nap after the debriefing, I'll have a cot brought in here.” She leans over and kissing Joe Softly. 

“Thanks for waking me, Steve. I better go change.” She gives me a little wave on her way out of the room and I wave back before turning my attention back to Joe.

“How are you feeling this morning?” I ask Joe walking closer to his bed. 

“Better, Docs got some good pain meds.” Joe points towards his IV bag and I nod. 

“Good.” I pat his hand. 

“Where's my Mountain Dew?” He asks and I roll my eyes. 

I'll talk to your doctor if she says it's okay I'll bring you one later.” Joe gives me a ‘yeah sure you will’ look. 

“Have they said how long you're going to have to stay in the hospital area?” Steve throws in.

“With Dr. Cho and Stark tech and all that stuff, they say it only be a week or so before I'm pretty much good as new, well except for not being able to drink booze for six months which is total bullshit.” Joe tells us and I have to snort, Joe would be most worried about not getting to drink booze for 6 months. 

“How did you end up with a sweet girl like Sharon Carter?” I say shaking my head at him. 

“George just lucky I guess.” He says giving his best George of the Jungle impression and making me laugh until there are tears in my eyes but they're not only from the laughter but from the residual worry for him. Seeing him today and knowing he'll be out of the hospital in just a week or so along with everything else, it's overwhelming and I lean down to hug him letting a few more tears fall. 

“I really am glad that you're okay.” He hugs me back tightly. 

“Me too Soph, me too.” Steve and I head out after that towards the debriefing. The debriefing is being held in the same Command Center area where I first saw the pictures of Grant Ward and Shelby’s ex and I realize I haven't told Shelby about yet and I'm not sure if anyone else has either,  
I'm sure that'll be coming out in the debriefing. 

Once in the main conference room morning, greetings and hugs are passed around before we all sit down. Sharon, whose now showered and changed starts us all off. 

“Yesterday when you all went on your mission, Adelaide, Jamie, Sophia all decided to try and help by going through some of the old information with fresh eyes, to see if they recognized anyone or knew anything… That's how we discovered what we did about Rick Abernathy, and I was able to relay that information to you all.” Sharon’s giving Shelby sympathetic look and Bucky wraps an arm around her but her reaction isn't so terrible that I think this is the first she's hearing it, so Bucky and she probably discussed it earlier. Sharon continues... 

“Sophia is a super recognizer, apparently, which means she basically functions as well as our facial recognition software but with the added bonus of gut instincts and good ones at that.” Sharon says and I blush a little as everyone looks at me, including Steve, since we didn't really talk about what went down yesterday, just wanting to try and recover from the day's events. 

“I can't say how or why she picked Ward out because you couldn't really see his face in any of the pictures, he was very careful about it but somehow she knew it was him and if it hadn't been for her, he probably would have gotten away with Miss Hale.” Sharon shares and I look over to Jamie who gives me a meaningful look and I smile back just glad that she's alright. 

“How'd you know it was Ward”? Tony asks and now I have the floor. I grab Steve’s hand on the table because this much attention has always made me nervous but I do my best to explain. 

I tell the whole story the best I can, as for how I knew it was Ward, there isn't really a good answer for why except for Intuition or gut instinct. 

“Interesting.” Tony says as I finish and the way he says ‘interesting’ makes me feel slightly like a new pet project. 

“I don't care what it was… I'm grateful.” Bruce says. I looked over at him, he nods and I nod back. 

“it was really a lot of people, if Sharon hadn’t made that call to lock everything down or if she hadn't been quick enough on her feet to have Ward be one of the team leaders and come up here so he wouldn't suspect that we knew about him, things could have gone differently.” I say trying to make sure everybody understands that I wasn't the hero, I just freaked out over some photos. 

“Yeah, but you're also the one who found Jamie, aren't you? How'd you do that?” Tony asks steel eyeing me like I’m a fish in a bowl. 

“That was Friday, really…. Since I already knew that Jamie couldn't have left the building nor could Ward but Friday I couldn't find them, so I asked her where she would hide if she was hiding from herself. Friday gave me three options and the second one is where I found Jamie. Honestly, Tony if Steve wasn't my soulmate I would marry Friday.” I say trying to lighten the mood slightly and still partially serious. 

“It's good thinking.” Tony says with an approving tone and I squirm under his perusal, dude is intense when he finds you interesting. I look away and catch sight of Jamie and Bruce huddled together in their chairs. Bruce thanks me again and I smile accepting his thanks since he seems determined to thank me. I turned back to Sharon prompting her to continue her story of after I left in the elevator. 

“Ward’s one of the best we’ve trained, I brought Shepherd in as the second team leader because he's the only one I've ever seen, who was here, that’s beaten Ward in a fight. I told him about Ward and asked Sophie and joe to leave, Soph left but my damn soulmate refused to leave…” Sharon says shaking her head exasperatedly. 

“When things started to go south for Shepherd and me, and it looked like Ward was getting the upper hand, Joe just ran over and wrapped himself around Ward like a snake. Ward couldn't shake him, it gave me and Shepherd time to recover and sneak up on Ward but just as Shepherd was getting ready to put Ward in a headlock we heard the gunshots and Joe collapsed... I rushed to him and Shepherd put Ward down. Once Ward was unconscious he was taken down to the holding cells in the basement, while I went with Joe to the emergency medical area. I can't say that I know anything more about Wards condition than that, as I spent the rest of the time, until coming here, with Joe in medical.” Sharon finishes and we all nod in understanding. 

“I went down and had a talk with Ward last night.” Bruce says casually and all heads whip to him, even Jamie’s. 

“What?!” She gasps. 

“Once you'd fallen asleep.” Bruce strokes her cheek lightly. 

“I didn't get the full story from him yet but we will... What I did get though, is that he was working with Rumlow and Shelby's ex, to try and flush out all of our soulmates. Since everyone knows that soulmates run together, after the resurfacing of the Winter Soldier Shelby’s ex worked out that she was possibly his soulmate and since Sophie's her best friend they figured she might be the ‘Steve's girl’ that's referenced in Shelby's mark. They had planned on going for all the women close to Shelby until they found the right one but they went for Soph first and I guess just got lucky... Once they knew it was her they started going for the people close to her, that's how they found Jamie, who conveniently for them was visiting family in the same general area at the time. The nurse who kidnapped Soph saw Joe and Seth paired off with Natasha and Sharon, so they got roped in too. But that’s all I got out of him... If we need too, the other guy is more than willing to talk to Ward too.” Bruce is visibly angry but there is no green leaking into his eyes and I think it's the most in sync he and his other side have ever been. 

“We can definitely do that!” Tony says looking excited at the prospect. 

“I’d like to keep looking into your surveillance and everything about this mission.” I pipe up hoping they will all agree to let me keep helping, I can’t just wait for this all to be over while sitting on my ass. 

Steve gives me a look and says ‘I don’t think that's a good idea’ as Stark says ‘You’re already on the payroll’. I look at Steve in surprise ignoring tony for now. 

“Why not? I can help.” I say confused and a bit hurt. 

“It will be too stressful, in your condition we need to be careful.” 

“What? We can talk about this later Steve but I will be fine, it’s more stressful to just wait around for something to happen to one of us.” I say not realising how loudly we’re speaking until my mother pipes up. 

“What Condition? Honey are you sick?” She says her eyes wide with concern and mine go just as wide as I look back at Steve who looks horror stricken. I suspect it’s more for me than him since I’m the one who wants to keep it all mum. 

“No, just been stressed, and I’m not sleeping well... Steve worries.” I say quickly shooting my mother an unconvincing smile. 

“Bull!” My sister says from across the table and I give her a hell of a stink eye. 

“Shut up Adelaide and mind your own business, I’m fine.” I turn back to my mom. 

“I’m perfectly fine, mom, I swear.” I try and convince her but she doesn’t buy it and turns her attention to Steve. 

“Steve, what is the matter with Sophia? I’m her mother I have a right to know!” Mom demands and Steve looks so cornered for a moment but gets it together. 

“Sophie is fine, perfectly healthy... I just don’t want her overdoing it.” Steve says and I sag in relief. My mother looks pacified, obviously trusting Steve more than me and honestly, if that gets me out of this conversation then I’m fine with it. 

“Oh She is better than perfect.” Tony pipes in from his seat and I see he is reading something off a tablet. I try and give him a ‘shut the fuck up’ look and Steve Just says ‘Stark’ in a ‘you don’t want to go there’ tone but Tony ignores us both. 

“Let me be the first to congratulate you both.” And my mother goes off as everyone else starts saying ‘what?’ 

“Did you two get married without inviting your father and me too?! Because I swear to god I will have a fit if you did!” Mom says getting all worked up and Tony starts to interject. 

“Oh, no, that’s not it.” He says and I hiss ‘shut up’ before he continues as if I said nothing! Fucking son of a bitch! 

“They are doing it all out of wedlock.” He says and my head drops as the room is filled with gasps and my mothers' squeals of joy. I have an overwhelming urge to cry and throw things at Tony Stark. I just wanted one fucking day to wrap my head around everything! 

My sister and Pepper both smack Tony in the head as they see my upset and then the women in the room all rush me as Steve pulls me into his lap putting his arm protectively around me. I pull myself together and sit up straight on his lap. My mother wraps us both in a hug. 

“This is good news, sweetie!” She says to me as if trying to convince me. 

“I know and I am happy but we just found out right before coming to the debriefing and I just wanted to have some time to talk to Steve with just the two of us knowing!” I pout and shoot a nasty look at Tony who looks unfazed back at me. 

My dad hugs me too and shakes Steve's hand but before releasing it says, ‘I expect my daughter married when she becomes a mother’. Oh my god for fuck sake! I facepalm... 

“Dad!” I whine at him and he just shrugs back at me as if he has done nothing wrong.  
Steve just ignores me because it's apparently ignore Sophie day! Replying to my father ‘Understood sir.’ 

I roll my eyes at both of them and turn to the rest of the women who are trying to hug and congratulate me. I’m most surprised by Natasha who hugs me tightly and looks a little weepy about the whole thing. Sharon hugs me and asks if it’s ok to tell Joe and I of course consent, the cats out of the bag now. 

“But it's so early, how did you guys even find out?” Addie asks after I hugging me. 

“Apparently the toilets are rigged to do urine analysis every time you use them to make sure the Avengers haven't been poisoned and don’t have any other medical issues... Well, this morning something was different when I peed, apparently.” I shrug. 

“Wow good to know the toilets are spying on us.” Jamie says making a face and I have to laugh at Tony's affronted look. 

“Your toilets are protecting you and doing a sophisticated analysis to keep you safe and alive!” He defends. 

“Tomato Tomahto, tin man.” Jamie replies coming over and hugging me too and giving a congratulatory kiss on the cheek to Steve. 

“So that's why Steve thought it might be too stressful for you to look through all the Hydra information.” Pepper says nodding her head. 

“But Steve, women can work while they're pregnant... Maybe in the forties, they didn't but nowadays we work pretty much until we have the baby. That’s what I Adelaide and I both plan on doing.” She tells us wrapping an arm around Adelaide's waste and Addie nods. 

“Wait, what?” Tony asks while Art cock's his head to the side. Steve interjects before they have a chance to argue. 

“As long as Sophie feels up to it, then it's no problem.” Steve turns me on his lap so I’m looking into his baby blues.

“Just promised if you feel like you're getting overwhelmed you'll take a break, please.” I nod my head pecking him on the lips. 

“I promise. 

“Well, the part of the debriefing that we need the civilians for is over, so, most of you go back to what you were doing before... Us Avengers have business.” Tony says receiving almost unanimous looks of ‘fuck you’. 

“I don't think I'd mind a swim and then maybe I'll look at some more footage.” I say moving off of Steve’s slap and Steve gets up too.

“I'll walk you.” He puts his arm through mine like a gentleman from an old movie and walks towards the elevator. The soulmates and my folks are heading towards the elevator to, the Avengers are mostly staying behind for whatever other planning they need to do, except for Bruce and Sharon who both seem fairly unwilling to leave their prospective mates sides for longer than absolutely necessary. 

On the elevator ride down my mother starts suggesting names for the baby until I'm finally forced to tell her, just to stop her talking, that we've already decided on the name ‘Justice Emerson Rogers’ whether it's a boy or a girl. Which stops her short as she thinks over the name trying to decide whether she likes it or not. Luckily before she's made up her mind Steve and I are getting off the elevator with a wave in everyone else’s general direction. 

We head towards Steve's apartment so that I can pick up my swimsuit but once the elevator door closes Steve quickly whisks me into the apartment and sits me on the sofa before I can blink. 

“Are you okay? I know you didn't want any of that to happen right now and I'm really sorry.” Steve says looking me over for signs of injury or fatigue and I have to cup his face with my hands and lean in to kiss him for being so sweet and thoughtful. 

‘I'm okay, Steve, really. We were going to have to deal with all this eventually, I suppose it's better to get it over with than to be nervous about how it's all going to go. It’s the anticipation that gets you anyways.” I tell him pulling back with a little smile and he sags in relief smiling goofily at me. 

“Well, that's good cuz I'm really not the best at keeping secrets... Happy ones anyways.” Steve Smirks 

“Oh no, I'm the same way! This kid's always going to know what they're getting for Christmas in like November…” I chuckle and see Steve’s eyes light up at the prospect of Christmas with a family of his own. 

“This is going to be a great Christmas.” Steve puts a hand on my stomach gently. 

“But the next one will be even better when our little ones here to share it with us.” Steve’s looking up from my stomach area to my face smiling at me and I'm smiling back despite all the craziness Steve Rogers is going to make a wonderful father. 

“Agreed... But this one will be pretty interesting too, with all of us being pretty much family now we'll see what craziness comes out of it and Christmas is only a few months away we still have to survive Thanksgiving to get there!” I wiggle my eyebrows and Steve smiles. 

“Yeah but I figure if we can get most of the fighting over at Thanksgiving, Christmas should be pretty even keel.” he tells me in all seriousness and I have to smirk at them. 

“I guess we'll see... Although, I might poison Tony.” Steve's face darkens a little as I finish with a pout. 

“I'll be having a talk with Tony…” Steve says his features still shadowed and I momentarily consider telling him not to worry about it but then think of Tony telling Sharon about me and Steven his General lack ability to understand that anyone else is going to be affected by his actions and I decide it’s a perfectly good idea for Steve to have a little chat with him. 

“Do you want me to go get your swimsuit for you, I think it’s actually in your and Shelby’s room.” Steve says and I shake my head. 

“I think I might just lay down for a little bit, I feeling really tired all the sudden maybe a nap and then swimming…” A yawn escapes me and Steve swiftly scoops me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style to the bedroom. Moving the covers he lays me down and pulls them up to my chin, tucking me in and I smile up at him. 

“I probably could have made it here on my own but it's much more fun when you do it.” I tell him with a grin and he leans down to kiss me first on my lips sweetly and then on my forehead. 

“If you need anything let Friday know, I’ll be here in the tower so if anything happens just call me I’ll be there. Love you.” Steve stands up looking down at me as I nod. 

“Love you too, Steve.” Steve smiles putting a hand on my stomach for a moment before finally heading out of the room. I roll to my side grabbing a pillow and pulling it close to my chest as I drift off to sleep wondering what it's going to be like to be a mom...


	18. Group Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only Chapter that isn't In Sophie's POV although it goes back to hers towards the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post once a week...

Steve's POV

After tucking Sophie in and leaving her to rest I spend a good 3 minutes outside the apartment door struggling not to go back in. The urge to hold her in my arms and not venture far away is strong, particularly after the news about the baby but I know that I have to finish this mission to keep them both safe so I finally head towards the elevator and up to the main Command Center. 

I also need to have a word with Tony Stark... When I make it to the command center I see that  
everyone is back including Banner although he looks as fidgety as I must but I ignore all the others and walk straight over to Tony. 

“If you Ever upset my soulmate like that again we're going to have more than words, Stark. You had no right the say anything about the baby, just like you had no right to say anything to Sharon about Sophie.” I’m in his face, I’m getting more and more sick of his arrogance and lack of ability to understand that others have feelings.  
Usually, by now Bruce would have come over and stepped between the two of us trying to defuse the situation and Stark looks to him for support but Bruce just shrugs. 

“This time you cross the line Tony, we have mates now, it's not just fun and games, teasing each other's mates should be off limits.” Bruce says and I nod my head taking a step back from Tony. 

“I agree with that.” Natasha says and Sharon nods in agreement as well. Tony throws his hands up in surrender. 

“Fine, but that includes my mates too.” Tony says as if anyone other than him would say or do anything offensive to a mate. 

“Understood.” I say to pacify him and then go to take my seat at the conference table and try not to think about how when I was sitting here a little while ago I had my mate curled in my lap. My sweet soft Sophie... 

“Anyone have any suggestions on how we proceed? Tony asks snapping me out of my drifting thoughts. 

“I’ve got a suggestion, I know it's going to be controversial but I think we should separate the soulmates.” Everybody looks at her in alarm and she raises her hands. 

“Not separate them from us but from each other. They’re so centralized here if someone can get to one of them they can get to all of them. If we take them to different secluded locations the likelihood that they will all be taken again is decreased and the likelihood that we can protect them individually is higher.” Natasha says and I know it makes a kind of sense but the idea of convincing our mates who are mostly all family or best friends that they should be separated until we work all this out isn't a simple prospect. 

“I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that if it hadn't been for Sophie something worse could have happened to Jamie both time she was taken.” Bruce says looking at me. 

“You got quite a girl there Rogers.” He says gratitude clear in his eyes and I couldn't agree more but I'm not sure I'm as enthusiastic about her putting herself at risk for her friends and family as he is. 

“True and separating family and friends are going to be a real hard sell, plus Joe at least will need to stay here because of his injuries the medical facilities at the tower are the best in the world.” Sharon ads. Natasha starts to look frustrated as her idea is being somewhat, shut down. 

“Look we know from everyone that they're mostly after cap and his mate and no offense cap but I want to get my mate as far away from yours as possible until this is all worked out... She's been the main target so far, so if I can take Seth somewhere safe they probably won't even think about him, they'll be too focused on getting your mate and when they find out that she's pregnant they're going to come at her harder, those are just the facts.” Natasha says and I give her an unfriendly look. 

“Nat’s right Capsicle, Adelaide and Art were only taken to get at Soph before they even knew about the connection they had with me and Pep and Jamie wouldn't have been part of this whole thing in the first place if Hydra hadn't worked out that she was Sophie's friend.” Tony says seeming to warm to Nat’s idea. I'm beginning to get irritated... 

“Are you suggesting this is somehow my mate's fault?!” I say and everyone in the room goes a little stiff at my tone, it isn't one I usually use on non-Hydra. 

“No Steve... No, Sophia is lovely and we're all grateful, I mean if it hadn't been for her none of us would have found our mates in the first place she's what brings them all together... but right now she's the most in danger and being close to her puts our mates more in danger and it puts her in more danger the way that she keeps putting herself in the line of fire for them... One of these times she might not come out ahead.” Sharon says and I nod in understanding, that last part is most certainly true. 

“I still don't know how we're going to sell it.” Bucky paces across from me.  
Natasha shrugs. 

“We don't have to sell it, we just tell them that it's for their own good, for their protection and then we do it.” She says matter-of-factly and I wonder not for the first time at her and Seth’s relationship. 

“That definitely won't work with my mate if I just tell her how it's going to be I'm pretty sure it'll go badly for me.” Bruce nods along with my assessment. 

“I can't tell Shelby what to do it could trigger an episode and I’m not forcing her into anything… Bucky says crossing his arms and looking petulant. 

“Maybe we can frame it differently.” Sharon throws in... 

“Like we've established where the threat is and we want to take them all on little getaways, you know maybe Jamie would like to see Bali and Stark has a facility there with one of his secure houses you could say it was just a little time together you know just the two of you... Joe and I can't leave like I said because of the medical stuff but the rest of you could probably come up with reasons to go.” Sharon says and everyone starts to try to think of reasons to get the mated to willingly leave each other's sides. 

“You could go on a babymoon cap.” Tony says and I look at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What's a babymoon?” 

“It's like a honeymoon when you find out you're having a baby.” Natasha explains although I'm not sure it's much of an explanation. 

“Okay that's interesting… I frown trying to figure out if Sophie would go for that and where would be the best place to do it. I mean the idea of her and I alone for a while is tempting but I can’t force her to go.  


"What about Mr. Mrs. Drake we can't just send them off to a different facility with random agents, that wouldn't be safe either.” Bruce throws out. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Drake can stay in the tower with Joe and Sharon. I don't think you could get Mrs. Drake out of here until he's at least up and walking around anyways.” Tony sighs in a long-suffering manner and Natasha snorts. 

“Tony just doesn't want to argue with his new mother-in-law.” she chuckles. 

“She’s a great lady, she just doesn't take, um, direction all that well, and um she’s so tiny but she freaks me out...But you don't seem to mind arguing with her.” Tony says and Nat shrugs. 

“She's a feisty lady and I like her but I'm not going to let her rule the roost either... Seth and I are going to go on a honeymoon, Cap and Soph should go on a babymoon, Sharon and Joe are staying here, Stark, Bruce both of you need to figure something out... And you too Bucky, you've been uncharacteristically quiet by the way, is everything okay?” Natasha asks. 

“Shelby is not going to want to leave Sophie either and with all the news about her ex she's just more worried about PTSD pop-ups, having the rest of the mates around helps calm her down.” Buck says looking genuinely worried.  


"Pepper’s got a meeting in Europe and she was planning on leaving this week, I think since the bond so new it shouldn't be too hard of a sell that we should all go alone along. Bucky you and Shelby can come with us, she's known Addie even longer than Soph and it'll be safer to come with us than to stay... Even if she does have an episode, we’ll take care of it.” Tony says being uncharacteristically generous. 

“Thanks, Tony, that might work actually... She's got some family in Europe.” Bucky says brightening a little. 

“What can I say I'm a considerate guy.” Tony says tapping his fingers on the conference table. 

“I suppose Jamie and I could go to celebrate the engagement, she did say something about wanting me to meet her brother in Texas…” Bruce says seeming contemplative .  


"I guess I'll take Soph to the compound... The rest of the team should be getting back from their mission any day now that would be more protection for Soph. It'll be nice to see the rest of the team's reaction to all the mates.” I smile wondering how Sam and Sophie will get along. 

 

“Yeah, actually Friday was just telling me they wrapped up the mission earlier today and will be headed back to the compound in the morning.” Natasha says and I give her a quick nod. 

“Well then, I suppose now I have to go and try and convince my mate that we should leave all her family and friends and go to a secluded compound…” I say a little sarcastically. No way is Sophia going to just go with this, and man can my girl be a hand full and a half when she wants to be. 

“Just tell her you want her to meet the rest of the team, she'll probably be down for that.” Bucky throws out and it's true I'm sure Soph would want to meet the rest of the team. 

“She might even know some other soulmates to pair them up with.” I joke and chuckles go around the room, it's not impossible but it would be fairly uncommon for any more of the soulmates to come directly from a connection with Soph, it’s more likely that they'll come from connections with the rest of the soulmates. Even though soulmates tend to run in groups those groups usually aren't more than three, six is already unusual. 

“The only other problem we have is if we're all off protecting our mates how are we supposed to combat threats?” Sharon asks. 

“Now that the rest of the team's coming back we can use them for a lot of that stuff, we need to be with our mates and we’ll only leave if it's absolutely necessary, we can still do some the minor aspects but Priority One right now is keeping our mates safe. Since we found out about them they've been in way too much danger for my liking.” Tony says and for once we can all agree on something. 

“Alright well now that that's mostly settled, what about Shelby's ex?” Bruce asks. 

“Do you have a location on him?” Bucky all but growls his face intense. 

“He went off grid about 4 months ago the only leads we have of him are within Hydra but the last one of those was 3 weeks ago, so right now he's just MIA, but I've got Friday running facial recognition and every camera on the planet we can get our hands on is looking. We’ll find him.” Sharon replies. 

“For some reason, I feel like this whole thing is wrapped around him like he’s the key, the center point and if we can get our hands on him we can take this whole thing apart.” Bucky says and I not in agreement it does seem like finding Shelby's ex will answer a lot of questions, not the least of which is why my mate is being specifically targeted, even over the other mates of Avengers. 

“All right then I'll keep you all updated on anything Friday shares about him but until then I think we all have mates to talk too.” Tony says giving a little wave and heading for the elevator. I sit there for a moment thinking about how to approach this and coming up with nothing, before getting up myself and heading to the elevator.  
I ride down with Bruce and Sharon I decide to skip my room go down to the main cafeteria and pick up some ice cream, pregnant people like ice cream right? I also grabbed some Oreos and chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries... As I contemplate whether or not to get brownies as well, I realize that I'm just putting off going back to the room and actually talking to Sophie. 

I don't want to lie to her about why we need to go but I also don't want to stress her out more or have her blaming herself for the things that have happened to her friends and family lately. It's funny, I'm more worried about delivering bad news to my pregnant mate than I’ve been in battle.  
When I get back to the room it's quiet I go check in the bedroom to see Sophie curled up in the fetal position wrapped around my pillow her face buried in it with the covers push down the bed until they barely cover her feet even though she clearly looks a little chilly. I walk in and pull the blanket up slightly tucking it around her again before going back out to the kitchen to put away the ice cream and things that I got from the cafeteria. 

Going back to the bedroom I crawl into bed gently replacing my pillow with myself without jostling Soph while moving her so that she's laying on my chest still sleeping soundly. I run my hands through her hair and down her back just holding her close to me enjoying the feeling of her plush warmth against me. It's amazing how good just holding someone can feel when it's the right someone. I tilt my head down and kiss her forehead and her eyes flutter open slightly, she looks up at me and smiles an adorable little smile and blinks a couple of times. 

Was I asleep a really long time or are you just back sooner than I was expecting?” She asks shyly. 

“I'm just back a little sooner.” I pull her up my chest further to kiss her properly. 

“So did you guys figure anything out?” Her eyes open a little wider awaiting my response. 

“A few things, the most important of which is you and I are going to be going on a babymoon.” I tell her and although it's not exactly a lie, it still tastes bad in my mouth. 

“A babymoon? That's sweet, but we can't leave right now, it's too dangerous?!” She looks up at me confusedly. 

“We'll be going to a more secure facility, in upstate New York, plus the rest of the Avengers team will be getting there soon and I wanted you to meet them.” I tell her the ashes of my words burning in my throat. I want her safe and I want her not to argue but not telling her the whole truth just feels wrong like I’m letting us both down. 

“If it's more secure shouldn't everyone go?” She asks and her question makes complete sense and I should have thought of it so that I could counter it but I have nothing. 

“It wouldn't be much of a babymoon with your whole family there.” I say weekly. 

“Steve, you can't really expect me to go to a more secure place and leave my family somewhere that was just infiltrated?! That's crazy, none of them are superheroes, babe if there's a place that’s safer I want them there too.” She sits up on the bed looking down at me so I sit up next to her so we're on a more even keel although my head's a little above hers now.  
I'm going to just have to tell her the truth, the whole truth and see what happens. I take her hands holding them gently and hoping she understands. 

“This babymoon isn't just a babymoon it's also for your safety and the safety of your family.” She starts to interrupt but I squeeze her hands and shake my head so I can continue and she lets me. 

“This sect of Hydra is targeting you and me specifically we know that and the teams decided that it would be safer for everyone to separate.” I tell her gently and she seems to be thinking for a moment before her face crumbles a little and her bottom lip quivers, tears forming in her eyes and it feels like someones shoving a dagger through my heart. 

“You mean all the Avengers want their mates away from me because it's my fault that we were all taken?” She says not quite letting the tears spill over yet but just a breath away, jumping just to the conclusion I was hoping she wouldn't. 

“It isn't your fault that we're being targeted, this sect has for some reason just decided that they want me taken out and they think hurting you is the best way to achieve that but that doesn't make it my fault or your fault, they're the bad guys... The rest of the team is just being extra cautious and this makes the most sense you and I'll be in the most secure facility with the rest of the team, we’ll have a little privacy and you'll get to meet some more of my friends.” I say in a ‘doesn't that sound nice’ kind of way and she tries to nod amiably but she’s still visibly upset as I continue. 

“We can Skype and check in with everybody frequently and it won't be forever just until we work this out and this sect of Hydra’s gone for good, then we can have a great big family dinner and let Natasha and your mother argue.” I tell her trying to bring a little levity to the conversation and she does bark out a small laugh. She moves forward and throws her arms around my neck pulling me close and I wrap my arms around her in turn. 

“Okay Steve, whatever will make everybody safest, whatever will protect my family.” I squeeze her, glad she's not going to try to fight me on it. 

“When do we leave?” She pulls back to look at me 

“Today, this evening.” I reply and the tears well again. 

“I have to say goodbye to everyone, right now?” She asks her voice pinched with emotion and although I know it's for her own good and the safety of those she loves I feel like a complete and utter jerk for making this plan or at least agreeing to it.

“It would probably be for the best if you want to get to say goodbye to everyone, if you did start relatively soon.” She nods then seems to straighten her spine and wipe her eyes looking back at me. 

“I have a lot of things to do then, before we go, plans to make, I've been mostly getting clothes from Friday from that clothes fabricator so I’ll have to put in an order for most of a wardrobe from that thing before we leave and I know I'll probably want to get some books and things together is there much to do at the compound?” 

“Yes, it's a sprawling facility, we have gyms and pools and grounds, you can walk, with me to be safe of course, and there is a theater room and a few other things... Tony is never without his toys.” I tell her and she nods. 

“Okay, then I should really just need the clothes and to say goodbye, I guess…” She moves to crawl off the bed and I follow her. 

“How long do you think it'll take? She asks stopping just short of walking out of the room and turning back to face me. 

“How long do I think what'll take?” I asked unsure. 

“To root out the sect, to end the mission, so we can all come together again?” She asks and I try to think about it logically, how long it's taken us to deal with other cells and infiltrate, get all the information to take them out... 

“I'd say three months minimum eight months at the longest.” I tell her honestly and she tries to choke back tears again. She's trying very hard not to cry but the tears are still running down her cheeks and she starts to apologize. 

“I'm sorry Steve, I know that this is what we have to do and I know that you're all doing your best it's just you're telling me I have to stay away from all my favorite people, all the people I love the most while I'm pregnant for the first time, for the first 3 to 8 months of my pregnancy... I won't be able to share it with my mom or my sister or my best girlfriends, it probably doesn't seem that important but it's just a lot.” She says crying in earnest by the time she's done explaining although she didn't have to explain, missing your family is natural especially with the baby coming, of course, she wants her mom and family there. I lean down and kiss her forehead wiping the tears away with my thumbs. 

“I promise you, we will end this mission as soon as possible and we will get you back with your family and in the meantime you'll still be able to share it, like I said we're not going to get rid of all communications, we’re just going to have you guys in different locations…” I try to be reassuring and she nods moving into my arms and I hold her for a moment as she shakes and sob’s then I pick her up in my arms and carry her out to the sofa sitting her down in my lap and holding her like that until her tears dry. 

Watching her so upset eats away at me and I feel so useless, a feeling I haven’t really been accustomed to in a while but my enhanced abilities can’t make her emotional pain go away…

“Will there be doctors there? I'll need prenatal stuff, Steve.” She lifts her head finally finished releasing the emotions that had overwhelmed her. 

“ Dr. Cho can visit periodically... Vision will be able to take care of most things and we’ll make sure you have all the vitamins your body requires. I'll make sure our little Justice isn't neglected.” I say putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing gently. I know that the baby is so small they can't possibly feel my touch yet but just knowing that my child is there is an incredible feeling. Soph puts her hand over mine and squeezes and leans in to kiss me sweetly before getting up and speaking to Friday. 

“Friday I'm going to need a wardrobe, I’ll leave it up to your discretion you know my measurements just things you think Steve and I would both like and keep the Fabrics comfortable and stretchy so I can wear them as I go along in the pregnancy... A few pairs of comfortable versatile shoes, I trust you completely Friday... I'm going to miss you at the new facility.” Sophie says and that whole little speech is adorable the way she appears to think Friday is her friend. 

“I'll be at the other facility to miss, so if you need anything I'll be right with you and I'll make sure that your clothes are ready in a few hours... Should I have them delivered to your room already packed?” Friday asks. 

“You'll be at the other facility too, that's wonderful! I’ll have one more familiar face, I mean voice, with me.” Soph says then continues “Already packed would be amazing, Friday, if you would, Thanks.” 

“Of course Miss.” Soph turns to look at me again. 

“If you weren’t my soulmate I’d marry Friday.” She tells me and I snort a reaction that not many of managed to get out of me but she seems to get quite frequently. 

“Do you want me to come with you for the goodbyes?” I ask not sure about the protocol here does she want to do it by herself or should I be there? I suppose I need to say goodbyes too but I doubt my goodbyes will be quite as emotional. 

“No you need to pack and I'm sure you have other things to get together before we can go, like talking to Dr. Cho and whatnot and I'm sure you have people you want to say goodbye to as well… I can handle it.” She says sweetly but I still worry. 

“If you do need me just let Friday know and I'll come, it doesn't matter what else I'm doing your my priority, okay.” She grins at me and it’s the sweetest sight in the whole world. 

“I like being your priority.” She kisses my chin and I turn my face down kissing her deeply. 

“I'll try and be back by 5.” She nods looking determined as if she is stealing herself for a fight. 

“I'll set up the flight plan so we’re all ready to go about 6:30, that way you have a little wiggle room.” I tell her making her smile and nod before heading out the door. I hope it went as well as this for everybody else talking to their mates about leaving but I doubt it, none of their mates are quite as wonderful as mine...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Tony's POV  


Leaving the meeting I’m stoked, time in Europe with all of my soulmate's what could be better. I mean I know a lot’s going on right now but you gotta look at the positive and I found the other half of our courtet and now we’re all taking a trip to Europe together, that's pretty positive.  


I walk into the penthouse whistling and immediately see Pep walk past the entryway from her office to the kitchen I quicken my steps to catch up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist when I get close and she looks over a little startled as she often is when she's off in her own world, then smiles at me.  


“How'd the meeting go?  
Fantastic, like everything that involves me... It went so great, in fact, that we've decided that Adelaide Art and I will be taking that trip to Europe with you! We’ll extend it, make it a little more vacation than work. It'll be great!” Her eyebrows go up in surprise and kiss her pert nose making her rickle it at me.  


“Who's taking a trip, where?” Adelaide asks from the stove where she's making something that smells absolutely delicious and I see Art's head pop up from one of the bottom cabinets over the counter to look at me curiously.  


“We are, the four of us! Peps got some business in Europe and after the meeting, we've decided that we all need a vacation so we're going to turn it into one!... Shelby and Bucky are coming along too.” I mention as an afterthought as I smile brightly at all the beautiful people around me.  


“Well, that sounds fun. When do we leave?” Adelaide Mixes whatever’s in the skillet and Art stands up from the lower cabinet baking dish in hand.  


“Well Pep strip wasn't scheduled for a couple of days but I figure we leave out in the morning that way we get in a little time before she has to get busy on work so she can get busy on us.” I give Pep a leer making her and Art share long-suffering look as Addie chortles and runs over to fist bump be before pulling Pep into a filthy kiss.  


Hey, how do I only get a fist bump? This is my brilliant plan!” I bristle as Addie runs back to the skillet leaving me and a stunned-looking Pepper behind. I look to Art for support but he seems to be more concerned with whatever he's putting inside the baking dish than what the rest of us are doing.  


“I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving the family right now, I mean we just got kidnapped, heck, they all just got kidnapped too, and we just had someone infiltrate this building... Leaving right now, not knowing that they're all safe. I--I'd really rather not, Tony. Joe is still down there in the hospital area for goodness sake, you can't expect us to just run off to Europe.” Art finally says I'm surprised Having thought that if any of them gave me grief about the plan it would be Addie not wanting to leave her sister...  


“Well none of them are staying here anyway, except for Joe and Sharon... So even if we were here the rest of the family would be gone.” I reply watching him put his concoction into the oven.  


“What do you mean they'll be gone? Why are they leaving, where?” Addie turns to look at me looking much less enthused about the plan and I realize that telling them all that has only brought up more questions that I was hoping to avoid. I decided to Spill the Beans because fuck their my soulmates...  


“Okay look, we took a vote and decided to separate you guys, it's safer. The bad guys all really after your sister, so we're sending her to a facility on her own and everybody else is splitting up so we can keep you all safe, you're less of a Target away from her.” I say bluntly and Art's contemplative for a moment before nodding but Peppers giving me a reproachful look and Adelaide looks visibly upset but I'm not 100% sure why. Until she throws her spatula at me and starts shouting...  


“So you're telling me that my baby sister, who I just found out is pregnant is in more danger than anyone else and you expect me to just leave her! Adelaide's voice is disbelieving and Pep walks over to wrap an arm around her, Art's behind the girls giving me a hand signal and a look that clearly say ‘do not respond’ but I ignore him and continue because they will see reason, my plan is BRILLIANT, Dami It!  


“Will yeah, pretty much, you three are my priority. I can keep you safer away from Sophie, she's a bigger target literally and figuratively.” I snort receiving a hell of a look from Pepper and Adelaide... Guess they can't take a joke. Art appears to have given up on me and is back to his baking.  


“The answer is no, Tony.” Adelaide humphs looking unfriendly and turning back to the stove to turn off the burner. Well this isn't going as well as I'd hoped.  


“Your sister is going to a different facility anyways, so even if you stay she won't be here, there's no point in not going! We can be running along nude beaches with drinks and no tan lines, fucking like Irish catholic bunnies and living it up!” I say starting to get a little frustrated, Can’t they just picture how much more fun we could be having on our own!  


“I'm going wherever Sophie's going and I bet you my parents will feel the same, and Shelby and Jamie, the only reason Joe wouldn't go is because he's sick and needs to stay here and Seth will stay with him just to make sure he's okay, but none of us are going to abandoned Soph just because some psycho's are singling her out!” Addie says adamantly and then Pepper throws in unhelpfully.  


“I have to agree with Adelaide, it doesn't seem right to just throw Sophia out there on her own, it isn't her fault that these crazies are after her. Luckly Art comes in with a little bit of sense.  


“No one’s saying it’s Soph’s fault, it's just the facts... It's more dangerous to be around her, therefore we shouldn't be around her... Since Pepper's going to the Europe anyways, it seems as good idea as any to go along.” He says with a nonchalant shrug changing his vote since I gave him an actual reason, although, he's not quite as enthusiastic as I'd like him to be but at least he's on board now. The girls turn their unhappy looks to him and before we can continue the elevator bell rings letting us know that someone would like to enter.  


“Who is it, Friday” I snap irritably.  


“it's Miss Sophia Drake, boss. She'd like to speak with her sister.” Adelaide immediately says let her in and we're all still standing there in a bit of a Mexican stare off when Sophie comes around the corner and into the kitchen. When I look towards her it's clear that she's been crying but she seems put together now and I wonder what kind of fight Caps just been through, if my brilliant plan is going over this badly, Sophie's probably come to tell her sister that she never wants to see the tight wearing dope again. I think and I'm mildly amused by the prospect.  


“Hey guys, I just wanted to come and say goodbye… Steve and I are going on a little trip, a babymoon of sorts.” She says with a clearly fake smile but at least she's trying to sell it and I roll my eyes at her since the beans have already been spilled.  


“Tony already told us why we’re separating so don't pretend this is some great fun thing…” Adelaide crosses her arms and pouts and I think that she looks pretty damn cute doing it even if she is being frustrating right now.  


“It can still be a happy babymoon, even if dickbags are after me... And I hear you guys are going somewhere too, although I don’t know where, Steve wasn’t big on the details. I'm sure wherever it is you'll have a great time.” She walks closer to Pep and Addie and I find myself impressed not for the first time with her, she has spunk and sass and she is trying to help my cause.  


“I'm not leaving you! Wherever you're going, I'm going! I’m not abandoning you just because it's a little more dangerous to be around you.” Adelaide says a look of absolute petulance on her face. Sophie just wraps her arms around her sister.  


“Please, it'll be better for me than anything else, to know that you guys are all as safe as possible, it will be way less stressful for me and I don't need the extra stress with the baby coming... Steve said that the rest of the Avengers team will be with me, I'll have more protection than anyone, and I'll be at the most secure location. Plus I'll have Steve with me at all times that coupled with knowing that you guys are safe is the best I can hope for in this current clusterfuck of a situation. Please, just go and try and have a good time... That's what I want for you for all of us.” Soph says pulling back from Addie and wiping the tears that have started down Adelaide's cheeks.  


“What if something happens to you while I'm away?” Addie’s still crying and I feel my own eyes welling just a little bit, uncharacteristically and blink rapidly making sure no one notices, but if they do I’ll blame the fucking soul bond Tony Stark doesn’t get weepy around ‘feelings’.  


“I know the stakes are really high right now but anything could happen any day to anyone we love just driving to the grocery store, tomorrow is never a guarantee, we can't always be there for everything... We're still going to talk and Skype, Steve promised.” Sophie says giving Adelaide another squeeze and Adie finally nods her head and I do a little fist bump at my victory it does not go unnoticed by Pep who walks over and slaps me in the back of the head.  


“Not cool…” I say and she gives me a look... okay okay, maybe i could be a tiny bit more sensitive, whatever... Soph walks over to Art.  


“Take care of yourself and the rest of this gang.” She says giving him a quick hug and he just nods then she walks towards Pepper and I.  


“Pepper I'm excited to get to know you more in the future but it's been a pleasure.” Sophie reaches out to shake hands but Pep pulls her into a quick hug making her smile in surprise. Then she turns to me...  


“Tony, try not to fall off a cliff, because it would make my sister sad and stuff…” She says without so much as a wave, turning to walk out. Why doesn’t she like me? I’m Hella fucking likable! Ok there was the Sharon thing and the baby thing but that was like days or hours ago! I pout as my soulmates just chuckle, Addie running after her sister and giving her another hug, exchanging ‘I love yous’ before Soph says she needs to go say goodbye to their folks and gets back in the elevator to head out.  


“Well that's settled then, looks like we're going to Europe, bathing suits optional, no wait, bathing suits forbidden…” Adelaide's moods slightly lighter and she snorts and Pep just shakes her head at me and when I say swimsuits optional Art takes off his pants... God I love my soulmates.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Bucky’s POV  


I go back to Shelby and Soph’s room after the meeting... I've been staying there since Soph completely moved in with Steve. My apartment only has the one room with the one bed and I don't want to make Shelby uncomfortable but leaving her completely on her own after the things that have just happened doesn't seem like a good option either.  


As I walk into the apartment the most wonderful smell assails me and I have to close my eyes to take it in deeper. When I open them I see Shelby peeking at me around the corner from the kitchen a sweet smile on her face.  


“I made the green bean soup!” She says bashful excitement in her beautiful blue eyes and then she pops back in the kitchen. I follow her with a smile on my face. The more we get to know each other the more she offers me these little moments of joy and contentment that I never imagined I’d find.  


“It smells amazing.”  


“Thank you, I also made some deviled eggs with goose liver and tomato onion cucumber salad to go with it and there are some rolls in the oven... I thought it would be a nice lunch or dinner, I wasn't sure when you’d get back.” She shrugs and I wish I could just take her in my arms and show her how grateful I am that she's mine, that she cares, that she can cook my favorite food and that she even exists.  


I Want to wrap her up in my arms but hesitate, even though we completed the bond it was a slow tentative thing and I let Shelby take the lead completely so not to spook her and things are still fresh enough that I hold myself back, we'll get to the place where I can throw my arms around her without a care but right now making sure she feel safe is the most important thing.  


“It all looks so wonderful, I haven't had any good Eastern European food in quite some time, Angel.” I tell her honestly and she beans at me.  


“Would you set the table, please?” I just nod and do as she asks taking any opportunity to help or take care of her. After I set the table, I take the deviled eggs and the salad to the table then come back to help Shelby carry the soup and rolls. We work together in silent harmony and it's a joy to share even such a simple moment with her.  


Motioning me to sit she waits, eyes expectant, for me to take the first bite of my soup. I steel myself, determined to look as if it's the best thing I've ever eaten even if it's the worst but as the first bite explodes with flavor in my mouth I think it might really be the best green bean soup I've ever had and I can't help but to grin in genuine joy and relief.  


“This is amazing! I tell her scooping up another big bite and she smiles at me beginning t eat her own soup.  


“Good, I'm glad... I was worried that it might be a different green bean soup than what you're used too.”  


“No, this is it this is exactly it, except even better!” I say grabbing my role to dip it in the flavorful broth and watching my soulmate beaming at me like a thousand watt light bulb. We end up eating and relative silence because I'm too busy fitting as much food as possible into my mouth to speak and Shelby seems happy enough to just watch me enjoy the meal she's prepared.  


Finally, once I’ve finished eating and Shelby and I clear the table, I work up the nerve to ask her to come sit with me in the living room so we can discuss something. Despite what the others said about coming up with an excuse for our soulmates so they don't worry, I decided the best course of action with Shelby is simply to tell her the truth right off...  


She's had too many lies from her ex and no matter how difficult the truth is to hear the moment I found out about her past I pledge to myself that I would always do everything I could to give the truth to her.  


“Shelby, I need you to brace yourself, Angel, because this might be a little hard for you but... You and I are going to be leaving tomorrow with Tony, Pepper, Art, and Adelaide.” I tell her and she just looks at me in utter confusion. At the meeting after you all left we discussed what would be safest for everyone and it was decided that because Sophia appears to be the main target she's going to go to the most secure facility with the rest of the Avengers team who got back from a mission and are headed to the same compound right now, so she's going to be perfectly safe... but since she's the main target getting the rest of you away from her is safest all around. You and I are going with Stark and his soul mates because we want to make sure that you're completely comfortable and we know that Adelaide is a good friend of yours as well.” I tell her and she seems to be trying to process the information so I throw in...  


“We're going to Europe, so I'm sure there are some things you would like to see there.” I tell her hoping that this little tidbit will help soothe any upset from the rest of it.  


“Are you sure Soph will be safe?”  


“Steve wouldn't let anything happen to her even if he was the only one guarding her but she’s going to have Hawkeye, Falcon, The Scarlet Witch, and The Vision, all there helping out and it's the most secure facility which is really saying something when it comes to Stark facilities.” I assure her hoping that she can read my sincerity and she nods to me.  


“Okay, thank you for telling me…” She says reaching over and squeezing my hand and I sigh in relief, it's amazing that a woman who's been hurt so much and treated so badly can be so warm and generous I think to myself putting a hand over hers.  


“Thank you for being so understanding and not fighting me when I'm trying to protect you.” She leans forward tentatively kissing me softly and once again like with all of our other kisses I let her take the lead to take whatever she wants. The kiss starts off soft and shy but turns a little hungrier before she pulls back with a sweet blush she opens her mouth about to apologize I'm sure like she has every time she's kissed me ‘unexpectedly’ but before she can speak there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer it finding Sophie on the other side.  


“Hey Gorgeous, how's it going?” I asked and she smiles up at me but it doesn't meet her eyes.  


“It's going okay, I just came to say goodbye to Shelby and you... Steve and I are heading out tonight.” I observe her puffy eyes, and little red nose.  


“Are you really okay? Steve’s not being an idiot again, is he? I ask hoping the punk isn’t reacting like a scared little runt and upsetting his girl again, I’d hate to have to actually beat some sense into him, but I will if I have too. Sophie grins at me.  


“No, he's not, it's just hard saying goodbye to everyone. Steve said it could be a few months and with the baby coming it's a hard time to be separated from friends and family…” She says and I nod understanding.  


“Of course, Shelby’s right in the living room.” I move out of the way so she can walk through but before she does she wraps her arms around me and gives me a squeeze surprising me but I squeez her back.  


I'm going to miss you Bucky, I think we're going to be wonderful friends someday.” She pulls back smiling up at me.  


“I think we already are.” I tell her with a conspiratorial grin that makes her chuckle slightly before she heads on into the living room.  


“Hey, Shel.” I hear her say as I walk to the kitchen to do the dishes so they have privacy even though my super hearing will pick up every word anyway.  


“Steve and I are going on a little babymoon trip, tonight... So we won't be seeing each other for a while. I just wanted to come and say goodbye and let you know that anytime you want to talk or Skype or anything I'll be there, ANYTIME.” Soph says her tone to sunny and she's clearly not sure what I've told Shelby and is trying to keep up the facade.  


“It's okay Bucky, told me what's really going on, it sucks that we all have to be apart but I'm glad that you're going to be extra safe…” Shelby says and I can hear rustling that's likely an embrace between the friends.  


“I'm glad you're going to be safe too, and in Europe! That sounds amazing, you should definitely get Bucky to take you to where they filmed the Pride and Prejudice proposal scene that would be so amazing!” Sophie say’s and I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about but I hear Shelby gasp.  


“Oh my God! That would be so great, or the fountain where Darcy comes out of the water, do you think Bucky would go in the water?” Shelby says excitedly and I have no idea what they're talking about still but the excitement in her voice tells me I would definitely go in the water if it makes her that happy.  


“I think that man would swim with gators if you smiled at him…” Sophie says and she isn't wrong.  


“He is pretty wonderful.” Shelby says and I can hear the bashful smile in her voice, it makes my heart constrict. She thinks I’m wonderful, now I just need to keep her thinking that for the next 70 years or so.  


“Well, I love you and I hope you have fun with your soulmate, wherever you guys are just sure to check in…” Soph says as I hear movement and assume she’s getting up to leave.  


“I will and you check in to, and of course, I hope you and Steve have a wonderful time… I expect to be updated regularly on the little one.” Shelby tells her as I see them walk past the kitchen opening headed for the front door.  


“You’ll have so many updates you'll get sick of them!” Sophie assures Shelby and I hear them hug again before the door opens and closes. Shelby walks into the kitchen then and just stares at me for a while as I'm working on the dishes. I'm not looking at her but I can feel her eyes on me finally after about 5 minutes as I'm nearing the end of the dishes she speaks.  


"Have you ever seen Pride and Prejudice Bucky?”  


“Yes, the one with Laurence Olivier, though I don't remember any scenes with water…” I tell her turning to face her and she shakes her head at me.  


“Finish up those dishes, this evening you'll be receiving a Pride and Prejudice education!” She tells me a primly then grins wickedly and leaves the kitchen and I don't care what she's going to have me watching as long as I get to hold her close while we do.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Bruce/Hulk POV  


When I get back to the room and walk through the door Jamie pounces on me, squealing happily, legs around my waist as I hold her up keeping us both from toppling over and she attacks me with kisses.  


“You were gone forever! She tells me between kisses and I have to grin in delight although I may blush, her hyper-affectionate attitude is one of my favorite things. I kiss her back and walk us further into the room.  


“We have to talk babe.” I try to say but she's unbuttoning my shirt and having none of it.  


“No talking!”  


“I think it's time that I met your family.” I say and she stops cold looking at me  


“When do we leave?” She says excitedly wiggling in my arms.  


“Whenever you want.” I'm glad that she's not opposed to the idea.  


“Oh, okay then, after sex…” She says and goes back to attacking me and I feel the green guy bubbling up in me.  


“Jamie ours.” I say and my voice isn’t my own but the other guys.  


“Jamie yours big boy, all yours.” Jamie says and I pull her closer kissing her passionately as she wraps herself around me tighter and I walk us blindly towards the bedroom. I’ll need to explain what all is happening later but right now neither Jamie or the other guy are going to let me stop for a chat...  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back to Sophie’s POV  


Jamie and Bruce don’t answer their door when I go to say goodbye so I’ll double back and check on them after I say by to Seth, Joe and my folks so Steve and I can head out… The thought is still painful, the idea that I’m the reason those I love are being targeted. And then having to leave and deal with the baby stuff on my, well not exactly on my own, Steve will be there but without my mom or my girlfriends or my sister without most of the people, I always thought I'd share this with... I just hope we find this hydra cell soon so we can all come back together.  


Joe is easy to find since he still can't move... He's in his hospital bed Sharon sitting in a chair next to him with a laptop on her lap clearly working but I'm unwilling to separate herself from Joe to do so. Joe for his part is unconscious, drooling on his pillow. Sharon looks up at me when I walk in and I give a questioning look at Joe and she rolls her eyes.  


“He pulled out a stitch trying to get frisky, then he got a little too mouthy with the Dr Cho when she told him he wouldn't be able to quote and quote ‘get frisky’ again for some number of weeks and well, she ended up just sedating him.” Sharon snorts her face red but the little grin on her lips as she looks at her goofball of a soulmate is full of tenderness.  


“Do you know when the sedation will wear off?”  


“Dr Cho said it'll probably be in the morning but he needs the rest and she's going to use some of her tissue Tech stuff so he doesn't have to have stitches at all while he's out that way he can't pull them again.” Sharon tells me and my heart sinks. I won't be able to say goodbye to him before Steve and I leave, not in person.  


“I assume you know about the plan?” Sharon’s eyes go a wide as if she wasn't expecting me to know about it but she nods.  
“Well, I came to say bye but I guess that won't be possible... Can you just tell him that I love him and I'll see him soon and that I'll call... Please?” Sharon nods at me shutting her laptop and standing putting the laptop down on the chair and walking towards me.  


“We're going to figure this out Sophie.” She tells me when she gets pretty close and she extends her arms to offer a hug. I don't know Sharon all that well but because of what we've been through together over the past week there is a kind of band of Brother vibe between us and so I hug her back.  


“It’ll be okay and we'll be back together again soon so we can all get to know each other a little better.” Sharon tells me as she feels my body jerks lightly with the sobs I'm trying to hold back but I can also hear the tears in her voice and I try and reassure her in turn.  


“And Joe is going to be just fine, better than new really with dr. Cho on the case and all the Stark Tech.” I tell her with a little squeeze and we stand they're both trying not to fall apart for a moment before pulling back. I give her another smile and wave before heading out of the room the best thing that has come out of all this other than of course Steve and now the baby is that my circle of family and friends has grown immensely and although it's a little rough going with some of them (cough Tony cough) for the most part I think it's going to be a joy.  


I go to Natasha and Seth’s room next, Natasha opens the door before I even knock, she's got some crazy ‘spidey’ senses I mentally laugh at my own joke.  


“Hey, Natasha I just came to say my goodbyes.” I tell her and she gives me a slightly sour look that I'm not expecting and grabs my arm dragging me into the room.  


“While you're saying goodbye can you convince your idiot cousin that it's a good plan and that we need to go!” I sag a little as I realize she's not frustrated with me but with Seth. She walks me into the living room where Seth is sitting on the sofa pouting but also looking determined.  


“Hey Seth, I just came by to say bye. Steve and I are going on babymoon kind of thing to a different facility.” I tell him trying to keep my voice light not quite sure how to approach the situation with the Angry Black Widow still holding my arm and a petulant-looking Seth on the sofa.  


“Don't patronize me, Sophia! I'm not stupid!” He says pointedly looking at Natasha. 

 

“I know what this is, they're trying to break us up because they think it's dangerous for us to be around you and that's just bullshit! Your family we're not going anywhere! If you're in danger than we’ll stay and protect you and I'm sure as hell not leaving my brother injured here alone with the same psycho that shot him in the freaking basement!” Seth explodes out of his seat standing up to pace around as he half yells the statement.  
I start trying to pry my arm away from Natasha whose grip was getting progressively tighter as Seth ranted, not quite to the point of pain though, so I guess that's good. She releases me and I walk forward stopping Seth in his tracks with my arms around his middle.  


“Seth, I'm leaving anyway, even if you stay, I won't be here... So that negates half of your argument and the other bit about Joe I can understand he's your brother but realistically everyone will be able to protect him better if they all only have to focus on him, if they're distracted by you or any other civilians who are also targets it could put him in more danger because unlike us he can't get away right now.” I tell Seth and he looks angry but like he's thinking as his arms come around me too and he rests his chin on the top of my head for a moment.  


“Natasha said your parents are staying…” he tells me pulling back after a moment and putting his hands on his hips and I turned to look at Natasha for confirmation since I hadn't been fully aware of that. I think fast and throw out.  


“Then you should definitely go, you don't want to deal with my mom all worried and arguing with a ticked-off Natasha do you? Let's save that drama for Thanksgiving dinner.” I tell him with a wry smile and he snorts a little sitting back down and I sit beside him.  


“Look I'm not going to tell you what to do Seth, your grown-up you can make your own decisions but your soulmate is one of the best spies in the world she's a freaking Avenger if she says it's safer for you and your brother for you to not be here I think that you should trust her enough to go with her.” I tell him simply he still doesn't look entirely convinced but that's a fight for him and Natasha to have I guess. I lean over and pull him into another hug.  


“I'm going to miss you brat, whether you stay or go somewhere else I'm going to call you and Skype you and check in, okay, and show off my sexy baby belly.” I tell him jokingly patting my stomach and he grins.  


"You'll make a great mom.” He tells me squeezing me around the shoulders with one of his arms and I smile my thanks before standing and walking over to Natasha extending a hand.  


“It's been an experience agent Romanoff, I hope to become closer in the future.” I say my hand still out in the air expectantly Natasha just looks at my hand and shoves it out of the way going straight for a hug and shocking the hell out of me.  


“I like you, you're feisty in your smart.” She pulls back a serious look on her face.  


“You're not an idiot like some people in your family.” She says looking pointedly at Seth.  


“You actually know when to listen to your soulmate.” She continues and I feel a little manipulated like the hug was her way of showing Seth how much nicer she can be when you do as you're told and I find myself bristling on Seth’s behalf... Although her saying she likes me is definitely a good thing, I don’t like being played.  


“I listen to Steve because he explained how it was best for those I love, not just for myself or him, and because If I asked him to come up with a new plan I know he would have tried, for me, compromised with me…” I tell Natasha and she looks quite surprised, I assume that I was willing to say anything to her, but then she looks speculative for moment before she nods.  


I smile and nod back saying goodbye to them again as I walk out. I circled back to Jamie and Bruce's room not yet being ready to face my parents and then inevitable river of tears that will come with that.  


Bruce and Jamie once again don't answer the door but there are definitely some very lively sounds coming from inside. I back away slowly making a face and run for the elevator. Ew ew sex is Good and natural and all but I really don't need to hear my friends doing it.  


I start feeling weepy as I ride down to my parent's floor and decide to call Steve via Friday to come and meet me at my parent's room. I only have to wait about 2 minutes before the elevator pops open to reveal Steve as I stand outside my parents door waiting to knock. Steve looks worried and rushes towards me.  


“Are you alright?” He asks and I tear up again but hold it in.  


“I don't think I'll be able to do this one on my own.” I say and look at my parent's door sadly, Steve takes my hand lifting it to his lips to kiss my knuckles.  


“I'm with you, doll, always.” Steve knocks and I squeeze his hand. My dad opens the door and smiles at us as he lets us in.  


“Wasn't expecting you two, but I'm glad to see you.” Dad says leading us to the living room where my mother is sitting on the sofa with a laptop.  


“Yeah, we have something we need to talk to you guys about and wanted to do it in person…” I say and my mother's head pops up for the computer at my voice. The smile on her face is blinding as she closes the computer and rushes over to us hugging us both.  


“Aren't you two just adorable.” She says looking at our clasped hands fondly. 

“Do you want something to drink or eat? How are you feeling, how's the little peanut? Any news, that's not what you're talking about is it? Everything's okay?” Mom’s starting to panic having worked herself from elated to worried without Steve or I having said a word yet. I grab her hand in the one that isn't holding Steve's and squeeze.  


“The peanuts fine.” I lead Steve to the loveseat and pull him down next to me and mom looking pacified goes to sit back in her place on the sofa, opening her laptop and looking at it again.  


“I have some things to show you, I've been online shopping, you wouldn't believe the selection of unisex newborn clothes they're just so cute!” She turns her laptop towards us to show a Pinterest board with baby clothes that says she's pinned 187 things and she only found out about the baby a couple of hours ago!  
I assume she's been doing this for those few hours and I try to hold myself together as the emotions overwhelm me. My father sits next to her and grabs his computer off the table.  


“That’s not all, I found the coolest place where you can actually buy playground equipment even the indoor stuff, ball pits and everything! We figure if we add a room onto the house we can make it like a full kids zone!” Dad tells us excitedly typing things on his computer I assume so he can show us and I burst into tears stopping my parents abruptly as they look at me and at Steve who's now trying to calm me pulling me closer.  


“Oh God it is about the baby isn't it?!” My mother says looking horror-stricken but Steve shakes his head and I pull my head out of his chest too turned and look at my parents again.  


“No it's just…” I look at Steve knowing I've already blown the whole babymoon cover thing, I wouldn't be this upset over a babymoon and he nods at me knowing that I need to tell them the truth.  


“Steve and I are going to a more secure facility, just the two of us.” My mother's eyes go wide and My father puts his computer down.  


“What? Why? For how long? Mom’s getting upset but my father looks calculating.  


“Because they're targeting you?” Dad asks and I just not at him and he nods back.  


“We're not sure how long it'll be until we figure this out and shut down this particular hydra cell, the estimate is 3 to 6 months.” Steve interjects as I start sobbing again.  


“Well then we're coming with you!” Mom says adamantly and I pull all the way away from Steve to turn to her fully shaking my head.  


“Joe needs you here more than I do and it's safer for all of you… Steve and I are going to meet up with the rest of his team so I'll have more protection than anyone else. Until Joe gets better fully, he's going to need you more, but I'm going to Skype and call all the time.” I’m trying to get it together a little and not succeeding at all. Steve’s stroking my back and trying to soothe me but there isn't anything that even he can do right now some emotions just have to be felt.  
Mom rushes over to where I'm sitting and scoots me over sitting next to me practically forcing Steve to stand up, he moves over to the sofa near my father, my mother cuddles up to me hugging me tight.  


“I don't like this plan but if it's what's going to keep you and the peanut safest then I'll go along with it but I expect you to call me twice a day and Skype at least once a week and I want all the ultrasound pictures before anyone else!” She tells me firmly, kissing my cheek and I nod burrowing into her and we both sit there embracing and crying for a few minutes before she stands and my dad comes over to me wrapping his arms around me.  


“it'll be alright, sweetheart I know that Steve is going to take great care of you. I have absolute faith in him.” My dad says giving Steve a pointed look and then looking back at me and kissing my cheek as he hugs me tighter.  


“I'm going to miss you guys so much!” I cry and feel him nod against me.  


“We're going to miss you so much too sweetheart but keeping you and the baby safe, is the most important thing... We will see each other again as soon as all the Avengers can make that possible... I'm sure, or else they'll have a bunch of whiny mates on their hands.” He teases with a little smile and I grin up at him through my tears.  


“That's true.” I agree and squeeze him tight one more time. My mother is wrapped around Steve giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek too, telling him to ‘be a good boy and take care of her baby’ Steve looks a little cornered but not displeased and then my father gives him the manly handshake hug thing and tells him to look out for himself and me and then Steve and I are heading out of their apartment as tears are still rolling down my face.  
As soon as dad shuts the door behind us after our last goodbye Steve swoops down and scoops me up into his arms carrying me like a bride and holding me close.  


“I'm so sorry doll, I’ll figure this out as soon as possible.” He kisses my head looking absolutely wrecked that he can’t do more.  


“I know you will.” I kiss his jaw. ‘I love you’ I tell him as we get into the elevator and start going up to our floor.  


“Wait.” I say before he gets off at our floor.  


“I need to try and see Jamie and Bruce again, the first time I went they didn't answer and the second time I went, I don't think they could answer…” I tell him but he walks out of the elevator on our floor anyway.  


“Jamie and Bruce are flying out with us, they're going to drop us at the compound before heading to Texas, so you'll have plenty of time to say goodbye to Jamie.” Steve assures and I nod clinging to him a little tighter as he moves one arm from under me to open the door. Well at least I’ll get to Say a proper goodbye to then both...


	19. The Princess Leaves the Tower

Once we’re in the room I tell Steve he can put me down but he shakes his head ‘in a minute’ he says then he tells Friday to put on a slow song I've never heard of and lowers my feet to the floor still keeping a fairly tight hold on me, turning me into him to rock back and forth to the beat. The song has a sweet melancholy lilt that’s both romantic and a little sad and perfect for this moment. 

I hold onto Steve swaying back and forth trying to get my emotions in check and calm down enough to enjoy this first dance with my soulmate. Dancing around the sofa we make our way to the dining room through the kitchen back to the entry back to living room, we don't quite make it to the bedroom when the song ends and I look up at Steve smiling a genuine smile if a small one. He wipes the tears from my cheeks and kisses my forehead then my lips sweetly. 

“Your suitcase was delivered a little while ago and I'm packed too so why don't we have some dinner and then we can head up to the Quinjet.” I nod releasing him reluctantly. 

“Did you talk to Dr. Cho?” 

“Yeah she gave me some vitamins for you they’re in your bag and she said she'll come and check on you in 3 weeks.” He tells me as we make our way to the kitchen. Steve asks me if I'll get our drinks as he opens the oven and reveals the casserole that he’s apparently been making, I try not to snort at how ridiculously perfect he is. It's a chicken broccoli cheddar rice dish and it smells fantastic. I get our drinks and carry them to the dining room table as Steve plates up some of the food and brings it in after me.  
The foods a little too warm to eat just yet so I just sit there for a moment staring at Steve who still looks a little upset and I reach over to take one of his hands. 

“We're going to make the best out of this, it'll be a babymoon, a real one. A time for us to get to know each other a better without all of my family and friends around to bug us or to tell embarrassing stories or to make you uncomfortable or to be incredibly awkward…” I give his hand a squeeze trying to lighten the mood. 

“It would be nice to have your mother not ask questions about our sex life for a little while.” He teases and I roll my eyes.

“Yeah well, you'll probably be just like her when Justice grows up and finds his or her soulmate.” I tell him releasing his hand to see if the food is cool enough to eat. He looks surprised for a moment and then I can feel him thinking really hard. 

“I won't care if the baby's a boy or girl as long as they're healthy…” He says rather generically then he looks slightly shamefaced and continues. 

“But I kind of, well, I think it'd be nice to have a little girl.” He says and he's blushing. I think he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of Steve, and I agree with you, having a little girl would be wonderful so would a little boy of course but I’d probably know what to do with little girl a little better and it's only natural to want to ‘Daddy's Girl’.” I tell him with a smirk leaning over and pecking him on the lips, he smiles looking a little relieved.

“Although you know that at some point you'll have to let her date, right?” I tease him and he makes a face. 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to be one of those fathers who threatens everyone who tries to date, my little girl... I will leave that up to her Uncle Bucky.” He says just as I've taken a bite and I almost choke on my laughter and casserole as Steve smirks at me. I recover and give him a dirty look. 

“Are you trying to choke me to death? I reprimand him but my smile probably ruins the effect. 

“I know the Heimlich.” He tells me with confidence and I swat at his shoulder chuckling. 

“You can’t have Bucky threaten anyone who tries to date our daughter or daughters or even sons for that matter.” I tell him a little primly and he raises an eyebrow at me.  
You think I'm going to ‘let’ Bucky do something or any of the other Avengers who might feel protective? I'd like to see you tell Natasha ‘No’...” He says to me and for some reason, it ruffles my feathers. 

“When it comes to my children Steve Rogers, I will tell anybody, any damn thing I please and if they don't like it they can lump it!” I say in all seriousness going full DEFCON 5 Mama Bear and Steve grins impossibly big and without saying a word he leans forward to kiss the breath right out of me. 

“You're going to be the best mom.” Steve tells me as he pulls back leaving me a little dazed but I can't help but smile back at him. 

“You're going to be a great father too, Steve.” I assure him a little bashfully. We continue talking about all the little things were going to do with the baby boy or girl, teaching them to play ball, sew, bake, and cook... 

I insist they be in some kind of self defense or martial arts while Steve says that he'll be able to protect them but I think it's better if they can protect themselves even when their dad isn't around and Steve can see the point after a while acknowledging that even if they are never put in a situation where they need to use those skills that the mental and physical training will be good for them. 

We agree on no spanking and I try to explain Montessori education to him but he doesn't seem to quite understand so I promised to show him some YouTube videos once we get to the new facility and he agrees, then we're cleaning up our meal and collecting our luggage to head out.  
I try and carry my duffle bag and the suitcase which is a really big one that Friday has gotten for me to put my wardrobe in, it's also pretty heavy so she must have gotten me quite a few things but luckily it's one of those bags that's on four wheels and it's fairly easy to drag. I pull it out of the bedroom with only a little struggle with my duffle thrown over one shoulder while Steve uses the bathroom and gets his things. 

However, when he comes out of the bathroom and into the livingroom and finds me trying to pull my bag towards the front door he is not pleased. He rushes towards me taking the duffle off my shoulder and grabbing the other bag away from me. 

“You can't do this, you can't carry things or pull things or lift things! You're pregnant! Heavy things bad!” Steve says so frazzled that he's speaking like a 4 year old and I roll my eyes at him. 

“Steve, I'm like 10 minutes pregnant, there's no rule that says I can't carry my own luggage.” I tell him and he just makes a face, I throw up my hands it’s not like I like carrying luggage. 

“You want it you got it.” He nods saying ‘thank you’ and I roll my eyes leaning up to kiss his stupid face. Overprotective doofus. 

“No problem, Captain…” I say being a little cheeky and Steve gives me a lusty look but then I remind him that we have to go and he sobers slightly. 

“I'll just go get my bags and be right back.” He says going back into the room and pulling two more bags out behind him and a large duffel is over a shoulder, then he picks my duffle bag up and takes a moment to try and figure out how he's going to drag 3 large bags with only two hands with two duffles already attached to him. I just stand there and watch his stubborn ass try and work the problem out for a solid 3 minutes before I interject. 

“Steve could I just pull the lightest one, maybe and then you can do the other two…” I suggest eyeing the smallest of the roller bags, it doesn’t look like it weighs more than 30 lb and it’s on wheels and I won’t be lifting upstairs either we're taking an elevator. 

Steve looks torn staring at the little bag and then back at me and then at the little bag again before a light bulbs goes off in his head almost visibly he removes his duffle tying it on top of one of the bigger roller bags then putting the smaller roller bag on top of that one and using the strap of the duffle to tie both the duffle and the smaller bag to the bigger bag so he can pull them all in the one hand. He grabs hold of that bag and the other, he still has my duffle over his shoulder and he turns to me with a wide triumphant smile... 

The man is a freaking golden retriever I swear to God! I want to be frustrated at him for going to so much trouble to avoid me even pulling a bag, but he looks so damn pleased with himself and I can't, I just grin and turned towards the door. 

I hold the door open for him and gesture for him to go through and I can see him mentally arguing with himself trying to let go of the ‘ladies first’ mentality and just walk through the damn door with all the bags, he seems to straighten his spine before he finally does it but then he stops in the hall and waits for me to walk in front of him again.  
Although it could be frustrating to some, I find his want to be an old-fashioned gentleman sweet and refreshing but I suppose that's why we're soulmates because I find things like that endearing instead of irritating. 

When the elevator opens and we walk in we find Jamie and Bruce there, both of them looking a little messy and holding their own roller suitcase. I walk in immediately and hug Jamie. 

“Hey, guys.” I say and they can't respond just yet as they're watching Steve struggle with the luggage, trying to get it into the elevator without tipping any of it over. Jamie gives me a speculative look and I just shake my head before replying. 

“Since I'm pregnant, I can't carry anything, apparently…” I tell her with a shrug and she smirks back at me. 

“Playing that card already?” She says and I shake my head in denial. 

“Nope, I tried to carry my own bags! Prince Charming over here was having none of it though and I wasn't about to argue to do it.” I tell her with a chuckle. I can see Steve's pouting a little and I lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him quickly. 

“It's nice not to have to carry my own luggage.” I assure and Steve smiles a little proudly. Bruce pipes in.  
I offered to carry Jamie’s but she insisted on doing it herself.” Jamie nods before Bruce continues. 

“But I think if Jamie was pregnant the other guy would have trouble letting her do it.” He says a blush on his cheeks as he admits it and I have to smirk as Jamie looks affronted then nods like she understands then looks affronted again. 

“Well the other guy would just have to deal with it, cuz I can carry my own bags…” Jamie says haughtily and Bruce throws up his hands. 

“I know that that's why you’re carrying it, no argument here.” He placates her and she just smiles back at him and then the doors ding open and we all watch Steve struggle out of the elevator. I'm sure he would have liked me to go first but the way all the luggage was sort of packed in front of me and everyone else it wasn't really a possibility, once out we head towards the quinjet a thought occurs to me. 

“Who's the pilot?” 

“I am.” Steve says. 

“Bruce is also qualified, so he'll be copilot and Friday is the third backup.” He tells me. I beam at Steve, he is just so damn talented. Steve smiles back dragging the luggage up into the belly of the quinjet and securing it in a cargo hold before leading me, Jamie, and Bruce to the area of the plane where Jamie and I will be sitting for takeoff.  
It's a nice open space, the seating areas are benches against the wall with little buckles on them from which I can see the cockpit at the front of the plane. The only problem I can see is it the seatings kind of sideways and I get motion sick sometimes... So that could prove an issue later but I say nothing for now since maybe it won't happen.  
Steve helps me sit and get buckled in like a good little flight attendant, making sure I’m properly buckled all tight and secure. I tell him I'm fine like 4 times but he checks the buckle again and then kisses me on the forehead before finally making his way to the cockpit. 

Jamie sits down next to me and struggles with her seat belt for a moment before Bruce offers a hand and she accepts, he buckles her in quickly and efficiently and doesn't go back to check 6 damn times like Steve did. When he goes to give her a little peck she pulls him in for a deeper kiss, when he walks to the cockpit he's at half mast and I pretend not to notice…

The take-off is smooth and the Quinjets fairly quiet, unfortunately after about a half hour of flight, my fears about the sideways seating are confirmed as my stomach rolls. 

“Hey guys, are there any other seats other than the cockpit, that face towards the front?” I try to yell so that Bruce and Steve can hear me across the space between us but neither of them reacts so I assume they didn’t hear me. As my stomach rolls again I start unbuckling to get out of my seat and Friday starts speaking to me from overhead telling me that unbuckling is a bad idea which alerts Steve to the fact that I'm about to get up and he starts freaking out a little... 

“Why are you unbuckling? What's wrong? Are you okay? Steve shouts back at us and I take a moment to reply as I feel if I open my mouth I'm going to be sick. Jamie’s just been watching me get pale for a minute and decides to answer for me. 

“Looks like she's motion sick, Steve.” She yells and Steve says something to Bruce before he's climbing over his seat and heads back to me. Steve cups my face as he gets to me, looking very concerned he kneels down looking at me with puppy dog eyes and I imagine I’d think it sweeter if I didn't also feel like I was going to vomit all over him. 

“I can give you something that will knock you out so that you're not motion sick.” Steve tells me and I nod and holy fuck was that a bad idea I think as the room spins around me and I cling on to Steve for dear life. 

“Let me go get it, real fast, just sit back, I'll be back as soon as I can…” Steve pushes me back in my seat which is unhelpful but at least he is getting me meds. Steve takes off for another part of the plane with I assume medical supplies and I turned to Jamie not sure if I'll be awake again before Steve and I get off the quinjet so now will be my only time to say my goodbyes and I silently pray that I don't upchuck all over her while trying to tell her that I love her and will see her again soon. 

“I'm going to miss you.” I reach out to hug her, the seat belt harness thing she's wearing makes it slightly awkward and difficult but she hugs me back as much as she can. 

“Going to miss you too but once I get back from visiting my family maybe Bruce and I can visit you and Steve!” She says and I nod realizing that she doesn't know the whole story... I think for a moment that I should tell her but then decide that's an argument for her to have with the Hulk later when he isn’t on a plane mid-flight… So I keep my lips sealed. 

“Besides I'll definitely need your help wedding planning!” Jamie tells me and I smile.

“You're going to be such a beautiful bride.” I tell her happily but quickly slap a hand over my mouth as my gorge rises. 

“And you're going to be a super pregnant bridesmaid.” She smirks and I can't help but laugh choking back the sick with effort. 

“Well if you get married soon I can go to the wedding with my normal lieth figure.” I tease and we both smile until I feel sick again and lean forward Jamie patting my back in a gentle comforting way. Steve, finally, comes back a moment later with a syringe in his hand and my eyes go wide because I certainly wasn't expecting the medicine to come in shot form, maybe a pill or a patch but not a freaking shot! 

“This should help.” Steve says as if the shots no big deal and then something else occurs to me before I can even start on all the reasons I'm not letting him stick me with that big ass needle... 

“Is it okay for the baby?” I ask and it's Steve's turn to look surprised. 

“I'm not sure.” He says staring at the syringe for a moment. I’m not sure if the new info makes me happy or sad.

“Just get me some barf bags and I'll deal with it…” I tell him resigning myself to a fate of throwing up for several hours or however long it takes to get to this base since I don't even know where it is exactly. 

“There's something else I could do that would help and wouldn't affect the baby…” Steve tells me but the look on his face says it's something I probably won't like. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“That doesn't answer my question, but yes I trust you.” 

“Then close your eyes.” Steve says and I give him a look that's not altogether friendly but close my eyes anyway. He must lean down in front of me because I feel him buckling me in again and even with my eyes closed I managed to roll them and him. Then I feel him grab hold of my neck close to my collar bone on one side and start to squeeze, it starts to become uncomfortable and I open my eyes to ask what the hell, but then well I'm unconscious.  
______________________________________________________________________________

When I wake up again Steve's carrying me down an unfamiliar hallway and I wonder for a moment if it's a part of the quinjet that I hadn't seen but then he turns towards the door and opens it walking in and I see that it's an apartment similar to the one we had in the tower and I realize we must already be at the secret base, wherever it is.When Steve kicks the door closed I speak up. 

“Did you seriously Vulcan death grip me into unconsciousness?” I asked not really angry but curious and strangely turned on because I’m a super freak,apparently... Steve looks down and sees I'm awake then looks anxious. 

“You didn't get sick on the trip.” I just snort at him patting his back with the arm I have around his neck. 

“I'm not mad about it, Steve, I was just wondering.” He immediately looks relieved. 

“Yeah, I kind of did... He shrugs his shoulders which jostles my entire body but he's got a good grip on me so I don't tumble to the floor. 

“Are Bruce and Jamie already gone?” He nods and I'm a little sad, I didn't really say goodbye to Bruce but at least I got to say goodbye to Jamie. 

“What time is it?” I yawn out and somehow Steve understands me. 

“Close to midnight.” He replies laying me on a plush bed and I sit up on the bed to start undressing because I’m not in pajamas and don’t want to look for any. Steve starts to leave the room. 

“Where are you going?” I asked confused. 

“I just need to get the luggage from the main lounge.” 

“Oh okay, hurry back, I need cuddles.” Steve gives me a sweet smile and a nods shutting off the bedroom light as he continuing on his way out. I finish undressing and crawl under the covers. About two minutes later I'm starting to drift off slightly again when a man walks through the wall... 

Like Through the fucking wall... Through. The. Wall! Appropriately I scream, because of fucking ghosts and shit! 

Be gone Satan, shit, Baby Jesus I need you here like ‘turn down for what!’ Amen! 

I sit up and throw the bedside lamp at lucifer's head, the fucker looks confused by my response and doesn't react even when the lamp makes contact with his face and shatters. He just stands there deathly still freaking me out more! 

Steve must have heard the commotion because he comes bursting into the room, I’m pretty sure breaking the front door on the way in. Running around the corner to the bedroom ready to attack he throws on the light and stops dead and I do too as I recognize the person I've just thrown the lamp at now with the lights on, and it's not Satan...It's The Vision. 

Well, there goes my great first impression on the other Avengers...

I try to calm down my racing heart as the adrenaline pumps through me but it's hard and even though I'm trying to look calm I'm shaking and my breathing is certainly not steady. Moments later the rest of the team that I haven't met yet come rushing into the room battle ready. They also stop so when don't see anything happening.  
Shit! I’m completely naked just under the covers, which luckily have not slipped down past my breasts and I tighten my hold them on as everyone comes in but this is not how I wanted to meet them, to say the least! 

“What happened?” Steve asks turning to me and I blush feeling that I should apologize. 

“I'm sorry, I... He just came through the wall and it was so dark and I couldn't tell who it was and I just got scared and I reacted…. and I'm, I'm so sorry!” I feel tears prickle my eyes again from embarrassment and fear, the fear wearing off but the embarrassment still present. 

“Vision haven't we discussed not walking into people's rooms through the walls, or without knocking first?” Hawkeye throws out and Vision looks deep in thought for a moment although that could just be his regular face. 

“I thought we came to the agreement that it was only the females quarters that I needed to use those rules for, as these are Captain Rogers quarters I didn't expect my coming in this way to be a problem.” Vision says and then looks at me. 

“I apologize for frightening you, it was not my intent.” He says in his lovely soothing voice and I try to give him a small smile. 

“It's okay…” I reply weekly trying to brush the whole thing off but Steve doesn't appear to agree. 

“It is certainly not okay! I know you have trouble understanding certain things Vis but terrifying my pregnant mate is not okay, the rule about walking through walls and knocking applies to everyone male or female from now on, just in case anyone has company.” Steve says giving Vision a hard look. 

“That is probably for the best Captain.” Vision says with a nod not looking upset or like he even has an opinion about Steve’s tone or overall unfriendly demeanor. After that, no one's really sure what to do or say so I decide to toss in. 

“I'm Sophie, by the way... It's nice to meet you all.” I give them a wave from the bed, being sure to keep the blankets from slipping down. 

“I’m Clint.” Hawkeye waves and winks. 

“Wanda.” The petite young woman says and smiles sheepishly at me. 

“It will be nice to have another woman around.” She tells me and I smile back at her. 

“Name's Sam Wilson, honey, let me just say if you weren't Steve’s soulmate I’d snap you up in a second…” Sam says shooting me a cheeky grin and a leer.

“You've already met Vis.” Sam continues, rolling his eyes and I chuckle looking towards Vision who's standing in exactly the same place passively. 

“We'll get to know each other better tomorrow…” Steve says still not looking entirely happy and clearly still on edge. Everyone starts to file out giving small waves and smiles as they go, Steve follows them out making sure everyone leaves, at first Vision looks like he's going to go right back through the wall but when he sees the look on Steve's face he decides to walk out with the rest of them. 

Once, I assume, they're all gone I can still hear some commotion from the living room for a few minutes and Steve mumbling then more commotion, something big being scooted across the floor before Steve finally comes back to the room. I'm slightly calmer now and the adrenaline is wearing off, my shaking has mostly subsided as I wait for Steve to come lie down. 

“What was all that noise?” I ask as Steve pulls off his clothes and crawls into bed. 

“I broke the door down when you screamed, and well I couldn't fix it without proper tools and more time so I put the dresser from the guest room in front of it.” He tells me scratching the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed and I smile. 

“Thank you… It’s not every day someone breaks down a door just to make sure you’re safe, not for me anyways.” I wiggle myself closer and curl into his warmth and he looks like he's getting a little calmer finally. 

“As long as we're together, it might not be the last time it happens.” He says making me snort before closing my eyes to sleep only to realize the light is still on. 

“Friday turn off the lights, please.” I say and they go out. 

“You're the best Friday.” 

“Thank you, Miss.” I grin and cling to Steve tighter... I hope things are calmer tomorrow I think as Steve kisses my forehead and I begin to drift off to sleep again, without the Vulcan neck pinch, this time.


	20. How To Win Friends And Embarrass People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Much SMUT... So This gets way Kinky and if you are not into feeder stuff (I'm actually not) I don't think this will gross you out or anything. Also, isn't it kind of ridiculous that when two skinny people feed or eat off each other its sexy, romantic, sweet, fun, but when one or more of the partners is "fat" all the sudden its a fetish?... I'm just saying that seems fishy to me.
> 
> I am adding a Smutt warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guy's This is this weeks post, I am posting a little early because I have plans this weekend and Don't want to forget and leave ya'll hanging.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am thinking that I would like to the put the option out for people to take on stories for any of the couples, other than Steve and Sophie, I would just love to see someone take off with like Bruce and Jamie, Or any of the other couples and see what they are doing once this story ends... So hit me up if you're interested in maybe playing around with some of my characters and their super love interests, plus there will be more couples in the coming chapter to choose from because no way am I leaving the rest of the Avengers Soulmateless...

When I wake up in the morning the first thing I see is Steve staring at me, sitting up on his side facing me, just watching me sleep. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning, you're beautiful when you sleep.” I smile. 

“What am I when I'm awake?” I quirk a brow at him.

“Sassy…” He kisses my forehead. 

“Sweet…” He kisses my cheek. 

“Gorgeous…” My other cheek. 

“And Mine!” He growls, taking my lips passionately and I don't even care that I haven't brushed my teeth, he doesn't seem to care either. Steve pulls back and we’re both breathless. 

“Would you do me a favor?” Steve asks once his breathing evens out. 

“Sure what?” 

“Will you let me make you breakfast, in bed?” 

“What kind of favor is that? That's like a reward but yeah definitely I’ll ‘let’ you make me breakfast in bed…” I tell him leaning over to peck him on the lips again. The man is ridiculous, he thinks making me breakfast in bed is a ‘favor’ to him? I am definitely keeping him. 

“The lamp you threw at Visions is still all over the floor and I don't want you to cut yourself, so I'm going to clean it up and then make you breakfast… I want you to just stay right here and relax.” He says that I feel my bladder twinge but I can hold it. 

“Okay.” He kisses me again before climbing out of bed and I watch him throw on some pajama bottoms and then clean up the big chunks of lamp and take them out of the room returning with a vacuum. Sucking the rest up from the carpet he does a very thorough job and watching Steve Rogers vacuum your carpets shirtless is not a bad way to start the day.

He heads back out of the room presumably to go make breakfast since the lamp is cleaned up I decide that I'll just run to the bathroom real quick before breakfast is done and be back before Steve even knows that I got out of bed. I run into the restroom and pee, brush my teeth, and look at myself in the mirror. I see that my hair is an absolute bird's nest and open a few of the drawers in search of a comb or brush, I don't find one but I do find an elastic band so I decide to throw my hair up in a messy bun and then go crawl back into bed. 

Steve returns to the room carrying a large tray just as I've fully resettled myself on my side of the bed. He sets the tray on my lap and then returns to his side getting into bed next to me. I can see that there's enough food on the tray for both of us and I look over the offering. 

Bacon which is always fantastic, waffles cut into long strips for dunking and then several things to dip them in including something that looks like Nutella, blueberry, and strawberry syrup, and traditional maple, as well as whipped cream and a fruit salad... There's also a very large glass of chocolate milk and a mug of coffee that I assume it's for Steve. I turn my head towards him and lean over to give him a kiss. 

“Thank you.” He kisses me back but then crosses his arms and gives me a look... 

“I asked you not to get out of bed.” 

“Yeah, I had to use the bathroom.” I shrug. 

“You were supposed to stay in bed.” Steve says and I'm about 2 seconds from getting indignant when he continues... 

“I'll have to punish you for that.” Oh Hell Yes! His face is all dark Steve when I whip my head around to look from the bacon to him. 

“Am I being punished before, after, or during breakfast?” I look back at the bacon and wonder briefly how it would taste if I dipped it in Nutella. 

“I haven't decided, yet.” Steve says so I grab a piece of bacon and pop a bite in my mouth. Then I turn to offer the next bite of bacon to Steve. He purses his lips at me not taking a bite and the next thing I know he's taking the tray off my lap and all I have is my one strip of bacon. I make a protesting sound but Steve just shakes his head at me. 

“I've decided your punishment will be during breakfast.” He tells me not listening to my sad whining protest at having all my delicious things taken away. I mean don't get me wrong I'm fully into the kinky sex games that Steve wants to play but I just think that that's more of an after breakfast activity, that's all.  
***SMUT*** Steve moves to the bedside table and pulls out cuffs like he has in the room at the tower and I look at the bed for the first time realizing it's the same as the one he just had moved into the tower. 

“Did you have this bed sent here specifically, when you found out we were coming?” Steve grins wickedly at me. 

“Didn't want to break another one…” he says coming over and starting to fasten my arms to each corner of the bed this time, instead of in the middle, so they're spread out. The chains this time are quite long so I can set my hands on the bed but I can't bring them fully together over my abdomen. Once Steve finishes hooking them he takes my bacon strip away and I pout.  
He takes a bite of the bacon he’s just stolen from me and moves back from the bed to look me over. You can see my breast, but I’m mostly still covered with a blanket, Steve decides he doesn't like that and throws the blanket right off the bed with one hand as he finishes off the piece of bacon. I'm still pouting however and refused even crack a grin as Steve crawls up the bed towards me after pulling off his pajama bottoms. Steve cocks an eyebrow at me so I respond. 

“I won't cooperate until you feed me.” I say petulantly keeping my pout in place. 

“Oh Baby Doll, I have every intention of feeding you and eating you and then feeding you some more, I promise you'll be very very full, all filled up, by the time I'm done.” Steve says stroking my thighs as he speaks and my pout melts away as I go slack-jawed at his words. Seeing my expression Steve leans up and kisses me roughly before crawling towards the side of the bed and getting the tray. 

He sits it down next to us and picks up a waffle strip dipping it in some maple syrup he brings it over to my lips feeding me a bite, he doesn't keep his hand under it as he moves it from the tray to my mouth and little drops of maple syrup fall on my body, my thighs, stomach, breast, and chin before I finally get my bite. As I chew my yummy food Steve cleans up the syrup that dripped on me with his tongue and I start to consider that his breakfast plans might be genius after all. 

Bite after bite Steve feeds me, always making sure to make a little bit of a mess as he does and clean it up with this tongue. I start to get full and tell Steve as much but there's still food left, that I had assumed was his part of the breakfast but he doesn't seem done playing his game and just keeps feeding me. When we get to the fruit salad and whipped cream he doesn't even pretend he's not getting that on me purposefully, not that I mind. 

He runs a particularly juicy piece of strawberry along my body circling my nipples and then sucking the juice off them before feeding me the strawberry and kissing me passionately so that the flavor mix is both of our mouths, while he grinds his hard cock against my stomach which is becoming considerably bloated with my food intake.  
Steve seems so excited about this whole breakfast in bed thing that even though I'm past full I keep taking the offered bites. Steve gives me drinks of my chocolate milk as we go and that seems to be the only thing he doesn't deliberately spill on me. After about 15 minutes I am completely stuffed and incredibly horny and I finally shake my head no to Steve when he tries to get me to eat a bite of bacon. 

“I'm too full…” I tell him and it comes out a little whiny. His hands are all over my belly, massaging it and he moves forward grinding himself into my belly button. ‘so full’ he agrees but his words are said with heat and want. I'm surprised at how turned on he really is by feeding me. Guess Steve Has another little fetish... 

“You can take more.” He tells me, still grinding, still massaging and I think to protest but he leans down and takes my mouth in a kiss that’s unrelenting and savage, he nips at me and then bites down my jaw to my neck. He keeps moving down to my breasts and stomach. He plays with my tummy for a couple of minutes, just massaging and jiggling it before he's coming back up to my face. 

“Please let me finish stuffing you and then I'll fill you all up.” The promise in the second half of the sentence is all over his face, I eye the tray... Two pieces of bacon a couple of blueberries one more strip of waffle and pretty much the entire small container of Nutella is all that's left. 

“Okay…” It's not that much but I throw in. 

“But, I want to eat the Nutella off you.” I say wickedly and he kisses me again roughly pulling back with a smile. 

“Any particular place you'd like to eat it from?” He asks picking it up. 

“Dealers choice.” I smile leering at him, with a spectacular body like his, no matter where he puts it, I'm going to have a good time... But instead of smearing it on himself he sits it back down and I pout again. 

“Once you're done eating the rest of it and I've really filled you up, I'll untie you and let you do whatever you want with the Nutella and me.” He says and as far as compromises go it's not a bad one. 

“All right, but I plan on marking you!” I tell him with a sinful smile, wondering just what it will take to put a hickey on Captain America's serum enhance skin. The idea seems to appeal to Steve as he's rocking himself into my stomach again, hands squeezing at my love handles and leaning in to whisper in my ear. 

“Such a good girl, such a perfect girl.” I shiver at how much wetter his words make me. Steve pulls back picking up another bite of food and feeding it to me with one hand while stroking himself with the other and I can't help but watch his hand on his hard cock as I chew. Bite after bite I watch, whine, and moan as Steve touches himself, smearing pre-come from the tip all around with his thumb he brings it to my lips so I can lick it off and I do, greedy for him. 

I finally finish every bite, except for my Nutella treat, and Steve sets the tray off the side of the bed and comes back over to play with my stomach again. Licking, sucking, and jiggling it slapping it, and needing it. I’ve never had anyone pay so much attention to my stomach and I want to be embarrassed about it but Steve seems to be having so much fun, like a kitten with a ball of yarn, that I can't even feel self-conscious, but I am incredibly horny and well, having my tummy tickled just isn’t going to do it for me. 

“Please, Steve...Captain.” I jerk my hips towards him and he looks up at me, his face dark with need and possession. 

"Such a greedy girl, after all that, you’re still not full are you? Still feel empty, still, need me to fill you up?!” Steve says moving down my body slightly and tugging at my hips to pull them to a reclined position. 

“Yes Captain, fill me up all the way, I, I want to be stuffed.” I don’t even know what the fuck I’m saying right now but it's spurring Steve into action so I’m rolling with it. Steve strokes my pussy with his fingers testing how wet I am, seeing that it's practically Niagara Falls down there he dives right in and in one smooth hard stroke he's inside me and I really do feel stuffed. 

Steve goes back to playing with my stomach as he rocks in and out of me slowly at first making sure I've adjusted and then faster and harder... He's grabbing my stomach and pinching, lifting me up and pulling me down with his grip on my fat rolls and I'm crying and screaming incoherently as he continues to pound me. Its so fucking good not just being fucked by Captain America but having him adore all the parts I’d usually be most insecure about, I mean Steve always makes me feel wanted and sexy but this is worshipful and fuck yeah I’ll be his goddess... 

He’s growling words telling me, how full I am, how much I like to be stuffed, how much I need to be fucked, how much I need his cock, and it's all too much… I'm screaming and crying and coming all over Steve's cock and balls and thighs as I gush and squirt like I never have in my life, all over him which seems to excite him and he pounds harder into me until he comes a few seconds later. His semen filling me up until I feel close to bursting but it's so good... 

Steve uncuffs my arms while he's still inside me and rolls us so that I'm on top. Although he's just come he still feels hard inside me and I whimper at the feeling as aftershocks still rock my body and squeeze his cock. Steve leans over to the side of the bed holding me with one arm and gets the little container of Nutella with the other before laying back down and handing it to me, the whole time managing to keep his cock from slipping out. 

“Here you go, doll, as promised.” He hands me the Nutella. Leaning back I dip my finger in and smear it on his lips gently licking it off and kissing him softly and sweetly before I start my rampage of attempting to leave marks on Captain America. 

I move to see his neck next spreading Nutella from one collarbone to the other, up and down getting his Adam's apple and then diving in, licking, sucking and biting almost to the point of drawing blood. I probably would draw blood if he was a normal human man but he’s enhanced so I can be a little extra rough. 

Steve's writhing, moaning and getting harder and harder inside me. I start to rock against him as I suck his Adam's apple, alternating between hard and soft and then bites. Steve’s getting and more and more into the rhythm with me as our hips collide and I work at defacing a National Monument. 

I finally get all the Nutella off his neck, I lean back wanting to my handy work but other than being red his skin is going back to normal with no sign of my marks on him! Damn it! I decide to try a different area, smearing the Nutella on his pecks, paying special attention to his nipples and giving them the same treatment of bites and sucking, still rocking and grinding on his cock as I torture him. 

“His nipples are insanely sensitive, especially the left one, which I give extra little nips because of his sensitivity and he calls out a couple of times, even releasing a little whimper that's so, so sexy. I take the last of the Nutella on my finger and tell him to stick out his tongue, giving up on marking him since his now clean pecks are markless, and diving in to take it back with my own tongue and start rolling my hips in earnest. 

I pull up to jackhammer myself up and down using the full leverage of all my weight to crash on to him hard over and over, a little ticked off that none of my marks worked even on his pretty pink nipples so I grind harder on him in frustration. Steve grabs hold of my hips helping me move faster and harder but I'm still very much on top and in control and it's a heady feeling. 

Steve growls below me and I feel myself getting close again as I’m filled with determination to mark him… As I'm about to come I lean down to where his shoulder meets his neck and bite down in earnest, nearly as hard as I can, feeling my teeth break through the skin and moan in satisfaction as his blood, copper and bittersweet, floods my mouth. 

I come around his hard dick and he makes an amazing growling scream as he unloads himself, filling me this time past capacity so that our juices are squishing out the sides of my pussy and all around us. I finally release him with my teeth as my orgasm subsides and I lay on top of him, letting the aftershocks rock through us both for a minute before I start to feel shy and a little ashamed of myself.  
When I finally dare to look up at Steve, I catch sight of his bloody shoulder I wince and look up into his eyes and start apologizing... 

“I'm so sorry Baby! Are you okay? I shouldn't have…” I try to speak but Steve's kissing me and rolling us over so he's on top again. This time he’s spent and slips out of me as he goes. 

“Don't apologize.” He says pulling back. 

“I like it, like you marking me, and taking me... I'm yours.” His voice is a soft growl again and I whimper at the sound of it. God, I’m so spent and the fucking sheets will have to be burned but with naked growly Steve pressing down on top of me, my brain goes right back to the gutter... 

“I want to mark you too…” Steve says and starts running his nose down my jaw to my neck and shoulder and I think for a moment he's going to bite it like I did and I tense expecting the pain but he only starts sucking and I realize that he's just giving me a hickey since my skin will heal slower and is sensitive so it will bruise easily. He pulls back a few times to look at his handiwork, each time he decides, I suppose, that it's not dark enough or big enough and goes back at it. 

I just lie there squirming as he finishes marking me. When he’s done he smiles at his handiwork and then kisses me gently on the lips before announcing that we need a shower and helping me off the bed to go turn the water on. I'm once again a little unsteady on my feet because of Steve’s lovemaking prowess. Steve helps me into the shower and lovingly washes me from head to toe, and all the fun places in between... 

***SMUT***

When I get out of the shower Steve brings the suitcase that Friday packed for me into the room and I bend down opening it to see what she's left me with. Friday hasn't let me down but I knew she wouldn't. Looking through the contents I find a lovely emerald green pants romper, grabbing some panties and a bra I go. Unless I want to wear a turtleneck there will be no covering the huge hick on my neck so I just shrug and roll with it, because I actually really like the idea of everyone seeing Steve's claim on me so visibly. 

Steve has once again thrown on jeans and a t-shirt of some kind and has gone to clean up the breakfast dishes while I finish getting ready. When I finally walk out to the living room I see the broken door with the dresser in front of it for the first time and just shake my head... It really has been a very strange and eventful week. Steve comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water and some gnarly looking horse pills in his other hand offering them to me and I give him a look. 

“Prenatal vitamins.” He tells me and I wince knowing I'll have to take them… I grab them from his hand, there's three of them, all of them ridiculously large and unappealing in color and smell but I throw them in my mouth taking the water and swallowing them... I gag once and drink more water and choke on the water and cough. Steve pats my back until I tell him I'm okay and then he takes the water back to the kitchen. The terrible ordeal is over, for now, I'll just have to do it every day for the next 9 months. Super... 

When Steve comes back he goes to the door and pushes the dresser over then moves the door itself out of the way, that's how much that the door is broken because it looks like it might open and close because when he forced it down he basically just took the whole part of the wall that surrounded it, the frame and drywall or whatever this place is made of. 

Steve offers me his hand and I take it as he leads me through the strange building until we make it to a living room area where a few of the Avengers are congregated, namely, Vision, Falcon, and Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch is missing from the group at the moment. 

“Hey guys…” Steve says as we walk in the room and they turned to look at us. Clint is snickering slightly and there's a shit eating grin on Sam's face as Vision speaks up. 

“Captain Rogers, I must inform you that the soundproofing on the rooms is no longer effective when a chunk of the wall is missing and there's only a wardrobe over it…” Vision says matter-of-factly looking at us with a friendly look, I think, fuck it, I can't read his face, he might be angry, shit he looks the same to me all the time... Maybe that'll change. 

But wait, what did he say? Now I'm blushing because he’s basically telling us that they heard if not everything, way more than enough of our sexcapades! Man, I am killing this  
first impression thing...

I look at Steve who looks momentarily like he's going to blush but then straightens his shoulders and just grins instead then shrugs the shoulders. 

“Noted…” Steve leads me further into the room, I feel more like running from the room and hiding under something but Steve's apparent confidence and lack of care helps me stay calm. 

“So what are you guys up to?” Steve asks looking at the papers on the table in front of the other men. 

“Just some printouts that Stark sent for Sophie to go over… He said something about her being good with faces.” Sam shrugs and I walk closer to look at the pictures. 

“What am I looking for?” I asked a little confused, the pictures look to be of random crowd videos, nothing special about any of them that I can see offhandedly.

“Not sure, Tony didn't say why, just wanted you to go over them… To find anything that triggers your quote and quote ‘gut’.” Clint elaborates and I give him a nod. 

“Okay, well, may I take them and look them over or are you all still going through them? I eye the table not wanting to just grab up the papers in front of them and take off with them.

“All yours, darling.” Clint says smiling brightly at me and I lean forward to gather the pictures into a pile so I can take them over to the sofa. The top of the jumpsuit gapes when I lean over and Sam tries to look away but doesn't appear able to until he receives an unfriendly growl from Steve and I look up. Realizing what's going on and pulling myself back, tugging the top to try and make it go up a little more squeaking out a quick ‘sorry’. 

“Not a problem…” Clint smirks making Steve growl again as he walks over to me wrapping an arm around my hip and leading me back to the sofa, sitting me right on top of his lap. I roll my eyes at him where he can't see and just start going through the pictures. I go through all of them but I don't recognize anyone or see anything particularly relevant in any of them and I tell the crew as much feeling frustrated to not be more helpful. 

“That's okay, no problem. Happens all the time, we just have to go through every little detail.” Steve says reassuringly and I nod setting the pictures on the coffee table in front of us and leaning back into Steve. Wanda finally wanders into the room and it's clear she too heard Steve and I since she can't make eye contact with us without turning into a tomato. 

I turn burying my face in Steve's neck, embarrassed, but he just cuddles me close and kisses the top of my head. After a moment like that, I look back over at the table to see the four Avengers talking amongst themselves and I decide to be a little nosey. 

“So where have you guys been?” I ask still perched on Steve's lap, I wrap one arm around his neck running my fingers through his hair as I speak. 

“Infiltrating a hydra cell in Russia.” Clint pipes up. 

“Oh, how long did that take?” 

“Once the actual mission started, about 3 weeks but the intel that we had to gather before we even took off probably took 3 months.” Same says and I try not to look too disappointed thinking about how our mission could take as long or longer and how I'd be away from everyone but Steve for all that time. 

“Well, I'm glad you're all home safe.” I smile and receive smiles in return from everyone except Vision who might be smiling, I don't know his face confuses me. 

“So is there anything that I can help with around here... I mean other than these pictures that didn't really show me anything, are there any other documents I could go through and try to help with?” I ask hoping that I’m not going to be too bored during my stay here. The Avengers at the table look at each other clearly trying to figure out what I could do but Steve jumps in... 

“Oh no, at least not for a couple of weeks... This is our babymoon, remember, our time to get to know each other better.” 

“Sounded like you knew each other real well this morning…” Clint mumbles just loud enough for me to hear, as Sam chuckles and Wanda looks like a scared bunny and I turn puce… I don’t know what the fuck Vision is doing because he still looks the fucking same to me! Steve just ignores Clint continuing right on. 

“Let everybody else work on this, if there's anything that really needs to be looked at then I'm sure Stark will send it to you, just like he did these.” Steve picks up the pictures and then drops them back on the coffee table. 

"I kind of thought the babymoon was just a cover, but you were serious?"

“Dead serious.” Steve grins and I can't help but grin back and kiss him senseless for being so wonderful. Sam wolf whistles and Clint pipes up. 

“I'd say take it to your room but I don't think that would save any of us from hearing about it.” He snickers and I here Wanda choke on her food as I pull away from Steve who shoots his friends' dirty looks. 

“Come on, let me show you around the place.” Steve lets me stand before standing behind me and taking my hand. 

“This is the main lounge, obviously, that's the main kitchen and living room where we can all congregate and be friendly but if you get sick of these Sapp's we have all this stuff in our apartment too.” Walking close past the table Steve punches Clint off his chair, but it seems to be in a brotherly manner if the others laughter is any indication.  
On the other side of the kitchen is another hallway and we walk down it, Steve points out some of the other rooms Wanda's on the left Cint’s on the right Sam's down the hall, Vision’s is apparently right across from ours. Down past ours and Visions rooms, the hall splits left or right and Steve points down the left hall. 

“Main control room and labs are that way.” He then turns us to the right. 

“This way is the gym and pool, there's a sauna and hot tub as well, so I can steam you up.” He wiggles his eyebrows when I look up at him and I can't help but giggles which leads to a few minute delay in the tour in the hall as we makeout. 

Once we cool down a bit he shows me the enormous pool and there is indeed a hot tub as he said he points to the sauna and gym areas which is well stocked with all sorts of workout equipment but it also has mats for training and combat. 

The other side of the gym leads out to an outdoor track and field area and we walk past it on a little path. A little beyond it is a garden and I practically start running towards it when I see it. There are beautiful flowers everywhere and what looks to be a maze of bushes, there are seats and fountains all spattered about, it's an absolute sanctuary! 

“This place is amazing, Steve! I spin around and try to see everything at once, Steve’s a few steps behind just watching me and smiling. 

“Let me show you the best part…” He says taking my hand again and leading me into the maze. Steve walks purposefully, clearly knowing exactly where he's going and I try to memorize it but it's too many left to right to right to lefts for me, I'll have Steve write it down for me later. I think we're headed to the other side of the maze but we're actually headed to the center. 

In the middle of the maze is a smaller little garden with a sort of clear plastic or glass (I can't tell) igloo in the center of it, with a bed inside. Steve leads us into it and we lay on the plush bed. I look up at the sky and all around the transparent little room. Steve informs me that it’s heated and cooled, making it the perfect place to watch the stars at night or enjoy a good book during the day year round. 

“It's mine! I claim it, it's my nest… I live here now!” I tell Steve jumping up and down on the on my knees on the bed and clapping my hands as Steve laughs at me before he pulls me over to lay on him and we cuddle there for a few minutes. Steve tries to get up to show me another area but I refuse to go. 

“I told you, I live here now!” I pretend to pin him down and he lets me but then he flips us and it turns into a tickle fight, one that I do not win but I'm okay losing... 

“Come on, I'll show you how to get out of this maze. There's more to see.” Steve tells me once we recover from our laughter and I can't imagine anything being better than this little secret garden Igloo bed nest, but I can come back later. 

Once on the other side of the maze, there's a large pond area and Steve points to the rowboats and canoes on a wrack to one side. I have visions of all the romantic scenes I've seen in a rowboat on a lake between couples in movies and I picture Steve rowing a boat, pushing and flexing and flexing and pushing and oh yeah we are doing that later!  
The pathway we’re following circles back to the other side, on the way I see some woods and an outdoor tennis court before we head back into the building and Steve shows me a game room with pool tables, pinball machines and what not. 

Then the home theater which ‘home theater’ is really pushing it since it's the size of an IMAX screen with about as many seats except for the big comfy plush looking seats! Fucking Awesome! 

We head back down the hallway and it circles us back to the main Lounge. Steve tells me there's also an underground garage and some other guest rooms, as well as some miscellaneous storage rooms that he didn't feel the need to show me. So between all these goodies and Steve’s body which is a fucking wonderland, I shouldn’t get bored, ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know how much more you are than just the physical and that your physical is unique and perfect too, no matter what, you are one of a kind and that shit is PRICELESS, honey! YOU ARE WORTH EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!! :D


	21. Beyond The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot of fluff, Soph and Steve working some things out, its a slow down from how crazy things have been, letting these two have time to be a couple before life catches up to them again. :)
> 
> A day early for ya'll. :)

The Avengers have all left the main Lounge area, I’m not sure where they all are but they're not here. Steve sits me back on the couch with him, facing each other so we can talk. 

“How ya doing?” Steve asks clearly seeing that I feel a bit overwhelmed after the huge tour and I shrug. 

“I'm happy to be here with you but a little sad that I'm away from everyone else... I'm nervous, I want this all over with so everyone's safe, and we can all be together again… I'm excited to get to spend one-on-one time with you... And my feet are sore because I didn’t wear the right shoes for such an enormous tour.” I finish with a flourish towards my feet. Steve just nods along as I talk and at the mention of my sore feet, he pulls them off the floor and into his lap, removing my shoes he starts to rub them. Seriously, I love this man! 

“Can I ask you a question, Steve?” He looks up from my feet nodding for me to continue. 

“The first day we met, that guy who took me, hostage... Well, it just seems like he was a match for you, no offense or anything... I mean I know that you're an amazing fighter and Avenger, your Captain America for god's sake, it’s just... Were you playing possum?” I ask Steve not trying to offend him but curious because, well it did seem like I did a lot more than necessarily a rescue-ee should have to do, once the Avengers show up. Steve grins a lopsided grin at me and raises an eyebrow almost mockingly before responding. 

"I was supposed to take Rumlow down via non-lethal means so we could get information out of him... There are a lot of ways I could’ve stopped him fast, but he wouldn’t have been able to talk afterward… I suppose I was ‘playing possum’ in a way, even literally at one point and that would have been a lot easier to do if one of the hostages hadn't been loitering around so that I had to be concerned about their safety and my own while doing my job.” Steve says giving me a look and I'm a little affronted. 

“Hey! You didn't even tell the others to leave and Annie was still behind the counter... And then when you were on the floor ‘playing possum’ how was I supposed to know he didn’t just get the best of you! It looked like you were unconscious! I couldn't just let him kill you! I was trying to save you! And then you took out a ‘not taser… What was that thing anyway? I ramble in a rush and Steve's just chuckling at my ire silently like I’m a kitten trying to roar at him. 

“I think there's very little doubt that the hostages you told to leave would have left when they realized Rumlow was distracted, you were just quicker than the rest of them and Annie would have been fine behind the counter, she could have even gotten out the back door if she would’ve tried and then you could have left with everyone else... Although I'm glad you didn't because we would have never gotten to the part where I didn't, tase Rumlow.” Steve smiles. 

“And to be perfectly honest I don't know exactly what the not taser things are called, some kind of cattle prod things but they're not tasers, I've been in trouble plenty of times with Stark for calling it that, which is why I corrected you because everytime I call them tasers Stark finds a reason to test them on me…” Steve tells me with a half smile and my eyes go wide. 

“Tony pokes you with cattle prods! I'm going to stab him with a plastic shank when I see him next might be low-tech but it’ll be effective.” I say grumpily crossing my arms and Steve just keeps smiling at me as he rubs my feet. 

“So, I actually made your job harder by trying to help…?” I sigh after a moment and Steve looks deep in thought for a second. I don't think it's actually a hard question to answer so much as he's trying to figure out how to say ‘yes’ without upsetting me. 

“It would have been, faster and simpler with no one else around but far less, interesting…” I huff a laugh at his diplomacy. 

“Well, I'm nothing if not interesting.” I give him a cheeky smile and Steve shoots forward stealing a kiss. 

“So since you took him alive and everything, where is Rumlow... Did we not get the information from him about this hydra cell?” 

“Rumlow definitely has a personal vendetta against me but we haven’t been able to crack him yet, so we can't be sure if he's the ringleader or just part of this Hydra cell.” 

“What about the one who took Jamie? Grant Ward, Bruce was threatening to take him out and let the Hulk talk to him but since Bruce and Jamie left the tower and that's where he was being held, I suppose we’ll have to get the information from him another way.” I say and once again Steve nods  
The Shield agents are good at what they do they’ll get him to talk.” Steve tells me and I'm not quite sure if I believe him because he didn't look quite as convinced as his words indicated.

“You're not sure they can do it?” Steve looks a little startled then smiles. 

“Funny that you can read me so well so quickly.” 

“Soulmate...” I shrug. 

“Ward’s one of the best agents we have, he knows all the tricks, all of our tactics, he's going to be hard for the agents to crack... But we'll get there.” Steve tells me and I finally pull my feet away from him, they’re feeling much better. 

“Give me your feet.” I tell him once mine are down. 

“You don't have too…” he starts to protest but I shake my head. 

“Turnabout's fair play and besides, I want to be able to take care of you too, Steve.” I pat my lap and he hesitates but puts his boot-clad feet in my lap. I remove his shoes and socks. He's got big feet, high arches, square little toes, and his feet don't exactly smell sweet but they're not stinky either, which is nice because I really didn't want to rub stinky feet. I start massaging his feet gently as we continue the conversation. It really is nice having this Babymoon, having time to just be and talk, time to slow down. 

'Shelby’s ex, Rick, comes from a fairly wealthy family, have we been looking into them and whether or not they might be tied to hydra themselves?” I ask Steve and he nods watching me start on his feet. 

“Everyone even vaguely connected with him is being investigated, if any of them have ties to hydra, we’ll know about it by this evening.” 

“Have we found where he is, yet? I switch from one foot to the other. 

“No, we're still on the lookout, seems that he's gone underground.” 

“Do you think Bucky will go after him?” 

“I think he'll want too but not as much as he’ll want to stay with Shelby and make sure that she's safe... So, no, I don't think he'll actually go after Rick... Now once we've gotten the intel we want out of him, I can't make any promises about what Bucky will do to him.” Steve says as I move back to his other foot again.  
"Once he gives up the information I can't make any promises about what all do to him.” I say shaking my head and trying not to think about all of the reasons that I have to dislike Rick. 

“You're sure there aren't any ex's in your past that I need to know about like this Rick character?” 

“No, I've done a little casual dating but nothing ever got real serious because they weren't you, they weren’t my soulmate but it was all amicable at the end and no one ever hurt me.” 

“Good, I hate the idea of anything happening to you before I found you before I was here to protect you... I was just thinking about the day we met, I was worried about you as a person, I wanted to protect you when Rumlow had the knife to your throat and had you hostage but it wasn't the same as after you said my words and I said yours... After that every time I thought of him with his hands on you, with his knife to your neck, it was like being hit by a train of feelings, a fear beyond anything I've ever experienced.” Steve says looking dazed as he speaks and I squeeze his feet to bring him back to the present. 

“We’re both okay Steve, despite all the craziness, we're here having a lovely babymoon, with foot massages!” I smile and he grins back at me. 

“What else should a babymoon have?” He asks me still grinning as I finish massaging his feet. 

“Milkshakes!” I say as it randomly pops into my head. 

“Milkshakes, I can do that…” Steve pulls his feet away and gets up walking over to the kitchen and I follow him. 

“Chocolate or vanilla?” he asks opening up the freezer. 

“Oh, see now, this is where we actually find out if we're compatible or not, Steve... There's only one right answer to that question.” He looks at me speculatively from around the freezer door. 

“Okay, so what’s the answer?” I shake my head. 

“Oh no, you have to tell me your answer first…” Steve rolls his eyes and looks back into the freezer. 

“Vanilla.” He says and I gasp. 

“Oh no! Steve! It can't be!” I dramatically throw a hand to my forehead. 

“The correct answer is chocolate, of course!” I look at him disapprovingly and he just pulls out two containers of ice cream one chocolate and one vanilla. 

“I'm sorry Steve but this just isn't going to work, you're a vanilla guy, I'm a chocolate girl... I mean this would be like if you were a dog person instead of a cat person!” He moves to get cups. 

“I am a dog person.” Steve says and I gasp again. 

“You don't like cats?” 

“That's not what I said, I just said I'm a dog person, I like cats too but I prefer dogs.” He gets two actual milkshake glasses out of the cabinet. Who buys actual glasses just for milkshakes? You just stick it in whatever damn cup it fits in... Stark has too much money, that's all I'm saying... I can see Steves point on the dog cat thing since I also like dogs, but am just more of a cat person. 

“Okay, I'll give you the dog cat thing since I like both too but no birds, birds freak me out.” Steve snorts. 

“I wouldn't tell Sam or Clint that if I were you.” I think about it for a moment and yeah that’s probably best. Steve is now getting some kind of blender out along with other ingredients that I didn't really know you needed for milkshakes, like whipped cream and cherries and what looks like half and half to thin out the milkshake. 

I'm just sitting here thinking this is way fancier than how I make milkshakes at home, where I just put some ice cream in a cup and then nuke it for like 30 seconds, add milk and stir it with a spoon until it's sort of blended, like a normal person... But as long as Steve's doing all the work and Starks paying for all the fancy stuff then who am I to complain about the spoils of my new life... 

“You know you're wrong about the chocolate, vanilla, compatibility.” Steve says and I look at him speculatively. 

“How so?” 

“Well, if I really loved chocolate, then you'd have to share when you have chocolate milk or chocolate milkshakes, chocolate candy, chocolate cake, whatever it is, you’d have to split it with me... But since I'm not a big chocolate person, it's all yours.” He slides a large milkshake in front of me then picks up the whipped cream nodding towards me to see if I want some and I nod my head yes, because why the hell not, then he pops a cherry on top and slips a fancy black and white swirl straw into it. 

“Rogers, you're a genius! You're right you liking vanilla is the only way this really could work because I ain't sharing my chocolate!” I dive into my milkshake with vigor and Steve's just rolling his eyes at me again and chuckling. He makes his milkshake and comes and sits next to me. 

“I knew you’d see my side of things, doll.” We grin at each other and enjoy our milkshakes in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before my curiosity gets the best of me again. 

“Do you like being Captain America, Steve?” Steve thinks for a minute before responding and I watch his profile as he struggles through several emotions the ones I can make out are sadness, joy, and anger, there are others I can't decipher that pass over his face as well. 

“Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't.” Steve finally says and I give him an encouraging look hoping he’ll continue. 

“Back in the forties when I became Captain America, we were at War, I knew who the enemy was or at least I thought I did... I followed orders and things were simple, I was just a soldier. I thought that war would end and I’d come home, have a family like all the other soldiers but I wasn't like all the others and it took me a lot longer to come home. Usually, when soldiers come home they’re changed and it's hard for them to adjust to the world around them again because what used to be normal is unfamiliar." Steve sits in his seat seeming antsy but continues. 

“When I woke up, everything and everyone was unfamiliar not just because it wasn't a battlefield but because it wasn't my world anymore, everyone I knew, even outside of the war, was pretty much gone or so old they could barely remember me. Technology and even the map of the world itself had changed and I was the same... Just a soldier. Ready to take orders, ready to fight a war but things were different there too, it isn't one enemy anymore, not so clear.” He sighs deeply and closes his eyes. 

“SHIELD was started by people I trusted but was turned into something terrible, and for a while, I was working for the enemy, I was part of Hydra whether I knew it or not. When the Triskelion fell, I really considered not coming back, I was tormented by every mission I'd taken since I woke up, wondering how many of those had been based on lies, how many of those people were innocent, part of hydras agenda… How many times I thought myself a hero and a soldier when I was actually just a murderer.” Steve’s voice is hollowed out, his eyes far away. I stay silent hoping not to break the trance of honesty that he's fallen into, knowing with absolute certainty that he's never told this to anyone else and the fact that he’s trusting me with this level of vulnerability humbles me. 

“What happened to Bucky was worse, so much worse, but I know a little of what he went through because in a way, all of us who trusted Shield, went through it... Being manipulated, sent on missions for Hydra, hurting people for Hydra, that’s what really brought me back. Seeing Bucky again, when we found him, seeing all his guilt, that helped me through mine, because I knew if I let mine take me over that Bucky would think his was so much worse and never recover…” Steve’s eyes are still closed and silent tears slide down his cheeks making me want to reach over and wrap him in my arms but I’m still afraid to break the trance. 

“I took all the things that I've done, that I'm not proud of and put them behind me because it's all that I can do… I can't change them, I can't go back and make Shield better and even what we call Shield now, it's not infallible like we recently saw with Ward, it’s still frayed at the edges they're still those inside of it trying to spread hydras rot... We’re just a little more aware that its possible now. So now We, The Avengers make the calls, plan the missions but sometimes when we go on a mission I'm not sure I want to be Captain America, not sure that I want to make that call as to whether or not we take a mission or we don't... When I was just a soldier for the Army or for shield, I just went where I was told to go and came back and although it led me to make some mistakes it was easier to make those mistakes because when I found out about them I could rationalize them, you know, they weren't ‘my fault’, I hadn't done anything but follow orders, which is not a great rationalization but one that worked but now when I'm being ‘Captain America’... Now calling the shots, it's great because I know that there's no one behind me pulling the strings and making me their puppet, possibly making me kill people who don't deserve it but it's awful because when I do make mistakes, when something goes wrong, or I should have held back or when I should have gone and I didn't, that's all on me too and it's, hard… Then when I try to leave the battlefield and come home it's all so foreign still, so different and it never feels like home, at least it never did, until I found you. Now I think anywhere could feel like home as long as we're together.” Steve says and he comes back to himself looking at me and cupping my cheek. 

“I don't know if I'll always be Captain America but I do know I'll always do my best to do what's right, whether I'm an Avenger or just a man and I do think I'll hang up the shield someday or pass it to someone else, because I'd like to just be a man not a soldier at some point. I’m not sure I'm ready for that yet though, I still feel responsible to help root out Hydra, but someday.” Steve says and I just keep nodding. 

“I can understand that, Steve. And I'm not asking you to leave The Avengers or anything like that, I wouldn't do that, although, on missions that the team can handle without you, once the baby comes, I would like if you stayed home a little bit more often then you're probably used too.” Steve smiles leaning in to kiss my lips gently and I cup his face wiping his wet cheeks with my thumbs and pouring as much tenderness into the kiss as I can, hoping he feels loved and cared for. 

“I only go on so many missions because I haven't had anything to keep me home, now I do.” He tells me pulling back and I’m smiling at him adoringly. 

“And on the subject of being home, where exactly will home be?” I wonder if we're going to be raising a baby in start Tower and hope it's not the case, and although this compound has more property around it it's not exactly where I want to have a family either. 

“I don't know, I stay in Stark Tower because it's convenient for The Avengers, doing missions and what not... But your home is all the way in Washington state across the country and I'm not sure about everybody else's living arrangements but you'll probably want to be close to at least some of your family.” Steve says looking deep in thought like he's trying to figure this all out immediately. 

“We don't have to work it out right now Steve, it's just something to think about but I would like to have our own place. Just a little house not anything extravagant nothing like Stark Towers, just something that's ours, you know... How do you feel about a farm?” I ask Steve and he looks far away for a moment like he's imagining something as a smile spreads across his lips. 

“I think that would be nice, peaceful…” Steve still seems a little dreamy and I nod my agreement, wondering what kind of picturesque images a Brooklyn boys mind congers up when I say ‘farm’. 

“As far as being close to family, I have no doubt that Addie and Art will be staying on the East Coast. Seth and Joe will too and if Adelaide is staying and planning on having kids then my parents will definitely be working their way towards the east coast. So we can stay on the East Coast, maybe just not in a big city.” I continue and Steve just nods along drinking on his milkshake and I try not to get distracted.  
I take a few drinks of my own milkshake contemplating whether or not to bring up the other thing on my mind but knowing that I need to just say it and get it out there or it’s going to drive me crazy. Fuck Fuck fuck… Can’t I just leave well enough alone!? No, No I can not... 

“I ah I’m... I'm not pressuring you... but if, at all possible, I would like to, maybe, be married?... Before the baby comes.” I stammer out like an idiot and go back to drinking my milkshake without looking at Steve worried about his reaction. I know it seems silly and old fashioned but it’s just kind of who I am. Steve stays silent and I’m forced to turn and look at him after a minute because I can’t take it. He's just staring at me without an expression and I start to panic. 

“We don't have to, I, I mean if you don't want too... T-that's okay, I understand. Probably just hormones making me stupid…” I feel tears prickling because I’m such a dumb baby! Get it together girl! But well, shit I wanted it. You have this Idea of who you are and these dreams about your life once you find your soulmate, it’s apparently a harder idea to shake then I thought. 

“Just always kind of thought that you know, I’d do the marriage thing and then the baby thing… It’s just more my style but, but that's not important, not really, just forget I even said anything.” I ramble and Steve presses a finger to my lips to shush me forcing my eyes that had dropped to find his again. 

“I want to marry you and we will be married, and if you want that to happen before the baby comes I'm all for it... But I'm going to propose to you the right way, I'm not going to do it here in the kitchen right now. I'm going to do it at the perfect moment in a romantic setting because you deserve to be romanced and spoiled.” Steve tells me and I completely swoon smiling goofily at him. I knew it would all work out, I didn’t panic for a moment, kept it cool as a cucumber… Haha yeah right. 

Dear baby Jesus thank you for like, cosmically tying this super awesome hunkcicle to me so that he doesn’t run when I say loopy shit, that's pretty fucking great and will for sure be a key factor in our relationship. You’re a fucking BOSS bro… Amen. 

“Well, I'm glad we got that worked out.” I blush a little and lean over enough to kiss him gently, he smiles into the kiss and deepens it. Steve’s tongue explores my mouth and he pulls back humming. 

“You know, maybe I do like chocolate after all.” He says cheekily before diving back into the kiss and I’m the one smiling now.


	22. Love Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a Smutt warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.
> 
> Two days early because I have stuff to do this weekend! :) Hope you all enjoy!

We make out for few minutes before Vision walks into the room and announces that Steve's needed to go over some things with the other Avengers and I try not to pout. Vision volunteers to stay with me and I take him up on the offer. It'll be good to get to know all the members of The Avengers as much as possible since they are going to be part of my life now. 

“You and Captain Rogers door is being fixed today, so noise shouldn't be a problem anymore.” Vision say’s nonchalantly reminding me that everyone could hear me and Steve this morning but I'm strangely not affected when Vision says it to me since I don't think he has any real opinion on me and Steve’s sex life. 

“Vision can I ask you a personal question?” 

“Yes Miss, I have no compulsion to protect personal information. I just nod because ok that's a little weird, but I guess, cool?... 

“Do you have a soulmark?” Visions face doesn't change but it does take a moment for him to answer. 

“I have never checked, I don't believe it possible.” He says finally. 

“So you don't believe you have a soul?” Again it takes a moment for Vis to answer. 

“I’m not sure, I'm not sure what defines a soul.” Now his face does look deep in thought the first real change I have been able to see on his face so that's progress. 

“Well, I think it's possible. I think that you have a soul and that's what made you different from Ultron, I think that's the thing that he was missing that made him so misguided.” I say voicing the opinion that I've had since I first read the story about Ultram and The Vision after what happened in Sokovia.

“Perhaps.” Vision says then looks towards the ceiling.

“Friday, you have observed me without my robes, was there any writing on my body that I’ve failed to notice?” Vision asks the A.I.

“Yes, the bottom curve of your left buttock says ”I looked into your mind and saw annihilation.”. Friday announces and my eyes go a little bit wide, He has a Soulmate out there somewhere, I was right he has a soul! Way cool. For his part Vision actually shows something on his face looking incredibly surprised. 

“Friday, what are the words on Wanda?” Vision asks calmly and I cover my mouth freaking out on the inside, is he saying those were Wanda’s first words to him? Are the two Avengers soulmates and didn't know it! Vision didn't even know that he had a soulmark, he could have said Wanda's words and if he showed no response to Wanda when she said his words she would assume it was a fluke! Holy Crap! 

“Friday, what are Wanda's words.” Vision asks and Friday tells him she can't give out others words as it's a very private thing. I nod my agreement and Vision stands to his feet. 

“Please, excuse me Miss Drake but I need to find Wanda soon as possible.” Vision says and although he isn't quite frazzled he does seem just a little warm under the collar. I just smile and wave him on and then turn back to my mostly melted milkshake deciding to take it back to mine and Steve's room so I can go through and put away the clothes that Friday chose for me, just to see what all I have. 

Back in the room, I open the suitcase again and start going through it. Friday has given me an enormous wardrobe that perfectly suits me, it's a little bit retro a little bit sassy, with sophisticated classic pieces and a couple things that are just the right side of trashy. Like a leopard print bustier that I'm not sure is lingerie, it might actually be something to wear with clothes but I’ll probably just wear it as lingerie but I'm not complaining about that because she threw in some more lingerie pieces too and it all suits me so well that I just have to ask. 

“Friday how in the world did you get things that are so perfect for me?” 

“I went through your social media profiles and pictures and the outfits that you made for yourself while in the tower and after accumulating that information I decided to make you pieces that fall inside the confines of all of those you've previously worn with a few extra things in that Captain Rogers would prefer.” Friday is the best personal shopper in the history of the fucking world! 

“Which things would Captain Rogers prefer?” I asked very curious about what she put in the suitcase specifically for Steve. It turns out that the leopard print bustier is for Steve as well as a few other pieces of lingerie, some low cut tops and one or two things that are about 3 sizes too small but have a stretchy enough fabric to fit over me, just squeezing me so that they’re kind of painted on. 

“Captain Rogers wants me popping out of my clothes?” I chuckle looking over the tiny spandex dress in my hands with a raised eyebrow. 

“I believe so miss, but only in your quarters, if you wore some of these pieces outside your room Captain Rogers might feel possessive or jealous as his previous actions indicate.” The A.I tells me matter-of-factly and I snort because she's certainly got that right. 

I'm putting the clothes all away in the closet and the dresser when a worker shows up to fix Steve and my door. He’s an older gentleman who looks kindly and just smiles when he sees me and nods getting right to work without even asking what happened, for which I'm relieved since I didn't really want to explain it. 

He finishes the door just as I finish putting all of my clothes away and lets me know he's done quickly smiling and waving again and then heads out. I go over and lock the door just feeling better after the incidents at Stark towers with a door between me and whatever else is going on around me. The lock works and hopefully the soundproofing is working again too, so I don't have to have another awkward after breakfast meet up with the Avengers. 

I see Steves duffle and other bags in the corner of our bedroom and decide to put his things away as well. It's lovely and very domestic to be folding and putting Steve's shirts and shorts, boxers, and socks, in the drawers next to mine, hanging up his good clothes, putting his shoes next to mine in the bottom of the closet, it's nice to see it all there looking like they belong together. 

Man, between the new soulmate and the baby hormones I’m turning into such a freaking sap! Oh who am I kidding, I’ve always been a sap, I just used to be more afraid to show it for fear I wouldn’t get my happy ending but now that I have Steve I at least have my Happy beginning… haha see, sap. gah. 

When I finish putting Steve's clothes away I decide to try to get some of my own work done going and retrieving the laptop from the living room and getting to work, after a couple hours of that I realize that I should really call everybody back at the tower and check on my friends and family, wherever they are, to make sure everyone else has gotten where they need to be safely, and tell them Steve and I are alright as well. Before I can go and get the phone there's a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” I ask Friday.

“It's miss Maximoff.” I'm a little confused why she's here but don't hesitate to get up and go let her in. She's got her hands held tightly together and she's staring at the floor so I move back a bit ushering her in, she looks up at me and then immediately back down at the floor. 

“May I come in, please?” She asks unnecessarily since I already gave her the signal but she seems so nervous that I shrug it off. 

“Of course please.” I signal again and this time she comes in quickly, head still down. 

“Can I get you something to drink or…” I start but she shakes her head jerkily. 

“No, thank you, I just wanted to talk to you about something…” She rings her hands looking so young and frightened that I just want to hug the crap out of her but I’m worried it might spook her so I refrain. 

“Okay, one second please... Have a seat in the living room.” I tell her and she wanders over to the sofa. 

“Friday, could you please let everyone in my family, as well as Jamie and Shelby, know that Steve and I are safe here at the compound and everything's going well and that I'll call them later.” I asked the A.I, hoping that she can complete the task quickly so I don't get a phone call from my mother yelling later about how I didn't let her know I was safe... 

“Of course Miss Drake.” Friday says and I sigh in relief walking over to Wanda. 

“So, how can I help, sweetie?” The endearment comes easily, she's so young and petite I just want to wrap her up in a blanket and reassure her when she looks so nervous before me. 

“I, well, Vision said that you helped him discover that he has a soulmark... And well when we first met he said my words, but he didn't respond when I first spoke to him, so I assumed he wasn't my soulmate…” Wanda says looking down and fidgeting and I inhale sharply as she confirms that Vision is, in fact, her soulmate. She stays silent until I feel compelled to speak.

“Okay, but now you know that he is your soulmate, right…” I say not really sure where our conversation is headed. 

“Yes, but shouldn't... Shouldn't there have been more of a pull towards me, for him, if we're soulmates? Even if the words weren't recognized, shouldn't he have wanted to be close to me?” The uncertainties in her voice is heartbreaking and I take one of her hands in mine. She looks up at me hopefully like she is hoping I have all the answers and I swallow trying not to feel overwhelmed because I am so not a soulmate expert... But I can at least try.

“As soon as I mentioned soulmates and he found out he had a mark he thought of you... Despite the fact that he might not have shown it in the normal ways because Vision is a very ‘unique’ individual. I think you’ve been on his mind since that first moment, he just didn’t understand why and I would bet that he's been on yours too.” I say raising an eyebrow in question and she nods blushing. 

“Yes, but... I don't know, I just kind of thought that when I found my soulmate it would be instantaneous love and happiness, like you and Steve... You know?” She says and I shake my head, eyes widening. 

“When I first met Steve I was a hostage, once we sorted that out I kissed him and it was awesome but then mid-kiss I found out that he had a girlfriend! A really gorgeous girlfriend, then I ran out and ended up in the hospital... Sort of work things out when we found out Sharon is soulmates with my cousin Joe, but then I got kidnapped again and injured. I barely made it back to Steve, woke up and Stark Towers across the country from my home and since then it has not been all roses and sunshine for me and Steve. We had a huge fight and I didn't even think that we were going to work for a minute there... Soulmates are amazing and wonderful but it doesn't mean won't take work Wanda or that it's always going to be happy and that you'll know what to do all the time, we're all still people... Well, Vision I guess is different but there's still something about him that's pretty human especially if he has a soulmark. I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel honey, nobody can. I can only tell you that when I met Steve I felt Reborn and that being around him makes me feel safe but I can't promise that your experience will be that way, the best advice I can give you is just talk to Vision tell him what you expected from a soulmate and ask him for what you need and ask him what he needs. Communicate and see where it takes you.” I tell her trying to explain the best I can and give good advice even though I've only been mated to Steve for a couple of weeks, I'm not exactly a wealth of wisdom on the subject. Nevertheless, Wanda looks thoughtful and then grins at me. 

“I do feel safe with Vision, safer than with anyone else... Thank you, I think I'll go find Vis now and talk to him. I sort of left him a little confused.” Wanda says after a moment and stands. I stand and on impulse reach out and pulling her into a hug. 

“Good luck!” I give her a squeeze and although she froze for a second when I hugged her she squeezes me back. 

“Thanks.” I'll walk her to the door waving after her as she leaves. After Wanda’s gone I call my mother who tells me that Joe has been moved back to his and Sharon's room for the rest of his recovery instead of in the hospital which is good news although he’s still on bed rest, he's at least not in the hospital area, which mom finds reassuring. 

She laughingly tells me that my father misses Bruce since the two of them had planned to go over some nuclear science stuff for fun before Bruce and Jamie abruptly left on their ‘vacation’ and I can't help but laugh at the two geeks fondly. She asks how I'm feeling, if I had any morning sickness and I tell her that it's way too early for that and that I hope I don't get it but she tells me I will for sure since she had it terribly with both me and my sister. 

I argue with her briefly that that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll get it but she pulled some mother knows best stuff on me until I just give up, it's not like arguing about it will prevent it if it is going to happen.  
Then she tells me that she sent me an email with a bunch of baby clothes and other things that I'll need to start quote and quote thinking about getting and I remind her again how early I am in my pregnancy but she assures me it will go fast... 

When I get off the phone with my mother I feel happy because she's doing well and so are my father, Joe and Sharon and talking to her always brightens my day, even with the bickering but I also feel a little tired likely due to jet lag and good sex so I won’t complain... 

I decide to go lay down on the bed to call and check on Bucky and Shelby. Shel, answers the phone after one ring and ecstatically tells me that she and Bucky are in the south of France and they're on a beach right now. She tells me how beautiful it is how much of a gentleman Bucky is and how much fun Adelaide and Art seem to be having with Pepper and Tony as well which is all good news. 

She tells me that once all this blows over we’ll definitely all have to go back to the south of France together because she's found a few boutiques that she knows I'd love and I agree enthusiastically having never been to Europe but always having wanted to go. I let her get back to her sunbathing and don't bother calling Adelaide since I know that she's having a good time at the beach and Shelby promises to tell her Steve and I are fine too. 

I try to call Seth but Natasha answers his phone telling me that they're fine and that they're occupied at the moment before abruptly hanging up on me… WTF? It's not that I want to go toe-to-toe with the black widow cuz I'm not suicidal but when it comes to my family, well... Natasha and I are just going to have to have a little heart-to-heart. 

I know that Jamie will be with her family introducing Bruce and going through all that so I decide to shoot her an email so she can reply when she has time without leaving Bruce alone with any family member that might try to corner him. Then I just lay on the bed for a minute trying to figure out if I want to take a nap or not. I still feel a little tired but not really nap tired more just like jet-lagged. 

“Hey Friday, where’s Steve?” 

“Still in the command room Miss. Would you like me to page him?” 

“No that's fine.” I say deciding to go ahead and get up from bed. I put on the adorable swimsuit that Friday made me and head to the pool since I didn't really get my swim last time I tried. No one's in the gym area or pool and I realize that other than the Avengers the only person I've seen was the older handyman and I wonder briefly if he was just called into do the repair and then sent away, I decide to ask Steve about it later. 

I just jump into the pool this time instead of dipping my toe in, like the pool at Stark towers it’s kept at a perfect temperature and I float for a moment on the surface after popping up from underneath just enjoying it before moving into general swimming, not like laps or anything particularly exercise oriented I basically just revert to being 4 years old and swim around pretending I'm a mermaid because that's what pools are for. 

After a good 45 minutes Clint comes walking in, in swim trunks that are just a little bit tight and smiles at me when he notices me. 

“Hey Sophie, enjoying the pool?” He comments diving in and resurfacing closer to me. 

“Yes, it's really nice I haven't been swimming in some time. I was about to go swimming a few days ago but well it didn't work out…” I say and he just raises an eyebrow at me but I shake my head. 

“Do you swim a lot?” I ask him conversationally as I start to do backstrokes moving away from him slightly. 

“Sometimes, I usually like to run but I hurt a ligament in my knee on this last mission, so the low impact of swimming is better for it while it heals.” He tells me and I nod as he turns to start doing his laps facing the other direction and I can barely see that his soulmark is on the small of his back like a tramp stamp. I try not to stare at it, I avert my eyes a little so that I don't make out the words knowing that it's a private thing. 

Although, now my curiosity is bubbling and I really just want to look and read it, isn't that the way it goes, as soon as you know you're not supposed to do something it just seems like such a great idea. I float around while Clint does 3 or 4 laps before I decide to ask him if Steve is still in the control room. 

“Yeah, he and Sam are trying to work out a couple of things to make sure that there's no one else that they should bring in who might be involved with…” he pauses, face getting a little red and I feel the sting of hurt as I realize he was going to say involved with ‘Me’ since I seem to be the thing that has drawing everyone together, and bringing all the danger on our group. 

“It's okay, I know I'm the one that they're after... That's why Steve and I are here and not with the rest of my family and friends.” I say a little sad but shrugging Clint nods at me and mumbles an apology. 

“Really, don't worry about it, it's not your fault anyway.” I go back to my swimming, moving closer to Clint since he’s still holding still but he collects himself and turns diving back away from me and I catch sight of his soulmark a little closer. I don't even attempt to look away because I'm a nosey ass person, and need a distraction from my suddenly darker mood. 

‘You can call me Goldie’ it says and I flounder for a moment Clint notices my flailing and swims back to me quickly, helping me get to the edge and compose myself. 

“Are you okay?” He says still holding me and pulling me upright even though I'm not in a particularly deep part of the pool anymore and could stand up on my own. I stay quiet for a long moment just thinking as pieces click into place in my head. 

“Your soulmark…. Goldie.” I finally stammer out and Clint's eyes widen probably at my nosiness since I shouldn't have read it but I continue before he can get pissed. 

“I, I, I need to talk to Steve!” I say moving to get out of the pool but Clint grabs hold of me tight, keeping me immobile. 

“You know my soulmate?” He demands seriously and I pushed his chest to get away, needing to get to Steve. 

“It's possible, kind of…. It's complicated and I need to get to Steve! I think we're wrong I don't think I'm the center point, the main target!” I say still trying to wiggle away and out of the pool and Clint finally releases me, following me out of the pool. 

“I grab a towel as does Clint where's the command center?” I ask quickly and he just says to follow him as we both start scurrying down the hallways around the compound and just our swimsuits completely soaked barely bothering to hold the towels to us Clint seems a little frantic needing me to get to Steve and tell him what's going on before he'll be able to settle. 

I'm could tell him I suppose but I just don't want to get his hopes up about his soulmate if I'm wrong and I also want to make sure that we're ready to take action if I'm right. The Command Center is on the opposite side of the building so it takes a minute to get there and we just burst in through the doors. 

Steve and Sam's heads whip towards us and Steve’s size go wide as I jog over to him in my bikini, he's giving me a questioning look Sam looks me over briefly and then sees Clint and whistles. 

“Nice trunks there buddy…” Sam says and Clint doesn't reply which must not be normal for him because it seems to put Sam a little on edge and I don't bother with niceties just getting to the point. 

“Steve, I think we're wrong, I don't think I'm the target... I.” I try to think of a way to phrase this all so that it’ll make sense to everybody who isn't inside my head. 

“Clint's soulmark... Shelby sister, her name's Goldie. It was Shelby’s Ex who started all of this and I think the only reason that I was a target with Rumlow is because he specifically has a thing against you but I don't think that's the bigger picture! I think that was just Rumlow, if it was me specifically, I don't think Grant Ward would have gone after Jamie when he could have just waited for me to take a break and gotten me alone if I was specifically the target. I think they're targeting all of us but I think it really comes back to Shelby! Shelby knows my family she knew my sister before she knew me, she even knows Jamie through me she connects all of us and Goldie! I’m not the center point and that means that we need to be protecting those close to Shelby! Like Goldie! I think there are people in danger that we aren't aware of because we are looking at the wrong center point!” I say looking briefly at Clint then back at Steve and hoping that that fucking jumble that just fell from my lips was at least halfway understandable. Sam is hitting buttons on a screen and Steve's just considering me. 

“Where is Goldie?” Clint asks coming closer to me and I shake my head. 

“I don't know, she and I, we've only met a couple of times. I’ll have to get ahold of Shelby, she'll know where Goldie is!” I say and Clint immediately starts barking orders at Friday to get ahold of Bucky and Shelby and Steve moves into action hitting buttons like Sam on the screen and bringing up information. 

“We just got this group of pictures in, can you look through and see if you see Shelby's Ex? It's supposed to be a meeting of those orchestrating these particular Hydra attacks, we're trying to pick out any familiar faces and we're still trying to locate her Ex, can you go through these?” Steve says and briefly shows me how just using my hand I can scan the photos, I nod and move forward doing as he says and he moves on to another job. 

I go through picture after picture and I don't see anything in the first dozen pictures... but lucky number 13 reveals a man in a hoodie walking with his head down towards the side entrance of a building and I recognize him as a Rick immediately. I have Friday start running the facial recognition software that she has right away and isolating any other pictures of this particular man so I can go through them after I see 3 more pictures of him I’m a hundred percent sure that it's Rick. As Friday continues her scan to back up my instincts I wave Steve over. 

“This is Shelby's Ex, this is Rick, he's growing a beard and mustache and he seems to be wearing these sunglasses everywhere but that's him, I'm sure.” I say and unlike Sharon, Steve doesn't hesitate to, believe me, he just starts speaking into a com. 

“Target located, location as of 3 hours ago was a Prague Hydra facility near the Town Square.” He says and then clicks the button off just as Friday comes overhead confirming that the facial recognition software gives a 92% match on it being Shelby's Ex and then Clint comes running over to us. 

“Shelby says Goldie is on a girls trip with her friend Claudia in New Orleans.” Clint says and Steve nods looking thoughtful. 

“You should go get her, if Shelby is really the center point of this then Goldie is already a target, and if they know about your soulmark then we definitely need to get to them sooner than later. Her friend, this Claudia too…” I say getting worried about Shelby's younger sister. 

“Clint and I can go, Wanda and Vis to.” Sam says and then I remember about Vision and Wanda, they just find out about their bond and I don't quite know what to do, not sure if they want the rest of the Avengers team to know or not. Steve looks a little torn, used to going on missions when he's needed but clearly not wanting to leave me. 

“Why don't the three of you go and I'll stay here with Wanda and Vision, I'll be safe with them.” I say and Steve gives me a questioning look. 

“I'm sure they'll want to go with us and Cap can stay with you, it's hard on the newly bonded to be separated.” Sam smiles and again I hesitate in responding not sure what to say, not sure what Vision and Wanda would want me to say but Clint’s not listening to me anyways and he's already had Friday page Wanda and Vision to come to the control room. 

The pair of them come wandering in hand in hand and Clint explains the situation quickly before they can say anything but I see that Steve notice the hand-holding as does Sam, only ‘Hawkeye’ seems to miss it and his worry for his possible soulmate is clearly the reason for that. 

“We will go with you, of course.” Wanda says quickly and Vision takes a step forward. 

“I'll go with you, it's probably best if Wanda stays here, out of harm's way… She can help protect Sophia.” He says and I raise an eyebrow at him as does Wanda. 

“I'm still an Avenger, that doesn't change just because we're together.” Wanda says and now even Clint’s catching on to the changing dynamics. 

“Together as in dating?” Clint questions.

“We are soulmates.” Vision answers matter-of-factly but there looks like possibly the beginnings of a grin on his nearly unreadable face. 

Vis, you have a soulmark?” Sam blurts.

“It would appear so.” Vision states. 

“I was unaware of it until speaking with Sophie this morning, she brought the possibility to my attention and upon further review of my physical form I found that Not only was I marked but I’d already heard my words.” Vision says turning to Wanda and putting a gentle hand on the side of her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. the adoring jester revealing much more than his voice or face ever will, I’m sure. 

“Congratulations.” I smile at them and Steve is looking at me as Sam and Clint throw in their congratulations too. 

“You knew, that's why you wanted me to go instead of them?” Steve asks curiously raising a brow at me. 

“I didn't want you to go! I just thought they might be, um, busy…” I say trying to not blush as I look at Wanda who's blushing too. 

“It's all right, Vision and I can go and Steve can stay with you. We need to do a bit more talking before anything else.” Wanda clears her throat, blush still on her face and then Vision pipes up again. 

“I would prefer if you stayed at the compound.” He says to Wanda again and she rolls her eyes. 

“Well I'm not going too.” Vision considers her for a moment and then just nods. 

“All right.” He says turning back to everyone else and I wonder if all of his and Wanda's fights will be so easily managed the look on Wanda's face says that she's wondering the same thing. 

“Meet at the quinjet in 5 minutes with whatever you need.” Clint says not bothering comment on or pay attention to the rest of what's going on anymore, too eager to get to his mate and make sure she's safe. 

“I'm going to send command of the mission and the rest of the information to Sharon so she can be your eyes and ears at the tower.” Steve says hitting more buttons on the computer and the rest of the team says okay before heading out of the room leaving Steve and me alone. 

The water drying on me in the well air-conditioned compound is getting very cold and I shiver a little. Steve is finishing what he's doing but notices my shivers and speeds up his hands on the keyboard. 

“I'll take you back to the room in just a second baby doll and I will warm you up.” He tells me and I nod at him pulling the towel tighter around myself. Steve finishes what he’s doing and comes towards me. I think he is going to take my hand but instead, he sweeps me up into his arms. I snuggle in close because the man is like a space heater, and also because he’s mine and I can. He is quietly walking me towards our room but he isn’t saying anything and he seems a little stiff, and not in the fun way.

“Everything ok Steve?” I ask after a moment and he looks down at me seeming to get even more tense. 

“Babe please, remember we said we would talk about what's bothering us instead of getting upset.” I say cupping his cheek in my hands. 

“I don’t like you running around in this swimsuit, or swimming in it with Clint when I’m not around… And I know what I said about you being able to run around naked if you want and that's true, but it, it still bugs me. I wish it didn’t and I’m working on it. I’m sorry…” He replies looking defeated as he walks and his sad eyes are just too much. 

“I’ll get a different swimsuit, and only wear this when you and I swim together babe. I wouldn’t want you swimming with another woman in just a speedo, so I get it and I’m glad you're talking to me about it... I wouldn’t usually run around in this I just needed to get to you asap so that Goldie could be protected. Trust me, I don’t plan on just running around in a swimsuit.” I tell Steve gently and he looks down at me hopefully. 

“You're not mad at me?” He asks and his worried little face is ridiculous so I kiss him. We are at our room now and when I pull away from Steve he lets us through our fixed door. 

“I was only mad last time because of how you acted Steve, not how you felt, you are entitled to feel any way you do, I’m not going to be mad about that.” I tell him and he walks me to our bathroom setting me on the floor gently. 

“Shower or bath?” Steve asks turning on the water. 

“Shower, please.” I say stripping out of the swimsuit as he adjusts the temperature. 

“Thanks, for not being upset, I really am working on it.” Steve says as he gets up from checking the temp and flips on the shower. He turns towards me and I crowd him pulling him into a hug. 

“Steve, I don't expect you to never be jealous... I'm sure I'm going to be jealous from time to time too, that's just life sometimes. I even like that you don't want other men looking at me and you think I'm so sexy that I can draw them in. It's just about how we treat each other and react to those feelings, okay? I appreciate that you're working on it but just talking to me about it like this is all you really need to do.” I tell him hoping he will feel reassured and he wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head and nodding against me in understanding. 

“You jump in the shower and warm up I'll go make us some food, then maybe we can pick a movie or something.” Steve says pulling back and making me pout. 

“Or, you could shower with me, then we could get food and watch a movie.” I tell him as my hands go to the bottom of the shirt pushing it up slightly, the fingers on my right hand tracing his abs. Steve chuckles and doesn't fight me taking off his shirt and starting to unbuttoning his pants. He helps me finish undressing him, toeing off his shoes and following me into the shower. He makes sure I'm at the front of the shower so I get the warm spray first and he rubs my shoulders and back wrapping himself around me and kissing my neck as the hot water warms me up. 

***SMUT***

“When I relax into him our marks touch and intensify the feelings flowing between us. ‘I love you’ I tell him reaching my hands up and turning my head to pull him down for a kiss. The kiss is sweet, deep, and slow and Steve's hands roam over my breasts and tummy stroking lovingly until I turn in his arms breaking the kiss for only a moment before resuming it. 

Steve’s arms pull me up until my legs are wrapping around his waist and he rubs himself against me, his hard length moving between my folds and over my clit with each slow teasing move he makes. The warm waters hitting both of us like a waterfall and I barely notice because all my focus is on touching Steve and wiggling against him. It’s a few minutes until I finally break the kiss sick of his teasing. 

“Please, Steve, Captain.” I plead with my eyes and voice. Steve slowly pulls back positioning himself and moving in slowly. My back bows as he slides himself completely inside me and pauses for only a moment before pulling back and setting a torturously slow, hard rhythm. He keeps up the slow pace and sweet touching and kissing as the warm water trickles down over us until we come in unison a few minutes later. 

I lay my head on Steve's chest breathing hard and he kisses the top of my head again running strong arms down my back as we come down. Steve gently needs my ass before lifting me off of him to set me on my feet. We quickly and efficiently get to the actual washing part of the shower and then hop out and Steve dries me off and I dry him in silence, words are unnecessary the affection flowing between us is palpable. 

Once dry we go to get close I tell Steve where I put his things and he kisses me smiling sweetly Thanking me for ‘taking such good care of him’ before going to get his clothes. I decide to pick out one of the things that Friday had made specifically for Steve. Grabbing a soft pink long sleeve sweater dress, I don’t think I'd call it a dress more of a tunic as it’s so short, and it's also about three sizes too small... but the materials comfortable and stretchy so other than looking obscenely tight it isn't actually uncomfortable. The v-neck is particularly deep and wide cut exposing quite a lot of my cleavage and I opt not to wear anything under it. 

Steve changes with his back turned to me, grabbing some of his basketball shorts and a tank top from the dresser and I turn around before he does to face him, wondering if I should try and strike a pose or something but I don't have time to really consider it before Steve turns around and locks eyes with me. He looks me up and down his eyes shooting all over me, eyebrows in his hairline and swallowing audibly before licking his lips.

Oh God this is awesome, he is looking at me like I look at his ass when I’m seriously considering taking a bite of it and it makes me feel so fucking hot and powerful! 

“Friday made this just for you.” I say doing a little spin and knowing that the sweater dress is so short that the bottom part of my butt cheeks will be hanging out in the back and since I didn't bother with underwear or a bra Steve will be able to see it clearly. I’m immensely satisfied when I hear him grown as I do my spin. Steve stocks towards me his eyes completely blown with lust and predatory beyond even dark steve levels. 

“Baby, if you actually want to get some food and watch that movie you should change, now.” He says as he gets close and I cock an eyebrow at him. Fuck this is fun! I decide to be mean and tease Steve because I can. 

“But babe, I'm comfortable…” I tell him crossing my arms just under my breast knowing that it'll pull them together and make them rise up even more. Steve makes an audible whimper sound taking another step towards me and I turn to start walking out of the room. 

“Come on Steve... What should we have for dinner?” I say making sure to add a little extra sway to my hips and grinning evilly while he cant see my face. Steve makes another sound and I don't here moving behind me so I turned around and see him frozen in place. I try to hold my giggles but have to turn back towards the kitchen quickly to keep from blowing it. 

“Come on! I'm really hungry... and the baby has to eat.” I say patting my stomach knowing that I'm being cruel as I look back to Steve and see that he looks completely torn between throwing me down and have his way with me or providing for me and his unborn child. I wanna feel bad for how tortured he looks but having this much power over Captain America is a pretty heady feeling and he's a super soldier he can take it. 

I turn again and head into the kitchen, after a few seconds I hear Steve following me. I checked the freezer first to see what we have. 

“What are you in the mood for?” I purr and Steve and he doesn’t miss the double entendre. I decide to take it a little further and open the fridge bending over to look in the bottom shelf not for anything, I’m just doing it so my ass is completely exposed in front of Steve. I bite my lip to hold my laughter as I hear shuffling and muttered curing and then Steve is there and not just behind me but inside me!

Holy fuck, super speed, and um oh shit, fuck that’s um, that’s good, yeah, um wow... He just slips in and starts fucking me hard, I have to grab the fridge shelves to keep from falling into it. I’m already sopping wet from what happened in the shower and from teasing Steve but I didn’t expect him to just take me this way! But I sure don’t hate it. I’m screaming and moaning and pushing back into Steve because, YES yes yes yes yes... 

“You think you can tease me? That I won’t just take what’s mine?” Steve growls putting his arms under me and pulling me up. He stops fucking me for a moment slamming the fridge door shut while pulling the tight dress off me. He must have stripped while I was facing away from him because my soulmark hits his and I whine and try to squirm but he holds me immobile and moves a hand around my throat. He squeezes my throat and moves his other hand to pinch my clit still not letting me move on his dick and I cry out. 

“I’m going to have to punish you for this doll, trying to drive me mad, teasing me with this sexy ass.” He says and he finally starts moving again in slow powerful strokes. I’m creaming like crazy at his possessive caveman shit and he squeezes my throat a little harder cutting of my screams as he picks up the pace and the power. 

“Don't come... You don't get to come until I say so! Bad girls don't get to come. Steve growls into my hair savagely fucking me and it's impossible not to whimper and moan at his words. It's an insurmountable task that’s set before me but I try to keep the orgasm at bay as Steve pounds into me so hard that he is lifting my feet off the floor with every upward thrust. I’m crying and trying to scream but his hand on my throat is still restricting my breathing. 

“Take it. Take it all baby, oh so good. Such a tight pussy. Such a needy girl for her Captain. Do you like me taking what's mine baby, like me fucking you, I can feel you gushing on my cock, needy little cunt just begging me to fuck you harder… Want me to let you come? Steve asks and I try to say yes but he again tightens his hold on my throat until I really can't breathe and I clutch at his hand around my neck as he works my clit faster and growls for me to come. 

I convulse around him, my pussy contacting to the point of almost being painful and Steve keeps pumping two, three more times before he is filling me up even further with his come. He lets my neck go but it’s too late I’m seeing fucking unicorns and rainbows and shit floating in front of my eyes as I pass the fuck out… so fucking good. 

I wake up on the sofa with Steve sitting on the floor looking at me with mild panic in his eyes. He looks momentarily relieved when I wake but then he looks ashamed. 

“Baby, I, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have taken you like that, especially pregnant, I’m so sorry doll, forgive me, it will never happen again.” Steve rushes to say cupping my face lovingly and searching my eyes for something. 

Baby I'm fine you just fucked me unconscious and I wouldn't mind it happening again, you didn't hurt me or the baby... As I get along in the pregnancy we won't be able to be that ‘vigorous’ but right now it's totally okay, really.” Steve looks unsure and sad and I try to sit up on the sofa wincing as everything's a bit tender but I managed. 

“Steve, babe please, we're soulmates remember? The fact that you wanted to have that kind of sex means that it's very likely that I also want it and I really, really do…” I say blushing a little because it's one thing in the passion of the moment it's another thing to discuss it. 

“Are you sure doll, I can be gentler, I just want to make sure you're okay…” Steve says cupping my face sweetly and I smile. 

“I like you gentle, I like you soft and sweet but I also like you hard and rough Steve, I like you babe, want all of you.” He finally nods smiling a little and rises giving me a kiss as he goes. 

***SMUT***

“I'll make us dinner.” He says and I attempt to get up. 

“I'll help.” I say a little unsteady on my feet and definitely sore but not moving will just make me stiff so I sort of crab walk/hobble towards the kitchen as Steve goes before I realize I'm still naked. When I get to the kitchen I see my sweater dress still on the floor where Steve pulled it off me and threw it down and I consider bending over to pick it up but I'm not really sure my body can handle that much movement right now. 

“Steve, can you please hand me my dress?” I ask and he swoops down picking it up and then turning to look at me naked, holding my hand out for it.” He looks back at the garment and swallows hard. 

“Why don't I get you something else to wear? I, uh, don't think you could handle a repeat of what just happened, so soon…” Steve turns cherry red and I snort at him. 

“Steve, I think you can control yourself for a little while.” I shake my hand indicating he should hand me the dress.

“I think you're overestimating my control doll.” He grumbles but hands me the dress before turning and picks up his own shorts and tank top putting them back on. I pull the dress over my head. Steve looks back at me and then closes his eyes and turns away quickly and I can't help but snicker at him. 

“Why don’t you clean up and pick the movie and I'll start dinner… Is Steak with fries and salad ok?” He asks his back still to me. 

“Sounds good babe.” I say turning to crab walk to the bathroom because I really do need to clean up. Once I finish I decide to go ahead and change because Steve is right about the fact that I couldn't handle another fuck like that so soon but it's good to know the power of the small dress wields, for future reference... I throw on some plaid boxer style pajama shorts and a tank top and make my way, slowly, towards the kitchen. 

“Need any help?” I ask once there, seeing that Steve's already put the fries in the oven as he makes the stakes. 

“No, I got it, you just rest on the sofa and pick us something to watch.” 

“Okay…” I shrug then I notice that Steve doesn't look at me when he’s speaking so I feel the need to say ‘I changed’ and he turns his head to look at me giving me a quick smile and going back to what he's doing and I rolled my eyes because he was literally not going to look at me as long as I was wearing that dress... Now I just have to decide if I'm going to use this power for good or evil, it might depend on the night. Making it to the living room I start browsing for something to watch. 

“Steve, have you ever seen Forrest Gump?” I have shout towards the kitchen although it’s probably not necessary since he does have enhanced hearing. 

“Yeah, Sam had me watch it.” I move on to something else wanting to have him watch something he hasn't seen yet I keep looking for a good five minutes, Stark does not skimp on the media.... 

“Have you seen Braveheart?” 

“No, I don't think so…” He says and I decide that we’ll watch that. I hit the button to start it and then pause it to wait for Steve. I snuggle up with the sofa then Friday comes over the intercom. 

“Agent Barton has reported back. He Has Miss Goldie Bovary and her friend Miss Claudia Tanaka, they are safe. It looks like they got to them before anyone else did and didn't run into any trouble.” Friday tells us and I'm immensely relieved then she continues. 

“He would also like to report that her friend Miss Tanaka is one of Sam's soulmates and that they will all be back at the compound sometime before lunch tomorrow, they're going to stop at Stark Tower first to do a debrief.” Friday lets us know my eyes go wide. 

“What! Does that mean all the Avengers have their soulmates?” I ask Steve as he steps out of the kitchen. 

“No, technically Black Panther and Thor are members of The Avengers as well... And they don’t have their soulmates as of yet, plus Sam is part of a Triad so although I'm sure he'll be excited to have found Claudia they have a 3rd out there somewhere too. SpiderMan has a Soulmate Named Wade something but Peter and Tony refuse to let the rest of us meet the guy for some reason... War Machine and AntMan are soulmates which is Why Rhody and Scott aren't around at the moment because they are spending time with Scott’s daughter in California.” Steve says and I nod trying to keep up as he walks back into the kitchen. Wow Ok, there are more Avengers then I realized… 

It's only a few more minutes before Steve walks into the room with two plates of food and sets them on the coffee table along with two water bottles. If he wasn't a superhero he'd be the most perfect house husband, as it is he'll be almost the most perfect house husband because sometimes he'll be on missions and I'll have to cook for myself and that'll just be sad. 

“We sit down snuggling up eating our food and watching Braveheart. When we finish eating and start to cuddle I want to make out but since Steve hasn't seen the film he's pretty engulfed in it and it's a really good one so I decide not to maul him during any of the important parts. Steve cries a couple of times and I find it endearing that he’s not afraid to show his emotion when something moves him. 

Halfway through the film I decide to go do the dishes and make us some dessert since I've already seen the film. Steve protest mildly but is so caught up in the movie that he doesn't argue a lot. He's not much of a messy cook so it's not too hard getting the pots and pans scrubbed before I throw together a quick batch of chocolate chip cookies. 

I put all the partially cooled cookies on one plate and get a big glass of milk remembering how Steve went through the last baked goods that I made and head back out to the living room. Steve's pretty wrapped in the movie and it's getting towards the end when the princess tries to get William Wallace to drink the numbing stuff so he doesn't feel any pain... 

I lift a cookie up to Steve’s lips intending to feed him one, he's still not paying any attention to anything other than the movie but when the food gets close to his mouth he opens it and takes a bite then moans and looks at me quickly. 

“I made cookies.” I tell him stating the obvious and he wraps one of his arms around my shoulders kisses my forehead and giving me a goofy smile before going back to the screen and for the rest of the movie. I feed him cookies, taking little bites for myself and passing the milk to him until the credits roll. 

“That was a great movie.” Steve says and I'm in agreement. 

“it's a classic.” He nods snagging another cookie there are only 3 left out of the 12 I made and Steve finishes them off promptly before carrying the dishes to the kitchen and I follow him in. I already washed the rest of the things from my baking but he cleans off the plate and cup. 

"Hey, by the way, I never asked you what Sam wanted to see you about today?" I watch him rinse the dishes absently.

"Yeah, I um got distracted too... It was about that silver case that was recovered from the car Joe drove out of the kidnapping. It was finally opened today, it had an explosive fail safe so Tony had to do some high tech stuff to keep it from being destroyed so we could get inside." Steve dries his hands and turns towards me.

"What was in it?"

"It looks like Hyrda has found a new way to make enhanced, some kind of slowed terragenesis, doctor Cho says the makeup of the compound used seems organic."

"What's that mean?" 

"I'm not really sure, but we will be kept updated as more information is acquired." Steve tells me in his reassuring Captain America voice and moves over to wrap me in a hug. God, more enhanced people working for hydra sound like a bad time for everyone, but I try and smile back at Steve anyways because I don't want him worrying about me even if I am freaking out a little.

“Let's get some sleep doll.” Steve pulls away, taking my hand and I take his following him into the bedroom. We brush our teeth standing side-by-side and Steve leaves the restroom so that I can finish my nightly routine using the bathroom, washing my face, and what not before I head to the bed and he gets into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine. I strip out of my pajamas and crawl into bed shutting off the replaced lamp on my side.  


Steve comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later climbing into bed after removing his tank top and shorts and turning off his lamp and I snuggle up to him so that I'm the little spoon and our marks are touching with his arms around me. I let myself drift as Steve whispers good night and that he loves me while stroking my belly affectionately.


	23. Ride On A Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You have been missing Asgardians then fear no more, the gods have arrived...

I’m not sure what time it is when through the bedroom window an enormous light shines waking can both Steve and I up. It's only there for a moment before it's gone but it looks like a damn rainbow and then two figures are standing outside and I start freaking out and pulling closer to Steve, and he squeezes me tight. 

“It's just Thor, doll. I wasn't expecting him and it looks like he's not alone but he’s a friendly.” Steve says stroking my arm comfortingly and I calm down some. 

“I'll go greet him.” Steve moves to climb out of the bed moving me gently from his chest. 

“I'll go with you!” I say a little disconcerted and not really wanting to be in the room all by myself. 

“Babydoll, I would prefer if you hung back until I'm sure who he brought with him.” Steve says reasonably but well I'm still freaking out because who travels via fucking rainbow at 3am? 

“I'm scared and I don't want to be by myself.” I say shamelessly pouting at Steve and hoping it works... It does, his face crumbles and he kisses my head. 

“Okay, just stay behind me…” We throw our pajamas back on then head down towards the common lounge. Thor must have a key or something because as we approach I hear voices and know that they’re inside. Maybe demigods don't use keys, I wonder if they can walk through walls like Vision?... As we get close Steve gives me the international signal of shush and takes my hand holding me behind him as he moves into the room.

“Thor, good to see you.” Steve says although I still can't see Thor since I'm directly behind Steve... All I can really see are the muscles in Steve’s back since he didn't bother putting a shirt back on is just wearing his basketball shorts. 

“Steve, good to see you as well... You remember my brother Loki, he's not dead and he's mostly not a bad guy anymore.” Thor says rather casually and I try not to freak out about having the jerk who tried to take over our planet in the same room with me. 

“Bruce said that Loki helped out when Asgard was in trouble so the Avengers have decided to let go of what happened before and give Loki a second chance for your sake.” Steve says and I'm surprised by the news… What happened to Asgard? 

“But that doesn't mean that I trust him.” Steve Continues.  
“What are you doing here Thor?” 

“Hemdale observed that the Avengers soulmates are falling into place he believes that Loki and I may find ours if we stay close to you and the rest of the Avengers at this point in time.” Thor says and this really peaks my curiosity and I look out from behind Steve catching my first glimpse of the god in the room. And Damn the tv doesn’t do either of them justice, how are they so tall?

“You mean this Hemdale person thinks it's one of our friends or family members?” I ask excitedly as I rack my brain for any other friends or family members who could possibly be Thor’s soulmate, not so much Loki’s still not sure about that guy although he is pretty. 

“Well well well, who do we have here?” Loki says looking at me in a way that few men other than Steve ever have it's just this side of creepy and full of sex… Ok, I was not expecting that, and not sure how I feel about it, I mean he is a hot god but also kind of a serial killer right? Steve moves so that I'm at least partially behind him again although I'm still picking out. 

“This is MY soulmate, Sophia Drake... Sophie, this is Thor Odin's son and Loki Laufeyson.” Steve says practically growling out Loki’s name and by the way his tone was fine with Loki before the sex looks Loki gave me I’m assuming Steve is about three seconds from pissing on my leg. 

I move to shake Thor's hand and Steve looks for a moment like he's going to block me but thinks better of it. Thor’s grip is strong but not painful and he smiles kindly at me. 

“A pleasure to meet you Lady Drake.” Thor says graciously. 

“You can just call me Soph, or Sophie.” I smile and then turned to Loki reaching my hand out. If the Avengers are giving him a second chance and he is part of our soul group I mines well start off on the right foot. Loki takes my hand and kisses the top of it instead of shaking my hand and Steve makes a growling sound behind me and I pull my hand back from Loki and roll my eyes at the pair of them. 

“An absolute pleasure to meet you, Sophia.” Loki practically purrs my name his sex look intensifying as his eyes roam over my pj’s making me feel overly exposed. It doesn't seem like he is trying to make me uncomfortable on purpose but in my book being flirty with a mated person is a dickish move... 

“You can call me Lady Drake…” I say cooley and step back to Steve’s side and he wraps an arm around my waist. My words don't have the effect that I was looking for exactly since Loki just smiles wider at me then looks me over again. 

“Of course Lady Drake, I’m sorry for my lack of manners but your beauty has stolen my wits, Such lush forms are beyond rare on Asgard and I find myself bewitched.” Loki says and well damn if I wasn’t mated this would be a hell of a turn… But since I am.

“Perhaps you should get un-bewitched before you get horse-whipped by MY soulmate… But if you’re really into curvy babes then you came to the right planet.” Steve and Thor both burst out laughing at my words and Loki’s grin gets a little more mischievous but his eyes cool from blatantly sexual to speculative. 

“We should go back to bed and then we can brief you on everything in the morning over breakfast.” Steve says as his laughter quiets.

“Indeed, Sophie, Steve, sorry for having disturbed your sleep.” Thor says politely making a little bow and I just nod and smile at him he seems like such a sweetheart I really hope I know his soulmate. 

“Do you want Loki to stay in your apartments spare room or should I have Friday set up a guest room?” Steve asks. 

“He can stay in my rooms tonight, I will get him quarters tomorrow. We're not sure if we'll be staying here or at the tower.” Thor says and Steve just nods turning and taking me with him, his arms still around my waist. I wave at Loki and Thor over my solder as we can head back to our room. Once back in our room I stripped back out of my clothes and we crawl into bed. 

“Do you think we're safe with Loki?” I asked a little bit concerned, I mean he isn’t known for being a nice guy. 

“I don't think he'll try anything while he's trying to find his soulmate... But that guy's a strange one so I can't make any promises, except that I'll keep you safe… And I will pummel him if he keeps looking at you like that, only I get to look at you like that.” Steve says cuddling me close again and growling playfully into my neck making me giggle. 

“I know you will babe... I love you.” I tell him and he kisses the top of my head mumbling a ‘love you too’ then we settle back into get some sleep.

When I wake up Steve isn't in the bed but I can hear movement in the kitchen. I head to the bathroom and brush through my hairbrush and teeth quickly before throwing on my robe that Friday sent with me, it’s lovely green color the brings out the red in my hair and head towards the kitchen. 

When I get close I see that Steve is not alone, he makes breakfast as both Thor and Loki sit at the dining table watching him as they all speak. I decide to let them know I'm there in case there's anything I shouldn’t know as a ‘civilian’. 

“Good morning.” I say cheerfully walking up to Steve and going up on my tiptoes to give him a soft kiss but he brings me closer kissing me deeper than I was expecting for a good morning kiss and I realize that he is probably doing it for Loki's benefit, but I don’t complain any kiss from Steve is a good kiss. 

“Good morning, soulmate.” Steve replies verbally claiming me in front of Loki and I roll my eyes at him but grin and smack his ass as I pass heading to the table, making him jump then chuckle. 

“Morning Thor, Loki...” I nod as I sit down. 

“Good Morning Sophie.” They both say in unison and I smile at Thor and stick my tongue out at Loki making them both smirk. Loki’s looking at me in a much friendlier and less predatory way this morning and wonder if he just wised up or if either of the other in men in the room spoke to him, but I don’t ask, as long as he is being a good boy I’ll play nice too. 

“So you're here to find your soulmates, right?” I ask conversationally.

“Yes Hemdale believes that ours will be connected with the Avengers.” Loki replies with a shrug and for some reason a look of anxiety crosses his face. I let it go for now and continue.

“And Hemdale is psychic?” 

“No, not exactly... He just sees everything and he gets feelings about things.” Thor says and I knit my brow try to figure out what that means exactly. 

“So psychic-ish... Well, let's get started then since I might know your soulmate’s Let me ask some questions.” I say looking between the gods and waiting to get nods from both of them.

“Do you both only have one mark?” 

“I have but one.” Thor says. 

“I have two.” Loki replies and I smile at them both reassuring knowing it can be weird talking about your mark with a stranger. 

“Do you mind telling me what they say? It might help me figure out who it is, if I know them at all. Like with Clint's, yesterday when I saw his I knew who it was about and he picked her up before she was in any danger.” I tell them wanting them to understand that I’m not just trying to be nosy. 

“Danger?” Thor says and his voice booms as he moves to his feet. 

“I hadn't talked to them about that part yet, doll.” Steve says walking into the room with a big bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of sausage, sitting them on the table before heading back to the kitchen to retrieve more things. 

“Oh! Well, there's a Hydra group that's targeting Avengers mates specifically... We thought I was the sort of apex of it all, the one that they really wanted to get to but we think now it could be my friend Shelby, it's hard to tell since Shelby and I are connected to many of the same people and we do know I was being targeted specifically for a while because of this Rumlow dude who really doesn't like Steve but that might be a personal objective more than one from the sect of Hydra… But anyways if your soulmates are connected we need to find them fast so we can keep them safe, trust me Hydra isn't very nice.” I subconsciously touch my cheek where the bruising has almost completely faded and shrug. 

“Then we must find our mates as quickly as possible to make sure that they are not in danger!” Thor says and Loki nods along with him. 

“I completely agree which is why it would be helpful to know what your words say… I pat Thor’s chair to indicate that he should sit again and he hesitantly does. 

“Mine says ‘sweet buttered biscuits’.” Thor tells me once seated. 

“So I believe she must be a chef of some kind.” He continues and I chuckle. 

“I think I know your girl!” I give him a big smile and pat his hand on the table. 

“Who!? Where!?” He shouts and is out of his chair again, big guys got a lot of energy. 

“It sounds like it could be my friend Cate, she's not a chef but she does say ‘sweet buttered biscuits’ when she’s startled or when she sees something she likes... I'm not sure where she is right now, but I know she was on a mission trip the last time I spoke to her about 3 weeks ago  
and she was in South America then but I think she should be home by now. I can give her a call and check.” I tell Thor trying to remember when Cate said she would be home. 

“Please!” Thor implores and I get up from the table to go get my cell phone returning to the table with it. I see that Steve put a glass of chocolate milk in front of me and has made me a little plate of the goodies that he cooked, I lean over and kiss him as he sits and I dial Cate’s number. 

“Hi Honey Bun.” Cate answers after two rings.

“Hey Girlie! How are you?” 

“I'm good, I just got back from my mission trip two days ago and right now I'm in Atlanta since my flight stopped here, I thought I might take a couple of days to see the city since I’ve never been here before and have a few more days off work. What are you up too? 

 

“I'm in New York right now at this crazy cool compound place that Tony Stark owns, it's kind of complicated but I met my soulmate and it happens to be Captain America, so yeah that's my life lately…” I say eyeing Thor who looks like he is about to snag my phone from me if I don’t get to the point. I give him a glare as his hand twitches. 

Holy hello kitty Chopsticks Batman! Your soulmate is a freaking Avenger?” She squeals and I pull the phone away from my ear briefly before putting it back with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know right it's crazy! Shelby's mated to the Winter Soldier and Jamie's Mated to Bruce Banner, there's a few more of our squad who are mated to Avengers. Looks like we found our soul group! That's actually why I'm calling, I think it's possible that you're part of our soul group too and I have someone who would like to meet you and find out.” I say putting Thor out of his misery.

“Are you Kidding me! Who is it?” Cate squeals again and I don’t get the phone away from my ear in time but it still makes me smile. 

“Thor.” I say simply because there isn’t a red-blooded woman who needs more than that to bring up mental image of the hunky god.

“Thor, the big sexy blonde God, that Thor?” Cate’s voice has gone all breathless and awed. 

“Yep that's the one, do you think you could meet with him just to find out if He’s yours?” I ask knowing the answer but getting a perverse kind of pleasure from watching Thor lean in and hold his breath for an answer. What a cutie. 

“Heck yes, Girl! When and where?” She yells and Thor must hear because he sags back down into the chair and smiles. 

“Steve, how long does it take to get from here to the Atlanta?” I ask not sure what to tell Cate on a time and Place. 

“Thor could be there in 2 hours.” Steve says and I nod going back to my phone conversation. 

“Say two and a half hours from now, at your hotel, I’ll have Thor meet you in the lobby if you tell me where you're staying…” I signal Steve to give me a pen and paper and he hots up grabbing one from the living room and handing it back to me quickly. I smile and mouth my thanks as Cate starts speaking again. 

“That sounds great, thank's Soph, I’m at the Georgia Tech Hotel and Conference Center, 800 Spring Street, Northwest Atlanta Georgia.” Cate tells me and I write it all down sliding it to Thor who lifts the notepad with such reverence that you'd think I’d just written the meaning of life on it. 

“Ok, well, I really hope Thor’s your soulmate because It would be so awesome to have you closer! I don’t think I’ve seen you in person since that vegas girls trip with Shel and Jordan turned into a night in jail…” 

“Haha, yeah, well in your defense that stripper really was handsy, I thought there was a no touching rule?”

“I think that’s just you can’t touch them without permission not the other way around but I regret nothing... You don’t grope a girl without permission, I don’t care how hot you are...” I say and my head pops up as Steve and Thor both growl… Seriously, are they Super Heros or werewolves?

"Hey girlie, I have to go, but Thor will see you in a few and hopefully it won’t be too long before I see you too.” I say and Cate says a quick goodbye as I hang up. 

“Who was groped by whom?” Steve demands as soon as I’m off the phone.

“Babe, it was a year ago, and I took care of it…” I say placatingly but Steve and Thor are still looking at me in a way that says they aren't letting this go.

“Don’t skip the getting arrested part.” Loki throws in just watching the show and I give him a dirty look.

“Fine... The girls and I were walking the Vegas strip and as we passed a strip club one of the guys was trying to bring in customers and he was very ‘friendly’. He grabbed Shelby's hand and Jamie told him to back off but instead, he just turned his attention to her and then Cate when she tried to step in too. The guy just wouldn't stop and when I stepped in and we all turned to leave the guy grabbed Cate’s ass, I was a little behind her and saw it and just kind of punched him in the face… Well one of the other strippers saw it and came to help him and we ended up in a kind of grappling match on the sidewalk with a few oiled up men in speedos and we were all held overnight in the clink until a judge dismissed the charges in the morning when the security footage showed how out of line the first guy was.” I tell them all and Loki looks so pleased it's almost comical, Steve and Thor, however, look less pleased. 

“Where is this mortal now? I shall render his offending hands from his body!” Thor says in all seriousness and my first dumbass thought is ‘I can’t go back to jail’… But eww the shared toilets in the hold are not ok!

“I don’t know Thor, plus hand rendering isn’t legal in this country.” I say looking to Steve for backup but he provides none.

“Were any of you injured?”Steve interjects, unhelpfully. 

“Some scrapes and bruises but those pretty boys couldn’t fight worth a shit, we’re scrappy, they came out way worse than us, I swear. Really, we took care of it! Now, Thor eat your food so you can get going, Cate is expecting you in two hours and Atlanta is a ways away.” Thor moves to leave almost immediately as if my words have just reminded him of where he’s supposed to be.

 

“You don't want to eat first?” I say and he grabs a handful of sausage and then heads for the door. 

“I need to get to her.” He slams the door. 

“Good luck.” I say knowing that he won't have heard it since he's already gone.

“Your turn Loki, what are your words say?” I demand still feeling buzzed off the possibility of Cate and Thor. 

“My first set says ‘You look smaller on TV’ and my second that says ‘Make a move and Red Wing will light you up’ ... I have been unable to track down this ‘Red Wing person’ in the past.” Loki sighs and his words mean nothing to me but Steve goes stiff next to me. 

“I believe I know your soulmate or soulmates. They'll be here at the compound shortly.” Steve says and I raise my eyebrows at him. All the Avengers that are supposed to be coming here later have their soul mates... and then it clicks Steve said that Claudia and Sam have a third and Loki has two marks! 

Loki looks paler than usual, which is saying something before standing from the table in a jerky move that almost knocks over his chair. 

“Well then, I suppose I should go, go make myself ready to meet them…” Loki heads for the door. 

You're not going to eat either?” I ask, I mean Thor had to go to meet Cate but Loki is just going to be waiting around, he could eat. 

“No thank you.” He says rushing out the door and I look at the massive pile of scrambled eggs that Steve has on the table. 

“Looks like we're going to have leftovers babe.” Steve just nods, his eyes still a little wide. 

“I can't believe Loki and Sam might be soulmates… I just, I can’t see it.” He says after another minute. 

“Yeah, it's an, interesting, pairing... Claudia must be really something to balance out the pair of them.” We continue eating breakfast in relative silence. Steve asks Friday about the progress and estimated arrival time of the other Avengers a couple of times as if knowing Loki will meet Sam is making him antsy too. 

It's about two hours before the quinjet lands and by then Steve and I are dressed and ready to meet everyone as they get off the plane. Loki is in his full regalia horn helmet and all looking a nervous as fuck until the jet lands and he pulls himself together covering his nerves with a layer of cocky charm so thick I can practically taste it. It makes me feel sad for the guy really, that he has such a tightly controlled mask to cover his feelings, it makes me wonder how much of the time he is actually sad or afraid and just acts like a dick to cover it up... 

The back of the jet opens and everyone starts filing out. Wanda and Vision come out first trailed by Clint and Goldie with Sam and the woman who must be Claudia following close behind, I’m surprised for a moment that Loki was not kidding about liking big girls and Sam saying he would snap me up if I wasn’t Steve’s, might not have been the teasing charm that I assumed it was because Claudia is shorter than me but close to the same size... 

“I move forward to greet everyone giving Goldie a hug, even though we're not close friends I'm still happy she's safe. She introduces me to Claudia who seems really sweet but also like a little firecracker if her ‘Fuck your beauty standards’ t-shirt and bubblegum pink tutu ensemble is any indication... She's not what I was expecting out of Sam let alone Loki's soulmate, but if me bagging Captain America has taught us anything it’s that the Universe is sometimes a fucking genius and knows better than me! 

Loki steps forward towards the group and all the Avengers except Steve tense up, ready for a fight. Loki puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture but moves to take another step towards the group.

“Make a move and Red Wing will light you up.” Sam says as a strange looking metal bird thing moves to hover close to Loki and a large grin breaks over Loki's face. 

“You may light me up anytime you choose, my Warrior.” Loki purrs and Sam looks like he might fall over from shock. Loki looks at Claudia with almost reverence as he assesses Sams protective stance in front of the young woman. 

“You are beyond ravishing my Lady.” Loki bows and Claudia gasps grabbing Sam’s arm and squeezing it. 

“You look smaller on the TV!” She blurts and then blushes and Loki's laughter is booming and joyous. Claudia seems to be taking it well but Sam still looks a bit shocked when Steve steps in. 

“Let's do the debrief now and everyone can go their separate ways and deal with their new soul mates in privacy.” Steve says going into Team leader mode. Everyone nods and I asked if I need to participate in the debrief. Steve shakes his head no, so I tell him I'm going to go out to the garden to the little bubble room nest at the center of the maze and he kisses me sweetly before sending me off. 

Loki doesn't get to participate in the debrief so I invite him to come along with me. He doesn't seem to know what else to do so he follows me obligingly. Once the two of us are outside and headed towards the garden I decide to speak. 

“Congratulations Loki, I hope you're all very happy.” I say sincerely. 

“I thank you, I hope we will be too and congratulations to you and Captain America he seems a solid fellow.” We walk a little further, as we get to the maze I take Loki's hand and drag him through. 

“I'm not a hundred percent sure that I remember how to get to the center but we'll figure it out.” I tell him with a smile, he seems confused at my taking his hand but I've decided to be friends with him since what I know of him and what I've seen of him today leads me to think that he's less bad than he is just emotionally confused. 

Once we get to the nest, (and I did remember how to get there!) we sit down inside the little bubble. I decide to speak seriously and candidly with Loki. 

“Loki, I've decided I like you… And I'm not going to hold anything that you've done before against you.” I tell him and he looks surprised but gives me a smile and a nod. 

“But I need to ask you something and I'd like you to be honest.” He just looks at me so I continue. 

“Are you on our side now, the side of the Avengers? Now that you know that your soulmate is one of them? Are you part of our team or are you still only on your own? I don't mean to be too intrusive but I'm expecting a child and I want to be your friend but I also need to protect my baby, I want to know if you're going to be part of protecting that child or if you're going to be something they need protecting from.” I ask my eyes on his hoping and praying that not only will he be honest but he'll be on the right side and trusting my intuition to let me know. 

“I'm on Sam & Claudia’s team, wherever they stand I stand.” He says simply and honestly and I smile leaning forward to hug him. He goes stiff under my touch but I don't care, my gut says he’s just a scared little boy who wants to be loved and now he has found the two people who will always make sure he will have that. 

“Welcome to the family, Loki!” I give him a squeeze and he’s still stiff. 

“I'm not letting you go until you hug me back!” I sing song at him and he wraps his arms around me and pats my back a little. I pull back grinning at him and despite himself, he has a little half smile on his face. 

“Let me give you the rundown on the fam so far! So you, Claudia, and Sam, Hopefully, your brother Thor and my friend Cate who is awesome and then Clint and Goldie who's my best friend Shelby's sister and Shelby is mates with Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are mated to my sister Adelaide and her husband Art, Natasha Romanoff has mated to my cousin Seth and Sharon Carter is mated to my cousin Joe who is Seth’s older brother, the Hulk is mates with my friend Jamie... Oh and we just found out Vision and Scarlet Witch or mated to each other, then there are some other Avengers I haven’t met yet who are mated but I will let Steve tell you about them because I can’t remember them all... So whenever we have holiday parties they are going to be kind of massive because other than those mated people you have other friends and siblings and parents and whatnot and I'm sure I won't be the only one expecting pretty soon.” I say tapping my stomach and Loki looks down a little smile playing on his lips and I can tell babies are something he'd like too. 

“I'll make sure your transition isn't too hard, even though you've done some bad things before, you're part of our team now I'll talk to everyone on my end and since they're mated to the Avengers they'll be able to talk to their significant others and make sure the transition isn't too hard on you, hopefully.” I tell him patting his knee gently and he looks surprised again. 

“Thank you.” He says looking close to tears before looking quickly away so I can’t see his face.

“Like I said, we're family now and I take care of my family.” I shrug like it’s no big deal even though it kind of is. 

“Moore family sounds…” I expect him to say something snide but instead, he just says ‘nice’ and I smile at him. 

“You know with you and Thor here more full time on Earth as part of the Avengers team whenever we do all have kids they'll be super safe after we take out this Hydra sec that's trying to kill all us mates of Avengers that is.” I say nonchalantly and Loki growls whipping his head back around his face looking murderous. 

“I'm going to rip them apart with my bare hands! No one's getting anywhere near Sam or Claudia, or the rest of, of our family... He says his eyes darting away as he says the last part and I smile patting his hand comfortingly. 

“I feel the same way sugar, once we figure out who they are, we’ll make them disappear. But right now let’s cloud gaze...” I lay down and Loki looks perplexed but I just pull him down so he's laying next to me and explain the game. I may or may not be Rorschach testing his brain… Don’t judge, I listen to my gut but he did kill like 80 people in two days, better safe than sorry. 

“When you see a cloud you figure out what you think it looks like and you tell me and then I'll try and see the same thing, trust me it'll help the time go faster than just thinking about the time going so slowly.” 

“That looks like a hippo.” I start pointing at a cloud and Loki nods. 

“That looks like a bilgesnipe.” He points out one of the clouds. 

“What the hell's a bilgesnipe?” 

“Oh right, Thor said you don't have those on Earth... it's like a deer or a lizard.” He says and how the fuck are those things similar in any way, and yet... 

“I can kind of see it, oh alright, yeah kinda has like a lizard tail on a buck body.” Loki doesn't reply so I assume I’m right. We contunue our game until an argument breaks out.

“Kitten!”

“It’s a lion...”

“No, it's a cute little kitty.”

“No, it’s a ferocious jungle cat!”

“How can you say that when it’s so blatantly a sweet little kitten who just needs a good home and cuddles?”

“Loki, that’s a lion, not a kitten!” I say feigning exasperation… Brightside he is killing this Rorschach shit.

“How about its a baby Lion?”

“Like a cub?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh, ok yeah, I can see that.” I finally concede. 

We go back and forth for a few more minutes. Loki comes out with a couple more that I don’t understand and I managed to trip him up on a couple. He seems particularly taken with the idea of chaps once I explain what they are... 

“That looks like a baby.” He points. The cloud does indeed look like a swaddled infant and I put my hands on my stomach instinctively. 

“Loki, I think you'll be a good father someday.” I tell him and I have absolutely no idea why I think so. Loki sits up and turns to look at me. 

“Why would you say that?” Loki says and there's something terribly vulnerable in his voice. 

“I don't know for sure, just a gut feeling. I always trust my gut and it's usually right… There's something about you and I just think, I think you’d love your child very much and you’d be fiercely protective, you'd also have fun with them help them get into mischief but not too much. I just think it could be a nice balance, I guess.” I shrug awkwardly on the ground. Loki looks down at the grass deep in thought for a few minutes. 

“I hope you're right..” He says before laying back down. 

“You'll make a wonderful mother, you, you remind me of my own mother Frigga, she was strong and loving.” I can hear the tears in his voice as he talks about his mother and I move closer taking his hand in mine and squeezing. 

He squeezes back and I’m 1000% sure I was right about him. He’s it's just a broken boy and now that he's found his soulmates, now that he has a family who will take care of him he'll do well... We go back to our game ignoring the emotions floating around us and play for another few minutes before Steve comes walking into the area. 

“Debriefing’s over.” Steve says eyeing Loki and frowning when he sees our joined hands. 

“Everything alright?” Steve asks me really checking to make sure that Loki hasn't done anything to me. 

“Just making friends, Babe. Loki and I are going to be buddies!” I say with a smile as Loki stands from the grass and shoots me a grin. 

“Good luck Loki, they’re going to love you!” I say waving him off as Steve comes and lays down next to me and I move over so that I'm resting my head on his torso. 

I think he's going to be all right, I think he just needs love and we should be nice to him.” I tell Steve. 

“I hope you're right, doll. Claudia seems nice and Sam certainly deserves happiness so I will just have to believe that you and the universe know better than me.” Steve says running his hands through my hair. 

Oh Babe, it’s a given that the universe knows better than you, it’s also a given that I know better than you.” I laugh at my own joke and Steve pulls my hair gently which only makes me laugh harder until Steve laughs along.

“Any word about Thor and Cate yet?” I ask once I recover from my hilarity. 

“Yes, they have met and she is indeed his soulmate, they'll be coming back to compound shortly.”

“Should we do a dinner so everybody can be introduced?” I sit up and face Steve. 

“How about tomorrow night I'm sure everybody will want to spend this evening with their soulmates, alone.” He says and I pout since I wanted to see Cate but I understand what Steve’s saying. 

“Yeah you're probably right, tomorrow night it is.” I lean down kissing Steve then laying half on top of him because I live for the cuddles. 

“How did the mission in Prague go to pick up Shelby's EX and the others?” 

“They took down a few hydra agents but none of them survived and none of them were Shelby's ex, looks like he was already headed back to the States before they got there.” Steve sighs rubbing my back as the disappointment hits me. 

“There's got to be someone else helping them on the inside! They shouldn't be able to stay one step ahead of us.” I basically whine. Steve just nods and we sit there for a few minutes in silence just holding each other. 

“What should we do for the rest of the day?” I break the silence wondering if there’s anything on the agenda for the day or if we can just relax together. 

“Whatever you want, babydoll.” 

“I was thinking about our farm that we talked about and well… How would you feel if Bucky and Shelby lived on the farm too? They would be in a different house but on the same piece of land, it's just that Shelby and I've always talked about having something like that together, you know. Then when you and Bucky are on missions we wouldn't be so far apart so we’d have each other there to help out and when we have kids and everything they'll be close together too. I just think it would be nice…” I say to Steve having been thinking about the farm since he and I discussed getting a place. Shelby and I have always talked about having our own little happy Farm commune thing and really would be nice to have her clothes when Steve isn't around. 

“Well I suppose we’d have to ask Shelby and Bucky about it, but I can't imagine not wanting my best friend close-by and I would feel good knowing that you’re supported when I'm on missions.” Steve says thoughtfully and I wiggle in excitement. 

“I'll talk to Shelby about it sometime soon!... Now that we're not sure if it's me or Shelby that they're really after, other than Rumlow and you have him in custody, do you think we could go back to the tower? I'd like to see my parents and Joe, the compounds nice and everything but with all the other Avengers running around it's not like we have any more privacy for the babymoon and I really would like to be closer to my family as the pregnancy progresses.” 

“We still need to stay here until we're sure who the Hydra sect is really after as their priority but if it becomes completely clear that it's not you, we’ll get you back to the tower okay?” 

“Okay…” Steve and I eventually walked back to the compound hand in hand chatting about little things and just being together.

Once inside Steve and I find Goldie and Claudia sitting in the common space living room, Sam and Clinton eyeing them from the kitchen and Loki off in a corner by himself while Wanda and Vision make googly eyes at each other from their seats at the kitchen table. It looks like an awkward school dance in here, without the music or the spiked punch...


	24. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a Smut warning that will look like this ***SMUT*** to where the smut starts in a chapter and then where it ends so you can skip that part if you want too.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I forgot to tell ya'll who Claudia, Goldie, and Cate look like... 
> 
> Goldie looks like Megan trainer in the All about that base video.
> 
> Claudia looks like Zeng Jing- https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8a/05/ff/8a05ffeb062fdd1e7770441f1b1d5253.jpg
> 
> Cate looks like khoudia diop

I point Steve towards the kitchen to talk to Sam and Clint and head over to Claudia and Goldie. 

“Hey girls, how's it going?” I ask with a smile taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them. I need to make sure I take Care of Shelby’s little sister, but also these girls, like Loki and the Avengers are going to be a big part of my life now so I want to start off on the right foot. 

“Honestly, it's completely insane! I mean yesterday morning we were trying to figure out what plantation we were going to visit first, and today we have soulmates who are superheroes! We’re in some crazy compound in New York, and, and…. It's just, a lot. Claudia says pulling her hair out of her messy bun and running her hands through the messy black waves as she speaks. Goldie nods frantically along with Claudie's statement, eyes wide and hands wringing, the poor thing looks like she might scream at the next sudden movement whether in terror or joy I can’t be sure. 

“I completely feel you... I was actually a hostage at a Starbucks when I met Steve and found out he was my soulmate, so when I say I understand I really do.” I reach out slowly to take one of Goldie’s hands in mine to reassure her and to stop her hands wringing while smiling at Claudia a little wider. They both nod at me and smile looking slightly relieved. 

“Honestly ladies, I think despite the fact that our soulmates are superheroes…” 

“and a supervillain…” Claudia throws in looking over at Loki. I decide not to correct her right now probably because I wouldn't know exactly what to say but also because she didn't say super villain with disdain or anger and the look she gave Loki was more curious than anything. 

“Right, well anyways, nobody knows when they're going to meet their soulmate right and then it happens... it happens the same for everyone, ours are just well, Super. I think the best thing to remember is that they're your soulmate for a reason so the wants and needs that you have are going to align themselves well, usually, with theirs. But if for any reason they don’t, Steve and I are here for you both and we won't let anyone push you around or rush you into anything, okay?” I tell them wanting to make sure that they understand that no one expects them to jump into bed with their soulmates or be totally fine all of a sudden, it could be a big transition and takes some people longer than others to get comfortable with everything. 

“It's not that I don't want to be with Clint, It's just he's older and experienced and I'm... I never... I mean... I just don't know what I'm doing and I don't want him to be disappointed in me, you know.” Goldie shakes her head sagging and pulling her hand from mine to pick absently at the fabric of her floral dress. I take hold of the hand that's picking it nothing again and squeeze it as Claudia wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“I'm sure Clint won't mind or be disappointed but if you want to take it slow just let him know and I'll have Friday set you guys up your own room, one each or you can share one if you're not comfortable sharing with your soulmate's just yet.” I assure. 

“I don't know about Goldie but I'm going to share with my soulmates, I want to jump right In because the three of us have a lot to work out before anything happens, we can’t afford to put walls between us that will just postpone and drag it out…” Claudia says playing with her hair again now pulling into a little side braid. Goldie looks at her friend wide-eyed and her face is a little panicky so I jump in. 

“We can still get you your own room Goldie.” She shakes her head. 

“It's not that, it's just, I want to share with Clint, to be around him and with him, I just don't think I'm ready for more physical intimacy yet and I'm not sure how to tell him.” She blushes furiously and tries to look away only succeeding in catching Clint's eye across the room and blushing even harder whipping her head back to us. 

“You want me to do it?” I asked understanding how nerve-wracking all this is going to be and not minding being a go-between so that Goldie feels comfortable. Also, because I feel the need to do the protective big sister thing with her since Shelby isn’t here. 

“Wouldn't that be kind of weird?” She asks but looks hopeful. 

“Not really, you know we're all family now and we’ll take care of each other... If Clint needs to know this but you're not ready to tell him, I'm willing to help and if you think it would make it easier for your relationship then I'm sure it's what Clint would want too.” 

“Okay, thank you…” Goldie says and I nod making a mental note to go talk to Clint when I'm done here. 

“And Claudia as far as Loki is concerned, I don't actually think he's bad I think he's been through some stuff and he made some really bad calls because he was hurt... I can't know for sure but that's what my gut tells me.” She nods. 

“I know a little something about that... I was adopted when I was a baby. The family who adopted me was also Chinese and didn’t tell me I was adopted until I was 18 after I found out by accident while getting some of my old paperwork together to take with me to college. I felt really betrayed and I lashed out at them even though all they ever did was love me and try to protect me. I hurt them pretty badly and I've only been able to start working on fixing our relationship again over the last year or so, I did so much damage just because I was hurt and I felt alone for the first time in my life... I always thought I had my family but when I found out that I was adopted I felt like I was on my own which is silly because they were still there I was the one pulling away but still the choices I made hurt people and it doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I, I’ll talk to Loki before I make any judgments about anything, plus I’m really going to need to set up a non-judgement zone to talk about my size with them.” Claudia says and I realize she really is going to be perfect for Loki and hopefully Sam too, but I don’t like seeing the signs of insecurity about her body that she showed at the end.

“Your size isn’t going to be an issue honey, honestly I can personally assure you they both like figures like ours.” I tell her with a cheeky smile and wink trying to make her feel better but the gesture does not have the desired effect! 

“How personally?” She askes her eyes flashing with jealousy and hands clenching. Shit she may be short and soft but she looks scary as hell when she thinks your fucking with her men. That thought makes me laugh which makes her look madder so I pull it together.

I met them both after Steve, I already had my mate, down girl... I know because they both made flattering comments about my attractiveness, nothing else. I assure you, Steve would have killed them, allys or not, if they had been anything but gentlemen.” I say waving my hands placatingly. She looks pacified them a little bashful.

“Ah, sorry...” She bites her lip clenching her fists making me chuckle again.

“No worries honey, if I thought someone was eyeing Steve I would totally shank them so I get it.” I tell her and we all three giggle until Sam walks over to us. 

“Pardon me ladies but, Claudia... I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having dinner with me and hopefully Loki this evening?” Sam asks looking all nervous and bashful and it's so cute on such a big guy.

“Can we have waffles? Claudia asks leaning forward and looking excited and Sam practically melts before my eyes. 

“Anything you want, beautiful.” Sam says with a big grin and Claudia nods standing up and taking his hand. 

“We should go and invite Loki.” She says practically dragging Sam across the room to the still cornered God. 

“I think I'm going to go give Shelby a call, just to check on her and let her know I'm here safe.” Goldie says and stands look outside, I stand with her and give her a quick hug. 

“I'll talk to Clint while you're out there.” I say and she gives me a timid smile before heading outside. I make my way over to Steve and Clint still talking in the kitchen, Steve looks pleased as I walk over but CLint looks nervous as fuck.

“Steve babe, would you mind getting me a jacket from our room, or a sweater, I'm a little chilly.” I ask Steve as I get into the kitchen it's not exactly a lie I am actually chilly. 

“Of course, I'll be right back.” I give him a kiss and he makes his way out of the room. 

“Smooth real smooth…” Clint says rolling his eyes at me and I just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Is this a shovel talk?” 

“No shovel talk, I'll let her eight brothers handle that.” I have to laugh out loud as he looks like he might faint. 

Seriously though Clint, I was just talking to Goldie and there are a few things she wanted to say to you but she is a little nervous, so she asked me if I would, if that's okay with you?”  
He nods vigorously leaning forward in anticipation. 

“She's pretty young Clint, just 22... She doesn't have experience in the physical relationship area and she doesn't want to disappoint you or let you down but she doesn't think she's ready for that just yet... She would like to share a room with you if you're okay with respecting those boundaries but if not she'll get her own room and you guys can work on it later.” Clint’s emotions are all over his face from shock to pleasure to worry and back to pleasure. 

“I'm not going to rush her and even if it takes her years to be ready that's fine... I just... She's my soulmate, I just want to be close to her, that's enough for me. I swear.” Clint says putting his hands up as if to surrender and I see Steve walking back into the room with my sweater. 

“Well then, let Goldie know that when you see her all right?” 

“I will, thanks Soph.” 

“You're welcome Clint and good luck.” I tell him as Steve gets to us and rests my sweater over my shoulders holding it so I can put my arms through. 

“Thank you, babe.” I say kissing him sweetly. 

“Playing Matchmaker, Babydoll?...” Steve’s eyeing me and it's clear he knew he was being gotten rid of the whole time I just give him a rueful grin.

“Maybe.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

“Above my security clearance, huh?” Steve jokes. 

“And your pay grade.” Clint says making us all chuckle until Clint's breath hitches as Goldie walks back into the room. 

“Shall we leave the newly mated to it?” Steve asks putting out a hand for me to take. 

“We are the newly mated... but yeah, let's go.” I take his hand and lead him back outside. 

“Where are we going? 

“To the water, I'm making you take me out on a rowboat because it's cliche and romantic and I want too.” I tell him practically skipping in the yard and he's laughing at me. 

“Okay doll, I'll Row Row Row Your Boat.” He teases and I almost trip over my feet laughing. 

“If I ask very very nicely will you take off your shirt while you're rowing?” I ask cheekily not kidding at all. 

“I'll take off mine if you'll take off yours.” 

“Fine but if we get arrested for indecent exposure I’m blaming you.” I tell him as we get to the rowboats and he just picks one up right off the ground and carries it to the edge of the water without trouble. 

“No one would believe you, I’m Captain America, I’d never do anything so scandalous.” Steve laughs at I huff at him and stick out my tongue and he helps me into the rowboat then climbs in himself kicking us away from shore as he does with enough force to send us a good 20 feet into the water. Once we’re on the water I start unbuttoning my shirt and Steve's eyes go wide. 

“What are you doing?” He asks setting the ors in the water. 

“We had a deal, you lose your shirt if I lose mine, right?” I continue unbuttoning. 

“You were serious?” He sounds a little strangled as I work my sweater off my shoulders.

About seeing you shirtless?... Yeah I was serious, even if it sounds like a joke babe anytime that I can get you shirtless, I want you shirtless. You're like art you're so fantastic to look at.” I tell Steve as I remove my shirt moving to undo the clasp of my bra. 

Steve pulls the oars back into the boat and pulls his shirt over his head thrown it into the boat in front of him. I get my bra off and then grab my sweater putting it back on around my shoulders so I don't get too cold but my breasts are still exposed in the front and the chilly air Peaks my nipples. Steve's trying to row again and I'm watching his muscles work my face probably a mask of lust as I consider all the things I'd like to do to him. I bite my lip trying to hold back a moan and Steve practically whines in response. 

“Babydoll, I think you're going to have to put your shirt back on if you want me to do anything in this rowboat but row in circles.” Steve says and I look around realizing that we are in fact in the same spot we were a few minutes ago despite his rowing and I chuckle slightly which must do interesting things to my bosom because he's growling and then I get a wicked idea. I look at the far side of the pond it's about 100 yards away. 

“Steve, If you can row us all the way over there, I'll give you a treat.” I tell Steve and he looks behind him to see what I'm talking about. 

***SMUT***

“What kind of Treat?” Instead of responding I hike up my skirt and push my panties down my legs removing them entirely, putting two of my own fingers into my mouth and then move them down to play with my clit Steve hasn't moved or spoken he's just kind of frozen there. 

“If you can get to the other side before I make myself come then I'll let you play with me, but if not then you'll have to take care of yourself…” I spread my legs to make sure he's getting a really good for view. Steve looks a little dazed and goes slack-jawed as I work my fingers down a little more teasing my entrance and moaning. 

“Just going to watch Captain, don't you want to play?” I say going back to working my clit and Steve finally snaps out of his daze and begins to row. I do my best to distract him finally moving two fingers into myself thrusting in and out using my other hand to tease my nipples and moaning maybe a little exaggeratedly. 

Steve's erection is clearly visible through his Jeans, his focus is still entirely on me. His torso and upper body flexing as he rows us across the water as quickly as possible. Watching his muscles flexing and constricting is making me wetter as I imagine that powerful body thrusting into me, this is really a win-win situation for me. 

“Steve, babe so close... Oh, Oh Captain, so hot.” I'm moan out teasing him. All the sudden I'm thrown slightly forward and there's a crunching noise as the rowboat runs ashore. I catch myself looking around and seeing that we've made it to the far side and I don't hesitate. smiling at Steve I remove my fingers for myself and lick them clean making my way over to him and unbuckling his pants and taking him into my mouth fast sucking hard, really working him wanting to make him as crazy as I am right now. He's already so worked up from watching me and I know he won't last long either.

“Doll, baby, please you have to stop.” Steve pleads gently pulling me off him and I pout up at him. 

“Turn around and lean over your seat.” He says cupping my cheek and I follow his instruction moving to my side of the little rowboat and then over the seat I had been sitting on. I brace myself with my hands on the edge of the boat as Steve moves on his knees up behind me. 

He puts a finger inside me rubbing, teasing, and making sure I'm wet. Pulling out his finger he smears my juices over my asswhole before teasing it with his thumb making me whimper and wiggle in anticipation. Steve lines himself up before pushing into me so hard it sends our little rowboat out into the water with the force of the thrust. 

I bite my lip trying to be quiet, not wanting anybody in the compound to think we're under attack because I'm screaming. Steve pulls out and shoves in, out and in and out and in and out over and over moving our rowboat back across the water towards the other side of the pond as our bodies climb closer to climax. 

His thumbs still playing with my ass gently probing, his other hand moving around to my clit. It doesn't take long with the triple stimulation before I’m crying out my release rocking back into Steve and spasming around him squeezing him like a fist and then he's coming too with a growl of his own and a deep thrust that hits my cervix as he buries himself, filling me up with this come.

“God I love you... Love you so much, your perfect such a good dirty girl.” Steve praises me still holding me to him and I can't help but grin to myself. 

“Love you too, Babe.” I say as Steve gently removes himself from inside me. I turn back around tentatively to see Steve trying to pull his jeans up from his knees and put himself away. I reach down for my panties so I can put them back on I’ll need to clean up when I get back to the room but the panties will help so at least I don't have anything running down my legs when we walked back into the compound. Steve eyes my panties like he wants to take them and I give him a sharp look. I roll my eyes as he gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts.

“You can steal them later...” I concede and Steve grins before he starts rowing us back to the shore where we first took off and I try not getting distracting because he hasn’t bothered putting on his shirt. I look for mine own top which has somehow gone missing in the small space. 

***SMUT***

“Babe, do you see my shirt?” Steve looks around the boat and then the water and lets out a little chuckle pointing back to the center of the pond where my button up is floating like a dead body. 

“Damn it... Here's hoping that everybody's in their own rooms at the compound.” I shake my head trying to pull the sides of my sweater together to cover me. The problem is that it's not a shirt kind of sweater just the drapey cardigan kimono kind that is really showing off the girls. 

“I'm sure everybody will be occupied…” Steve tells me grinning and looking about three seconds from twirling an imaginary mustache and I just stick my tongue out at him.

“Just because you seduced me so quickly in our relationship doesn't mean that everyone else will be having such good luck, Babe.” I say primly and try not to giggle when Steve’s eyes widen as he helps me out of the rowboat and back onto the shore.

I Seduced you!?” Steve guffers picking up the rowboat and return to its original location.

Sure did, with all your chastity nonsense, It’s classic reverse psychology, I didn’t stand a chance!” I laugh as Steve walks back over to me grinning and I see he is still holding his shirt in one hand. I make a snap decision grabbing it from his hand and throwing it as far as I can into the water it's not as far as mine but he definitely can't just scoop it out and Steve looks at me with a pleased grin that confuses the hell out of me... Why is he pleased? 

“I was going to offer you my shirt to wear back to the compound…” Steve shakes his head at me and I flounder for a moment before straightening my spine and speaking. 

“Your gallantry was probably just reverse psychology to keep me topless as long as possible anyways!” I announce ridiculously and stick out my tongue. 

“What! Why you...” Steve’s laughing and makes a grab at me and I take off running and giggling. He's after me in a flash and catches me within 10 steps taking me to the ground with him on top of me and yanking open the cardigan that I'm holding shut to bury his face between my breasts and give me a ridiculously loud raspberry that sends me into another fit of giggles but Steve doesn't stop there he starts tickling my ribs.

“Apologize!” Steve demands and I try to squirm away. 

“Never!” I tell him through my giggles no longer worried about holding the shirt closed as my hands reach to his ribs to try to tickle him back. He starts to laugh for a second as I get to his sweet spot only to grab both of my hands in one of his and pin them above me before going back to his tickling with me now entirely helpless. 

“Apologize!” I try to hold out a little longer but it would probably be unladylike to piss my pants from laughter in front of my soulmate so I decide to surrender. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” I laugh and Steve stops tickling me, releasing my hands and putting both of his arms on either side of my head to look down at me. 

“What are you sorry for?” He prompts. 

“Getting caught!” I try to squirm away but that answer only has me getting tickled again. 

“Okay okay! I'm sorry I stole your shirt and threw it in the water!” 

“And?” He's grinning down at me like a maniac. 

“I’m not sorry for anything else...” I shrug.

“Not for lying about who did the seducing?” Steve raises an eyebrow at me.

“You totally seduced me! You wooed my parents made me fantastic food and the whole time you were so sexy and sweet! That is seductive as hell, it’s not my fault I wasn’t strong enough to resist all that! ” I smile up at steve and he grins back looking pleased.

“I forgive you…” He says his voice magnanimous and I give him a glare leaning up and biting one of his packs playfully and he makes a little squeak pulling back for me and I smile in triumph.

His eyes flare in Dark Steve fashion and I hold my breath bracing myself for what he's going to do.... But before he can do anything I hear a voice next to us. 

“Well this is a hell of a welcome party!” Kate's familiar voice says and Steve dives on top of me as if I'm a live grenade covering my bare bosom and grabbing the sides of my sweater to pull them together while he has me covered. I grab the sweater from him so I'm holding it closed and we both do our best to stand. 

“Hey guys... Welcome, nice to see you... We weren’t expecting you for a couple more hours.” I say incredibly awkwardly looking at their feet. Cate and Thor start laughing their asses off and I look up and glare at them but they don't notice to caught up in there laughing. 

Then I look over at Steve who's just grinning, standing up straight and seeming to have no problem looking right at them seeming almost pleased. After almost an entire minute Thor and Cate manage to pull themselves together looking back at us. 

“I wouldn't have expected you to be so, adventurous, my friend.” Thor says to Steve and I have to snort at that which makes Cate raise an eyebrow at me. 

“Well I don't know about the Captain but don't let this one's sweet face fool you, she’s a wild one.” Cate says wiggling her eyebrows at me and I flush red from my head to my toes as Steve and Thor laugh. I give them both a little glares and then look back at Cate. 

You have been here like 3 minutes and you’re already making me regret setting you up with your soulmate! Traitor…” I jokingly pout and Cate just smiles at me walking over and awkwardly hugging me since I'm holding one arm between us trying to keep my shirt sweater thing together. 

“Oh don't worry, I'm sure me and Thor will be caught in some compromising positions in no time and you can lord them over me... Speaking of which we’ll see you guys tomorrow for proper introductions.” She says turning back to Thor and grabbing his hand, walking towards the compound. 

“What about dinner?” Thor asks his booming voice carrying. 

“Oh I'm having Asgardian for dinner.” Cate says cheekily and Thor stumbles behind her as they walk off making both Steve and I snicker. 

“Hopefully, we don't see anyone else before we make it inside to our room.” I say to Steve and he just shrugs uncaring. 

“You're such a caveman.” I roll my eyes and he gets a look on his face that's a little unsettling and takes a step closer to me. 

“No, no, no no, Steve!” I back away from him as he prowls towards me making me squeal as he leans down and throws me over his shoulder slapping my ass once he has us back up. 

“Come on woman, back to the cave.” He laughs and starts running us towards the compound with me chuckling. At our speed we passed Cate and Thor and I wave as we go by. We don't see anyone else before we make it to our room and Steve spends the rest of the evening showing me why the cavewomen really didn't have it so bad...


	25. Pop Go The Weasels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some Time Jumps on this one...
> 
> Loads of Violence in the third section.

4 Weeks Later

“I’m sure you look great, babe, just come on out and show me, please…”

“I’m not wearing this...”

Steve, you agreed to randomly choose each other's costumes to make this Halloween party less lame since we can’t leave the compound, so suck it up! It’s just the luck of the draw that you got Clint as your costume picker… I’m sure it’s not that bad…”

“Oh really…” Steve Stomps out of the bathroom in what is definitely a women’s slutty firefighter costume… And I fall back onto the bed in a fit of giggles… This is the best thing I’ve ever seen! When I finally get it together I see Steve standing with his arms crossed pouting at me but I just smile and walk over to him giving him a kiss. 

“It’s funny babe, but your still super sexy, and if you’re good and put up with this costume all evening I’ll make it up to you.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him and pushing up on tiptoes to kiss him.

“Fine, but if Clint smacks my ass I'm breaking his arm… Let's see what you’re going as, and who drew your name.” Steve walks over to the bed and picks up the black box on the bed that will have my costume in it and who picked it for me. The whole thing had been Sam’s idea when Claudia said that she was disappointed about missing Halloween because it’s her favorite holiday. Loki had come up with the costume swap idea and Claudia loved it, so between the three of them, it had all been planned and decided. 

I take my box from Steve and head to the bathroom hoping that my costume isn’t as bad as Steve’s although I would never tell him that. I open the box and see the Halloween card first it says Vision on the envelope. OK, so it won’t be so bad, Vision won't have done anything too crazy. I open the envelope and read the note. 

“Clint informed me of Captain Rogers costume  
and suggested something to match,  
I do hope you like what I’ve chosen.  
Vision" 

I feel panicked as I look in the box and pull out my costume. It’s white with black dots and looks like a huge hooded onesie… Oh, it’s a Dalmatian! Haha, I’m going to be a fireman's dog! Yes! No slutty costume for me. I am going to kiss Vision when I see him! 

“Vision chose mine.” I grin triumphantly as I walk into the bedroom and find Steve trying to adjust the tutu a little higher on his hips. He looks over at me and gives me a disgruntled look that makes me laugh again.

“What did you choose for Loki?” I ask Steve as we walk towards the living room, it’s almost time for the party to start in the common space and we need to take our food contributions out there still. 

“A Thor costume...” I almost trip over my feet laughing.

“That’s amazing, he is going to be so pissed!” I cackle uncontrollably as I gather the cake and cookies I’ve made.

“What did you pick for Cate?” Steve askes picking up the giant crockpot full of dip.

“I picked the Michelle Pfeiffer Catwoman outfit, she will look so amazing in it.” We walk to the common living area and put our goodies on the island in the kitchen before Steve heads back to the room to get wings he also made. I’ve started setting everything nicely when Vision and Wanda walk in… Oh My God.

“Vision who picked your costume?” I laugh throwing a hand over my mouth.

“Claudia.” He replies and I look at Wanda who is smiling a bit devilishly next to him. Vision is dressed as Rocky from Rocky horror picture show, I think… All he is wearing is a tiny gold short speedo thing. And his cape is gone and his skin is human tone even with blond hair on his head that doesn’t look like a wig strangely enough. 

“Well, you’ll be in good company honey, just wait till you see Steve’s costume… thanks for mine, by the way, it's so comfy!”

“Clint indicated that Steve would be a firefighter, is he not?” 

“Oh, he is… You look great by the way Wanda, who pick yours?” I ask Wanda looking over her Tinkerbell outfit. 

“Goldie picked it, I love it.” She says doing a twirl for me as she sits a casserole dish down. Steve comes walking back in with the wings then and Wanda’s eyes almost pop out of her head as Vision just frowns.

“How could one fight fires in that?” Vision asks seriously as Steve gets closer and Wanda and I both start snickering and trying to keep it together. 

Before Steve can say anything There’s a loud wolf whistle from Clint as he and Goldie swagger into the room. Clint is dressed as a baby in just a bib and diaper with a bottle in his hand… Goldie Is dressed as Sandy when she turns pink lady.

“Cate picked your costume didn’t she?” I ask Goldie right away. 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because she has been a pink lady for the last four years and is always trying to get us all together to do it as a group…” I smile fondly.

“Wanda picked mine, didn’t realize you wanted to see so much of this hot bod, WandaPoo.” Clint spouts off doing a spin and shaking his diaper-clad ass at us as Wanda goes red.

“There was more to it! Where is the shirt, and the bonnet?” Wanda demands. 

“I improved it, you’re welcome.” Clint huffs and comes closer putting food down before rounding on Steve. 

“You’re all welcome for Steve’s appearance too.” He leers at Steve until Steve looks like he might bolt and I step between them. 

“Mine...” I say pointing at Steve and crossing my arms which makes Clint grin.

“You're the most welcome of all.” He replies taking a little bow and I roll my eyes as Goldie comes over and smacks his arm while suppressing a giggle. Thor, Loki, Sam, Claudia and Cate all walk in together a few minutes later, Thor’s booming laughter preceding them.

Loki looks hysterical in his Thor costume complete with long shiny blonde wig he doesn’t seem pissed though, in fact, he seems to be doing his best Thor impersonations which is why Thor is laughing. Cate looks great as Catwoman and smiles at me as they come in skipping over to me and kissing my cheek thanking me for picking something cute. 

Claudia is in a slutty little red riding hood costume and Sam’s in an Inflatable T-rex get up. Thor is dressed like an old woman with a squished puppy between her but cheeks and a lost puppy sign, his hair in curlers. 

Once we’re all there it disintegrates pretty quickly into laughter as we see all the varying costumes together. Steve and Vision take the most shit for their costumes but it’s all in good fun so they loosen up as the night progresses. Clint challenges everyone to a twerk off but only Sam and Thor except… Thor’s enormous padded ass takes the win on that and we all end up inappropriately dancing, I may have leg humped as my main dance move. Steve even made an inappropriate joke about his firehose after having a couple of shots that Thor gives him. 

By midnight we all settled in the living room to watch scary movies. Steve got to pick first and went with an old film call the “The man who laughs” and holy shit it’s super going to give me nightmares. I fall asleep before the next movie starts and wake up as Steve is caring me to our room. But I wake up long enough to make it up to Steve for being a good sport about his costume… I may take a little to much pleasure stripping him out of his pretty corset and tutu.

______________________________________________________________________________  
4 weeks later.

“So Thanksgiving is basically a day when we eat too much and say what we are grateful for while pretending not to remember that this day is basically a celebration of the murder and displacement of Native Americans by white colonials…” I explain to Loki he finished helping me setting out the last of the pie’s. 

“Midgardians are scary...” Loki mumbles and I snort. 

“Go ask your fiances if the turkey is ready yet, please, it’s almost time to eat!” I say shooing Loki from the communal kitchen as Steve walks into the room with two sides putting them on the table. 

“Smells good babe.” I walk over to Steve and look at the stuffing and green bean casserole covetously. 

“You smell good, like sweets...” Steve says pulling me in close and baring his face in my neck. I turn in his arms and kiss him sweetly but he deepens the kiss and grinds against me. Wow, ok.

“Umm, not that I’m complaining babe but ah to what do I owe the pleasure?” I grind into him for emphasis.

“Thinking about stuffing you full again…” He whispers darkly rocking into me until my butt hits the edge of the table and he lifts me into his arms kissing me again and hands wondering under my shirt.

“For God sake! Not in the freaking communal space!” Clint yells at us and we break apart Steve taking a step back and me sliding off the table. 

“Sorry...” I mumble.

“Whatever…” Clint says putting the rolls and potatoes on the table.  


“Be nice Clint, we all know that you and Goldie are the reason we had to institute that rule in the first place.” Cate chimes in wiggling her eyebrows.

“That was a misunderstanding!” Goldie shouts turning pink and practically throwing the cranberry sauce down on the table.

“How is you two both stark naked in the kitchen at lunchtime a misunderstanding? I can’t unsee that, Clint!” Sam interjects carrying the turkey into the room.

“Ask your boy! He is the one who made us think we had clothes on!” Clint throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Still your fault Clint, you initiated a prank war with the god of mischief… You know better than to mess with Thor or Loki’s hair products.” Claudia says and Goldie sticks her tongue out at her friend who just grins back.

“My hair looks like this naturally...” Thor says a little indignantly and even Loki snorts at that. 

“Can we just eat already!” Steve says pulling me to a chair and pulling it out for me before sitting himself.

“Steve is right, it’s time to eat and be thankful.” Vision says walking into the room with Wanda levitating a few bowls of goodies and the Ham behind him.

The Bickering continues good-naturedly all through dinner but it’s nice, we are all getting used to each other enough to be really comfortable being idiots on a consistent basis.

______________________________________________________________________________

2 Weeks Later

“Put it down Loki!” I demand holding out a hand.

“No.” He raises his arm higher in the sky over my head. 

“I mean it, put it down or I'm going to grab you by your reindeer horns and sling you across the room!” I growl out stomping a foot.

“Alright alright, lord you're vicious…” Loki chuckles handing me the last brownie from the small batch we made together. 

“Pregnancy hormones! I don't need to be a superhero to take any of you guys on if you try to steal my snacks!” I take a bite of the deliciously still warm fudge brownie and make a happy little sounds Loki ruffles my hair and wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

“All right, well now that you’ve had your snacks can we get back to our conversation?” 

“Sure... I don't know what's traditional on Asgard but here in the US the men wear suits but if you want to wear a white dress I don't see why it's a problem, just let Claudia and Sam know.” I shrug gulping some milk. 

“It's NOT a white dress! They’re robes, traditional white marriage robes, NOT a dress…” Loki corrects me again although the picture he's drawn me looks like a dress, a very pretty white wedding dress. It will look fantastic on Loki and I suppose I can see the masculine lines in the shoulders but it still looks like a dress. 

“Alright, then just tell them you want to wear this beautiful white ROBE. You've been dreaming about this day since you were a little, godling... and you should get to wear whatever you want.” I tell Loki giving him a little grin and he rolls his eyes at me but smiles fondly. 

“I just, I'm nervous, I mean I'm sure they have ideas about the wedding too and I don't want to upset the apple cart…” Loki says shuffling a little and I lay my head on his shoulder. 

“Sam propose to you and Claudia two days after you all got together, Claudia could not have been more enthusiastic when she said yes! They both want to marry you. I don't think they care what you wear as long as you marry them... But, you’ll look amazing in this Dr-robe and they will love it because they love you! They're your soulmates, you have to let go of this idea that you somehow won't fit with them! They're the people who you were meant to fit with Loki, I promise.” He squeezes me a little tighter as I finish and I turn to squeeze him back. 

Our friendship has bloomed over the last few weeks unexpectedly and a bit to Steve’s chagrin since he's still not overly fond of the mischievous god but Sam is happy, Claudia is lovely and there’s just something about Loki that just makes me want to protect him. Plus he used magic to help me with morning sickness so we’re pretty much BFF’s. 

“You're right, of course, I'll go talk to them and sort this all out.” Loki says giving me another squeeze before getting up to go talk with his soulmates.

 

Wanda and Vision wander into the common space kitchen as Loki leaves and I smile at them. 

“Hey, guys, what's up?” 

“Vis and I are going to be flying to the tower later and just wanted to say goodbye.” Wanda says stiffly and I frown. 

“Why are you guys going to the tower?” I say try not to be jealous because I really want to go see my family. Even though the last 10 weeks with Steve have been amazing and getting know the other Avengers and their mates is really great, I still need my family around especially since my first real doctor's appointment with Dr. Cho is coming up later today...

“There have been some new developments in the case, Vision and I need to go talk to Grant Ward and see if some of our mind manipulations can get more out of him.” She’s not quite making eye contact and I get suspicious. 

“What kind of new developments?” 

“We must be going, we have other goodbyes to make. See you soon Sophie.” Vision says cutting in when it looks like Wanda is about to reply to my question. Vis whisks her out of the room before I can ask any more questions. Ok, that was weird as fuck... 

I decide to go find Steve and ask him what's going on. He's supposed to be sparing with Thor, and Clint in the gym area but I don't find them there when I arrive. I rub my tummy absently as I consider whether they might be in the outdoor sparring area, it might work better when sparring with Thor, or they could be in the command center... I decide to go to the outdoor area first since it's closest just out the gym doors and to the left a little. 

I don't see them in the sparring area but I do see figures in the distance closer to the woods. I assume they're taking their fight further out so I keep walking towards them. After about a minute I realize their not fighting and they're walking towards me then all of a sudden there's not three of them but five and none of them are Clint, Thor, or Steve... 

I start freaking out internally and turn on my heels to sprint in the opposite direction as I make the move to turn I see the men realize that I've noticed something is amiss and they start running towards me as well. There's no way I can win, no way I can get back to the compound before one of them catches me. 

I hit the watch that Steve gave me once we moved to the compound one like he has that talks to Friday and the rest of the team if need be and controls things inside the compound and I just start screaming at Friday. 

“Outdoor sparring area security breach, held!” I managed to just get it out before I'm grabbed from behind and a hand goes over my mouth. A man comes walking around in front of me as another holds me. 

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?” Asks Rumlow and my eyes widen. I thought he was taken into custody, I thought he was gone for good! I'd like to make a snide comment but there still a hand over my mouth. I try to make my statement with my eyes but my fury only seems to make him laugh. 

“It's alright sweetheart, you don't have to like me to be helpful.” He says and I try to kick out at him with one leg but he hops out of the way and before I can do more the Avengers come pouring out of the compound. 

Steve looks madder than I have ever seen him and I notice that Loki and Thor aren’t with the others, neither is Wanda, Goldie, Cate or Claudia. It’s just Clint, Steve, Sam, and Vision… Against Rumlow and at least four others. I try and struggle harder when I see Steve but the grip around me gets even harder and I squeal in pain. 

That sets everything into motion, as soon as I make that sound Steve is rushing my captor only to be stopped by Rumlow stepping in front of him. Clint is firing arrows faster than I thought possible and Vision and Sam are flying overhead. I hear something about more at the front gate and realize that must be where Thor and Loki have gone… 

The man holding me starts trying to drag me away while the team is distracted and I know that if he gets me out of here me and this baby are as good as dead. I pull the same trick that worked on Rumlow, dropping my weight all at once, only this time I twist as I go down so I can punch him in the junk but I only graze him, however, he still goes down as if I really got him so I take the chance to get up and run. 

There is fighting all around me and trying to find a path to safety isn't easy. I dart left to come face to face with a gun a really big shotgun looking thing and I freeze throwing my hands up. Something whizzes past me and the man with the gun goes down with one of Clint's arrows sticking out of his neck. 

I don't hesitate to take his gun as he drops it, and the sash of shells over his shoulder. Turning to see the man that had me before is recovered and heading my way. I can't let myself think about it, I just point and shoot. My would-be attacker looks as shocked as I feel when he puts a hand on his stomach to feel the hole in his gut before collapsing. 

I look around again and start making my way towards the compound. I come up behind a guy with a machine gun who is trying to take out Vision and shoot into his mid-back, watching him crumple like a rag doll. I take his gun and sling it over my shoulder just in case and reload my shotgun before making my next move. 

On my path towards the door, I shoot two more attackers who have their backs to me, no need for honor, and I am not leaving them alive to hurt the people I care about if I can do something about it. I keep collecting guns and ammo as I go. 

I don’t know where all these people are coming from but there are about twenty bad guys now, other than the ones that I or one of the Avengers has put down. Although … no wait I shot him in the gut… he can't be up. I see that the guy who was holding me is walking around in at least four places that I can be sure of from here. 

“Enhanced!” I yell and hope that someone hears me over the battle sounds. I pull the machine gun off my shoulder and swing the shotgun up to pepper one of the lookalikes, he hits the ground and I look right to see another running for me. I pull the trigger on the machine gun and it lets out two shots before clicking empty. 

I drop it like it's on fire and grab for the shotgun whipping it around as the lookalike is right on me I pull the trigger and… Oh ewwwwwwwwwww, heads can explode at this range with a shotgun, just fyi… I NEED A SHOWER, NOW! But I can't focus on that now. I wipe my face quickly smearing the blood and other stuff I don't want to think about, away from my eyes and mouth and look around. 

There has to be one primary lookalike… then I see him. Close to the edge of the woods, back from the fight, his face has clearly had a broken nose but it's the same face, his clones must come out without injuries he has received post birth. There is no way I can make it to him through all this… 

“VISION, Enhanced!” I yell looking up at him and pointing to the original look alike. Vision wipes his head towards me then the man and just nods heading that way. I turn back towards the compound entrance, it’s only about fifteen feet from me now. I reload my shotgun as I move towards the door, the path is clear straight ahead and I make a run for it. But it’s no good, I get knocked over by Sam and one of the lookalikes careening into me. 

We all go down hard with the lookalike on top of Sam. Sam is unconscious and the guy pulls out a huge knife, two-handing it over Sam ready to plunge it in and I vaguely hear a man screaming NO before I’m pulling the trigger again and putting a huge hole in the lookalikes chest.

A millisecond after I do the lookalike starts to disintegrate into what looks like mud over Sam and I rush forward on my hands and knees pushing him off Sam before he melts completely on top of the unconscious man. 

Before I can do anything else I see movement coming from my right and curse internally because I haven't reloaded yet! I grab the shotgun ready to use it as a bat to beat back the attacker the best I can. I swing with everything I have only to have it caught in one hand… I drop it and lunge for the attacker prepared to scratch the fuckers eyes out only to have my wrists caught as my eyes meet familiar blue ones. 

“It’s me babydoll, it’s over, it’s over.” Steve is saying frantically as I twist and fight a second longer my body working only in fight or flight mode. Finally, it registers and I quiet falling into Steve sobbing for a moment before Jerking myself back. 

“Sam!” I squeak turning to find Loki already by his side, his fingers checking the other man's pulse, I hold my breath. After a moment Loki lets out a huge sigh and I let myself breath again. 

“His pulse is strong and he doesn’t have any obvious wounds.” Loki says looking at Steve and I and I start crying harder and shaking with such force that it's painful. Sam's eyes flutter open a moment later as Vision and the others make their way towards us. 

I look back at Steve assessing him for injuries, he is covered in blood but I can’t tell if any of it's his. My hands go to his body, running over it frantically. 

“Are you hurt?” I ask breathlessly still hopped up on adrenaline. Steve's arms steady mine on his chest. 

“I'm fine, are you okay?” He asks putting both my hands in one of his and moving his other hand to my cheek to cup it. I don't even want to know what kind of bloody mess I look like but... 

“I'm okay, a little shaky but not hurt... Is everyone else all right?” 

“Sam will need to go to Medical, but he's definitely the worst off, everyone else is okay. Wanda's protecting Goldie, Cate and Claudia inside. Steve tells me still looking me over as if he's not quite sure he believes that I'm okay but I don't fault him for it as my eyes are still wandering over his blood-covered form looking for any injury I might have missed too. 

Steve stands and I move to follow but my legs are shaky and I start to topple over, Steve catches me and pulls me up into his arms and I just put my head into the curve of his neck and hold on tight unable to do more feeling completely exhausted. 

I put one hand on my stomach and rub where the baby is and Steve kisses my head as we walk into the compound Loki behind us with a very frustrated Sam in his arms. Sam tells Loki he doesn't need to be carried and Loki's just having none of it. 

“Main command room in 30 minutes, shower then debrief.” Steve says as the last of us come into the building and we all head to our rooms to clean up. I don't pay much attention to what's going on as Steve sets me down on the bathroom counter and then strips me down and puts me in the tub. Steve climbs in behind me and starts to wash me off. Everything is really fuzzy and blurry and my heartbeat feels like a crushing weight in my chest, as it slows it's painfully bringing me back to my senses one beat at a time. As I come back to myself I can feel Steve’s body trembling behind me and I lean back into him. 

 

“I'm so sorry doll, you should never have had to do that... I should have protected you protected and our child, you should have had to fight.” Steve says his words sound broken but resolved, I can tell he's trying not to cry. I turn my body in his arms so I'm lying sideways on him, able to look at his face. 

“It's not your fault Steve, the world is dangerous no matter who your soulmate is and I did what I had to do to protect those I love, I'm not sure how many people I killed today there was too much going on and I'm not sure if those clone things count as people or just the one person but I would do it again to protect you, to protect our baby, our friends and family… You didn't fail me, Steve. You're safe, I'm safe, we’re here, please babe, it’s ok, we are okay.” I whisper to Steve and his body relaxes into my touches and he cries a more letting out his fear. 

I just hold him feeling quite certain that since he became Captain America no one has held him while he cried and let out his fear and his feelings, always expecting ‘Captain America’ to be strong, to have all the answers. He’s so brave all the time and I wonder how often he’s felt like he had to hide every other part of himself from the world... 

“We're a team, Steve, you and I… We got through this today together. Our team is part of the bigger team that is The Avengers too, our family and friends, we all work together. That's how we're going to get through everything once this baby comes and for the rest of our lives, it's not all on your shoulders anymore we're all going to carry it together baby, understand?” I say kissing his chin and stroking his face soothingly his body calms down a little and I returned his favor of washing me. Picking up a rag and running it over his body, there's nothing sexual about it. I love him and he needs to be loved, to be cared for, to be reassured as he did for me while I was still shaking and out of it. 

I wash his hair and rinse it out and then let the water out, it's all pink around us from the blood and I stand up to turn on the shower to give us one last rinse or I just won't feel like the blood's completely off me. Steve stands with me and holds me under the spray for a minute before we separate to come out of the shower. We dry off in silence and then Steve put his hands on either side of my face and kisses me deeply. 

“Thank you, I love you.” He says pulling back and I smile tentatively up at him. 

“Love you too.” He puts his hand on my tummy for a moment and then decides to lean down and kiss it too. I run my hands through his hair as he does. 

“Love you too Justice.” I smile. 

“But not as much as Mama does.” I say and Steve huff's indignantly as he stands and I chuckle at him the mood raising a little.

“Team Rogers…” Steve grins holding a hand out to me.  


“Team Rogers-Drake.” I take his hand.

“Drake-Rogers?”

“Maybe… We’ll talk about it after the debriefing.” I drag him to our room so we can dress and head to the main control room to try and figure out what the fuck happened today.


	26. This Feeling Inside...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so It's all going to hell from here... Angst is coming.
> 
> Two chapters this week...

We redress and head to the main conference room for the debriefing. Not everyone's there when we arrive. Sam, Loki, and Claudia are missing and Clint informs us that Sam is arguing with Loki over whether or not he should leave medical to come to the briefing. Sam apparently suffered a slight concussion when he was shot out of the sky and fell, Me and the clone guy falling on top of him knocked his head a second time and the combination of the hits knocked him out. 

While Clint’s still explaining it to us an irritable looking Sam stomps into the room with an equally irritable looking Loki trailing him, Claudia is behind the two of them arms crossed and head-shaking. I make eye contact with her briefly and she rolls her eyes shrugging her shoulders like ‘what can I do’ and I nod in understanding as they all take their seats. 

“So what exactly happened.” Thor asks his arm around Cate who’s on his lap instead of in the seat next to him but we're all used to Thor needing to touch Cate pretty much constantly. 

“Sophie, you saw them first, why don't you start?” Steve asks taking my hand and squeezing it.

“Well, I was looking for you, Steve, and I thought you might be in the outside sparring area so I went outside and I didn't you see right there but I saw in the distance by the woods edge, three men and I thought it was you and Thor and Clint, but as I got closer it looked like more men and none of them were you guys so I turned and tried to run back to the compound but I wasn't fast enough and I heard them gain on me... That's when I hit the watch that you gave me and yelled. After that one of the men was holding me with his hand over my mouth and Rumlow came around said something about me not having to like him to help them and I tried to kick him but he got out of the way and that's about when you all showed up.” I shrug trying not to think about what happened next and how afraid I was. 

“How did Rumlow get out? I thought he was somewhere secure, what in the world was he doing here? And how did he find this place?” I turn asking Steve not understanding how this is possible and feeling the fear I‘ve been holding back creeping in accompanied by a feeling that it’s not being over. 

“The compound where we were keeping him and several others were broken into last night 17 inmates escaped including Rumlow. It was well-planned and orchestrated, that's why Wanda and I were heading to the Tower to get into Ward’s head and see what he knows about it... But that trip will need to be delayed, I think.” Vision explains and I remember him not wanting to tell me exactly what was going on earlier and that's really why I was looking for Steve. I look back at Steve. 

“Did you tell them not to tell me about Rumlow?” Steve’s eye’s wide and for a second and he shakes his head no before Wanda cuts in. 

“Natasha was the one who told us about it and gave us our mission, she told us not to tell any non-Avengers, even mates, she thought if one of you was compromised you were all more likely to give up information.” She says apologetically.

“Me specifically or all the mates?” I try not to snap but don't completely succeed. 

“All the mates but you specifically because of the pregnancy, Nat thought it would be easier for them to threaten you with the baby.” Wanda tells me and I feel rage bubbling in my veins Natasha and I are definitely having a fucking talk. I sit back in my chair and fold my arms pouting and angry. 

“I disagree with Natasha's assessment.” Vision says and I look at him a little surprised. 

“Sophia was the first to notice the enhanced and told me where he was located if she hadn't and I hadn't taken him out the fight would have been unending, he seemed able to create more of himself out of thin air as well as the fact that she alerted the compound, took out several of the operatives and saved Sam, all with no training and while she and her child were under threat. I believe Natasha has underestimated Sophia and many of the other mate as well, just because someone is not trained as a shield agent does it mean they won't respond well to pressure.” Vis explains matter-of-factly and I want to run across the table and kiss him. 

“Have I told you-you're my favorite today, Vision?” I say with a sweet smile and he raises an eyebrow or what would be an eyebrow. 

“No I thought other than Captain Rogers, Loki was your favorite.” He says and I chuckle at him because he isn’t wrong. 

“Well, today you're my favorite… Loki, you can be my favorite again tomorrow.” I grin peeking over at Loki who gives me a wink back. Sam scratches the back of his neck looking a bit awkward next to Loki.  


“Thank you, by the way, I didn't see what happened after that guy knocked me over, it all went black but the security footage from that side of the compound had a pretty good angle on it, I watched it while in medical... If you hadn't been there I, well, I wouldn't be here.” Sam says and I tear up and get out of my chair to run over and give him a big hug the idea of losing any of these people who’ve become family to me is a terrible one and although I had to take a life or a clone life or whatever to do it I wasn't lying to Steve when I said I do it again in a heartbeat to protect these people. My people. 

“I'm glad you're ok Sam.” I give him a squeeze and pulling back Loki grabs hold of me and pulls me into his lap squeezing me. 

“You are by far my favorite Midgardian, who is not my mate if Captain Rogers ever treats you less than you deserve I'm sure we could form a sort of quartet.” He tells me cheekily tickling my ribs a little and I laugh at him slapping his hands off and standing. Steve across from us is looking slightly less amused his eyes possessive and I know that Loki was partially trying to get a rise out of Steve but then he turns to be in earnest. 

“You saved my heart today, I won't forget it.” Loki tells me and I give his shoulder a little squeeze before turning and hugging Claudia too, she whispers a quick thank you in my ear and squeezes back me tight. I go back over to Steve and when I moved to sit down he pulls me into his lap instead of letting me sit in my own chair and I roll my eyes at him. 

“Taking romance lessons from Thor?” I whisper to him and he just shrugs kissing my cheek and I snuggle down a little not minding a bit.

“Are there any prisoners here at the compound?” I ask a moment later wondering if anyone survived the fight on Hydra’s end. 

“Rumlow, and one other guy who wasn't really fighting he was over by the enhanced, he seemed to be ill.” Clint say’s and I tighten my hold on Steve. 

“Why is Rumlow still alive?!” I asked a little frantic having been his hostage twice now not really clear why no ones just put a bullet in the psychopath. 

“The high up’s think he'll have useful information.” Vision says and even his cool logic does nothing to settle me. I feel like none of this can be over until Rumlow is out of the picture and that feeling of this not being over flares back to life like a wildfire inside me.

“I don't give a damn if he knows everything! I want him dead!” I say and I mean every word the threat he poses to my baby to me and to my mate is too great to bet against any amount of Intel he could provide. 

“Bloodthirsty today aren’t we…” Loki teases but I shoot him a look that says I'm not in a joking mood. 

“Yes, I am bloodthirsty! Today is the second time this man has tried to hurt me, this time my child was dragged into it and he's been after Steve for a while! How many times has he slips somehow away from all of you, from The Avengers from Shield, something’s not right about it! He's too much of a liability, I don't care what he knows, please, he needs to be taken care of!” I say looking back at Steve my eyes begging him to understand. I’ve never felt so sure about anything in my life, Rumlow will cost me everything if he is allowed to live... 

 

“There are rules and regulations we can't just execute him, Sophie, since he survived the battle killing him would be considered murder, unless provoked.” Clint tells me in what seems to be a soothing tone and I let out a huff of frustration slamming my hands down on the table.

“I don't care what it's called! He's a psychopath, a monster and he's after all of us but specifically my mate, me and our child! He needs to be gone!” I say getting more and more upset. 

“I agree with Sophia, this Rumlow is after our soulmates. We should let Vision and Wanda peek inside his head, see what they can get and as soon as they finished we execute him.” Loki says backing me and I give him a grateful look.

“I agree too.” Cate says.  


“I’m am with my beloved, he is too great a threat to be left to plot another day.” Thor throughs out and I start to feel a little better. We can fix this, take care of this threat and deaded this feeling inside me.

“We can take a vote.” Sam says and I nod enthusiastically but I feel Steve stiffen under me. 

“There will be no vote.” He says in his I’m the head of the Avengers authoritative voice and I look back at him to see what he means. 

“We won't be executing, anyone... We'll get the sick prisoner checked out in medical and take them both to another facility tomorrow to be processed.” Steve says looking me in the eyes when he says it and I pulled myself out of his lap and take a couple of steps away from him.

“We should be able to vote, Steve, we don't all feel safe with Rumlow here even for a night.” I try and plead trying not to let the hurt of him unilaterally making this decision after the conversation we just had in our room about being a team get to me.

“No, this discussion is over.” Steve looks at the other Avengers in the room to make sure they know he is pulling rank before he finally looks at me.  
The room’s gone deadly silent as we just stare at each other I'm angry and hurt and scared and I just want to throw things at Steve and rail against him until he understands how dangerous this is, there's something in the pit of my stomach a nagging that says that Rumlow can't be here that he can't be allowed to go on that it's going to cost us everything and even though I know Steve can't feel that inside me, it still hurts that he’s made this decision against my wishes without so much as a vote to see where we all stand. 

After a long moment I look away from him I guess he won the staring contest because I don't want to burst into tears or start screaming so I sit back in my own seat scooting it away from him so he can't pull me in again. 

“Is the sickly prisoner in a cell with Rumlow or by himself?” Clint breaks the tense silence to continue the briefing. 

“He's currently in the holding cell in the quarantine area of medical after Dr. Cho arrives for Sophia’s appointment shortly I’ll have her check on him as well and if he is cleared he will be put in the cells in the basement.” Vision tells us and try to stay tuned in if only to keep from breaking down. 

“Were we the only place hit?” Goldie speaks up and this line of questioning grabs my attention. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks. 

“We're not the only place with Avengers and their soulmates, She’s asking if any of the others were attacked if anybody tried to get them.” Claudia clarifies and Goldie nods at her. 

“There was some suspicious activity near where Tony and Bucky are but they're on high alert now as are all the other locations, but no one else has been hit, so far.” Clint replies and I nod feeling relieved slightly knowing that the others at least are safe. 

“Do we know how they found the compound?” Cate throws out.

“The compounds not really a secret, it's not all that hard to find. It's getting in that should be difficult and it wasn't quite so difficult as it should have been.” Thor says looking angrier than I have ever seen the lade back god look before. 

“What's that mean?” Claudia asks moving from her seat to sams lap and curling up like a kitten seeking comfort. 

“It means that someone associated with Stark or Shield security made a hole for the rats to crawl through.” Loki says with a look of murder in his eyes that I'm not entirely sure hasn't bled into my own. But he still moves his chair over to gently wrap his arms around his mates.  
After a few more minutes the briefing wraps up with little fanfare and I stand from my seat walking out of there without waiting for Steve. I know it’s not really fare that he is trying to do what's right as Captain America, but I’m trying to do what’s best as a mother and I don’t know how to reconcile the two. 

“It’s 2:30 and our appointment with Dr. Cho are at 3 so she should be arriving very shortly and I make my way to the quinjet hangar to meet her. I can hear Steve walking behind me but I don't pay any attention to upset to talk to him, not knowing what I'd say and how much of it I'd regret later. 

In the hangar, the quinjet hasn't arrived yet so I take a seat along the wall still not acknowledging Steve's presence as he walks over near me. I petulantly look in the opposite direction to avoid eye contact but I can see him out of my peripheral vision putting his hands on his hips and looking down at me. 

“So you're not talking to me at all, not even looking at me?” His voice seems irritated and exasperated at the same time. I cross my arms then look over at him, eyes locking and I just want to scream at him again so I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to control myself trying to be adult about this.

“I just need some space right now...” I say with my eyes still closed knowing nothing good will come from talking now.

“What happened to talking about how we feel, not just acting out like children, or does that only apply to me?” Steve says condescendingly and my eyes fly open and it takes a lot not to just punch him in the dick since it's about eye level with me but I reel it in… He has kind of a point even if he said it like a complete fucking idiot. 

“We're in danger, more danger with him alive then his Intel is worth! In our room I told you that we're a team that we’ll handle all of this together and then in that room, you took that away, you made the decision, no vote, no discussion, just Captain America making the choice for the rest of us! A choice that doesn't make me feel safe…” I say trying not to shout and succeeding for the most part. Steve looks a little stunned for a moment but quickly recovers. 

“What you had to do outside, what we all have to do sometimes in the moment, when we make the decision to take a life, it is a terrible thing that we all have to live with, that I hoped you never would but that is not the same as deciding to take a life outside of that split-second... Outside of that moment when you have other options, it’s just murder.” Steve tells me his voice thick with the righteousness wafting off him and it’s stifling. 

He’s talking like I’m a child that doesn’t understand why I can’t have a cookie before dinner instead of a mother trying to protect my child. I don't think I've ever been as mad at him even when he was being a possessive dick.  


“Of course it's different! That doesn't make it wrong Steve, It is a calculated decision to protect the people I love, to protect my child! I can feel it in my bones, every Instinct I have, that gut feeling that I always rely on is screaming at me to find a gun and go down to the cells and shoot him in the face before he can take anything from me, from us!” I say breaking down a little towards the end knowing that Steve can't feel the ache and the fright inside me the feeling that is screaming that I have to end this or lose everything. Steve's hands come off as hips and fly in the air as he throws them up exasperated. 

“So what do you want me to do? You want me to just MURDER someone without a trial, without going through the right chain of command to figure out what we need to do next. You want me to just go down and MURDER somebody because you have a ‘feeling’ because it frightens you because the boogeyman is real, you want me to be a MURDERER or to let the mother of my child be one, or perhaps one of our friends we could let them be the one to actually MURDER a man!” Steve says his hands flying all around him as he paces back and forth not bothering to try and not yell with his I’m disappointed in you face on the whole time and it’s abundantly clear that he is just not going to get it. 

“It doesn't matter what I want apparently Steve or anyone else on the team since you made the decision already.” I almost whisper feeling overwhelmed to the point of lethargy. 

“It’s the right decision! You expect me to bring our child into a world with no rules, no right and wrong were we just do what we please because it pleases us. We just follow our ‘gut’ straight down the rabbit hole until we're no better than Hydra!” Steve says coldly and it feels like a slap in the face. He stops pacing, pointing a finger at me and his high and mighty bullshit snaps me out of my lethargy. 

“So I'm as bad as Hydra now because I want to protect our family, our child from someone we know is a psychotic murderer who has a specific vendetta against us! The only reason that he hasn't already been executed by this chain of command you're talking about is because they think they can squeeze information out of him for their own ends and means! Hell, they ’ll probably let him go if he gives them good enough info. Scratch their back and they’ll scratch him, that's how the bureaucracy works! You should know that better than anyone Steve! But I'm a monster, I want to bring our baby into the world and down the rabbit hole and all that bullshit because I want to do right now what they'll be willing to do in 6 months, maybe, if he hasn't bought his way out of it with secrets that mean more to politicians than your life or mine or our child's!” I say standing now and in Steve's face completely over the Boy Scout bullshit that says his moral compass, his pride, and his righteous indignation are more important than the actual safety of our child.

“You kill Rumlow and you can't take that back you murder somebody and that doesn't just go away, it's forever!” Steve says right back in my face hovering over me and if I wasn't so pissed off it might be intimidating. 

“And you won't be able to take it back if he gets out again and we’re not all okay next time! You won't be able to take it back if he kills me or our child or somebody else on the team.” I say not holding back the fury I feel and shoving at his chest. Steve looks stricken for a moment, grabbing my hands that are still on his chest trying to push him back even though he's like a brick wall. 

“It won't come to that, this facility is secured, He won't be getting out. He’ll be transferred somewhere else and held there until he is sentenced.” Steve says calmly and a wrench my hands away from him. He just doesn't get it... 

“He was somewhere else! He was locked up, somewhere else! He shouldn't have been able to get this close, shouldn't have been able to get in here! There are things we don't know clearly yet, lots of things! After Shield officially fell and started being rebuilt I'm afraid it’s shaping back into what it was, the rot is clearly not gone completely and Rumlow is at the center of that he needs to be taken out of the equation!” I say pleading this time desperate for Steve to just understand but he looks away taking a step back. 

“He'll be gone tomorrow.” Steve tells me and although I still want to scream and lash out at him I just drop back into my seat and look away again letting a few tears fall down my cheeks as we wait for the quinjet. Steve stares at me for a moment and I think he's going to say something else when the hangar doors open and the quinjet comes in. 

I wipe my eyes and stand up ready to greet the doctor. We walk Dr. Cho from the quinjet to the medical area with little fuss. She is quiet and efficient setting up machines and giving me directions. She notes that my heart rate is accelerated my and blood pressure is up but Steve explains what happened right before her arrival and she decides that the levels are perfectly fine for such a situation but I still try to calm myself because it can't be good for the baby but I’m having trouble focusing on anything.

She takes some blood, I have to pee in a cup, she's very thorough and then it's finally time for the 3D Ultrasound. Steve's been loitering in the room with us not saying anything just observing but now that we do the ultrasound he tentatively moves closer to the side of my bed. I want to smile at him and take his hand, squeeze it and see the first images of our child together but the feeling inside me, the certainty that keeping Rumlow here and alive is putting us all in so much danger and the fact that Steve just won't listen makes me stiffen and hold my hands tight to my sides looking only a Dr. Cho. 

Pulling my shirt up Dr.Cho squirts very cold jelly on my stomach and then gets her state-of-the-art Stark supplied 3D ultrasound out and puts it to my stomach and moves it around for a moment before she finally finds the little peanut and the silence in and the room is suddenly filled with the Thump Thump of a tiny heart as a screen shows our tiny little kidney bean baby and I lose it crying.  


Looking at Steve’s face I see he's crying just as much that's when Dr. Cho tells us that we can only really see anything because of the stark tech then she prints us a few pictures and I thank her. She says it will still be awhile before we can tell if it's a boy or a girl but that everything seems to be okay and she’ll back to us with the other test she’s running. 

The only thing she recommends is trying to keep my stress levels down and I try not to snort when she says that but don't really succeed and she nods giving me a sympathetic look.When she's done and cleans the jelly off my stomach I put my shirt back down and sit up Dr.Cho says that she's going to go get herself situated in her guest quarters before checking on Sam and then the injured inmate and then leaves the room so that it's just Steve and I. 

I stay quiet, still on the hospital bed for a while, I have no idea where we are exactly I mean I love him completely but he doesn't seem to understand that sometimes you have to do terrible things to protect the people you love and I can’t put his need to be a boy scout above the safety of our child, and the fact that he would, has me questioning everything. 

In the moment this moment where we just heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time and saw the tiny little bean creature inside me that's part of both of us I try and not let the feeling the gut feeling overwhelm me or be upset that Steve can't feel it too I just have this moment. But I can’t let this go.

“Steve, please… at least let us take a vote on Rumlow… Please, if more people agree with you then I’ll let it go, but if they agree with me then we take care of the problem…” I say still sitting on the edge of the hospital bed unable to make eye contact with Steve.

“No.” Steve says simply and I look up to find him looking down at me his eyes sad and... disappointed. Pain floods me as I realize this may really be a case of two immovable forces…

“Steve, I can’t… god. I know something is going to happen, I can feel it and I know Rumlow is somehow at the heart of it, please. I know you think it’s different and it is but that doesn’t make it wrong!” I beg my heart sinking as Steve’s face only hardens in determination.

“I will not let a man be killed just because someone has a bad feeling, not even if that person is you.” Steve reiterates clenching his hands at his sides.

“Maybe if that was the only reason I would understand but it isn’t, he is a monster we know what he is guilty of, what he is capable of, what he deserves! Even without this feeling, I would still want him gone because he is a threat to our child! How are you not understanding that!” I am up now pushing on his chest again and crying either in anger or hurt I’m not sure which.

“That is not how this works, we are not judge, jury, and executioner!” Steve grabs my wrists that are pounding on his chest. I rip my arms away angrier now and storm out of the room. 

I don’t wait to see if Steve follows I just rush to our room and get some of my clothes put in a bag. Steve walks calmly into our room as I’m walking out of the bedroom with a roller bag behind me. Steve freezes in front of me and I feel bad for a moment as hurt flashes across his face but I resolve myself and take a step forward.

“I’m going to stay in one of the guest rooms for a while… I need some space.” I say managing for my voice not to shake even as tears stream down my cheeks.

“No… we, we can talk about this.” Steve rushes forward and I hold up a hand to stop him.

“I’ll still be in the compound, but I think we both need some time to think, apart. Everything has been crazy and wonderful and terrifying since we met, we have been together almost constantly and I think I need some… perspective right now. I’m sorry, just let me have some space.” I walk past a devastated looking Steve and out the door promising myself I won’t fall on the floor and start sobbing until after I get to the guest room.” 

“Friday lead me to a guest room please, the farthest one from Steve's room...”

“Yes, miss. Take the next two lefts and then the room at the end of the hall on the right will be opened for you.” the AI says and I’d swear her voice is filled with compassion.

I make it to the room and slam the door behind me not in anger but in a rush so I can fall to the floor and sob like I’ve wanted too since leaving the hospital room. I feel right, I feel sure but I’ve never hurt more. I curl in on myself rapping my hands around my stomach. 

“I choose you little peanut, I love daddy so much but I choose you.” I whisper after my sobs quiet and I feel my resolve build as the terrible feeling moves through me again. I stand and wipe my eyes. I am going to go talk to Rumlow and get some answers.

Friday leads me to part of the compound I’ve never been too, there are multiple clear glass holding cells but only one is occupied. Rumlow is just laying on a cot looking like he is having a relaxing nap, and it pisses me off.

“Wakey wakey fucktard.” I sing song in an unfriendly voice and Rumlow pops open an eye to look at me then grins.

“Miss me already sweetheart.” he sits up on the cot and stretches languidly before standing and walking right up to the glass in front of me. My hands start to shake and the feeling of dread compounds inside me.

“Who let you in here?” I ask trying to keep it together and get information even though he won't give it I’m sure, it makes me feel like I’m being productive.

“It’s good to feel productive, especially for someone as useless as you… not that it matters you're all already dead anyway.” Rumlow says and takes a step back as his smile widens. My mind flashes to the baby before I look back at Rumlow and steal my spine, I’m going to kill this mother fucker.

“Cap will never let you...” Rumlow sing songs but I’m not asking Steve’s fucking permission…

Rumlow finally looks alarmed and steps back and then it clicks. I haven’t been saying anything out loud… He can, can hear me!

Rumlows face pinches as I look at him again. 

“You're inhuman.” I whisper and he doesn’t reply. 

“That’s how you got past security and broke out of that other place, your, you're reading minds to get the information you need...” I say still facing him and he remains stoic as if he has no idea what I’m talking about. 

“Just one question...” I ask and turn away from him.

-[Why did you let us catch you?]- I ask and He snorts.

“So I could watch you all burn.” he replies and I whip around feeling smug and his face falls as he no doubt reads my mind. I didn’t ask my question out loud, that's why I turned away so he wouldn’t see, his answering confirms that he can read minds.

“Clever bitch, but it doesn’t change a thing like I said you’re already dead.” he snarls stepping back as close as he can with the cell between us.

“You die first...” I say whipping out of the room to head for the armory to get something to kill the fucker with. If he wasn’t too much of a threat before he sure as hell is now.

“Friday, let everyone know that Rumlow is inhuman, and can read minds, please.” I say halfway to the armory and the AI consents. I find a 9mm in the armory and am loading it when Steve walks in.

“What are you doing?” He sounds alarmed and I turn to him.

“Did Friday tell you that Rumlow can read minds?” I ask finishing loading the gun and making sure the safety is on.

“Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question...” Steve says looking like he is getting a little frustrated and well so am I because what I’m doing should be pretty obvious.

“I’m going to go kill him.” I say matter of factly because cold and that overwhelming dread are all I can feel right now.

“No, we will transfer him tomorrow, if he really can read minds he will be sedated for the trip so he can’t read any minds and he will be kept under until he is in the new facility.” Steve tells me taking a step forward with his hands up and then putting his hand out for me to hand him the gun. I don’t hand it over.

“NO! This ends now!” I screech and try to move past Steve but of course, it doesn’t work and he has disarmed me and has his arms wrapped around me in a moment and I’m lost in the fear and furry lashing out at Steve and fighting like an animal. But he just held me tight until I can't move anymore and I calm.

“You're going to kill us! You’re going to let him kill me and the baby just to save your sense of morality!” I scream and sob and Steve just picks me up and carries me to my guest room, not stopping until he is setting me on the sofa. He leaves the room and comes back with a glass of water for me. I don't take it and he finally sets it on the table taking a seat next to it. 

“Dr. Cho is going to come talk to you later, and she will refer someone to help you with all this, killing on top of the baby and everything else is too much for anyone to take, but I’m going to get you help doll...” Steve says calmly and I real back in horror.

“I’m not crazy! I’m not having a fucking breakdown, I’m trying to protect us!” I scream jumping up and pacing the room.

“I’m sure it feels that way, but this whole ‘feeling’ thing is just stress from the attack making you make irrational decisions, and it’s my job to protect you, even from yourself sometimes.” Steve says so condescendingly and I am fucking out of here! I make a break for the door and Steve doesn’t try to stop me just says ‘Friday’ and when I turn the handle on the door nothing happens. 

“For your safety and everyone else's, you aren't allowed out of this room until after you have been cleared by a psychologist. Unless you want to return to our room instead and be confined there for the time being” Steve says standing and looking a little sad and a little hopeful. Does this idiot actually expect me to climb back to his room right now?

“Get the fuck out of my room, Captain Rogers.” I seeth walking to the bedroom and slamming the door not bothering about whether Steve has left or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so is Sophie going crazy is or Steve being an Idiot???


	27. Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT is Labeled with *** SMUT *** at the beginning and end of it and this is still angst ya'll it's not makeup sex just fyi.
> 
> Sophie has a plan...

I decide to skype and see how everyone is who isn’t in the compound is doing. Mostly to distract myself from the fact that my soulmate is holding me prisoner and thinks I’m insane... 

Everyone seems to be doing well Jamie and Bruce have moved on from meeting her family to a secluded little Island off Belize where apparently the Hulk can ‘frolic’ according to Jamie she and the big guy have a special relationship and she can bring Bruce right back out of Hulk without trouble... Which is interesting. 

Natasha and Seth are with Jamie and Bruce on the island and Nat is training Jamie to fight. Their friendship seems to be growing which is nice but Nat only lets me talk to Seth for about 5 minutes before saying they have to go and I once again think about the fact that she and I need to have a conversation but at least they all seem happy so I console myself with that knowledge. 

Joe is healed all up working around the Towner and asking me when I think the best time to propose the Sharon would be... 

Adelaide and Pepper are about to go shopping for camping supplies in Paris while Art and Tony set up camp in a secluded little spot outside the city and I laugh at the idea of Tony ‘roughing it’. Pepper will be fine but Tony with no tech? Yeah, that raises my mood a little. 

Shelby tells me about her and Bucky’s hotel that looks out onto the Eiffel Tower and how she's never felt safer even with everything going on. Bucky has apparently been taking his wooing of Shelby very seriously and there may have even been a Regency themed dance lesson or two. And I have to smile at the joy in Shelby’s voice, hearing a lightness that’s been missing too long. 

Dad likes the tower and is beginning to participate in some R&D for Stark Industries my mother’s still planning ridiculous things for her grandchild and has ordered way too many clothing still not knowing the gender but I can't help smiling at her as she shows me a green onesie with a rainbow tutu that she promises is completely gender-neutral and I briefly try to explain to her that I don't give a damn if things are gender-neutral or not, if my kid likes it they can wear it whether it's meant for a boy or a girl. The point isn't that it has no gender but rather that they’re just a person, a human, not a set of genitalia and they can wear whatever they want. My mother nods to me in agreement and I think maybe she understands and then her eyes widen. 

“That means I can buy boy and girl close too?!” She bounces excitedly and I laugh at her again. 

“Yeah, Mom, if it strikes your fancy if you think it's cute go for it.” Mom squeals in delight before saying she has to go ‘she has shopping to do’ and clicking off skype. 

I don’t tell any of them about my current predicament or about the issues I’m having with Steve at the moment, feeling like it would ruin all their happiness and after all we have been through they need their happiness more than I need to whine about something they can’t help anyways.

I take a nap after checking on everyone, I’m feeling bone tired from everything but I set my for alarm 2 hours later knowing I'll need to make a plan of someway to get out of this room…  
____________________________________________________________________________

When I wake up I'm having the most horrendous craving for fried pickles dipped in chocolate sauce. Jesus that sounds amazing, where do I get that? I ask Friday if I have everything I need to make fried pickles and she confirms that I do and I rush to the kitchen starting the batter. When I have my fried pickles in the fryer I decide to make actual dinner while they're cooking. 

I'm pretty sure that fried pickles dipped in chocolate sauce will sound less appealing to Dr. Cho who Steve said would be by and I have no doubt that the star spangles dick will come too… But I need to make a good impression on Dr. Cho so she can maybe help me get out of here. 

I do ham and potatoes au gratin casserole with steamed broccoli on the side decided that looks pretty good too, just not as good as fried pickles and chocolate sauce. 

As the oven beeps time to put the casserole in the deep fryer also beeps letting me know it's time to lift my fried pickles. I left the pickles first and then put the casserole in setting the timer while the oil drains off the pickles and then dumping them into a big bowl with paper towels at the bottom so more of the oil drain off. I put the broccoli in the steamer and then get out the chocolate sauce and then Mosey into the living room with my snack.

While cooking I’ve decided that the only way I am getting out of this room is by playing Steve. I’ll make him think I’ve had a change of heart and that he’s right, tell him I want to go back to our room and whatever else it takes to convince him I am no longer a threat to anyone then I’ll sex him up and once he is asleep slip out and take care of Rumlow…

 

I find All Dogs Go To Heaven on HBO as I'm clicking through channels and decide to go ahead and watch it because I cry enough watching that when I'm not hopped up on pregnancy hormones and me crying is Steve Rogers kryptonite. 

So that's how my soulmate finds me weeping uncontrollably on the sofa while eating fried pickles dipped in chocolate sauce. as soon as he walks in (without knocking!) he see’s I’ve been crying and rushes over. 

“Soph what's wrong are you alright.” He seems really concerned and I hold back all the things I want to say like of course, I’m not fine you moron I’m a prisoner! Alright Soph, play it innocent, make him think it’s the hormones or some shit…

“I know they go to heaven but why do they have to die at all?” I say and Steve gives me a look and moves his eyes towards the TV. 

“Is this about your movie, doll?” He asks still looking a little panicked and I nod at him working my sad eyes for all they are worth. 

it's called All Dogs Go to Heaven and it’s a classic, you'll eventually get to see it when the baby comes but I'm not watching it again right now…” I say as the credits roll and Steve smile’s indulgently and then he spots my food choice.

“Soph, what ya’ got there?” 

“Fried pickles and chocolate sauce, would you believe that they go together perfectly?” I say cheerily trying to hide the fact that his acting like everything is normal is pissing me off. I mean I know why I’m acting like we are cool. I’m trying to play him, but does he really think I’m just crazy hormonal and everything will be fine all the sudden? Like sorry babe my ovaries are done making my decisions for me I can see how right you are now? GRRRRRR, But fuck it, I have to keep it up if I want to be let out of this gilded cage.

“I'm going to just have to take your word for that.” Steve’s looking a little green and it makes me a little bit pleased in a mean place inside. 

“Wanna try a bite?” I offer just to watch him squirm. 

“No thank you, generous offer though…” He kissing the top of my head and I keep myself from tencing.

“Why don't I go make some dinner?” I shake my head at him. 

“It's already cooking.” I tell him with a smile but he still looks a little green. 

“It's not more fried pickles and chocolate sauce, is it? He seems genuinely concerned. 

“Ham and potato au gratin casserole and steamed broccoli. I didn't figure anyone other than me or perhaps another pregnant person would actually want fried pickles and chocolate sauce, although I swear to God it tastes amazing. I don't know what's happening inside my body that makes this combination the best thing I've ever had in my life but this is legit the best thing I've ever had in my life, to date!” I look at him wide-eyed because I this plays right into the whole the hormones made me do it thing.  
Steve just shakes his head at me and comes around to sit on the sofa next to me since he doesn't need to worry about dinner pulling me into his lap and I force myself not to go stiff in his arms and instead burrow into his neck hiding my face and letting a few more tears fall because this situation is so fucked up.

“How did your skype calls go?” Steve asks and I scramble for a moment, how did he know? Oh, of course, I’m a crazy person so he was monitoring me, probably to make sure I didn’t try and recruit anyone to the freakin dark side! FUCK fucking fuck fuck. So much trust is broken on both sides of this relationship right now that I don’t know what to think but I have to keep the act up, I have to protect my baby and my soulmate even if he can’t understand that right now.

I spend a few minutes telling him about the skype calls and laughing at our friends and family with him, It’s a simple domestic moment, a seemingly beautiful one but there's something around the edges that’s painting our world black and it’s still needling inside me, while Steve remains oblivious and that's the real issue. 

Dinner is ready soon after Steve and we sit down to eat. Well, Steve sits down to eat and I carry my pickles to the table to munch them there. In the middle of dinner, there is a knock on the door and Steve gets up to answer it. It’s Dr. Cho. 

“I just wanted to pop by and let you know about the rest of the testing, and ah, see how you're feeling.” She says with a smile once Steve has invited her in. 

“Oh, ok. Won't you please join us for dinner?” I made enough for two but decided on a different meal for myself so we have plenty. I tell her waving her closer to the dining area and she nods. 

“I am a little peckish.” She replies moving to sit as I grab a plate and load her up. Steve asks what she would like to drink and brings her her requested water. I put on my best I’m totally fine and not crazy smile and wait for her to speak. 

“Captain Rogers told me you were having so issues dealing with the events of this morning, do you want to talk about it?” Dr. Cho says after a moment and I’m not sure how to play this, I mean I’m not Natasha, I’m not trained to lie… I go with something close to the truth.

“I’m afraid. Rumlow wants to kill us all, and he can”I almost say read minds but remember that Steve didn’t seem to believe me earlier…

“ He’s so close, I just don’t feel safe, I keep thinking that he is going to hurt the baby or steve and the rest of the team here, I can’t shake the feeling and I think it’s making me a little...” Ok Soph play it up, bite the bullet.

“Act a little crazy.” Yeah keep your face sad and not pissed Soph, you got this.

“Well, that’s understandable and I think I would feel the same in your shoe’s, but Captain Rogers assures me that Rumlow will be leaving first thing tomorrow, so there is really nothing to fear.” The Dr. says and I let real tears of fear fall down my cheeks because I know that’s not soon enough but nothing I say will help right now so I just nod my acquiescent and we all eat in silence for a few minutes.

“Have the test results about the baby come back yet?” I finally say wanting to reassure myself that the baby is at least safe at this moment.

“All the results are good... Except for one anomaly in your blood that seems to be presenting as inhuman and human, as if it's trying to mutate but your body is fighting it. So I need to ask, have you been taking any fish oil? Or have you been exposed to any unknown substances that you could have touched or ingested?” She asked and I feel a little queasy. 

“Yes, at least once I have been given a shot that I have no idea what was in it… But Joe, Seth, Jamie, and Shelby all had at least one of those shots as well, are any of them presenting this same issue?” I ask my voice a little higher than usual in fear and Steve moves his chair closer to mine putting an arm around me. I don’t pull away not just acting but because I could use someone to lean on right now as a whole new kind of fear unfurls within me. 

“Well I wasn’t running these kinds of test on any of them, these are specific to a pregnant body as it changes but I’ll start them on the others. But for now I don’t want you to panic, your blood shows that you're compatible with the inhuman gene so it won't kill you, your body will either fight it off and nothing will change or the way it's moving in you, instead of all at once via terra genesis, you will get your powers or mutations over time, so just be on the lookout for unusually strong feelings or sensations. Those could be powers trying to present.” She tells me and Steve and me both nod. 

“Is there any way to know what the powers will be?” Steve interjects. 

“No, they may be something related to Sophia’s natural skills or they may seem completely out of the blue, there is no way to tell with terragenesis.” She shrugs and I try not to yell at them that my very strong feeling about us being in danger could be relevant here but I’m sure that would just undo all my ‘I’m not crazy’ work. 

“Ok… Thanks for letting us know… but the baby is fine, right? It won’t hurt them?” I ask needing to be reassured even though I’m sure that Dr. Cho would have opened with that if there was a threat to the baby. 

“No, the baby won't be hurt, the baby has your genes as well as Steves so since you’re inhuman compatible the baby will be too, and the protective properties of the womb will keep any effects from the terragenesis itself from reaching the baby.” She says simply and I relax a little as does Steve. 

“Ok.” I pick up a pickle and dipping it in chocolate sauce and then taking a bite. Dr. Cho’s eyes widen as she seems to notice what I’m eating for the first time and I open my mouth to tell her what the deep fried saucers are but she holds up a hand to me. 

“Please don’t, I really am hungry so I am going to pretend that that’s normal food…” She says scrunching her nose at the pickles. 

“Good call.” Steve murmurs and I give him a sideways glance but he just kisses my head and smiles going back to his own dinner. I’m struck again by how much Steve doesn’t seem to grasp the rift between us but I force on letting the mood lighten.

Through dinner I ask Dr. Cho about herself and find her to be a kind strong intelligent women who I will definitely try and get to know better, especially because as she gets more comfortable she lets out her twisted sense of humour and makes Steve blush at least two times which only makes Dr. Cho and myself laugh harder. She also isn’t treating me like a head case which is what I expected... When it’s time for Helen, thats Dr. Cho’s name and she said I can use it. Because she clearly doesn’t think I’m crazy so hopefully that helps with Steve Letting me out of here.

When Helen is ready to leave Steve offers to walk her back to her room because he needs to go to the command center to check in and brief the tower on the new medical info on me and possibly the others who were stuck with the same stuff. Hellen thanks Steve but declines saying she needs to check on Sam again quickly and leaves Steve and I alone. 

“Can I go back to our room, I don’t want to be alone… Please?” I almost beg Steve and let the very real fear and loneliness I feel bleed into my voice and eyes. Steve looks pained for a moment before stealing himself.

“You still won’t be able to leave the room on your own until you have been, cleared...” Steve says with iron in his voice and I try not to flinch from how much this all hurts, but I still need to play this game, getting back to the room is step one.

“That’s fine, I just, please don’t leave me...” I let tears trickle down and Steve gives in pulling me into his arms and kissing my head before carrying me back to our room. I’m not sure if carrying me is so he can hold me or so I can’t make a break for it but either way the familiarity of his arms feels much more like a prison than a haven in this moment.

Once in the room Steve lets me down and kisses me as he promises to be back within an hour after checking in with the tower and heads right back out the door. I’m relieved that I don’t have to play nice for a while but I don’t test the doorknob sure that Steve is at the very least having me monitored at all times still and trying to get out now would just undo all the good acting I’ve done. 

I decided to do some pregnancy yoga for two reasons, one because it will help me calm down and that’s good for the baby and two because seducing Steve is the next part of the plan and every time I do yoga Steve gets worked up. I decided to do the yoga in just my panties because my skin is suddenly hot as if the room is 98 instead of 72 but hot yoga is good for you so I just roll with it, it’s not like it will hurt my cause. 

Did you know you need a yoga block to sit on for prego yoga? I don’t have one so I sit on a few pillows… I get almost to the end of the yoga before Steve returns. He kind of freezes watching me all sweaty in the middle of yoga, pretty much naked and I try not to let the triumph show on my face. 

“I’m almost done.” I tell him as I twist to the side and see him still just standing there watching me three minutes later and I know that the plan is working. The yoga ends and I move to toss the pillows back on the sofa but suddenly find myself throne over a shoulder. 

“Steve just let me turn off the tv and put the yoga stuff away!” I say as I’m tossed on the bed in our room. 

“Nope, later… I let you finish the video but no more waiting.” Steve growls and my already over warm body heats further because despite what’s going on Dark Steve always turns me on. He is over me in a second biting and grinding hard and I can tell this is going to be a rough one which is good because I’m not a good enough actress to fake love making right now, not when all I really want to do is bite and scratch and scream at him. 

 

*** SMUT ***  
My suspicions are confirmed when Steve grabs a handful of my hair and tilts my head to the side-biting down painfully on my neck and I let out a little scream that only makes Steve push a hand into my panties and start pinching and stroking my clit in fast rhythmic motions so that I’m screaming for a totally different reason. It would appear I’m not the only one he is into angry sex right now. 

I come in 30 seconds flat and Steve moves off me as soon as I do. Stripping at the end of the bed and prowling back and forth like a caged lion as he does, watching me catch my breath his eyes blown wide with lust. 

Once he is nude he gets some of the cuffs out of the night stand and cuffs my wrists together and to the middle of the headboard , putting pillows under my back and neck so I’m at a 45 degree angle before taking my left ankle and securing it to the left side of the headboard and then doing the same on the right so that my legs are spread wide with my ankles behind my head and my hands tied a little above me between said ankles, and thank god I just stretched and am naturally flexible or this would not be possible let alone a comfortable position. 

Steve seems pleased with himself just looking me over before pulling one more thing from the nightstand. It seems to be a small black cat o nine that we have played with a couple of times before and Steve knows I’m particularly sensitive too. 

“You look so good babydoll, bent and spread for me, a feast just for your Captain. Steve says and I moan at him, liking the dirty talk but wanting to get to the actual touching again. 

“Captain, please.” I whine as Steve runs the cattails from one side of my inner thighs to the other and it’s just a tease of touch with no pressure or bites behind it. 

“I know what you need and I’m going to give it to you so good babydoll, but first I want to enjoy you.” He says flicking the tails at my thigh a little harder and making me moan. He starts flicking my breast and torso as well as my thighs and he uses the handle to rub me through my now soaked panties. 

Steve strokes himself as he flicks me, my skin turning red with his ministrations and every inch of my skin is over sensitized, so hot and tight, and I’m fucking needy. All thoughts of a plan and acting gone I’m just a mess of need. Shit, this is not going to plan, I was supposed to fuck him stupid not the other way around. 

“Captain Please, please I can-can’t take it. Need it so bad Captain.” I cry.

“What do you need baby doll, tell me what you want?” He uses the cat to tease my clit. 

I want you to fuck me, want your cock inside me, want it hard ga’hd, need to be filled up.” I wiggle in the restraints trying to create friction anyway I can. 

“Shhh, I have you baby doll, Gonna fuck you so hard, so deep, just one more minute baby, you can hold out for me, can’t you? He says moving a hand over my torso up to my neck to hold me there applying the pressure he knows I love and I nod at him although I’m not sure I really can take it, I’m going to try. 

Steve takes his hand from my neck and uses it to move my panties to the side before moving his mouth to my swollen needy cunt. Oh fuck, am I not supposed to come? Did he say that specifically? Shit shit oh yes. His tongue is flicking in and out of my entrance and then moving to my clit sucking and nibbling. He puts two fingers in my pussy without warning and starts fucking them in and out slowly curling them to graze my g spot with every push and pull. After a moment he pulls his fingers out and sits up leaving me wanting as I watch him suck his fingers clean. 

Then finally, fucking FINALLY! He positions himself at my entrance and jerks his hips forward in a hard powerful thrust that buries him balls deep and I’m screaming again. I don’t stop screaming as Steve doesn't stop to let me adjust he just fucks me into the mattress and this angle is amazing, so deep and tight and it isn’t leaving my g spot out of the equation either.  
In and out almost all the way out and back so hard and his hands are on my nipples pinching and needing and I’m struggling like I can break these chains and pull him even deeper inside me. Both of us biting more than kissing the whole thing still tinged with a furious energy that makes the movements rough and predatory. 

“Gonna come, Captain, please can I come? Oh fuck baby, please!” I ask thrashing and pretty much incoherent. 

“Come baby doll, all you want, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t come anymore, until your so full of my come that you can fucking taste it, and you’ll take it all won't you baby? You love it all, fucking crave it, dirty girl.” Steve is saying and I’m checked the fuck out coming all over his dick and tightening around him as he just keeps fucking me and growling dirty things. 

He fucks me stupid making me come two more times before he finds his own release and I can feel him shooting his load inside of me, cock, pulsing, and twitching and making me spasm around him and I’m so spent I’m not sure what the fuck MY name is. 

He makes quick work of releasing my legs and hands, and then rolls us so I’m on top of him, which is nice because I can’t fucking move. 

“Fucks so goood so much good, so good…” I slur practically passing out one Steve’s chest as he chuckles beneath me.  
***SMUT ***

“Sleep doll, when you wake up Rumlow will be gone.” I definitely pass out after that, my only mildly coherent thought is “I think I just got played”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to scratch Steves eyes out at this point...


	28. The Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for one again because I am trying to get us out of this angst ASAP because it hurts me so... But we still have a bit to go.

My sleep is restless as my body continues to feel hotter and hotter and my dreams keep flashing with fire and blackness that feels like falling sideways. I get up from bed at about 1am to go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. Steve must have cleaned us up because I’m dressed in a mickey mouse tank and shorts set and the sheets I climbed out of weren't sticky…

I try not to think about how Steve was almost certainly playing me the same way I was playing him this whole time and he just fucked me unconscious so I couldn’t go mess with Rumlow. Well jokes on him, I’m awake now, and as soon as I don't feel like I'm going to have a heat stroke I’m going after that asswhole...

In the bathroom, I don't bother flipping on the light just going immediately to the sink and turning on the cold water and splashing it on my face and neck and running it through my hair. 

Standing straight again and looking ahead at the mirror that I shouldn’t be able to see myself in, in the still dark bathroom, but I can… I can see my eyes at least, they are glowing with flames where my irises should be and I gasp moving towards the mirror to look closer. I can see it’s not just flames but an explosion and suddenly I’m watching a movie in my head... 

**********************

Rumlow saying something to the sick prisoner and him starting to shake and scream, steam coming off him like a tea kettle that’s about to boil over and then... BOOM! It’s a millisecond in time and the compound is going up, I feel myself being thrown back into a wall before the wall to is consumed in fire and it’s all darkness before I even have time to scream. 

Then I’m outside looking in as Thor and Loki look for survivors in the wreckage, even though they themselves don't look like they should be walking around, their bodies burned and bloody but their need to try and find their mates is overruling their pain and sanity. 

I look left and see Steve’s body wrapped around mine in a heap of black skin that’s already crumbling at the edges, but my eyes are still glowing with fire back at me... And then I’m back in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror and seeing nothing because my eyes are normal again. 

**********************

“Steve!” I yell from the bathroom and Steve is next to me in an instant. 

“What’s wrong, Doll?” He flips on the light and looks ready to attack something. 

“I saw, I saw….. Steve, we have to evacuate the compound! Now, please, I’ll explain later, just, please! Everyone needs to get to the edge of the woods at least, Please!” I’m begging and crying. 

“Ok, Babydoll, Ok.... Let me go get Dr. Cho, she can give you something to calm you down.” Steve says Stepping towards me with his hands up and I realize that he was definitely playing me and still thinks I’m crazy. 

“Friday get me Cate! It’s an Emergency!” I yell to the AI ignoring Steve who has a pained look on his face. 

“Soph? Whats wrong?” Cates' voice comes over the coms a moment later.  
“Have Thor do an Evacuation on the compound now! There is a bomb, please Cate. Just get everyone out to the forest, Please!” I yell sob and hope she can understand me.

“It’s not necessary Cate, Sophie is unwell.” Steve speaks over me but I hear Cate talking to someone and then Lights and sirens are going off in our room and I assume all over the compound as Friday tells us all to make our way out of the compound. Steve just sighs before talking to Friday. 

“Keep Sophie in the room while I go speak to Thor.” Steve says to Friday.

NO! We Have To Get Out!!! Please Steve, even if I’m wrong who will it hurt to do a bomb drill? You can carry me so I can’t get to Rumlow! I don’t care but we have to get out!” I cry grabbing his tank and twisting my hands in it in fear. Steve looks torn for a moment before lifting me into his arms and walking towards the door.

“Hurry I don’t know how long we have!” I yell over the sirens that signal the evacuation and I curse. Rumlow will hear the sirens and know we are leaving, he may try and start this all sooner. 

“Faster Steve!” I beg clinging to him. Dear baby Jesus, please let everyone get out, please! Amen. 

Steve and I make it to the woods and find Thor, Cate, Loki, Vision, Wanda, Sam, and Claudia there and I look back to see Clint, and Goldie making there way out of the building but they are going to slowly. 

“Hurry!” I scream at them my voice shrill with panic and they seem to realize this isn’t a drill picking up their pace and making it halfway to us when Thor asks what the hell is going on? 

“I Saw it, Explosion! Where is Helen, Dr. Cho?” I say breathlessly. 

“You mean I got pulled out of bed because you had a bad dream?” Clint says in a bitchy tone as they finally get to us. I shake my head and open my mouth to explain when the compound goes up behind us in a bone knocking deafening second. 

My knees go week with the blast and I start to fall being held up only by Steve and his quick reflexes. 

“OK, so not just a bad dream.” Clint says looking back at the pile of ash and flame that was the compound seconds ago. 

“Helen!” I scream and everyone seems to realize that the nice doctor has just been killed.

I’m sobbing in Steve’s arms, because of Helen, because I fucking saw this coming, because I’m not crazy because I almost lost everything and because Rumlow is finally gone.

As I cry I see strange orange sparks make a circle a few feet away before Helen and a man I don’t know step through it. I pull away from Steve and throw myself at Helen I mean we don’t know each other well but life or death stuff can really bond people… She hugs me back and pulls back accessing everyone else.

“Everyone else get out?” She asks and I nod.

“The prisoners didn’t.” Steve says and Helen just nods.

“Good to see you Again Dr. Strange. Thank you for rescuing Dr. Cho.” Thor says and I look between the men. They know each other?

“I was watching Rumlow and his band of Inhumans, you're fortunate that I was or you might have lost your pretty Doctor to poor judgment.” The New Guy says and I wonder if he always sounds that condescending.

 

“I was just finishing up some lab work, I would have gotten out fine without you swooping in, thank you very much.” Helen says and her voice is pinched in a way that makes me look at her. 

“Oh… I. I’m sorry, those must not have been nice words to have on you...” Strange says and Helen just looks away from him shuffling her feet.

 

What now? Clint says and everyone is looking at me which is terrifying. 

“I only saw, that.” I’m pointing at the razed compound. 

“I saw us all, all dead, except Thor and Loki, but they didn’t look so great either.” I’m still crying and having no idea what’s really happening, am I psychic now? 

“Anyone have their coms?” Steve asks going into leader mode. Only Vision replies in the affirmative. 

“Contact the tower and have a team and jet sent for us asap. Thor, Loki, can you check the compound to see if the prisoners are somehow alive?” He continues and I pipe up then. 

“The sickly one is the bomb, so if he is alive keep your distance, and Rumlow CAN read minds.” I try not to shoot Steve a dirty look as I speak. 

“Sam, Clint, Wanda, you’re with me to check the perimeter. Dr. Strange, you keep the woman safe, please.” Steve says and everyone having their orders starts to move away. Helen moves us sitting me on the ground and starts checking me over. She is talking to me and asking questions but I’m having a lot of trouble focusing on anything at the moment, it’s been a hell of a day, or two since I guess it’s after midnight, and I feel beyond worn out. 

“Sophie, focus please, how did you know what was going to happen?” Helen asks and I shake myself in an effort to come back and answer. 

“I saw it, like a dream but I was awake… like a vision I suppose.” I say not at all sure about what happened. 

“Anything else that you felt, smelt, heard?” She says still running her hands over me in a doctor way assessing me for any kind of hurt. 

Well, actually I got hot like I felt like it was 100 degrees in the room, right after dinner and it kept getting hotter. Then I woke up and saw my eyes in the bathroom mirror they looked like they had flames in them and when I looked closer that's when I saw the vision thing and all day I've known something was coming...” I say trying to remember as clearly as I can. Helen is immediately looking into my eyes, I assume for the flames but they aren't there anymore. 

“Interesting.” She says after a moment and then sits back. 

“You seem ok Soph, we will work on this whole terragenesis thing later… I’m going to check the others out, just sit here and rest.” She tells me moving towards Cate who brushes her off and comes to sit by me. 

“You ok sugar? Thanks for the save, by the way, I’d hate to be bbq right now, although I am kind of hungry, Thor and I were really working up an appetite before the evak.” Cate says nudging me and clearly trying to lighten the mood. And really why shouldn’t she, I mean we are all alive, and if I do have some terra whatever premonition thing then that can only help, right. I smile as best I can and lean my head on her shoulder. 

I’m glad Thor helps you out with your late night cravings, but I think you’re going to have to wait on the real food a bit longer, someone caught the kitchen on fire…” I say dryly watching the flames in the distance and Cate snorts before getting serious again. 

“I’m glad we’re all safe, but I know things with you and Steve are um rough at the moment so I just wanted you to know that you can stay with me and Thor for a while if you need to.” Cate says and I nod against her shoulder as Goldie who is finished being looked over by Helen comes to sit on my other side and rests her head on my shoulder. 

“Sorry Clint was a jerk when we first got out here, we were kind of in the middle of something when the alarms went off.” She says blushing and I let myself grin a little. 

“It's ok… we’re safe.” I tell her wrapping an arm around her as Helen and Claudia make their way closer to us. Claudia curls up in front of me like a little cat resting her head on my crossed legs and I stroke her hair thinking of how young she looks, and well she is only 22 but in her light blue pajamas with little sheep on them and no makeup, she looks cherub-like. Helen starts to sit with us when Dr. Strange Speaks.

“Could I have a word, Doctor?” He asks and she looks panicked like she is about to bolt but can’t see a good hiding place. 

“Actually, Helen I’m having some cramps, could you stay with me just in case they get worse?” I say reaching a hand out to her, she looks grateful but it looks like Strange is going to protest but then the other girls start throwing in. 

“Yeah, I’m dizzy” Claudia says. 

“I think My blood sugar is too low.” Cate interjects.

“I definitely sprained my ankle running out here...” Goldie says lastly and Strange just crosses his arms looking petulant but defeated and walks a little further from our little huddle with his shoulder hunched as Helen sits with us.

“Thanks… He um, he’s” She starts and Cate pats her hand.

“Your soulmate, we all heard what he said about words doc.” Goldie says and we all nod.

“What did he say?” Claudia asks and I pull her hair gently giving her a look when she looks up at me but she just shrugs.

“My words say. ‘What a disappointment... Pretty but not smart enough to save yourself, you’re at least lucky, Doctor… Don’t scream.’ and then he dragged me through some kind of portal and we ended up out here. ” Helen says and I can hear the tears in her voice and holy hell those are some shitty soulmark words.

“Sorry...” Claudia says clearly feeling bad now for asking.

“Soulmates aren't always so great. Sorry, Helen, you deserve better.” I mumble closing my eyes and trying not to think of my own cluster fuck of a relationship right now. We all get quiet after that. It’s nice and warm with all of us huddled together and I feel myself starting to drift off from sheer exhaustion but before sleep takes me completely I hear a click and my eyes pop open to see Clint with his phone out taking a picture of our little huddle. He just grins at me when I catch him and then scoops a sleeping Goldie up to hold her in his lap. 

Sam, Wanda, and Steve are back too and Thor and Loki are headed our way as Vision flies around the trees and points to an open area of grass before another quinjet appears and lands where he indicated. 

“Time to go back to the tower.” Steve tells me and I tear up a little at the thought of seeing at least my parents and Joe again. Wanda helps me up as the back of the quinjet opens and agents start coming out. They don’t seem to need guidance from Steve as they move around the area. Steve leads us onto the quinjet and over to an innocuous looking man in a black suit.

“This is Phil Coulson, the current head of Shield.” Steve tells those of us who don’t know. Coulson politely put his hand out and I shake it. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Drake." He says and he looks as if he genuinely mean it and I can't help but smile at him. 

“It's nice to meet you too, Agent Coulson or is it, director?” I asked looking at him not really sure what the proper title is for the head of Shield. 

“Director but please just call me Phil.” He says warmly and I nod as he meets the others. 

“My team and I will take care of this while you all head back to the tower, we’ll be there later for a full briefing.” Colson says to Steve and they nod at each other before Coulson leaves the quinjet. 

I see Dr. Strange taking a seat as Steve locks me into a seat so I guess he is tagging along. Steve sits down next to me because apparently someone else is piloting us this time and I hope that this flight won't be a shitty as the last one. The tension between Steve and I is palpable and he tries to speak as we take off but my stomach rolls and I think of how I can avoid talking to him a little longer and not barf everywhere.

“Vulcan neck pinch me so I don’t vomit, please.” I turn to Steve but don't making eye contact. He sighs but doesn’t argue and I’m incredibly grateful just to be unconscious so I don't have to deal with anything else for a little while at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( God, I hate the angst... 
> 
> Dr. Strange and Dr. Helen Cho seem like a cool couple to me, and I feel like Cho's soulmark words are what ushered her to become such a badass genius in her field... IDK that's just how I feel about it.


	29. And The World Spins Madly On...

When I wake up I'm in a warm comfortable bed in a familiar room, Steve’s room in the tower. He must have carried me off the jet and to the room and I was so exhausted I didn't even notice. I feel around behind me and find Steve sleeping on his back there and I roll over to get off the bed. The bedside clock reads 4:27am so we can’t have been here very long. I walk out of the room and head to my and Sarah's room collapsing on my bed and try to fall back to sleep unsuccessfully.

I’m tossing and turning and getting irritated when I hear movement in the living area and my heart starts to beat rapidly until the door to the bedroom opens a crack and Steve looks in… I play dead on instinct and he shuts the door before I here more moving around the living room. I try once again to fall asleep but it’s even less likely now and I can still hear Steve shuffling around. I climb out of bed and find Steve lying awkwardly on the sofa…

I walk over and he watches me tentatively until I lay on top of him and rest my face in his neck, his arms wrapping around me gently and I sigh. 

“We aren’t ok… but I can’t seem to sleep at night without you anymore.” I snuggle deeper and listen to his strong heartbeat.

“I’m sorry.” He tightens his arms and I wish that could end this...

“I know.”

“But it’s not enough...” He sighs and I can hear the pain in his voice.

“No, it’s not.” 

“What can I do?” He sounds wrecked and I can feel his body quiver below me.

“I wish I knew…” I pick at his shirt not sure what else to do.

“I love you.” I barely hear his sad whisper into my hair.

“I love you too.” ” I wrap around him like an octopus and yawn.

“I was only trying to protect you, I’ve seen reactions like that in the field, after someone's first battle they feel so unsafe they start killing prisoners indiscriminately and when they come back to themselves when they see what they’ve really done…They can't deal with it. It’s not something I wanted for you.” He says and his voice breaks a few times trying to get through it all. I try and process what he is saying, I mean I was definitely acting out of character and I had just killed people for the first time… And ok reasonably ‘crazy’ is more logical than ‘strange feeling because of new superpower’… But being imprisoned and then almost blown up because Steve wouldn’t believe me, didn’t trust me still hurts.

“I want to go to couples counseling, I think we need someone to help us keep perspective. Since we met we have been living in this frenzy of highs and lows, near death and shagging like bunnies to prove we are still alive… We need more than that if we are going to deal with life as a real couple for the long hall...”I tell Steve holding my breath for his reaction.

“There’s a counselor on staff here in the tower I will get us in as soon as possible… What do we do until then?” Steve says squeezing me and I am grateful that he doesn’t have an aversion to the idea of therapy. 

“Let's go back to our room and sleep, and then just play it by ear… We love each other, now we just need to figure out what else it takes to make a relationship work.” I move to get up so we can go back to our room and Steve follows walking a little awkwardly beside me still looking miserable. 

“You want this to work right?” I say taking his hand as we get into the elevator and he looks at me wide-eyed.

“Of course, I’ll do anything.” He moves and takes my other hand so he’s grasping both of mine.

“So do I, so we'll figure it out. Team Rogers-Drake aren't quitters.” I squeeze his hands and try to smile. But this only makes Steve crumble completely, falling to the floor and wrapping his hands around my waist his head resting on my stomach. WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?

“I almost lost you both and it would have been my own fault, I almost killed you and our child...” He is sobbing now and I’m at a loss. I mean yes but also he was right that I was acting weird and he was trying to hold and we are all fine… I decide to focus on that part. 

“Steve, babe, I’m here and alive and so is Justice, everyone is ok, Helen even met her soulmate, so maybe, maybe it happened the way it had too… The way it was meant too.” I don’t realize that I actually kind of agree with what I’m saying until its out and I’m leaning forward to wrestle Steve to his feet. Steve gets up but he is still overcome with emotion as I lead him to the apartment and into bed.

We curl around each other and cuddle while crying for awhile, both of us letting the fear and tension out until we exhaust ourselves.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I wake again its after 9am and Steve is nowhere to be seen but the clattering in the kitchen lets me know that he isn’t far… I head out to the kitchen to find Steve looking in the fridge. 

“ I was going to make you breakfast in bed.” Steve turns to me looking a little anxious.

“Thanks, but I’m just gonna grab something real quick…” I reach into the open fridge getting the sauerkraut and ketchup before walking over to the cupboard to retrieve the mustard flavored pretzel sticks. The kitchen is a den of tension and it's clear neither of us are really sure how to act, I mean sure we are not giving up but that doesn’t make it all magically ok.

Steve just nods his head scrunching his nose at my food and pulling eggs out of the fridge to make for himself. As the first one starts to fry up I scramble out of the kitchen gagging, the smell makes me feel sick but it fades as I take the first bite of ketchup sauerkraut covered mustard pretzel yum yum yum. 

A minute later Steve brings his eggs and toast to the table and I wrinkle my nose at him and try to breathe through my mouth, he raises a brow at me and I just shrug. 

“Don't look at me, I don't know why that smells weird and this smells delicious... These cravings aren't telling me their plans!” I say taking another bite of my odd breakfast and Steve smiles at me making a little of the tension lift. 

“I was going to wake you with breakfast because we have an appointment with Dr. Rebbecca Kaplan, the Towers Psychologist at 1:30 and the briefing will be at 10am so we will need to get ready.” Steve tells me and I smile tentatively at him leaning over and kissing his cheek almost bashfully. He touches his cheek and looks at me questioningly.

“Thanks, for making the appointment, and for being willing to try, with me.” I whisper feeling strange about the whole thing. Steve places a hand over mine and squeezes it gently before we get back to eating. 

Once I finish eating I realize I don't really have any clothes since the compound blew up and I go to rummage through the drawers to see if there's anything here of steves that will work. To my surprise, my clothes from the compound appear to be here... 

“Friday, how did my clothes get here?” 

“When news came of the explosion and that you were all being transferred here, I had a new set of your wardrobe made and sent up to your and Captain Rogers room, to assure you would have all you need.” Fridays matter-of-fact voice tells me and I'm reminded once again of my deep and undying love for the AI. 

“Thanks, Friday, you're the best.” I throw on a black maxi dress with marigold flowers on it and a marigold cardigan to match after a quick shower. And Steve and I walk to the Briefing together, it’s still weird mostly because neither of us is sure how physical to be, I mean over the last couple months we have been as touchy as possible but now it feels like we have reverted back to awkward first date levels of contact… We both want more but aren't sure if it’s ok or even a good idea.

Sharon and everyone from the compound including Director Coulson, Dr Strange and Helen are at the briefing. Hello’s and hugs go around the room and Helen whisper asks if she can sit between me and Steve, I assume so Dr. Strange can’t sit next to her. I nod and sit knowing Steve will have heard her question but I still shoot him a grateful look when he sits on her other side. Whatever time she needs before dealing with a man that probably made her feel about as big as a bug her whole life with such thoughtless words, is time she is going to get.

We go over what happened at the compound again, and this time I tell them exactly what I saw in my vision and then Coulson plays the security footage from the cells and it all goes just like I described. 

“Miss Drake, It's clear that the terrigenisis is giving you some kind of premonition power, but if you want to talk to someone about the changes, I have a task force of people who have been through terragenisis and I would like to give you the contact information for my team leader, so she can help with any questions you may have.” Coulson says kindly handing me a simple card that says Daisy Johnson on one side and has contact details on the other. I take it thanking him. Then Wanda and Vision tell us about their interrogation of Grant ward. 

“His mind was filled with contempt and narcissism, fear and rage, but past all that we could see enough to get a face and location of the leader of this sect of hydra. The man we saw is well known to all of us, its Rick Abernathy, Shelby’s ex, she seems to have been the original target. It was only Rumlow’s personal vendetta towards Steve that pulled Sophie closer to the center. Grant didn’t know anything about the attack on the compound and from what we got from him we think it’s safe to say that was all Rumlow going off on his own.” Wanda says giving me s sympathetic look. 

“Rick Abernathy was exposed to terragin and got some kind of infectious venom that temporarily paralyses his victims and then has the same effect as terragenesis just slower, and since he had already dipped his toe into hydra before he was exposed he has been using his new gift to turn other hydra operatives into living weapons, his talent has helped him climb the ranks quickly and he was given a team to deal with his personal mission, his suspicion that Shelby was bucky Barnes soulmate came from hydras access to Bucky’s soulmark word’s, since his suspicions were confirmed he has been working on taking out the avengers through mates, he still seems to want Shelby most, we assume as a personal vendetta because she left him, but he wants to capture torture and kill all the mates, to hopefully drive the avengers into a madness that would be easily defeated by hydra. We need to assemble the full team and take care of this issue now.” Vision says his voice sounding less cool than usual, and there’s something distinctly human in the way he is looking around the room and then back at Wanda. 

“Is Wanda a target now too?” I ask after a moment. 

“Yes, they are aware of our mating and have added her as the easier target of the two of us.” He practically spits the wards and as strange as it seems to see Vis so emotive, it's also nice to see his love and concern for his mate at the forefront. 

“I can give you Locations that Rumlow was using before his attack, perhaps there will be more information there.” Dr. Strange contributes and his smooth deep voice and I notice a tremor run through Helen as he speaks, so she isn’t immune to the man.

“Assemble the Avengers, including Scott and Rhodey and call T'challa to see if he can help as well, and Peter, I don't care if he needs to miss school for a few days his soulmate is likely in dander too so have him bring'em here... We leave as soon as possible.” Steve says and I look at him a little wide-eyed.

“Does it have to be the Avengers? Can’t shield agents take care of it?” I ask I mean I may not be feeling normal around Steve yet but I still don’t want him running off into danger if there are any other options…

“I’m afraid we don’t know how many enhanced hydra operatives Rick may have around him, sending in normal field agents could be tantamount to sending them on a suicide mission.” Vision supplies and my heart clenches slightly. Up to this point, Steve has kept his promise to stay with me until this threat is dealt with and now that the threat is it's most dangerous he is going to run right towards it!

“The sooner it’s over the sooner we can focus on more important things.” Steve gives me a meaningful look and I nod at him understanding but still afraid. 

The briefing brake’s up after that and Steve stays to talk to Coulson as Helen pulls me to the side to speak privately.

“I had the test run on Jamie, Shelby, Seth, and Joe and they're all going through the slowed terragenesis as well, yours is moving faster because of the pregnancy but they've all been, for lack of a better word ‘infected’ as well. Jamie’s body appears to be rejecting it and firing off more effectively than the rest of yours, she doesn't appear to have the necessary mutated genes so we're very lucky this isn’t the purest form of terragen because that would have been fatal to her.” Helen tells me and my eyes go wide. 

“Jamie’s going to be alright isn't she?” I ask in a panic but Helen puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

“All indications are that she'll be just fine, she might feel like she has the flu as it gets towards the end of wiping it out of her body but it should only be a few weeks and she'll be recovered.”Helen says while leading us to the elevator. 

“With the rest of you, I think it'd be best that if you do want the abilities we put you through terragenesis, it’s the most effective way since we know your bodies can handle it. If you don't want it then I can try and give you things to help your body fight it, but for you I'd wait until after the baby comes even if you do want the more direct terragenesis, although you seem to be progressing slightly faster so your transition could be complete by the time the baby gets here.” Helen hits buttons in the elevator to take us to the hospital area and Dr. Strange slips into the elevator just as the door starts to close.

“Have you told the others all this?” I ask Helen, pointedly ignoring the man since Helen seems to want it that way.

“Yes, I spoke to Joe just a little bit ago and he's already decided to go through the full terragenesis, the crystals arrived this morning with Coulson, so this afternoon we'll find out what his abilities are.” Helen walks out of the elevator and I trail her, and Strange trails me, honestly, I’m feeling a tiny bit sorry for him with his whole love sick puppy shtick... 

“Is it safe?” I ask having followed Helen into her office. 

“Well, we can't know what his abilities will be and if it’s dangerous until after the terragenesis, but we do have a place to hold him in case things are hard to manage at first... But since it's going to happen eventually anyways Joe would rather go ahead and have it over with.” Helen sits at her desk and I follow her lead slouching into a chair, Strange just loiters outside the open office door.

“But isn’t it better to wait and get it little by little so we can maybe learn control as we go, before it's too much of a threat?” I wonder because really slow and steady wins the race right?

“Well maybe but maybe not, the part of the gift that makes it controllable may develop late, so there is really no way to know, and director Coulson gave us a safe pod so that's really the best we can do.” She Shrugs and I nod trying not to freak myself out with all the possibilities.

“Ok… When is Joe doing this?”

“We have it set up for 3pm just to make sure there is time for the setup.”

“I want to be here.”

“I’m not sure that's a good idea since we don't know how this 'Joe' will react, what abilities he will get, it could be dangerous for you and your baby.” Strange throws in taking a step into the office.

“Actually we are putting Joe in the control pod for the transformation so it should be perfectly safe until we let him out to test his abilities but we are doing that off-site and away from the general population to make sure that no matter his control level we can keep everyone safe. So you can be here for the transformation, it’s just after that you’ll have to stay here while we test his abilities.” Helen says to me as if I’d been the one to make the comment instead of Strange. 

“Ok… And what about me? What about what happened last night?” I say looking between Helen and Strange who is looking more and more like a puppy.

“Well, there is no way to be sure, this is all unprecedented, and in fact I need to take more of your blood to see if we can reverse engineer what you and the others were given but for now, it’s safe to assume that you will be fine and that your gift is a non violent one that so far hasn't caused you or anyone else any harm and everything with the baby is perfect.” Helen assures me and I sag in my seat giving her a small but grateful smile. 

After my blood is taken Helen takes the sample out of the room and Strange insists I have some juice and cookies even though I tell him I’m fine, but he can be just as stubborn as me it seems. Helen comes back in to find us arguing about it and actually sides with Strange which makes a ridiculous smile break across his face, a smile that makes Helen hold her breath, I notice. 

I eat my cookie and drink my juice as fast as possible so maybe these two can talk alone! I hightail it from the room while Strange is making eyes at Helen and she is pretending to read a file, but it’s upside down so she is just a big blushing faker… Man, I hope it works out for them… Speaking of, I have some couples therapy to get too...


	30. I Will Go Down With This Ship...

“Friday can you take me to the floor Dr. Kaplan’s office is on please?” I ask the AI as I get into the elevator and look at my watch to see that it’s 1:10, so I'm early but usually you have to fill out paperwork beforehand so I head down.

“Dr. Kaplan's office is on this floor miss Drake.” I step back off the elevator. 

“Which way?” 

“Straight back past the operating area and quarantine, Miss.” Friday informs me and I walk across the building finding a small waiting area with a pretty blonde sitting behind the counter and a sign that says Dr. Kaplan’s waiting area on the front of her desk. 

“Hi there, I have an appointment at 1:30 with Dr. Kaplan.” I say as I approach the desk and the young woman's head pops up towards me she gives me a smile and enters something on her computer screen. 

“I think there's some mistake, I have Captain Rogers and his soulmate down for the 1:30 appointment.” She says with an apologetic look at me and I internally roll my eyes of course she doesn't know I'm Steve's soulmate and the appointment would be under his name. 

“Yeah that's me, Steve should be here shortly… I just wanted to see if there was any paperwork that I needed to fill out beforehand?” The girl not so discreetly gives me a once-over and looks very surprised making no move to do anything but stare at me smack jawed. I realize that I've sort of been living in a bubble with the Avengers and my family and friends being around and not really dealing with anybody else I haven't seen many genuine reactions to Steve Rogers soulmate being, me... The girl finally seems to recover herself and looks back at the computer screen and then back at me and then back at the computer screen. 

“Why don't we wait for Captain Rogers?...” She says and signals for me to sit in one of the chairs. 

“Sure we are waiting for Steve for the appointment but if there's any paperwork I'd rather get it done now instead of it taking up our time with Dr. Kaplan.” I say trying to remain friendly. “Unless there isn't any paperwork to be done?” I ask knowing that that is definitely not going to be the case I mean really it's a doctor's office they’ve got to get you to at least sign your name somewhere. The girl looks very uncomfortable and starts biting her lip and staring at the computer again.

“I'm afraid I'll need Captain Rogers to confirm you’re his soulmate before I can give you any of the paperwork that needs to be filled out.” She finally says awkwardly as I try and stare her down and now I'm sort of ticked off I mean I know I'm not what you'd expect but why would I be lying about this? Trying to fill out paperwork, really?! 

“Just ask Friday, she'll tell you I'm Steve's soulmate and I can fill out the paperwork.” I say putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow and the girls eyes go a little wide. 

“Friday as in Mr. Starks security system? It doesn't respond to people who don’t have full Tower access.” The girl says looking confused and now I look confused. Friday doesn’t respond to everyone? I guess there are a lot of things I’ve been taking for granted. 

“Friday can you please tell this woman that I'm Captain Rogers soulmate and apparently that gives me full Tower access?” 

“Of course Miss Drake, This is Sophia Drake, Captain Steven Grant Rogers soulmate and she does indeed have full Tower access.” Friday replies over the comms and it may just be my imagination but I feel like there's a little indignation in her voice because we're friends... The girl in front of me and looks confused and a little worried again but hands me a clipboard and pen anyways.

I take the paperwork over to a seat to fill it all out. As I'm finishing filling out my paperwork Steve walks in and the friendly blonde gets friendlier practically jumping out of her desk to run over and bring Steve his paperwork across the room, smiling up at him all googly-eyed. 

“Here you are, Captain Rogers, you'll just have to fill this out, Dr. Kaplan will be with you very shortly... But if you need ‘anything’ in the meantime you just let me know!” She says squeezing his arm as if to reassure him but really she’s just coping a feel. I might have to kill her very, very, very soon. 

“Thank you.” Steve says politely but curtly and turns to see me them smiles as he comes to sit in the seat next to me. As he sits down I stand up making him frown but I just shake my head at him and walk over to drop my paperwork with bubbles. Walking back to Steve I sit in his lap because okay things are a little weird things are a little awkward but that bitch was flirting with my Steve, right here in front of me, knowing I'm his soulmate and touching him and no just motherfucking no. 

Steve doesn't argue with my seating choice although he does seem to be having some trouble filling out his paperwork with me in his lap so I take the clipboard from him and start to help. Since he is no longer holding the clipboard he wraps his arms around me and squeezes. I can't help but glance over at bubbles to see her looking all pouty behind her desk and I smile because I'm petty and I hate her... 

Once I finished Steve's paperwork I take it back over to Bubbles and she informs me that Steve and I can go in and see the doctor, she doesn't seem quite as happy… I wonder why? I smirk a little evilly and make my way into the office, Steve on my heels.

Once we’re inside and the doors shut I see Dr. Kaplan for the first time. She's a pleasant looking middle-aged woman a little on the short side with a brown bob and classy business suit. She smiles brightly at us as we come in and gestures to the sofa. Steve and I sit down and I can see how nervous Steve actually is as his leg bounces, so I leaned over and take his hand squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I've done therapy before it's nothing to be afraid of.” I tell him stroking over his hand with my thumb and he gives me a grateful smile and nod before we turn our attention back to the doctor.

“Well I'm Dr. Kaplan it's nice to meet you both would you like to start by telling me why you're here? She says in a calm melodic tone. For some reason, the question throws me. Like why are we here? What is the issue? Is it just one? Is it a bunch? Do I even know what the fuck it is?...  
I take a deep breath to regroup and open my mouth to speak but Steve beats me to it. 

“I messed it up, we're soulmates, we met a little over 2 months ago and Sophie's been in danger since the moment we met... And instead of protecting her and taking care of her I made everything worse.” Steve says he's looking down at his feet. I just want to bundle him up in a freaking blanket. Why does he always think everything is his fault! I mean sure some of this is his fault but he's not solely responsible for every damn thing that happens in the universe that isn't perfect! 

“That's not true and that is not why we're here Steve... Although how much you take everything on yourself is definitely something we should probably talk to Dr. Kaplan about. We’re here because we've been soulmates for 2 months like Steve said and we've been targeted by Hydra during that whole time a lots been going on during that time it's been stressful and scary and what it’s hasn’t been stressful and scary it's been wonderful but I think maybe we don't know how to deal with our relationship in a ‘normal’ or healthy way, because of the constant high and low that we've been going through we haven't learned how to just be the two of us outside of the constant drama and we need to learn how to really be a team, to be a couple for the long haul and we're hoping you can help us figure out how to do that.” I say not entirely sure that she'll understand what I'm trying to say while continuing to stroke Steve's hand reassuringly since he still looks like a sad kicked puppy beside me.

“Okay why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything that's happened, that you think's important over the last 2 months, so I can assess where I think you might need to do a little work... Captain Rogers, why don't you start.” Dr. Kaplan says kindly and Steve looks up at her and then over at me and I give him a reassuring smile and he starts telling her the whole story. I object a few times when Steve’s being too hard on himself but stop after Dr. Kaplan asks me not to, to just let Steve tell the story the way he sees it, which is hard because he's way too rough on himself. When he’s finished he does look a little better like saying everything he needed to say was helpful. 

Dr. Kaplan turns to me and asked me to cover anything he may have missed or give my opinion on things. Of course I make sure she knows that Steve is way too hard on himself and that he isn't responsible for everything even though he can be a stubborn ass… I also explain how surreal the whole experience has been for me not just having a soulmate but having a superhero perfect specimen of a soulmate when I'm just normal, how terrifying it is to be pregnant so soon, how scared I am that we won't be able to fix it….

And then the sweet lovely mild-mannered comforting Dr. Kaplan reveals herself to be an evil demoness from hell. 

“I think it would be good for the pair of you to abstain from sexual intercourse until further notice... From your stories, it seems to be one of the only ways that the two of you deal with the highs and lows of your relationship and I think you're using the physical as a crutch because you're both afraid of what will happen if you just talk. You're both afraid that the other won't really like you, won't really want you. It's actually very common in all kinds of soulmates not just due to your special circumstances. The pull between soulmates is so instant that people fall right into each other's arms and then in the aftermath are terrified of breaking the spell, afraid that their soulmate will see them for who they really are and realize that the universe made some kind of giant mistake... From the way you speak you both certainly have some self-deprecating tendencies, so here's what I recommend, for now abstain from sex until further notice, I think as a couple you should see me twice a week and separately you should each see me once a week until you feel more comfortable with who you are as individuals and then as a couple... How does that sound?” It sounds like good logical honest sense and I fucking hate it! this is the worst plan ever! 

I look at Steve and he looks like we're definitely on the same page on how much this plan sucks but I don't think she's wrong... As much as I like me, I don't always love me and he's Steve freaking Rogers, he could have any number of bubbly blonde secretaries like the one right outside the room just throwing themselves at his feet! And fuck fuck fuck mother fucking shit I'm going to agree to this... 

“All right Dr. Kaplan, if you think that would be best then we’ll try it, we’ll try anything to make it work right babe?” I say looking at Steve half hoping that he'll protest and say hell no and take me back to our room and throw me on the bed and we can just work it out the apparently non-productive way that we have been for the last 2 months... 

“Whatever it takes.” Steve says resolutely nodding at me. By now our time is up and we head out promising to set up further appointments. I’m partly mollified to see that the bubbly secretary doesn't look at us twice, hopefully having realized that I will murder her if she touches Steve again but likely she’s just too busy. I decide to relay our future appointments through Friday so I don’t have to draw her attention. 

We hold hands to the elevator both of us needing the contact since we won't be getting much more contact than that for the foreseeable future. And because It feels a little better between us knowing that we are at least moving towards solutions to our issues. 

“I need to go check in with the team, see who is arriving and when.” Steve says once were in the elevator and I squeeze his hand before letting go. 

“I should go see my parents, mom will be freaking out that I haven't already come to see her, especially if anybody has mentioned the explosion.” I shuffle a bit. 

“Dinner tonight at the apartment, like a date, we could talk?” Steve asks looking hopefully at me and I smile up at him. 

“Sounds perfect... Can we order out I'm kind of in the mood for Indian food?” 

“Sure doll, whatever you want, say about 6:30?” 

“I'll see you there.” The elevator doors open and he walks out throwing a wave at me over his shoulder and I head to see my folks. On the elevator ride down I can't help thinking this whole predicament might actually be my fault… 

I mean, Steve wanted to court me, do the whole dating and getting to know each other thing and I jumped his bones pretty much immediately... Was I actually just petrified that he'd see that I'm not perfect, that I don’t deserve Captain America? I pride myself on my confidence but there's always that little niggling feeling that I'm not enough. 

Has that feeling been ruling my entire relationship? No... We've gotten to know each other, a little, and I do love him, he loves me and things were pretty good... But maybe, maybe that feeling has been ruling some of our relationship, or at least the fear of that feeling has been. 

I startle back to myself as the elevator dings open and pull it together taking a deep breath and smiling because I at least get to see my parents again. 

My mom answers the door after one knock and pulls me into a hug before I even register that the door’s open.

“Hey momma.” I hug her and she holds me tight making my throat constricts a little as I feel immensely grateful to still be alive to hug and hold the people I love.

“Hey sweetie.” mom seems to feel my tension and holds me a little longer before letting me go and gesturing for me to come in fully. I walk into the living room and see my father on a laptop.

 

“Hey Dad.” He looks up at me smiling and closing the pc. He stands and meets me halfway to the living room to hug me. 

“Look what we got!” My mother says pointing to the far side of the room that is covered in baby clothes, toys, diapers, walkers, high chairs, you name it.

“Holy shit you guys! I’m like two months prego and you bought out Babies'R'Us?” I say not sure if I’m delighted or appalled.

“It's not that much! The bigger stuff will have to wait until we figure out what the living situation is going to be… You know your father and I have been looking at places closer to the tower since Tony and pepper are here we figure Addie and Art will stay, and you and Steve can’t go too far because of the whole “Avengers’ thing so we want to be close. But not in the city.” My mom blathers on and I just nod while looking through the baby clothes. I snag a tiny captain America onesie and decide to take it back to Steve and my room with me when I go, Steve will get a kick out of it. My mother doesn't comment as I put it in my purse.

My folks and I talk a little about the terragenesis and they are both just glad that it's not harmful to me or the baby, my father claiming that he wouldn't care if it turned me blue and scaley as long as I’m happy. And I burst into tears telling them the whole mess with Steve right now, mess that I had no intention in involving them in, but well I need them to hold me and tell me it will be ok…

“Do you want to stay with your mother and I for a while, this place has a spare room?” Dad says pulling a blanket from the back of the sofa to wrap around me even though I’m not cold.

“No, she can’t, she is going to work this out with Steve without running home!, You and I would have been divorced before she was even born if my parents had made that same offer...” Mom says shooting my father a stay out of this look.

“Look, honey, that man is an idiot, but I could have told you that the moment you were born with words on your skin, he’s human, he can’t help that. But now that you’re together you have to learn and grow together, and things like this are bound to happen, it’s more extreme for the two of you because life and death decisions are going to be laid at your feet much more, but the same rules apply. I’m proud of you for holding your ground and going to therapy, And I’m sure it’s going to be hard and painful sometimes but just don’t run, once you run from your relationship your mate will spend the rest of your lives waiting for you to do it again… ” My mom hugs me close and I listen feeling like she is right but my dads invitation still has an escapist appeal to it.

“I suppose your mother's right, especially with the baby on the way, you two need to work this all out sooner rather than later, and running can only put it off for so long...” Dad gives a shrug and nudges me sympathetically.

“I know and I’m trying to do this the grown up way but there is definitely a part of me that wants to scream at him and throw things… But then he already takes so much on himself and he gets this look on his face like he thinks he’s worthless and I can’t, can’t imagine not being there for him, with him...” I cry softly letting my mom pet my hair as my father retreats to the kitchen.

“Love is Hell…” Dad says coming back into the room with chocolate cake and milk.

“I think it’s ‘War is Hell’ dad. ” I say taking a piece of cake and smiling gratefully at him. 

“War sucks too, but Love is Hell…” He says and My mother continues for him before I ask what he means.

”I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to push your father down a flight of stairs one day and felt just as enthralled as the day we met the next, love isn’t linear or calm, or sweet, it’s an ocean in a storm and the pair of you are alone on a ship, it's terrifying and rough and you don’t know how your going to make it some days, but in those moments if you would rather go down with that ship than give up the sea, then you can make it through anything.”

“You two sure are a couple of romantics...” I reply dryly around a mouthful of cake.

“Sorry, but if you wanted romantic and sweet all the time then it wouldn’t have been your soulmate… People are always saying that soulmates are who you're meant to be with that they complete you but that's not quite right, soulmates don’t fit perfectly at first, we have to round each other out until the fit is just right, and that process is never a comfortable or easy one… but it’s worth it honey… It’s worth it. ” Dad says pulling mom into his lap and kissing her cheek. Awwww so cute… Ewww gross don’t make out, ew ew…

“Ok, I get it, no need for demonstrations… ” I make gagging sounds so they stop kissing and we all chuckle as things calm. After our cake they bring up video’s of playground projects and tiny historically accurate costumes and what not, also things about petting zoo’s…? They are insane but I soak up their love and good intentions like a flower in the sun. I stay there cuddled between them until it's time to go see Joe’s terragenesis. 

Your father and I are going to be going to the test site with Joe later, but we should be back in the morning. Mom tells me as the three of us make our way down to the quinjet where the pod is that Joe will be using for the process. I want to go too, but Dr. Strange has a point about the baby so I hold my tongue and don't even stomp my foot like I want to.  
“Ok, Just be careful, and call please, when the testing is done just to check in.” I say on the elevator ride up. When we get to the hangar floor I see Joe and practically run to him, it being the first time I have seen him since getting back and the last time I saw him he was still in a hospital bed I of course cry a little…

“Joey!” I throw my arms around him practically knocking him over with the force and he laughs at me.

“Hey Soph, good to see you too.” He smiles and folds me into his side.

“You sure about this?” I ask gesturing towards the pod that we can both see inside the quinjet from here.

“Yeah, if it’s going to happen anyways I would rather be in a position to help Sharon and the other Avengers sooner rather than later.” He says giving my shoulder a squeeze. I understand what he’s saying and honestly would probably do the same if I wasn't pregnant but then I know what my powers will be, his could be anything… It might be less a gift than we wish it to be.  
Sharon is next to Joe so I pull her into a hug too, and squeeze extra tight when I see the look of trepidation in her eyes.

“It’s going to be ok, Sharon.” I tell her and hope my smile is convincing. My parents have made it to us by now and exchange their own hellos, just before Dr Cho signals for Joe to come closer. Dr Strange is Trailing her but she seems to be acknowledging him now. Sharon goes with Joe, their hands locked and I can see that her grip is white-knuckled. Poor Sharon…

Sharon walks back over to our group a minute later and mom and I each wrap an arm around her as Joe goes into the pod carrying something wrapped in cloth. The pod is a white box with slightly rounded edges and the four sides are all clear, some kind of reinforced glass I suppose. But regardless of the material, it gives us all a good view of what Joe is doing inside.

As soon as he is sealed inside he unfolds the fabric in his hand to reveal an almost violet blue crystal. Taking it in his right hand he turns to Sharon and mouths ‘I love you’ before throwing the crystal forcefully to the ground and in a moment the pod is filled with a smoky powdery substance the same color as the crystal. The strange substance seems drawn to Joe sticking to his skin and fading into him as his body becomes rapidly covered in a strange brown-gray crust that covers him from head to toe freezing him in place.

Sharon collapses in my and mom's arms taking both of us to the floor with her as she lets out little keening breaths of panic and I hear mom saying soothing words to her but I can't focus on that because I’m too busy watching Joe and willing him to break through the shell that's consumed him. Dr Cho let us all know about the process before but seeing it now in person is an entirely different experience, a frightening one.  
I’m not sure how many minutes pass like that, crying Sharon, consoling mom, hyper-focused me, Dad stoically watching our backs, but it’s long enough for Steve to show up and move into my view, waving at me as he bends down, indicating that its not his first attempt at getting my attention. I can’t look at Steve right now though and just signal for him to move to the side because something is finally happening inside the pod… Cracks are forming on the shell with peeks of a golden light shining through them.

“Look! Look!” I shout nudging Sharon who is cuddled into mom's neck still crying. She looks up and gasps and everyone else's attention is on the pod now as well. The light starts to intensify until the husk explodes off Joe and is incinerated around him. We all shield our eyes for a few seconds from the blinding light coming off Joe. After a moment the light is less blinding and I look back. 

Joe is standing there nude and steaming like he has been in a sauna for hours. He’s still glowing with the golden light and his overall body looks a little larger. He sees Sharon crying and moves closer to our side of the pod but when he does it’s not a step it’s more of a blur with parts of him moving before others as if he isn’t solid anymore. 

He seems to notice it too, looking down at his hands and moving them in front of his face, he’s moving them fast and slow, back and forth and the only thing I can compare it to would be when you move sparklers really fast and can kind of write things… then Joe seems to freak out a little and is running from one side of the pod to the other all around and all we can see is a blur of light but as he goes the light starts to intensify again so that we have to look away from its blinding force.

“We need to calm him down.” Director Coulson says and Sharon jumps up running over to the pod.

“Joe, Joe! Stop. You’re ok, honey you’re fine. It’s all ok, just focus on me.” Sharon is saying and the light dims a little as the ball of light slows until it finally stops in front of her and looks solidly like Joe again.

Fascinating! Dr Strange says as director Coulson tells everyone who is going to the test site it’s time to go. I help mom up hugging her and dad, then waving them off before walking to Dr Cho.

“Can you tell what he is?” I ask hoping to not be left here in the tower completely in the dark.

“No way to tell for sure yet, but it looks like…. Like he is close to pure energy, from what we see and what the scans inside the pod are showing. It’s amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it. His cells seem to be only loosely bound now, like although he has retained a humanoid physical form he doesn’t need one!” She says and she looks like a kid in a candy store, and I try not to be irritated at her because I’m sure this would all be way more fascinating and fun if the guinea pig wasn’t someone I love. She seems to catch herself and gives me an apologetic look that I wave off.

“Just take care of him, please. Take care of yourself too, Helen” I give her a tentative hug and she smiles nodding at me.

I finally walk over to Steve who is looking at me a little worriedly and just wrap my arms around him.

“Sorry, I was so distracted waiting for Joe to come out of that, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” I look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

“It’s ok, I was just worried because you seemed pretty out of it, but if that was Buck in there I’m sure I would have been just as distracted.” I nod and hug him tighter glad of his understanding before leaning up on my toes to kiss him soundly with all my feeling. Steve seems startled when I pull back and I just shake my head.

“I’m going down with this ship if that’s what it takes to keep you, Steve Rogers...” Steve doesn’t really look less confused but he lets me lead him to the elevator as the Quinjet leaves so I’ll count it as a win. Steve smiles still looking confused but he leans in to kiss me soundly in return.

"I was hoping we could have a romantic dinner together." Steve says pulling back from my embrace and leading us towards the elevator. I look at my watch and see it’s only just past 4pm…

"A very early dinner, what happened to 6:30?" I ask a little confused as we get into the lift.

"The rest of the team will be here by 7, we leave at 9 to hit the place Rumlow was staying. Steve says and I freeze.

"You aren't even going to wait until tomorrow?"

"Ward's intel is already well over a month old, we need to act as soon as possible to try and cut the head off this threat before they try something else. Every moment we don't take action puts you and the others at even more at risk. With Dr. Strange helping us with locations we cant afford to wait." Steve explains leading me to our apartment while I’m really trying not to have a panic attack. But we have no idea how many people at this place will have special abilities, and although Steve is strong he isn’t impervious to everything! Seeing my panic Steve pulls me close again just holding me there for a moment in the hall outside our apartment.

"The whole team, including Spiderman, Black Panther, War machine and Ant-man are coming. I promise I will be fine, I will come home to you…" Steve promises and I know logically that the Avengers are more than formidable but that doesn't take the fear away... But I don't want to upset Steve so I pull it together before following him into the apartment. 

Once inside Steve walks into the kitchen and opens a drawer filled with takeout menus and brings me three options for Indian and we order as I try and keep it all together and Steve watches me like a hawk so I'm clearly not selling the I'm totally fine look. We sit awkwardly at the dining room table waiting for the food, usually, with Steve going on a mission and feeling tense, I would just drag Steve off to the bedroom to make everything better which I can't do because I want things to actually get better not just have a Band-Aid put on them... So instead we sit super awkwardly, right I guess we should get to know each other better... 

"Tell me the 10 worst things about yourself?" I blurred out when the silence becomes too much and Steve raises eyebrows at me shooting me a confused look. And yeah buddy I'm confused too! Why the fuck am I recommending this? Abort Abort! 

"Dr Kaplan said that we're both self-deprecating and think the other one's going to leave us when they find out the bad things about us, right? So maybe we get the bad things out first and see where that leaves us!" I say practically shaking as I speak because Because half of me is trying to shut the other half the fuck up before we ruin everything with our big stupid mouth! And I want to stop to abort to say fuck it and leave it alone, but god damn it I need to know, I need to know now, not next week or month or in five years whether or not the not so great parts of me are going to run Steve off...

"We can take turns...I'll go first." Dear Baby Jesus, give me strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Sophie doing? Gah she is making me nervous!


	31. The Terrible Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so I am going to start posting every two weeks to take the pressure off me but this Story will be finished, I wont leave it hanging!

“I fart in my sleep like not all the time but sometimes and sometimes it's bad enough that actually wakes me up it's pretty gross and unladylike and not pretty…” I say going with something humiliating but hopefully not deal-breaking to start with... Steve smirks at me and I feel my heart flutter slightly. 

“Sophie we've been sleeping in the same bed four 2 months and I have much better hearing than you do, I know that you fart in your sleep, sometimes you also talk in your sleep, once you even sang which was pretty adorable.” Steve’s grin gets bigger as my eyes widen at the statement and the bit about me talking in my sleep. 

“What do I say?”

“All kinds of things, mostly mumbling... My favorite was when you said ‘My Steve, No Touch’ Then you wrapped around me in your sleep.” He smiles looking fond and adorable before his expression turns more serious and thoughtful. 

“I have nightmares... Not about Hydra or the war or any of the things that I've seen, but about being Steve Rogers the wimpy asthmatic again, nightmares where I feel like I'm waking up and when I do I'm this tiny little runt. My heart feels heavy in my chest and my lungs are slow and painful, I ache and I'm weak it's like being trapped. Then when I wake up I'm so afraid that the serums going to wear off at some point, Erskine, he didn't get to test on anyone else before he passed, There’s no real promise that eventually it won't wear off and I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle being the man I was before.” Steve says staring at the table and I feel tears prickle my eyes in sympathy. 

“Have you had any of those nightmares since we've been together?” 

“Yes.” I frown. 

“What did you do when you woke up?” 

“I used to go to the gym but now that you're here I just watch you sleep and hold you until I feel present again.” Steve says and I reach overtake one of his hands bring it to my lips and kissing his knuckles. 

“If you need to wake me up, it's okay. I know you’d be there for me if I had a bad dream and I'll be there for you too… There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it sucks to be sick, to live your life feeling weak and there's nothing you can do about it... Anyone would be afraid of that, but even before the serum you were a fighter Steve and even if it went away you'd still be a hero and you'd still be mine.” I reassure him giving his hand that I'm holding a tight squeeze. And then it's my turn again…

“I’m terrified that you're going to wake up one morning and decide that you're not into big girls anymore... Like it'll be a phase you're going through and then you'll see a Victoria's Secret catalog and think ‘I'm Captain America, I could have that, why did I settle for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man’. Most of the time I don't think like that, I don't think of myself  
as less or at least the thought isn’t in the forefront of my mind but I think maybe it's always been  
there around the edges. I'm afraid that I'll wake up one morning and look in your eyes and instead of love I'll see disgust and it's dumb because I never feel more beautiful or sexy than when I'm with you and the way you look at me and the way you touch me it all says that you find every inch of me beautiful and sexy and you want me and for some reason this stupid fucking feeling just won't leave me alone!” I finish staring at my hands still holding Steve's, not able to lock eyes with him to make my confession. 

“Baby doll, I wish I knew how to make that feeling go away for you but all I can do is keep telling you the truth which is that I think that you are beautiful and sexy and you're all I want.” Steve says taking his hand from mine and using it to lift my chin so I have to look at him. 

“Hopefully one day you'll know that what I say is the truth.” Steve continues and I give him a tentative smile. 

“It's not that I don't believe them it's just with the society I've grown up in it’s a bit of a hard thing to believe.” I shrug just glad that he is still here and that my apparent emotional issues haven’t frightened him off yet. Steve takes a deep breath settling himself before he speaks again. 

“When I told you that sometimes soldiers get scared during or after a battle and lose their heads I... I was talking about me… On my first mission when I was saving Bucky and the 107th from the Hydra base. I knew what I had to do but I’d never been in real combat and once I'd let everybody else go and I was still looking for Bucky, I was terrified… I thought Buck was probably dead and all I would find was his body and with all the weapons and Hydra men all around me it didn't seem terribly likely that I would make it either, especially since I’d already decided to create a distraction so the rest of the men could get away a little easier.” Steve Poses taking in a deep breath and I’m not sure if I should offer support or keep still and just let him get it out… 

“I was doing what I had to do but the fear just kept building and as I rounded a corner I saw a soldier in a gas mask and another soldier laughing next to him. I don't know if they thought the sirens were a drill or maybe they hadn't been on duty and had been drinking but it took them too long to spot me and I killed one that wasn't wearing the mask as soon as he turned to me. The one in the gas mask immediately threw his hands up and start telling me he surrendered dropping to his knees, he just kept saying it over and over in German, I don’t speak a lot of German but there are some things they teach you, “I surrender” is one of those thing but I was afraid... I didn't have time for prisoners, I still had to find Bucky, I still had to get out. I was across the room to him in a split second, grabbing his head and twisting and then he was gone. My hand was still partially on his mask as he fell and it came off… He was a kid, no more than 16, just a kid, who tried to surrender and I murdered him…” Steve's crying quietly as he finishes his story and I'm stunned speechless holding my breath in my chair as Steve continues. 

“I convinced myself for a long time that I did what I had to do. I didn't have time for prisoners didn't even have time to time him up, I had to get to Bucky and get out, but yesterday after the battle when you were so ready to kill Rumlow, it all came back to me. My fear, his fear, the way his face looked eyes frozen wide open and the feeling of knowing that no matter how much I told myself I had to do it, that that was a lie... That I could have knocked the kid out and probably still gotten to Bucky. I didn't want that for you I assumed you were going through the same thing that I did the same blinding fear and because of that assumption, I put you and everyone else in danger.” Steve says the tears still running down his face as he continues to look anywhere but at me. 

I get up out of my chair and Steve makes a terrible whimpering sound I assume he thinks I'm going to leave but instead I crawl my way into his lap and pull him close burrowing my face into his neck. 

“I'm sorry you went through that Steve… Have you ever told anyone else?” I ask running my hands through his hair. 

“Once everyone was back safe, I confessed to Colonel Phillips and tried to turn myself in but he just kept telling me I did the right thing and that I should let it go... And I did because it was easier.” Steve continues to sob and I hold him through the sobs. 

“I'm sorry I put you in a position where you felt like you were going to have to go through that again and under normal circumstances you’d be right of course that we should transfer the prisoner and I promise not to try and kill anybody else outside of a battle situation, which hopefully I never have to deal with again, without talking to you first but we do have to talk about it. It can’t be just you making a choice about it for us both, okay?” I say wanting him to feel supported but not totally validated for his actions… Why are feeling so fucking complicated?

“Yeah doll, I understand and... I’ll understand if you want to go. I know we said we’d try to make it work but now that you know that you have a murderer for a soulmate you might feel differently.” Steve says brokenly and I cuddle in closer having known that this is where the conversation would go. 

“I'm not going anywhere, Rogers... You made a call, one that you don't think was the right one but you still made it in the middle of a battle when you were saving all those men and looking for Bucky. I have no doubt you didn't have time to deal with the prisoner like you thought and even though he was young if he was part of Hydra if you’d left him there and run off there's no telling what he could have done. It may not have been a perfect call but it's the one you felt you had to make at the time and it doesn't make me love you or want you less.” I tell Steve stroking his back soothingly. 

“I don't deserve you.” Steve sobs into my hair. 

“And I don't deserve you but let's say we hold on anyways and if you don't let go and I don't let go then we’ll make it.” I kiss the top of Steve's head still stroking his back hoping he'll calm. A few minutes later when Steve's breathing starts to even out a little and his body isn’t racked with sobs Friday tells us our food is being brought up and I climb out of Steve's lap to go retrieve it. 

“Why don't you go clean up a little and change into something comfy and we’ll snuggle with our food in the living room before you have to go tonight.” I move towards the door knowing that just sitting across from each other at the dining room table won't be enough to assure Steve that his confession hasn't scared me off. Steve just nods rising from the chair and heading to the room while I retrieve the food. 

After collecting the food and some plates and Waters I set them in the living room, I go to change to something more comfortable myself. Steve is just sitting on the bed as I walk into the room with something in his hands staring down at it and he seems to startle when I walk in. I walk over and put my hands on his shoulders. 

“Foods ready babe.” I run my hands through his hair and he rests his forehead on my stomach wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I tug his head up by his hair and lean down to kiss his lips softly. 

“Come on babe, you need to eat before your mission and I want to cuddle, please.” I say and Steve loosens his grip letting me walk over to the dresser to get some clothes. I decide on yoga pants and one of Steve’s shirts that says ‘Rogers’ on the back knowing he likes to see me in them and hoping to provide a little extra reassurance. Steve puts whatever he's holding in his hands in his pocket and heads out to the living room. 

I end up sitting on Steve slap again and don't even bother making two plates just making one and feeding him and myself and then he feeds me and himself... We just take turns like that cuddling and feeding each other not really saying anything until the food's gone and then we're just holding each other. We just sit like that for 20 minutes or more before I remember what's in my purse and pop off Steves lap to go and retrieve it, hoping it can lighten the still heavy mood.

“Mom and Dad's room is half covered in baby stuff, it's kind of ridiculous and I love you but you mated it into a crazy family but it's like a nice crazy so you'll make it...” I pull the Captain America onesie out of my bag and turn around to show Steve. His eyes light up and the goofiest grin crosses his face and I feel like I can fully breathe again seeing the light come back into his eyes.

“It's perfect… I wonder if we can find a little Shield.” Steve says completely seriously and I chuckle at him. 

“If we can't find one we can make one, babe... I'm sure of it.” I reassure him handing him the onesie when he gestures for it and I watch him hold it up in front of him looking at the front and the back and how small it is since it's a 0 to 3 months onesie. 

“Will the baby really be this small?” 

“Probably, there's no way to tell I mean they could be smaller, could be bigger but somewhere in that ballpark.” Steve looks even more enchanted by the tiny garment. 

“When this is over after you're safe, I really do want to find a place of our own start working on the nursery and all that, somewhere we can build our lives together, if that’s what you still want…” Steve says handing me back the onesie and I fold it putting it back in my purse for now. 

“I want that too and I talked to Shelby about the idea of having a place at least close to her and Bucky, maybe a farm and she was super into it she said she’d talked to Buck and get back to me.” I grin at Steve. 

“Oh, I think if Shelby shows even the least amount of interest Bucky will be on board, he's head over heels for your friend.” Steve tells me grinning again and I smile back. 

“They both deserve to be happy, I'm really glad they found each other.” Steve nods 

“Bucky’s a lucky man, almost as lucky as me.” I can't help but blush a little under his intense gaze it looks like he's trying to memorize every detail of my face until finally he just jumps out of his seat and I start a little pushing back in my seat and looking up at him. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing…” He says looking a little frazzled for a moment sticking his hand in his pocket and I'm slightly worried about his mental health and then he drops down on one knee…

Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God it's happening! It's happening! Oh, my oh...NOW?! 

“I was going to wait until after Christmas for this but with everything that’s happened, I just need you to know that I’m not going anywhere and that I love you with everything that I am and I will love this child just as much I want to spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of the pair of you and any other little ones that come along. I’ll use every ounce of my strength and every breath in my body to make you happy if you will do me the honor of being my wife?” Steve looks a little nervous and I can imagine why since we are in a strange place right now, but to be honest I don’t think there's any Universe, situation, or scenario where I would ever say ‘No’ to his proposal. But.. Well, I have caveats! 

“I love you, I’ve wanted to marry you since like the second day I knew you…. Hell, I think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you before I even met you when I just read about you. You're the other half of my soul and I want to say yes, but…” I continue quickly before Steve can freak out and think I’m saying no… 

“I will be engaged to you as a promise that we are going to make this work, but I still want to listen to Dr. Kaplan and keep going to see her until we are on real solid footing in our relationship, and then when She gives us the all clear, I’ll marry you.” I say holding Steve’s hands in mine and he nods looking a little confused still…. 

“But you will marry me?”

“Yes, Steven Grant Rogers, I will marry you.” I say starting to crying as Steve puts a beautiful Solitaire ring on my finger. I'll look at it later though because as soon as he has it on I'm pulling him into a kiss and wrapping my arms around him. Friday comes over the coms with her congratulations and Steve and I smile at each other. 

After that, I end up in Steve’s lap again and we just sort of admire my ring. A simple gold band with a single round cut diamond in the center not huge and the whole thing looks kind of antique it's simple classic and so very Steve that it makes me smile. 

“Where'd you get this ring?” 

“It was my mom's and her mom's before her, family heirloom... I was lucky enough that being Captain America when I went down my possessions went into a collection instead of being disposed of or lost. When I woke up they asked me what I wanted back out of the collection. The museum wanted to keep most of it saying they’d replace things and this ring and a couple other things that belonged to my ma are all I really took.” Steve tells me and I look at this ring again thinking it's even more beautiful because it's a part of him, his family, his lineage, and his life from so long ago that he's giving to me now with his promise with his heart. I'm crying again and kissing Steve. 

“It's perfect.” I tell him and he grins. 

“I'm glad you like it, I was worried it would be too simple too small and if you did want something bigger I’d get it for you…” He says a little shyly but I shake my head at him. 

“No, this is the ring, Steve. I love it and I love you.”  
“As far as the wedding goes, you can have anything you want… As long as I'm marrying you doll, I don't care what else is happening.” 

“I want simple, just a church with friends and family there, white dress, nothing big or fancy or flashy, just us and our family. The promises I want to make to you on that day aren't for the General Public and I don't want to share them with just anyone.” I tell Steve and he smiles. 

“I'm really glad you don't want a big flashy wedding, I would have given it to you, anything you want doll but what you're describing sounds perfect. 

“Yeah but we either have to do it pretty soon or after the baby comes I don't want to be too pregnant for the wedding and you know that I want to be married before the baby comes so it kind of needs to be soon.” I tell Steve making a face and he kisses my nose. 

“Once we wrap up this mission we can do it as soon as Dr. Kaplan gives the ok, I’m sure Pepper could arrange it in like a weekend if you wanted, and I'm sure Tony can work out the party details I think he's even better at throwing parties than he is at saving lives.” Steve says faining a wide-eyed face to make me smile. 

“Okay, but no open bar! I don't want a bunch of drunk Avengers falling over themselves at our wedding reception... Hey Steve, is the church where you were baptized still in Brooklyn?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I was just thinking it would be nice to get married in a church that's got history with you, somewhere where you went with your mom or you could feel like she's there…” He tears up a little and kisses me softly. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you…” I want Steve to take me to bed to celebrate but instead we continue to cuddle and talk about wedding plans and house plans and nursery plans, what we really want in a relationship and we find out that our ideas of a good life really do line up well, but our ideas for nurseries not so much. 

“Winnie the Pooh is a classic…” Steve insists.

“I know babe, but its too classic, everyone does Winni for the first baby, let’s do Wookie the Chew, it’s like a pooh and star wars crossover! It will be so dorky cute...Please... 

“Don’t you think star wars is a little too violent for a baby?” Steve says giving me a speculative look. 

“No, No it’s like Pooh but Chewbacca is Pooh and little Hans Solo is Christopher Robin, Piglets R2D2 in a scarf, its kid-friendly I promise! Here let me show you!” I jump up excitedly and run to get the laptop. 

Steve gets us brownie ala mode and I show him Wookie the Chew and he loves it! I realize that I will actually need to thank Tony for making Steve watch star wars, but I can bite the bullet to have such a cute nursery. After that, I show Steve some of the YouTube videos mom and dad showed me indicating there plans for petting zoos, miniature chariot races, and full out kids zone style play places. 

Steve seems to think they're all fantastic ideas and doesn't understand why I think it's overboard at all. I can't help but grin at the goof. I'm going to be the only sane one in the whole pack of us that keeps this kid from being an absolute terror, let's just hope the kids not too cute and doesn't wrap me around their little finger too... Who am I kidding it's me and Steve’s kid, it's going to be hella cute.

After a few hours of domestic bliss after the storm of emotions earlier, Friday announces that all the Avengers and mates have arrived and are meeting in the main lounge. 

“Let's not tell them all tonight, my folks aren't here and I want to tell them first. I say slipping the ring off.” Steve looks sad as the ring comes off but nods and gives me a small smile. 

“Of course doll.” He says taking the ring and putting it back in the box and then handing it back to me. I put it on my night stand in our room and we head out to greet everyone.

I take Steve’s hand in the elevator a little more confident in our togetherness and less afraid to touch him now that we have cleared the air a bit. He pulls my hand up and kisses my fingers as the doors reopen to the common lounge and a man in a red and black suit makes a raspberry sound throwing his hands on either side of his face as if in shock.

“Holy rainbow humping unicorns it’s Captain America! Pete, Pete Look! Oh, he’s pretty! Can I touch?” The red suit says moving forward like he is, in fact, going to touch Steve. He makes it a single step before a web shoots out of nowhere and pulls him back out of view and Spiderman runs forward with his hands up in surrender in front of Steve and me who are still standing in the elevator since we haven't had a chance to get out yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, they are getting married!
> 
> Yes, there is going to be a little SpideyPool, because it's my story and I can and wade is just so funny and Peter is so cute! Ya'll can picture whichever spiderman you like best because they are all over 18 IRL.


	32. Avengers Assemble, Avengers Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Spidey-Pool end up in this story? Answer, I have no idea! O_o

I'm so sorry Captain Rogers that's my soulmate Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool... He lost his brain to mouth filter during childbirth... Spider-Man says looking concerned somehow despite his face being covered.” Steve and I remain frozen in the elevator. 

“Pete, baby boy, that's not very nice. Lucky for you, I like them feisty so later I'll just let you make it up to me by licking…” Wade or Deadpool or whoever he is gets cut off by Spider-Man shooting a web again and I just start laughing hysterically and dragging Steve into the room laughing harder when I see Wade is hanging upside down on the ceiling suspended from webs and there's a web covering his mouth area as well... How did my life get this ridiculous? 

“Can he breathe?” I ask after a moment as my laughter calms and I see Wade start to squirm a little more vigorously. 

“Shit!” Spider-Man shouts suddenly on the ceiling cutting his soulmate down and uncovering his mouth. Wade falls to the ground with a graceless thump and Spider-Man drops down next to him.

“Damn baby boy, I only like it when you take my breath away in the bedroom... Now you definitely owe me some kind of exotic Blowjob... Maybe while hanging off a Fox News helicopter?” Wade doesn't miss a beat talking again as Spider-Man looks down at him. 

“God damn it Wade, are you okay!?” Spider-Man practically yells at Wade as he drops to his knees in front of him. 

“Oh yeah, I'm fine, I could breathe and talk the whole time I just wanted to see if you really loved me.” Says Wade taking off his mask and giving a manic smile. My eyes are immediately drawn to the burn like scars covering his face but despite them the man is still handsome. 

“I hate you!” Spider-Man says shoving Wade and pouting but then he leans into Wade and tucks his head under the larger man's chin which makes Wade grin even bigger as he kisses the top of Spider-Man's’ head. 

“I know.” Wade murmurs as look turns tender as his arms wrap around Spider-Man and I decide immediately that I'm going to like the couple. They will keep things very interesting in the tower. I finally look around the room beyond Wade and Spider-Man and let out a little squeal as I see everyone’s here. They all seem similarly distracted with Wade and Spidey's display but are snapped out of it by my squeal. 

Still dragging Steve by the hand I rush Addie first since she's the closest and I start bawling immediately. It's not even the hormones it's just seeing my loved ones again all safe and together. 

I have to let Steve go when I hug Addie but I see he's doing his own reunion hug with Bucky. I'm so happy to see everyone that I even hug Tony... We both tense in surprise but then warm into it and really it's time for me to let go of the grudge, I mean if I can forgive Steve for almost getting me killed I can forgive my sisters soulmate for being a dick plus I'm going to need him and everyone else to be understanding of lovable dicks. I look around for Loki and see him standing at the back of the group almost hidden behind his soulmates. On Skype I've been trying to warm everybody up to the idea of Loki, but being in the same room with him might be a different thing completely. 

I feel Steve take my arm again and I look at him as he smiles and leads me towards a regal looking man who I recognize is King T’Challa of Wakanda and a woman standing next to him who I’ve seen at his press conferences but I've never figured out if she was with him as a companion or security... 

“Sophie, this is King to T’Challa of Wakanda and his lovely mate Nikia, and this is my soulmate Sophia Drake…” Steve introduces and I reach out to shake their hands. I smile and shake Nakia’s hand first before turning to the King. It makes my heart race a little, not quite sure if I should have curtsied or something instead but I give T’Challa’s hand a firm squeeze and hope for the best. 

“It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Drake... I've heard a bit about you from the others.” T'Challa says releasing my hand with a charming smile and gestures to the room full of Avengers. 

“It's an honor to meet you, your majesty... Steve and Bucky speak very highly of you- I Start but get interrupted by a red and black-clad chest in front of my face.

“Hey hot stuff? You never answered my question.. Can I touch?” Wade has come around wedging himself between me and T’Challa and seems to be asking me rather than Steve if he can touch... I think about it for a minute and then just go with what I feel. 

“Only above the waist and not with your mouth or dick... Be respectful, my soulmate is a National Monument.” I say with mock seriousness and Steve chokes on air next to me. 

“Sounds fair... Same rules apply to my Spidey.” Wade says with a shrug then leans  
over to lick Steve's cheek making sure not to let his mouth touch him. Steve and I both stand there in shock. 

“Taste like Freedom!” Wade says then starts humming the national anthem and moonwalks away from us. After a long, long moment, I turned to Steve and wipe the spit off his cheek…

T'Challa and Nakia quickly excuse themselves to make other introductions but not before I hear T’Challa whisper to Nikia not to let Wade lick him as if the petite woman will protect The black panther... 

After that I meet Rhodey and Scott, they seem nice. Scott's a little flustered around Steve like a fanboy, but it’s sweet. Then Scott starts talking about his daughter Cassie and showing pictures and its Steves turn to seem a bit awkward as he asks Scott if they can get together sometime to talk about ‘dad stuff’... When Scott agrees they both have dopey looks on their faces and Rhodey and I grin at each other indulgently behind their backs.

Then I get back to hugging and crying with Shelby and Jamie, bringing Cate into it too then slowly drawing Loki in which is shockingly easy with Wade running around keeping everyone off-kilter. The time flies by way too quickly and soon The Avengers have to go plan and head off to the Hydra facility. Doctor Strange will apparently be meeting them there via his own form of transportation since he went with Dr. Cho to the testing site with Joe. 

There's some arguing among The Avengers on who will be staying behind at the tower. Apparently, Wade/Deadpool refuses to let Spider-Man go without him. Some of the team members *cough All of them cough* feel Deadpool is too much of a loose cannon to take on the mission... So Deadpool and Spider-Man elect to just stay at the tower for security. 

Vision once again tries to get Wanda to stay behind but she rebukes him and again he doesn't argue although this time he does seem tenser than before… Seth and Nat are heading to the testing area where Joe is learning about his power so that Seth can go through the terragenesis as well. Therefore the Black Widow won't be on this particular mission and so T’Challa’s mate Nikia will be taking her place since she is apparently a total badass...

Loki volunteers to help and everyone from the compound agrees even Steve although the other Avengers seem to be having more trouble with the idea, but they haven't spent the last few months with him. It ends up being Steve who puts the final word in for Loki and they agree to take him along, tentatively. Once those decisions are made we all watch our soulmates leave us to go plan their mission and the mood in the room drops through the floor. 

“I think it's time for our first official meeting as a superhero soulmate support group.” Jamie says looking around at those of us remaining. I know that for some of the soulmates it'll be the first time their Avenger has gone on a mission since they've come together and it'll be particularly hard for them to be alone so all of us congregating should hopefully help, plus it would be good to catch up some more so I agree readily. 

“Meet back here in the lounge and 30 minutes in your pajamas with your favorite beverage and snacks ready to whine about your soulmate or gush about them whatever the case may be we can do a slumber party right here in the common space.” Jamie announces. 

“Will there be a sexy pillow fight?” Wade calls out and I just turn to Spider-Man. 

“You're invited of course Spider-Man, I'm sure there's a laundry list of things you'd like to get off your chest about that one.” I point at Wade and cock an eyebrow. Spider-Man cackles as Wade puts a hand over his heart as if wounded. 

“Not nice and I thought I liked you, you let me lick Captain America and everything.” Wade crosses his arms and jets out a hip and I have to smile. 

“I'm not sure ‘let’ is the right word… And I'm just trying to look out for your soulmate, make sure he has a supportive group of friends around. I give Wade a too innocent look and he huffs. 

Everyone agrees to the slumber party and we all start making our way back to our own rooms to change into pajamas and collect our drinks and snacks. I eye the ring box on my nightstand when I change into my pajamas but decide that it really is best to tell my parents first if only to keep my mother from having a fit... 

Pepper and Addie are there when I make it back to the main lounge but I noticed that Art is absent and Pep informs me that he'd rather run off his nervous energy about Tony's mission in the gym. 

Once everyone's back in the room including Peter/Spider-Man (He finally properly introduced himself…) He looks much younger than I was expecting out of the suit, he looks about 16 but I’m assured that he is actually 22. 

“Okay, so who wants to go first?” Cate tosses out looking around the room to see who's itching to talk. A few people look like they're bursting to say something but everyone holds back and I see a few furtive glances shot towards Wade and roll my eyes. 

“Everything said in this room is said in confidence, nobody's going to tell anybody's soulmate anything including you right, Wade?” I shoot him a look and then shoot one to Peter as he may be the only one who can leash the beast that seems to be Wade Wilson. Peter looks pained for a moment then turns to Wade. 

“Maybe you should go check out the rest of the tower... Patrol a little?” Peter says nervously and Wade jumps to his feet. 

“Sure thing, baby boy, I don't want to listen to all this hen crowing anyways and if there's anything really good, I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of you later... One way or another.” Wade manages to leer at Peter through the mask that he’s put back on before getting in the elevator and leaving us be. 

Almost as soon as the elevator doors close people start talking over each other.

TonyGotPoisonIvyOnHisBalls  
LokiCanGetPregnant  
HawkeyesMarried  
Dr.ChoHasASecondSoulMarksAndIThinkIKnowWhoItIs  
TheHulksAfraidOfCats  
BuckysArmVibrates  
ThorWantsUsToGoToNorwayToGetMarriedAndRebuildAsgardAsTheirKingAndQueen  
I'mAfraidToIntroduceWadeToAuntMay 

SteveAndICan'tHaveSexAnymoreUntilTheDoctorClearsUs... We all stop talking for a minute and look around the room probably all trying to make sense of what everyone else was saying and before I can say maybe we should start and then move counterclockwise Goldie burst into tears and I rack my brain for what she said in the maylay.??? Oh, right, Hawkeyes married...

Goldie why don't you start... Pepper says and Shelby moves over closer to her little sister wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back gently as she pulled herself together and begins to speak...

“Hawkeye is married... Kind of... Well, I mean... Technically he's married. Just, let me start at the beginning. Hawkeye had a brother named Barney, who was married with three kids... He was in a really bad accident 10 months ago and died. His wife got a small insurance payout but she didn't have insurance for the kids or anything like that and apparently, Stark's benefits for The Avengers are fantastic. So Hawkeye married his sister-in-law so that his niece and nephews would be taken care of.” Goldie fidgets and picks at her top, not looking at any of us as she continues. 

“Because he has such a high risk job Clint figured if something happened to him before he met his soulmate, me, that everything would go to them, all the insurance and pension from him, and that kind of thing... I understand why he did it and that his heart was in the right place but it’s just, My soulmate, is married to someone else.” Shelby strokes her little sister hair and looked around the room for help or suggestions for the younger woman. 

“I don't know how to tell him that I want him to divorce her... I know it's not a real marriage but he and I can't get married until he's not with her anymore but I don't want to seem like I don't care about his family either. I'm, I'm just not sure what to say, what to do…” Goldie burst into tears again and Claudia moves up to her other side to help Shelby try and calm her.

“I'll tell you what you do, you tell him that I'll personally ensure that his sister-in-law, niece and nephews don't lose their insurance or anything else after the divorce. They're part of his family and that makes them part of this family this ever-expanding Avengers family and despite his outward appearance Tony's a big softy, he won't have any problem making sure that a widow and her kids are taken care of.” Pepper says calmly and matter-of-factly picking up a tablet and typing something on it Goldie and the rest of us stare at her in disbelief. 

“There I sent myself a memo so when I go into the office tomorrow I can set everything up for a smooth transition. I doubt that they consummated the marriage so they should be able to get a quickie annulment.” Pepper gives a little shrug as if she hasn't just completely solve the problem like a fucking rockstar my new sister-in-law is A BOSS. A still crying Goldie runs over and hugs Pepper tightly. 

“Thank you so much… Having a solution ready to go is going to make talking to Clint so much easier.” Goldie gets out a tentative smile and Pepper beans back at her clearly glad she could help. 

“Well Pep, seeing as you managed to save the day on that one why don't you go next…” Claudia says as Goldie moves to sit back between her and Shelby. 

Ok, Well… I've known Helen Cho for a few years now and I saw her soulmark words once by accident in the ladies locker room here at the tower… But the words I saw are definitely not the words that Doctor Strange said to her, which means she has at least one more soulmate and from what I glimpsed, I think I might know who it is but I don't really know how to broach the subject. Pepper straightenes herself looking pensive and Addie takes her hand urging her on.

“I feel like it was a violation for me to even read the words in the first place. I just couldn't stop myself when my eyes saw them, it just happened automatically but since I think I know who it is and Helen is having so much trouble with Strange. I can’t help but think that maybe if they had their third it would help smooth things…” Pep finished looking at the room at large.

“What do her second set of words say?” Jamie asked and I raise an eyebrow at her from across the room but she seems unrepentant and the rest of the room leans in in anticipation until Pep sighs.

“Yo genius lady, is the hot wizard with you?” Pepper replies then and we all laugh a little. 

“They're funny words Pep but what makes you think you know who says them?” Adie asks leaning into Pepper.

“A young woman I know named Darcy Lewis, a friend of Thor's, Well she told me once that she was always obsessed with Harry Potter growing up because one of her soulmates is a wizard…” Pepper says with a fond grin.

“And this Darcy Lewis, she seems like she could be a good fit for Doctor Strange and dr. Cho?” Cate asks tilting her head like a curious cat waiting for the answer.

“Oh yeah, Darcy could definitely handle both of them and keep them in line…” Pepper says with a little snort and Pep’s reaction makes me like this Darcy woman already. 

“Well, I say you tell them then... Sophie told me about Thor and it didn't change anything or make him not my soulmate it probably just sped things up which is pretty great." Cate throws out. 

“Yeah, I agree with Kate, although they can be complicated sometimes it's always worth knowing who your soulmates are sooner rather than later.” Jamie interjects. 

Yeah, and Pep, you and I know better than most how hard it can be when a soul bond isn't fully completed. I think it could really help Helen and Doctor Strange to have their third, particularly with his words being so... Unfortunate.” Addie says practically curled in Peppers lap at this point.

“All right, I'll call Darcy tomorrow and see if I can't get her to come to the Tower... I've been meaning to offer her position here anyways.” Pep smiles wrapping herself protectively around Addie and kissing the top of her head. 

“Great now that that’s settled, me next Addie shouts and I roll my eyes at her. She is so Tony Stark’s soulmate, I almost feel like I should have known. 

Oh man, you guys this is the best! When we were in France, it was a little too stuffy for Art so we thought we’d go camping like we usually do when the city is stressing us out... Only this time we had the added bonus of Pepper and Tony! Turns out Tony's never been camping!” Addie says already giggling at her own story and Pep is just shaking her head as the rest of us fane surprise at the fact that Tony Stark has never been camping until Addie continues. Going out without his tech was not an idea Tony liked but Art wanted it to be an authentic experience so he made Tony leave all his toys at the hotel... Addie rolls her eyes at which of her soulmates antics I’m not sure…

“We were actually having a really good time, Tony was starting to loosen up, so much so that he decided to run naked through the woods after skinny dipping… Addie looks like she might explode and I assume the good part is finally coming... 

“He managed to trip and roll into a bush that was covered in poison ivy! IT GOT EVERYWHERE! But most notably it was all over his balls!” Addie falls off Peppers lap as she laughs and we all laugh along, I try and fail not to picture Start with itchy chaffed balls as Addie recovers a little.

“And okay I feel bad for him but it was hilarious, for two days Pepper and Art made him wear socks on his hands so he couldn't scratch himself and Art made him pretty much soak his balls in this oatmeal stuff… Oh My God, ok, I came out of our tent on the third morning and Tony is just full on tea baggin a bowl of oats with this look on his face like it’s the best thing in the world...It was maybe the funniest thing I've ever seen.” Addie barely makes it through the last of her story she's laughing so hard. And wow that story has ruined oatmeal as a breakfast option for the foreseeable future... 

“You know he's going to get you back for telling this story, right?” Peppa asks and Addie just shrugs. 

“The circle of sworn to secrecy, who's going to tell him?” Pepper doesn't look convinced but decides to just kiss Addie sweetly instead of arguing as she shakes her head at her love.

We all chuckle for a few minutes at Tony's expense before Jamie speaks up. 

“The Hulk’s afraid of cats... Well not exactly afraid of them, like he doesn't get spooked but it's kind of like he likes them and he's afraid he'll hurt them?... When we were on the island together, You should have seen him with this little stray cat that hung around. He’d let it curl up on him and just go so still looking happy but panicked. It took me forever to get him to try and pet it and he was so excited when it purred that he almost fell off his chair... I'm telling you guys, Hulk is the fucking cutest!” Jamie conveys her story with a wistful smile and I really really try to picture it, for her sake but my brain just conjures up images of the Hulk beating people with cats... Kind of hard to see the big guy being super sweet and friendly but maybe that's because I've never seen him in person... The reactions to Jamie’s tale ranch from chuckles to raised eyebrows too choking sounds and even Pepper suggesting that Jamie and Bruce get a cat here in the Tower, but apparently Bruce is allergic... 

Okay, now it's definitely your turn Shelby, because I for sure heard you say Bucky's arm vibrates... Why don’t you tell the class all about that... Jamie grins wickedly making Shelby blush furiously. 

“That's not what I meant! It’s really good for mixing things, and massages, it's pretty amazing when your feet hurt, or your making marang…” Shelby says still blushing.

“Right well, I hate to break it to you Shel but if the only thing he is vibrating on you are your feet, you're missing the goddamn boat honey. Jamie says and I snort in agreement which only makes Shelby blush harder causing the rest of us to chuckle. 

“I'm not going to tell you guys about cool stuff Bucky can do with his arm anymore if you're going to make everything dirty…” Shelby says faining exasperation. 

“Whatever, you love are dirty minds… If not just have your soulmate hit you with some good vibrations and you'll totally agree with us... Addie Chuckles and Shel throughs a pillow at her. 

“Okay, enough torturing in Shelby, who wants to go next?” Goldie says saving her sister from further ribbing. 

“I, umm, I'd like to go next, if that's okay?” Peter says sweetly looking a little shy and I just want to pinch his adorable little cheek but settle for smiling reassuringly and gesturing for him to go on.

My aunt May practically raised me she's been like a mom and aunt and my best friend...Wade and I met about four months ago and I know he seems like a lot but well, he is a lot but something about him really is right for me he calms me down and makes me smile and makes me happy but I'm afraid to introduce him and May. The past four months have showed me that not everyone can handle Wade and it would kill me if he and May didn't get along... I don't know how to talk to Wade about it without him feeling like I'm embarrassed of him, which I'm not, I'm just nervous... Wade and May are the two most important people in my life…” Peter Trails off ringing his hands and staring at the floor I'm not the only one affected by his adorableness I noticed as cate moves across the room to wrap an arm around his shoulder. 

“I think maybe you should talk to your Aunt and tell her everything you just told us, about how Wade makes you happy, even though he can be too much for some people and that they are the two most important people and how much it would mean to you for them to get along and maybe let Wade know that too... And then I'm afraid you're just going to have to let them meet and see what happens.” Claudia suggests and we all nod in agreement there really is no way around it unless he plans on keeping them apart for the rest of his life. 

“I was afraid it would be something like that.” Peter puts his head in his hands looking fairly miserable. 

“Cheer up kid, that psychopath in the red suit clearly loves you and if your aunts as great as you think then they'll make it work, for you.” Jamie concludes and Peter gives a little smile and nod as we move on to the next order of business. 

“Thor wants me to move to Norway and be the Queen of the new Asgard…” Cate says almost too casually like she just said her and Joe blow are going to buy a condo in Buffalo.

“Wait, rewind... QUEEN of Asgard? So Thor proposed?” Shelby asks excitedly wiggling in her seat. 

“Not exactly, he just said he wanted me to be his Queen and rule by his side… But he never actually said anything about marriage.” Kate says looking slightly uneasy now. 

“So he didn't propose but he is thinking about a very serious future with you.” Goldie says giving Cate an encouraging look. 

“Yeah and I definitely want a future with Thor… I just never expected to be the Queen of a group of demigods who's Planet just blew up and need to rebuild their entire lives and heck I never expected to be Queen of anything.” Cate looks uneasy again and I can see why, that would be a lot of pressure. 

“Wow, how soon would Thor want to move to Norway?” I asked trying to figure out how many hours on an airplane it will take to visit, already knowing that despite her trepidation Cate is going to say yes and be a kick ass Queen. 

“Apparently we need to get back as soon as this Hydra stuff is taken care of. Thor’s friend’s Heimdal and Val have been watching over the Asgardians while we've been getting to know each other and dealing with all this stuff but T'challa has offered his assistance in creating Shields, like the ones Wakanda apparently has, for the new Asgard so they can really start to properly rebuild and Thor wants to start ASAP.” Cate explains. 

“Well, how do you feel about it do you want to go to Norway to rebuild Asgard, and be their Queen?” Pepper asks looking like she could give Cate tips on being a Queen because the woman runs an empire. 

“I want to be with Thor more than anything… I just never thought about being a Queen and Norway’s a long way from everyone I know and it's just a lot to consider…” 

“I think you should go with him and check it out. I'm sure he would let you come back if it didn't seem like a good fit and also you can always just come back to visit but he's your soulmate and you may have never considered being a Queen but I think you'll make a great one.” I tell Cate leaning over to give one of her hands a squeeze. 

“Here here!” Jamie grins. 

“Long live the Queen!” Shelby smirks and Cate smiles at us all nodding. I decide to take my turn next and get it over with. 

“Steve and I started couples therapy and the therapist says we need to abstain from sex until she gives us the okay... Which could be months and I'm kind of terrified that she's right about us not being able to cope with relationship stuff without sex…” I say as everyone settles. 

“I made Tony abstain from sex for three months after we got together. I called it a palate cleanser after all the lovers he’d cycle through. I didn't want him to see me the same as all those men and women. I wanted him to respect me in a different way first, it was actually good for our relationship, I think. It’s not exactly the same for you and Steve but I don't think it'll hurt anything, especially not if Dr. Kaplan recommended it. She's very good at her job, that's why I hired her.” Pepper says and I nod still not feeling overconfident of the whole idea. 

“Yeah, she thinks that we're both a little self-deprecating and afraid of the other one seeing the real us and not liking us, so we use sex as a crutch. She wants us to work on the relationship without that crutch.” I wince slightly as I see the blush on Peter’s face, poor kid didn’t sign up to hear about my lack of a sex life with a superhero. 

“Wow I'm not sure I could do that... Since Loki, Sam, and I got together I can't imagine having to go without sex for an extended period of time. Hell, them not being here tonight is going to be hard enough, hopefully, this mission wraps up soon.” Claudia’s says giving me a sympathetic look but her word are not at all helpful. 

“Do you feel like you're not good enough for Steve?” Addie asks giving me side eye, of course, my big sis would latch onto that nugget. 

“No... I mean yes, I mean… Gah! I feel like Steve and I are supposed to be together, like we deserve each other, for the most part but I think part of me always thinks about how mismatched we look from the outside. How probably just about everyone who’ll pass us in the streets once were allowed to leave this tower is going to wonder what the hell Captain America's doing with, me... So maybe, I think I'm good enough for Steve Rogers but not for Captain America?” I say laying as far back into my seat as possible and hugging a pillow to my chest. 

“I get that... Steve's the one who holds you and loves you and makes mistakes with you. Captain America, is on this like pedestal of perfection, the version of Steve that the rest of the world see’s is infallible and you think you must look especially fallible next to him. But Sophie you need to remember that your relationship is between you and Steve Rogers not you and Captain America and not you and the World. Whatever they might think about you and Steve that man is in love with you.” Jamie says coming over and rapping me in a hug that I accept gratefully. I'm feeling especially vulnerable with Peter in the room since I don't know him pretty much at all. 

“You said Steve’s self-deprecating too?” Goldie asks and I nod. 

“Yeah, he takes everything on himself... Like any bad thing that ever happens is somehow his fault… And he used to be this little runt with health problems and stuff before the surrum and most of the time he still sees himself that way.” I say leaning further into Jamie and using her for a pillow.

“When we first got together Wade had me on a pedestal... It almost ended our relationship because it was really isolating. Like all I wanted to do was be with him not be worshipped by him, life's no fun in an Ivory Tower and I sure as hell don't care what anyone thinks about whether I should be with someone who looks like Wade. You all have seen him without his mask but he keeps it on for the most part because of his scars, they’re from things that were done to him in the past I think he's perfect and beautiful but that's not what the world sees or even Wade sees. And well, I know we don't know each other very well Sophie but try to remember that you're his soulmate for a reason... You’re Steve Rogers soulmate, Captain America's just his job but you’re his life, once I got Wade to understand that things in our relationship started moving in the right direction.” Peter says and the knowledge in his eyes makes him for the first time look his age instead of like a teenager.  


“Thank you Peter, I'll keep that in mind.” I smile at him and he smiles back sweetly looking pleased with himself. 

“Plus there are lots of sensual non-sex things to enjoy together, like bubble baths, and massages, couples yoga, there are lots of things to keep from having sex…” Goldie tells me and I raise an eyebrow at her. 

“You and Clint still haven't, umm, completed the bond?” Claudia asks sounding shocked while Goldie blushes. 

“He's married.” Goldie says softly looking down and Claudia realizes her mistake hugging her friend again before speaking up... 

Loki can get pregnant and have babies…” Claudia blurts, just nodding her head as we all look at her in stunned disbelief. 

“Wait, what the fuck... Does he have a... I mean doesn't he have a, isn't he a… umm what the fuck? Addie stammers out eloquently and I face balm on her behalf. 

“Is it a medical biological thing or a Asgardian magical thing?” Shelby asks cautiously. 

“Magical, he was cursed to turn into a mare and give birth to an eight-legged horse a long time ago... When his mother was finally able to undo the curse she could only take away part of it the horse part is what she obviously took, the part she couldn't undo was his ability to get pregnant and give birth…” Claudia explains and I nod along as if this makes any fucking sense, did she just say my friend has an eight-legged horse child? The fuck! 

“So are you okay with him being able to have kids?” Goldie asks and Claudia immediately nods enthusiastically. 

“Oh yes and I'm pretty sure Sams having fantasies about us both being pregnant and barefoot at the same time but it's convincing Loki that we don't think he's some kind of freak that's the problem…” Claudia says her mood turning grumpy at the end. 

“Loki loves you and Sam so much, we talked about it a lot at the compound… But I honestly don't think there's a way for you guys to convince him how much you love him without time. Just continuing to be there, showing him that you're not going anywhere, that you're in it for the long haul.” I say thinking of the many conversations Loki and I had about how he isn't good enough for his soulmates and I wonder briefly if I felt such a kinship with Loki because of my own subconscious feelings of not being quite enough for Captain America… Claudia frowns at me but nods, continuing to pout a little. 

Everyone starts breaking out the drinks (except me) then, and sleepover fodder like nail kits and cosmo mags come out of nowhere, because, BECAUSE, ok... Peter lets me paint his toenails red and blushes prettily when I recommend adding a little black to it because Wade might like him wearing his colors. Pete’s a cute kid, even if he is Claudia and Goldie’s age he still looks 12, and I can see why Pepper seems to already feel sort of protective towards him. I see myself following right along in her footsteps. 

By the time we decide to watch a movie most the party is tipsy on wine and tequila that Pepper and Addie brought. Only Cate and I remain sober, me because of the baby and Cate simply because she doesn't like the taste of alcohol but watching the others loosen up is nice and we end up curling up in a big puppy pile on the floor watching The Princess Bride. 

I fall asleep with Peter laying against me and startle awake when a hand grabs my boob, which had been under Peter’s head as he moved in his sleep. I turn startled eyes on Wade and see that it's his hand that just goosed my boob. Wade kind of freezes in his attempt to pick up Peter without waking him. 

“If I tell Steve you got to second base with me, there's no way he's going to let you lick him again.” I say in a groggy half whisper, stretching slightly to adjust myself as Wade finally picks Peter up, bridal style. Wade lets out a little gurgle as if he's trying to keep back a chuckle and then nods at me before walking quietly towards the elevator a still sleeping Peter Cradle to his chest and I grin at the gentleness with which Wade carries his soulmate before drifting back to sleep. Maybe living with Deadpool won't be so bad...


	33. Is It Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much time jumping in this one, and Wade is insane... Sophie isn't much better.

Morning finds Dr. Cho and my parents back at the compound. Helen says that Seth is still going through the terragenesis, his husk seeming to take much longer than Joe's to come off and then even after that it will still be weeks at the testing site or even longer to make sure that both boys have their powers under control. Helen will be going back and forth regularly to monitor. 

Friday informs us all that the mission was successful but in learning some new information it’s going to be longer than expected before the Avengers come back. The morale in the tower is not quite as good as the night before as we all have to wait to hear from our perspective soulmates. 

It’s a pretty crappy lazy day overall, I try to get some work done but spend most of my time worried about Steve and moping about how long he’ll be gone... 

And ok, maybe I accidentally told everyone in the tower about the engagement as soon as my parents got home… When I say accidentally I mean I shouted it at everyone I saw all day long after telling my parents as soon as they stepped foot off the quinjet… And well yeah I wanted to wait for Steve to be with me but I couldn’t! It just erupted from me in a squeak followed by giggles and then crying… I’m not blaming the pregnancy hormones exactly, But it was the mother fucking hormones.

________________________________________________________  
One week Later

SKYPE

SOPHIE: OH god it’s good to see your face! Where are you? Is everyone ok? Are you ok? When are you coming home?

STEVE: Calm down baby doll, I’m fine, everyone is fine… We are just following some leads. Dr. Strange has been really helpful getting us where we need to go, but Rick is deeper in Hydra than we thought… This is going to take some time. ……………………………….. I miss you.

SOPHIE: I miss you too… Friday is going to conference in Dr Kaplan, in but, but after the session can we keep talking?

STEVE: Of course...

Dr. Kapla: Hello Captain, miss drake, Are we ready to begin?  
STEVE: Yes Ma’am.

SOPHIE: I told everyone we’re engaged! Sorry… I don’t know, I think I was just too excited and it just bubbled out…

Dr Kaplan: Congratulations… 

STEVE: It’s Fine Sophie, I told Bucky as soon as we left the compound, sometimes good news is the hardest to hold back.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Two Weeks later

I was wrong about it not being so bad to live with Deadpool, Wade Wilson is a menace! I thought Clint and Loki’s prank war was silly but at least they had their limits! Claudia admitted to never having seen the godfather two nights ago and this morning woke with an honest to god severed horse head in her fucking bed! Wade assured us all that the horse died of natural causes as if that was the issue… In that respect, I suppose I’ve been lucky since Wade had only stolen all the silverware from mine and Steve's room, and all the replacements went missing soon after I got them... I’d had to take to carrying a camping utility gadget with a spork on it just so I can eat in my own room! Nothing seemed to faze wade when anyone got back at him so Poor Peter got caught in the crossfire since messing with him was the only way to mess with wade… Addie had Initiated that one night getting Friday to make a change to the spiderman suit that would make it so Pete couldn't take it off… It had only taken wade two hours before caving to her demand of returning ‘the videos’ no one else knew what ‘the videos’ were but once Addie promised not to mess with the suit again things got worse for Peter. Wade stole Jamie’s Hulk plushie, Peter lost an eyebrow… Wade squirted Cate with actual blood while pretending to be undead and chasing her, Peter got to unwillingly participate in an ice bucket challenge… then things escalated... Wade started sending prosthetic arms with sex toys attached where the hand should be to Shelby's room, and all 17 of the toys were boxed up and sent to aunt May with a card that read “From your favorite nephew’s soulmate, may you know as much pleasure as we do”… Things had cooled for about a bit after that, everyone feeling bad over how upset Peter had been... but then this morning there was the whole horse head thing, so apparently Wade isn’t ready to give up.

I wish Joe and Seth were done with their training because they would have taken over the prank war so that the rest of us could stay out of it… but Seth took a full two weeks to come out of his husk and he seems to be having real trouble controlling his power, which are apparently the opposite of Joe’s in that Joe seemed to give off energy and Seth seemed to suck it in… Nat’s having the most trouble with everything and apparently has almost been killed a couple of times by getting too close to Seth when he isn’t in control.  
Helen spends most of her time at the test site helping and Dr Strange is helping the Avengers so Pep hasn’t told either of them about Darcy, but Dacy herself should be arriving for her new job at the tower in a few weeks so maybe things will happen naturally from there.

Mom and Dad found a house in upstate new york and bought it without ever seeing it in person, but apparently, it came with a miniature animal petting zoo, and as soon to be grandparents they needed that…? 

Doctor Kaplan continued to see Steve and me, me in person and Steve via Skype between missions… It’s awkward because I know that at least Bucky can hear our sessions since the Avenger are usually in close quarters, either on a quinjet or in a safe house while they move from place to place finishing of the hydra sect that was after their soulmates. But despite the issues Dr Kaplan seems to think Steve and I are making good progress, and honestly I think it has more to do with Steves confession about the boy he’d killed than the sessions but that's neither here nor there because Dr. Kaplan says that it should only be another couple of weeks before she’ll feel comfortable clearing us for, um, action…

 

____________________________________________________________________________  
The Next Day SKYPE WITH STEVE

STEVE: SOPHIE! Is that blood?!!! 

SOPHIE: Corn Syrup and food coloring… We are staging a murder scene in Wade and Pete's room and leaving a bunch of fake clues so Pete thinks Wade is asking him to participate in making a snuff porn… 

STEVE:........................................................

SOPHIE: … What! Don’t look so shocked!... And don’t google snuff porn, just take my word for it that Wade has it coming...

STEVE: And Pete, does he deserve this?

SOPHIE: Casualties of war Steve! 

STEVE: Ummm… I’m sure it's not that bad… maybe just let it go.

SOPHIE: Let it go! He turns off the hot water to our room yesterday, he stole all my utensils, he keeps bringing me sushi and caffeine and leaving them where I have to see them knowing I can’t have them! And he is quote and quote “going easy on me” because I’m pregnant! HE MUST BE STOPPED!

STEVE: And touching Pete is the only way?

SOPHIE: Short of killing Wade, yes!… Hell, I think Jamie actually stabbed him last week and it did nothing to deter him! NOTHING!

STEVE: … Ok, baby doll… Just stay calm...

Dr. Kaplan: I hope that stabbing comment was a metaphor…

STEVE: Hey Doc.

SOPHIE: Yeah, a Metaphor for don’t fuck with Jamie's beanie baby collection, ever…

Dr. Kaplan: Why don’t we start this week talking about hostile living environments?

Sophie: Why don’t we talk about when I get to Sex up my fiance?

STEVE: Ummm, well… I.

SOPHIE: He sides with me, get to it Doc, I need a shower before this corn syrup stains my skin...  
____________________________________________________________________________  
One week later  
SKYPE WITH STEVE

STEVE: Hey Doll…

SOPHIE: Hey Babe, guess what?

STEVE: You bought a goat…

SOPHIE: WHO TOLD YOU?

STEVE: Friday reported it to Tony because you can’t have farm animals in the tower, apparently… 

SOPHIE: What? Friday, I thought we were friends!... But I already bought him, he is supposed to be delivered tomorrow and I named him Captain Horny!

STEVE: Really, Soph...

SOPHIE: YES! He has tiny little horns!

STEVE: Ok, well regardless, You can’t have him in the tower but Clint says he knows a place to send the goat until your parents can leave the tower, then it can go to their new place...

SOPHIE: Fine!… But When we find a house, captain horny is coming to live with us!

STEVE: Yes, dear… So are the prank wars over? I haven't heard about them in awhile…

SOPHIE: Oh yeah, well turns out Pete's a super freak and he and Wade made that snuff porn... Or well, since Wade comes back to life maybe it’s zombie porn… But anyways, Wade says we did him a favor so he is going to lay off us for a week…

STEVE: What?!

SOPHIE: You look kind of green babe… Everything ok?

STEVE: Peter, killed Wade, during sex?!

SOPHIE: Yeah, I guess… We aren't totally sure but Wade said we could watch it, so Jamie and Addie are having a viewing party tonight.

STEVE: Are you going?!

Dr. Kaplan: Yes, I’d like to know the answer to that too...

SOPHIE: Nope… Shelby and I are having dinner and watching when Harry met Sally instead…

Dr Kaplan: Well then I suppose we don’t have to talk about it and can get back to what we discussed last week… Steve you were saying something about a childhood crush on Bucky?  
________________________________________________________________________  
LATER THAT NIGHT

“You know… even with the scaring Wade has a great bod...” I observed.

“Yeah, and Pete doesn’t look so young doing acrobatics like that...” Shelby looked on with wide eyes.

“Oh, hey if my shrink or anyone asks we watched When Harry met Sally...”

“I told everyone we were watching The Notebook!…”

“Oh…”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Two weeks later

I’m sorry about your hair Pete but Wade won't stop! And he only cares if we do something to you… but honestly, you look good with green hair.” Goldie said as Peter glared at her.

“Wade and I will be gone tomorrow! You couldn’t just let it go!” Peter screeched at her.

“Let it go! Wade cut off half my hair! I had to get a bob!” Goldie screeched and Pete Opened his mouth to retort pulling his knit cap on tighter.

“This is a going away party for you, Pete, why don’t we all just let it go and have some fun, and Goldie your hair looks cute...” Pepper insisted, ever the adult of the tower.

Peter and Goldie both stuck out their tongues at one another and then laugh seeming to come to a playful truce.

“I can’t believe our soulmates are finally coming home tomorrow, it seems like they have been gone forever.” Cate says wistfully before turning on a disco ball.

“Well hopefully tomorrow if all goes well with the rade tonight, but this time they know Rick’s there so even if it takes an extra day it will be over soon.” Jamie Clarifies slumping in her seat instead of getting up to dance like the rest of us as dancing queen starts to play. 

“Yep, a day or two and me, Wade and Aunt May will be in Hawaii… They can't not like each other in Hawaii, right?” Peter says over the music shaking his hips and raising his arms. I try to give him a reassuring look but after living with Wade for so many weeks I’m pretty sure he could drive a saint to violence if left to his own devices long enough… Speak of the devil, Wade falls from the ceiling, having been in the air ducts, apparently. 

“Damn Baby boy look at those hips!” Wade exclaimes getting up from the floor and pulling Pete back against his chest.

Pep, Addie, and Art were similarly dirty dancing and making those of use without mates to dance with jealous, but hey I initiated a conga line so it's fine… I’m also in a great mood because after my session with Dr Kaplan today she cleared me and Steve for sex! That means when he gets home I can jump him… Hell, I may jump in in the pilot's seat of the quinjet as soon as he lands! Ooohh yes I like that idea… And then we can get married, which I already have Pep and my mom working on for this weekend because I’m super done waiting to be Mrs. Rogers- Drake. 

As the party continued and Wade acts charming in a way he usually only reserved for Peter I begrudgingly realized I’ll miss Wade a tiny bit… But I’ll at least have the massive unicorn sculpture made of stolen untisils that was sitting in my kitchen this afternoon to remember him by.  
____________________________________________________________________________

After 1 am everyone started taking off to sleep but Jamie stays behind with Shelby and me to clean up a little. After a couple minutes of clean up, I notice Jamie looks super tired and a bit clammy as she rests heavily on one of the couches.

“Everything okay Jamie?” Shelby asks while putting shot glasses in the sink. 

“Yeah, I just feel kind of tired and puny, I have been for a few days... Helen said it's because I don't have the right genetic makeup for that terrigen stuff so my body is fighting it but it should pass.” Jamie replies her eyes fluttering closed and I walk over to sit down next to her putting an arm around her. 

“Sorry you don't feel so great but I'm glad you came to the party tonight, I've missed your lovely face this week!” I tell her smacking a loud kiss on her cheek and making her smile. 

“It’s good to see you too but I think I’m missing Hulk Island and when all this is over we definitely all need to go back... It's like paradise and I'll introduce you to Hulk, he can really be himself there.” Jamie says closing her eyes with a grin as if picturing it. 

“I thought you were joking when you said you and the Hulk had a special connection, and the Hulk loving cats thing was too much!...” Shelby exclaims coming over to sit with us as she realizes she’s the only one still trying to clean up. 

“No, I was dead serious he's actually really sweet like a big teddy bear.” Jamie says her eyes open now but she's looking off a dreamily. 

“Wow okay that's amazing do you think it'll help Bruce when he fights? That he sort of connected to you in that way?” I ask wondering if the Hulk and Bruce can communicate... 

“Oh definitely, we talked about it on the island Bruce and Hulk don't mind taking turns to see me. Our bonding has definitely helped his transitions in between the two and Hulks overall control is much better.” Jamie beams and I'm a floored. 

“Okay, I get that Bruce is your soulmate and how that would work but how in the world are you controlling the Hulk? I thought he was sort of like a different entity, right?” Shelby says tilting her head as if trying to understand a particularly long math problem and I nod along. Jamie gets up from the sofa and unbuttons her jeans.

“Don't laugh…” She says sternly as she pulls the back of her pants down and moons us. I'm fully prepared to laugh because she's mooning us but then my eyes see her butt cheeks. Each one has a word on it in green, I've never seen a soul Mark that was green before and they look kind of like they were written by a child but they very distinctly say “Jamie Mine”... 

“Wait holy shit!” So you're actually soulmated the two of them! It's like some kind of crazy Triad!” I shout as she works her jeans back up her hips. 

“Yeah, I was just born with Bruce's mark but when I got older, I suppose when Bruce was exposed to the gamma rays and Hulk first appeared that's when the words appeared on my rump... I assumed that my soulmate would like 10 years old now and so I wasn't big on showing them off, they made me feel kind of creepy, to be honest... But Hulk is all grown up so it's not weird.” Jamie giggles sitting back down.

“It’s still weird...” Shelby mumbles and Jamie elbows her good-naturedly.

“Wait so do you and the big guy actually, you know? I ask and my eyes go wide again thinking about the logistics of that. I've only seen the Holt on TV but the guy is huge and unless his trouser snake is not quite proportionate I just can't see how that would work. Jamie blushes then grins before responding. 

“Not in the traditional way but there's other stuff... Hulk’s a lot more dexterous than you might think.” She says and Shelby and I just sit there, our mouths opening and closing like guppies.

“Wow ummm cool... Congratulations?” I say not quite sure what to say and Jamie cackles. 

“It's not that weird guys! I mean your soulmate has a metal arm and both of them are like 90 something years old and jacked on super steroids, so mine's kind of big and green sometimes at least none of our lives are boring.” She says and I have to agree with her assessment. 

“Plus we all know that Captain America's kinky of shit... Don't think Thor and Cate didn't tell everybody about your little escapades in the compound, that on top of breaking a bed and despite the craziness of me and Hulk I think you guys still take the cake for kinker couple.” Jamie teases poking me in the ribs with one of her fingers and I chuckle but she draws back her hand quickly, screeching. 

“Jamie, what's wrong?” Shelby asks as I look down at Jamie’s hand. The tip of the finger she used to poke me has turned a sort of grayish brown, it looks fragile as ash and it slowly moving up her hand taking over two more fingers.

“We need to get you to Medical!” I say immediately as Jamie cups one hand with the other and Shel leans over to see what's going on. The three of us all jump up and run for the elevator. 

“What's happening to me?” Jamie shouts shaking and clearly terrified. 

“I'm not sure but that color, I've seen it before... During Joe's terragenesis. It looks almost like what formed around him only it's not forming around you its part of your hand…” I say in shock as Shelby hits the button for the medical floor. 

“It hurts like a mother fucker!” Jamie tells us tears streaming down her face,

“Is this just a side effect of your body fighting off the terrigen?” Shelby says looking slightly calmer that Jamie and I. 

“I don't know, Helen definitely didn't mention anything like this happening, this is not fucking flu-like symptoms!” Jamie says watching as the ash color spreads slightly, almost up to her wrist now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't make it this week! But we are so close to done! We just need more drama first! See you in two weeks


	34. Going Green...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one! But we are so close to the end you guys... O_o

We all start to run as we finally reach the correct floor jumping off the elevator and yelling for Helen. 

“Dr. Cho!” We're all shouting around the area looking for her god I hope she's back from testing with the Joe and Seth. My body sags with relief when Helen comes running out of her office.

 

“Something's wrong with Jamie, look!” Shelby says indicating Jamie’s hand and Helen’s eyes widen ushering us to one of the medical areas and setting Jamie up on the bed. Helen immediately brings in a nurse and starts taking blood from Jamie's good arm and tentatively examining the other. 

“This isn't good.” Helen says as she touches the tip of Jamie’s finger and a little of it crumbles away like Ash and Jamie lets out a hellacious scream. 

“This is what happens to someone who is exposed to terragenesis without having the right genes, usually it happens all at once to the whole body and there's no surviving but... I don't understand! Her body was fighting it off perfectly earlier today!” Helen says looking very confused but Shelby, Jamie, and I are mostly hung up on the sudden death part. 

“What do we do?” I try to refocus Helen's attention cuz she's gone off into her own little world. 

“Well usually in this kind of situation if we caught it soon enough we would remove the affected limb as quickly as possible but this is inside Jamie, so even if we were to remove the hand it wouldn't stop the spread... We have to come up with another solution and fast. At the rate this is going we've got maybe 2 hours tops before it kills her, could be less than that before it becomes irreversible…” Helen says shaking her head in disbelief as she looks at Jamie. 

“This shouldn't be happening your body was fighting at your body was winning!” She tells Jamie and Jamie just sobs overwhelmed by the pain and the fear. 

“All right well, it is happening Helen, so what do you need? What can we do?” I ask stroking Jamie’s hair trying to soothe her. 

“I don't know but the two of you need to go if she somehow becomes more infected then there's no way of telling if she has also become contagious, we're going to need to quarantine her until we know exactly what's going on.” Helen says making Jamie sob louder, cleaning to my arm. 

“There's no way in hell we're going to leave her by herself right now, Helen are you kidding you're? Saying she only has like 2 hours left, her soulmate is out on some kind of mission, we don't know what the hell is happening and you want to put her in a little room all by herself! Shelby half yells clearly getting really ticked off. 

“I don't ‘want’ to put her anywhere but because we don't know what's happening we can't rule anything out, do you want this to happen to everybody in the tower who is incompatible with the terrigen? Who knows what it will do to those who are compatible with the terrigen... I'm sorry but this is what needs to be done.” Helen says and nods to someone in a corner and I see security guard making their way towards me and Shelby. 

“Jamie we're going to get a hold of Bruce okay, and we're going to figure this out... We’ll be as close as we can be.” I try and tell Jamie as the guard usher's Shelby and I away. 

As the guard takes us out I'm panicking no idea what to do, Shelby's in a similar boat as we get into the elevator. Shel hits the button for our floor and I just stare at my own reflection in the shiny metal elevator feeling tired and overwhelmed once again by a life moving faster than I can process it.

I’m just blankly staring at my own reflection when I see it in my eyes, not fire but gray ash and I take a few steps forward towards my reflection looking deep into my own eyes to see what it is. It’s a body completely covered in ash and then I'm taken away. 

Jamie in an isolation bed in the quarantine part of the medical ward her eyes the only undamaged part of her body the rest looking like a lump of coal as her lovely chocolate brown eyes dart around the room unable to see anything, unable to move… And then on my left, I hear shouting. “It's not enough, we need more blood, this won't be enough to save her she needs His blood from the source! This is dead tissue the blood is coagulated you can't put this in her and expect it to do anything! We needed blood direct from the source before he died since he's not alive there's no way she'll make it... I'm sorry Bruce.” Doctor Cho tell’s Bruce who's holding the prone and slightly pulled apart form of Shelby's Ex Rick. And that’s when Bruce loses it or the Hulk gains it, I'm not sure how it works but Hulk’s there and he’s smashing the room around him, he throws Helen into a wall. Security coming towards him but it's no use there's no soothing the beast now, no saving his mate, no saving anyone from his wrath now....

I come back to myself screaming on the floor of the elevator with Shelby next to me freaking out. 

“Soph are you okay! Sophie!” Shelby cries tugging on my arm but I’m still screaming unable to think past the blood and bodies still thrashing around my mind.


	35. Saved by the Be--Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nanowrimo is here again and so I am just going to add to this story may be one-shots maybe a part two but definitely more, so hope you are all ready for that!

“We have to get back up to Medical, Now!” I pant to Shelby while trying to recover from the vision. Shelby hits the button for the medical floor again and the doors closed in front of me. 

“We were just thrown out of there, they're not going to let us just walk back in, Soph.” Shelby says logically. 

“I just had a vision... I know what to do to help Jamie, just trust me!” I reply resting my head back on the cool surface of the elevator.

“What? Oh My God is something about to blow up?” Shel shrieks and I nearly rolled my eyes at her assumption.

“Know nothing is about to blow up except may be the situation… Friday… Can you get a hold of the Avengers now please, it’s an emergency... We have to make sure they don’t kill Rick, he needs to be brought back to the compound alive or Jamie won’t make it, and it needs to be ASAP! ” I tell the friendly AI as calmly as I can muster trying to keep it together because me freaking out right now isn’t going to help anyone.

“What does that mean?” Shelby asks as the elevator doors being open.

“She didn’t need a transfusion straight from him it’s the only thing that can save her I saw the whole thing but right now we need to let Friday worry about telling them not and we need to figure out how to get back to Helen without security stopping us.” As a taking a tentative step out of the elevator and looking around for the guard who escorted us out moments ago. Unfortunately, the guard sees us and starts making his way back over I just don’t have time for this right now and try to run forward and rush past him, Shelby on my heels.

“Helen we need Dr. Cho is an emergency…”I tell the guard as he moves in front of us locking the way.  
“Dr. Cho told me to get the two of you out of here not two minutes ago… You need to leave.” The guard says not listening at all and starting to shove at us. There is no way I'm letting my friend die because some rent-a-cop won't listen. 

“Look buddy my soulmate is Steve Rogers and if you so much as put one more finger on me you’re going to have Captain America to answer to! Now go get me Dr. Cho right the fuck now!” I have to shout startling all the other nurses and orderlies in the general vicinity making them stop in their tracks and turned to Shelby and I and the security guard. 

The guard looks at me a little startled then looks to Shelby I assume for confirmation and she nods at him. He removes this hands from us immediately stumbling over himself away and heading out of the room I hope to get Dr. Cho… 

“I think you just scared 10 years off that guy's life.” Shelby says seeming a little stunned at my behavior as well. 

“He'll be fine, it's Jamie I'm worried about…” Helen comes out of the back medical area that I assume leads to the quarantine area looking unhappy with the guard and even unhappier when she sees me and Shelby again. 

“Look I'm not trying to be a bitch, It’s for your own safety you need to go!” Helen says crossing her arms over her chest looking irritated but I don't really care if she's pissed. There are more important things happening right now… 

“I had a vision in the elevator just like the one I had at the compound only this one gave me the solution for Jamie she needs Rick’s blood, the one who infected us, the one who made the venom that's doing this to her. She'll need a transfusion directly from him, it's the only way to save her.” I tell Helen and she looks startled but then deep in thought. 

“I suppose it could work since his body survived the terrigen and that and the venom both run through him.” she says trying to think about it logically. 

“I'm not telling you that it's ‘probable’ it will work I'm telling you it's going to work! You are at that compound you know how accurate my last vision was I don’t know I’m having another one now but if this gift of mine is what you think it is, then I saw this happen already, I saw them not bring Rick back alive and the Hulk go bananas on all of us in the tower when he realizes that Jamie’s about to die. 

“Oh my God..” Helen says and then calls out for Friday. I already sent a message before we got in here they know to bring back Rick alive to help save Jamie and as soon as possible. okay well then I guess what we do now is wait but you two still need to go… Unless you’re vision definitely showed she's not contagious… Helen says and I'm not happy about it but I nod at her and turn around to leave Shelby snags my hand as we walk to the elevator this time giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“She's going to be okay Soph.” Shelby tries to tell me but I don't know how long the Avengers have been battling or if they were even at the compound yet or if the battle’s already over and it could already be done… Everything could already be lost. 

I don't voice that to Shelby though and she’s looking a little more optimistic I don’t want to run after, I just hit the button for my floor and lean my head against her shoulder as we ride down. We spend an hour and a half in the room just waiting to hear something anything, and it's agonizing the time drags on and on and on every second feeling like a minute every minute an hour my mind can't help but imagine the terrible gray spreading up Jamie’s arms becoming coming more and more painful as time runs out. Finally when I think I might go mad Friday speaks. 

“Miss Drake Dr. Banner wishes me to tell you that Rick is alive and in transit with Thor on his way here as we speak.” Friday says and I jump out of my seat with a scream of excitement shall be jumping up as well and we hug crying with joy and relief.

“She's going to be okay!” I saw about falling back onto the sofa with a sigh.

“See I told you she would be… That gift of yours is pretty handy.” Shelby says sitting back and rubbing my arm. 

“Yeah, I guess it is…” I agree nodding and then speaking to Friday. “Friday can you let us know as soon as Doctor Cho is letting Jamie receive visitors again?” 

“Of course miss.” Shelby suggest that we go back to our wedding planning to try and make the time go faster now that we know that Jamie is going to be alright and I try but my heart and my mind are just not in it. Even though Jamie is okay we don't know how the rest of the mission went and the fact that Thor is the only one coming back right now with Rick means that the mission isn't over yet which means other people we love are still in danger a fact that I know Shelby is completely aware of even as she tries to stay chipper for my benefit but she's been looking at the same ugly white dress for 10 minutes pretending to be interested in it while making an effort to smile at me whenever I look over. I finally give up on the wedding planning with a half a few minutes later.

“Friday can you put Pride and Prejudice on the TV please I asked reaching over to close Shelby's laptop and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“I'm going to make hot tea and we’re going to watch Lizzie and Mr. Darcy until the world make sense again.” I tell her with squeeze and she gives me a genuine smile.  
Make it through the entire miniseries just cuddled on the sofa not speaking before Friday announces that the Avengers are on their way home and there were no casualties. she also tells us that Joe and Seth will be coming home in two days having finally stabilized enough to be around people. Feeling a little relieved that everyone seems to be all right Shelby and I move on to Sense and Sensibility and I don't know about her but I definitely fell asleep before Hugh Grant proposed to Emma Thompson…  
______________________________________________________________________

I wake up as I hear footsteps coming into the room… Heavy booted feet. I turn towards the door to see Steve and Bucky walking in still in their battle gear I'm laying sideways on the couch Shelby halfway on top of me having also falling asleep apparently and she's still sleeping as the guys make their way over to us.

“Hey.” I say giving a little bit of a stretch that jostles Shelby just enough for her eyes to flutter open. 

“Bucky!” She squeaks jumping up and throwing herself into his arms. Luckily he doesn't hesitate to catch her. 

“Hey Angel, let's go to our room and I'll get you all tucked in.” Buck says squeezing her and Shel nods into his neck. 

“See you guys tomorrow.” Buck says heading out of the room and Shelby gives us a little wave. see you. 

“Night Buck.” I stand slowly wrapping my arms around Steve is everyone alright? 

“Yeah, Scott got a little rattled but nothing bad, we had him checked out before T’Challa and Nakia took him and Rhodey home, T’Challa had some political business in California anyways…” Steve says hugging me back and it's a little uncomfortable with his hard suit between us but I don't care, because he’s home safe. 

“Jamie’s sick.” I blurt, needing him to reassure me. 

“She was, but Dr. Cho Briefed us on the flight in and thanks to the transfusion from Rick she is expected to make a full recovery.” He tells me pulling back and giving me a kiss on the head. 

“Do you think Helen let me visit?”  
“I think Bruce is with her right now so it’s probably best to wait until in the morning baby doll.” Steve tells me gently and I nod letting him lead me towards the bedroom. I follow to the bathroom and start brushing my teeth while he takes off the super suit it's a button by the way not a zipper one little button on the back of his neck that he hits and the whole thing goes saggy and he slips it right off… Stark Tech. 

Once my teeth are brushed I strip out of my clothes and head to the bed while Steve climbs in the shower. Part of me wants to climb in there with him and do naughty things but I'm mentally and physically exhausted even more so because of the vision. But a giant focus on that, even though the visions I've had have been helpful it's not really a fun thing watching everyone you love die in a very real and Vivid scene before your eyes before snapping back to reality and hoping you can get them all the information in time for it not to happen… After a few minutes Steve crawls into bed, his hair still wet and he pretty much collapse in the then next to me letting me know that he's also exhausted. 

Fighting bad guys and the stress of everything is hard on even super soldiers. I move into him so that were curled big spoon and little spoon with our marks touching and fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

I wake before Steve in the morning, sneaking out of bed with him still asleep I get myself together quickly and leave a note on her bedroom door letting him know that I've headed to the medical wing to see Jamie. It's only just past 7:30 when I make it up there so it's relatively quiet and I only see a janitor cleaning up some sick on one side of the room as I walk through towards the quarantine area but before I get to the door someone calls out to me. 

 

“Sophie.” I turn to the normal bed areas and see Jamie laying there sleeping a tired looking Bruce in the chair next to her bed. I sag in relief since I’m not going to have to try to figure out how to get into quarantine or have to threaten any more security guards… 

“Good morning Bruce.” I say keeping my voice low to not wake Jamie as I look her over my eyes going immediately to her hand that had been gray and ashy the night before. It looks normal again with just a small bandage around the tip of the 1 finger that had been touched and begin to peel away slightly. 

“How's she doing?” 

“Good, when Helen ran her blood work a couple hours ago she said the venom is completely out of her system, but she wants to keep Jamie here in the hospital for a couple more days until after all the blood from the transfusion has work its way through her system and completely mingled with her own, just to be certain but she's fine, wonderful really.” Bruce tells me and I can hear the relief in his voice. 

“Thank the baby Jesus, I was so scared… I don't know if you saw any of it or if it was already getting better when you got back but it was pretty scary looking.” I say trying not to remember the version of Jordan from my vision she’d been completely covered except for her frightened eyes. 

“It was already getting better when we got here but Helen sent me some pictures on the flight back… It was all the way up to her elbow before Thor got Rick here and started the transfusions… I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my whole life and I'm sure the Hulk hasn’t been.” Bruce says chuckling after the last clearly trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

“Thank you Sophie, things were pretty heavy in the field yesterday and if you hadn’t made that call Rick wouldn’t have made it back here alive and then Jamie would be here either.” 

“I had a vision, like the one I had at the compound only this one… Well, it was a nightmare of a thing but it did tell me what I needed to know to help Jamie, so that's something.” I tell Bruce moving to sit in the empty chair next to him. 

“I'm sorry that you had to go through anything unpleasant but I’m sure grateful.” Bruce says looking on the verge of tears and I place my hand on his and pat it gently.

“Jamie may not be my soulmate but she is my friend I can't imagine a world without her.” Bruce squeezes my hand. 

“You guys are saps but I love you too.” Jamie says from the bed and we both snap our heads over to see her eyes open as she dons sleepily. I chuckle a little and Bruce jumps up to go to her side. 

“How are you feeling still good everything okay, do you want me to get the doctor?” Bruce is asking even though he's just told me that she's fine and should be fine he's treating her like she's a china doll but Jamie’s clearly eating up his concern. 

“I could probably eat something.” She says after pulling Bruce in for a deep kiss. 

“Then I suppose it's good I brought Donuts from the cafeteria.” Steve's familiar voice says from the entrance of Jamie's room and my head snaps his way to see him carrying a box of donuts and a beverage holder.

“Steve Rogers you're my favorite avenger who isn't my soulmate.” Jamie tells him making grabby hands at the food and beverages and I smile standing up too help Steve. 

“I asked Friday what your favorite drinks were.” Steve says handing them out and I take a sip of mine to find more chocolate milk I've always loved chocolate milk but I’ve probably never drank as much in my life as I do with Steve since he found out my love for it but I'm not complaining. Steve hands the whole box of donuts to Jamie and she throws them open. It's a mixed box so she decides what she wants taking a chocolate eclair and a bear claw before handing it to the rest of us to munch on. Bruce takes a seat on the edge of Jamie’s hospital bedside and Steve sits in the chair peers was sitting in and I just moved to sit on his lap because it’s always the best house. 

Jamie is arguing with Bruce about staying in the hospital area for a couple more days until they're sure everything is a hundred percent okay and she finally convinces him that their room in the towers is close enough to the medical area as long as she agrees to have her blood taken twice a day until Dr. Cho is satisfied. 

“Where's Rick?” I ask out of curiosity and also because the idea of him being in the same building as Shelby’s not really a welcome thought. 

“After the transfusion he was taken down to the cells on the basement level, he's in an isolation cell because of his ability to infect others.” Bruce tells me and I just nod. 

“What do you think will happen to him?” I ask Steve.

“Hard to say, he's an inhuman so things are a little tricky, Coulson’s going to take over his case since he has experience with Ward and Inhuman, He should be here to pick them up whenever he comes back from testing with Joe and Seth. Steve tells me and I nod.

 

“Do we know any more about Seth’s powers?” I ask. 

They’re pretty much the opposite of Joe's, instead of creating and moving energy and looking a bit like a son he sucks in and destroys energy more like a black hole. It seems like they can both move about as fast as light and Seth has night vision since he can make almost any situation completely dark around him, they work well together or separate. They are incredibly powerful and once they’ve had a little more training they will make great additions to the Avengers team, if they want to join.” Steve tells me and I smile sure that boy the boys will be on board for becoming avengers. 

“There don't seem to be any weird side effects? No they both seem to be showing remarkable control, Helen and director Coulson both think it's because of the venom’s slow initial spread, it allowed their bodies more time to grow accustomed to what was happening before they went through the final stages of their terragenesis at the accelerated rate. The time that it spent going slow and settling into them seems to have help them a great deal.” Steve says thoughtfully and I sag against him relieved that not only are their powers significant but they have enough control to not be a threat to the rest of us even this early on. 

“Well that's some good news…” I say smiling. 

“I have more.” Steve says and I look at him exspectantly.

“We got the sect… All of them who are specifically after our soulmates, this isn't to say that no one will ever be after you guys again but for now this threat is eliminated. You’re safe.” Steve tells me and I light up with excitement. 

“You mean we can have a sort of, almost, kind of, maybe a little bit, normal life? I ask and Jamie answers before Steve can. 

“Nope but we can have a good one.” She tells me and I look over at her still grinning. 

“Sounds perfect!” I tell her and then look back at Steve and he's grinning as big as I am. What are you doing visiting me here anyway Soph, don't you have a wedding to plan in like 5 days? I looked over at Jamie a little startled to remember that I do in fact have 5 days to plan a wedding even with My mom and Pepper on it that still no time at all. 

“Five days until I’ll be Mrs. Steven grant Rogers!” I practically squeal and smack a very enthusiastic kiss on Steve. I’m not sure how long Steve and I make out before Jamie throws a plastic ice bucket at us but we definitely ignored a considerable amount of throat clearing.

“Not to kick you guys out or anything but I'm about to blow this Popsicle stand so unless you just want to sit around in the hospital you should probably hit it.” Jamie says sitting up in her hospital bed having finished her Donuts and starting to unplug yourself from things. Bruce is immediately there trying to stop her and hitting the button for the nurse. I chuckle as I walk over and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek telling her how glad I am that she's okay again and she thanks me gently hugging me back. I say goodbye to Bruce and head out of the room snagging a glazed donut on my way, Steve right behind me a bear claw in hand.

“Do you have a suit.” I ask Steve once we’re in the elevator. Having just taken a big bite of his bear claw he just nods at me. 

“Like a really nice, I can get married in the suit, suit?” He seems to think about it for a moment still chewing and then nods again. 

“Okay, I'll take your word for it babe.” I smile and then my eyes go wide and I start jumping up and down. 

“We can leave the tower! Like I can actually go dress shopping in New York City with all my best friends and my mom and sister? I stayed still jumping up and down as the elevator comes to a stop on our floor and the doors open to reveal my parents standing there waiting for the elevator. Steve swallows his food and grins at me. 

“Yes, you can.” He say nodding politely to my parents who are giving me a look since when the doors opened I was jumping up and down but they know me well enough not to really ask questions... After all a girl has a right to be giddy when she is getting married in less than a week!


	36. The Bells of St. Mary's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to add one shots to this world that will include Justice being born and stuff but for now, I’m ending it on a wedding. For a little more from the reception check out the upcoming story in the Super Soul Someday’s Collection, “Mystic souls” one of three full-length stories I have planned in this universe on top of the one shots. 
> 
> Still No Beta... All mistakes are my own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for who and what you would like to see in the one-shots in this AU would be great! Also, if you want to play in my sandbox(write in this mess of a universe, I’ve made) then message me and we will make it happen!!! I would love to see others takes on these charactersare are!

Epilogue

“Steven Grant Rogers you better be here in ten minutes or I will strangle you young man!” My mother screams over the colms as she impatiently looks at the clock again. 

“Mother!… Steve can't help it if aliens attack Queens and Spiderman is out of town! Calm down!” I say exasperatedly trying to hide my own sadness and worry. I mean yeah Steve can’t control alien invasions but it is our wedding day, and the priest who was actually an altar boy when Steve went to war in the 40s looks like if we make him wait much longer we will be presiding over his funeral instead of him over our wedding! But it’s fine it’s cool, totally cool, the Avengers have faced aliens a bunch of times, it’s all good... Dear sweet baby jesus please let it be alright, and please don’t call the priest home yet. Amen. 

I've just convinced myself that everything is going to be fine when Pepper rushes into the room looking frazzled and Pepper Potts does not do frazzled... 

“Pep?”

“The aliens took out one of the bridges, there's no way I'm going to be able to get back to the tower in time to finish the setup for the reception! I'm so sorry, Sophie.” Pepper says hanging her head and I can't help but feel relieved that it's nothing more serious than some slight delays.

“Don't worry about it, Pepper, Steve's probably going to need a shower anyway. I don't mind if the party can't start right away. I'm sure everyone will understand.” 

“But it’s your big day and everything's already going crazy, I should have planned better, I'm sorry.” 

“Really, it's no big deal, I wasn't expecting the Elizabeth and Darcy fairytale wedding anyways, a delayed reception is the least of my worries.” I say eyeing the nonagenarian priest again. 

“Wait, Darcy…” Pepper says in what seems to be a lightbulb moment but I don't quite follow.

“Darcy…?” I asked looking for more information.

“Darcy Lewis, I told you about her, she's starting her new job tomorrow and she was supposed to be arriving today, she should be at the tower by now... I trust her to make sure everything is ready and set up, she's very competent.” Pepper assures me gaining some of her usual confidence and I smile back at her.  
“If you trust her then so do I, Pep.” I smile and nod as Pepper grabs one of my hands to give it a slight squeeze before leaving the room with her cell phone already at her ear and I go back to anxiously listing to the colm lines.

“All Secure... Avengers headed back to St Mary's.” Natasha calls over the colms and I nearly collapse in relief as Clint calls in a report of everyone's well-being the worst injury being his own sprained wrist.

…

45 minutes later

There he is the man I’m about to marry standing before me a little bloody with purple goo in his hair and a goofy grin on his face as he looks at me with love adoration that I can only hope to deserve… My Captain, my love, my future. It won't be a dull one that’s for sure. I barely rein in my nerves long enough to here the priest call on Steve to start his vows.

“I Steven Grant Rogers choose you Sophia Delaney Drake to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become, I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to brighten one small piece of the world. I take you to be my spouse, the completeness of myself the other half of my soul, to have and to hold, in tears and laughter, in weakness and in strength, to love and to cherish from this day forward in this world and the next, for as long as our souls shall live. “ Steve gets out still grinning even as tears run down his dirt-smeared cheeks and I try and keep him in focus despite the deluge of emotions threatening to spill from my own eyes.”

”I Sophia Delaney Drake Choose you Steven Grant Rogers to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become, I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to brighten one small piece of the world. I take you to be my spouse, the completeness of myself the other half of my soul, to have and to hold, in tears and laughter, in weakness and in strength, to love and to cherish from this day forward in this world and the next, for as long as our souls shall live.” I repeat practically bouncing on the balls of my feet knowing this is it, the end of the ceremony... For which my knees are thankful. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” The ancient priest finally says and I throw myself at Steve kissing him silly as our friends and family whoop and catcall around us. 

I’ve barely pulled back from Steve as I’m rushed by everyone for congratulations and hugs. And here in this moment, late wedding, pregnant, and with a dirty tired but ecstatic groom at my side I decide life is just about perfect.

The End

For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other stories in the collection coming soon'ish are  
> Mystic souls  
> Watch Darcy Lewis try and navigate a tricky soulmate triad relationship and a new job while danger lurks on the horizon for the whole universe… Featuring a one-eyed cat who may or may not be in some kind of relationship with Dr Strange’s cloak and Mistress Darcy cause fuck yeah Darcy is the BOSS. Also, featuring Jane's reverse harem, a shit ton of Asgardians, a few aliens and maybe a Missourian lord of the stars just to make sure it's out of this world!...
> 
>  
> 
> Black Soul Knights  
> Follow Deadpool and Spiderman across Oahu as Peter tries to create the perfect environment for Mae and Wade to get to know each other while Wade tries to keep the Assassins who followed them to the island from ruining his Spidey’s best laid plans... Wade may have to call in some backup before things go from “Aloha” to “Shit, Fuck, goddamnit! It’s fine, it will grow back...o_O... Lemon and seltzer water for blood... that’s a beautiful dress by the way, even with the, uh, blood splatter, um, Peter’s aunt, ma’am...”
> 
>  
> 
> Understanding Souls  
> Dropping Scott and Rhodey off in San Francisco turns out to be more than T’Challa bargained for when a mysterious woman stows away on his ship and follows them back to Wakonda looking for help with a very strange condition that may end up being the key against a new and all-powerful enemy from the stars. That is if they can keep her alive long enough to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it was, now that you have read it you're aware that I'm totally bananas, but if you like yummy fruits then stay tuned for the next chapter. I will try and have it up this week.
> 
> Comments are welcome, Kudos are good too, but if you don't want to that's cool as well, this is really all for myself to make me take the step with my writing where I put it and myself out there for the world to see... 
> 
> Thanks for procrastinating with me and my story, There are so many others you could be reading to put off more important shit, so it means a lot that you chose mine! Have a bitchin day.


End file.
